Star Crossed Lovers
by DreamyxSaturn
Summary: [SPOILERS!] Lets pretend Solas/Fen'harel didn't lock away all the Evanuris. Instead of 9 there are 10 of them and she is the youngest of them all. Lileath(OC) known to the Dalish as the Goddess of Dreams, woke up from her Uthenera to find the world she knew changed. Inshort, Solas found out, she joined the inquisition and romance all around!*Revision in progress*
1. Chapter 1

**Haven**

Once it was a peaceful village. Tucked away in the Frostback Mountains. The villagers kept to their own. Until one day all hell broke loose, the village is now abandoned, fallen into disrepair.

The year 9:35 Dragon age. Haven was restored and used as a shelter for the pilgrims at the request of the Divine Justinia V. Following the events of the Conclave Haven was made as the initial base for the re-established Inquisition.

* * *

She groaned softly as she opened her eyes and sat up. Looking around she noticed she was on a bed soft as a cotton. Fire crackling, making the place warm. The clothes she wore gone and replaced by a skin-tight olive colored blouse adorned with golden buttons and a matching pants. Confused and alone, she closed her eyes to try and remember what had happened. The Keeper had sent her to the Conclave to spy on the _Shems_. The next thing she knew an explosion happened and she woke up in a dungeon. Interrogated by two women. Cassandra and Leliana.

' _Explain this.' Hissed Cassandra_ _, h_ _olding her left hand._

 _She looked at her hand_ _in confusion_ _. What? How did she get this? When did this happen? Did the explosion do this to her hand? She looked at Cassandra._

' _I…Can't.' She replied._

' _What do you mean, you can't?' Cassandra asked, looking at her intently._

' _I don't know what this is or how it got there.' She replied, her voice trembling._

 _Cassandra grabbed her shirt._

' _You're lying!' she growled._

 _Leliana stepped in and pulled Cassandra away from her._

' _We need her Cassandra.' She said, making sure Cassandra ha_ _d_ _calmed a bit before turning towards her._

' _Do you remember anything? How all this began?' Leliana asked crossing her arms._

 _She looked at her then back to the floor and tried her best to recall what had happened._

' _I…remember running…? And then…a Woman…?_

' _A woman?' Leliana looked at her with curiosity. Cassandra, impatience lingering, walked towards Leliana._

' _Go to the forward camp_ _,_ _Leliana.' She said. 'I will take her to the rift.'_

 _Leliana nodded, looking at Cassandra then to her and walked out the dungeon. Cassandra watched as Leliana disappeared. She turned around and knelt beside her as she start_ _ed_ _unchaining her, wrapping both hands together in a tight rope then helped her up. Confused and curious, she looked at Cassandra and asked._

' _What did happen?'_

 _Cassandra looked at her, examining her for a moment before she answered._

' _It…would be easier to show you.'_

 _Cassandra dragged her up some stairs and into a hallway, walking towards a heavy double door. The door slowly open_ _ed,_ _and as they stepped out, she blocked the bright light from her face. After a few moments she looked up at the sky. It was not what she thought it would be. Black and green color swirled around the sky. It looked like the sky was torn open and the hole it made was a portal. She looked in awe and disbelief until Cassandra's voice made her stop staring._

' _We call it_ _'_ _The Breach._ _'_ _It's a massive rift into the world of demons that grows larger with each passing hour. It's not the only such rift. Just the largest. All were caused by the explosion at the_ _C_ _onclave.'_

' _An explosion can do that?' She asked._

' _This one did. Unless we act, The Breach may grow until it swallows the world.'_

 _As if on cue, the Breach pulsed. It caused her to kneel and scream in agony as the mark cracked with it. She hissed and pulled her bounded hands on her stomach, trying to calm it. Cassandra kneeled beside her._

' _Each time The Breach expands, your mark spreads…and it is killing you. It may be the key to stopping this, but there isn't much time.'_

 _She looked at Cassandra and thought of her answer. There wasn't really much of a choice: To die and let the whole world die with her, or to help and hope that all this will end and she can go back to her clan._

' _I understand.' She responded._

' _Then…?' Cassandra said, surprised by her answer._

' _I'll do what I can.'_

 _Cassandra helped her up and walked her through crowds of people. As they walk_ _ed_ _Cassandra explained to her about what the Conclave was, and what the Divine was going to do. The people looked at her with disgust. Some spitting at her, others cursing her and calling her "knife-ear". Before stepping out in the open, they stopped near the gates. Cassandra pulled out a knife and cut off the ropes. She nodded to Cassandra as thanks. The soldiers opened the gates and they both ran out, with Cassandra leading the way. She asked Cassandra what happened, and Cassandra answered the best she could. The Breach pulsed again and it made her fall to the ground. Holding her marked hand. Cassandra kneeled beside her._

 _'The pulses are coming faster now...' She said._

 _The prisoner look_ _ed_ _at her, pain clearly on her face. Cassandra help_ _ed_ _her up, and continued running. As they got on the bridge a huge ball_ _-like_ _green meteor crashed into the bridge, collapsing it making everyone fall off. Both she and Cassandra rolled down many broken stones and landed on an ice cold ground. As they got back on their feet, a demon formed in front of them. Cassandra went on ahead, telling her to "stay down" but then another green meteor fell right in front of her and she knew she had to act or she will die. Looking around,_ _s_ _he picked up_ _a_ _staff that was close to her and began casting spells. Fire. Lightning. Fire. Lightning. Finally they finished. Cassandra saw her with the staff and went into defensive mode._

' _DROP YOUR WEAPON! NOW!' She demanded._

 _She looked at her and thought…_

' _You must be joking! There was another demon you shem-ass! Or did you not pay attention to your surroundings?!'_

 _She sighed and slowly put her weapon down when Cassandra stopped her._

' _Wait. I cannot protect you, and I cannot expect you to be defenseless. I should remember you agreed to come willingly.'_

 _They started running towards their destination. Wherever that is. On their way more demons fell from the breach. They continued on their journey as more demons poured out from the sky. Finally they hear_ _d_ _people shouting, metals clanging._

' _We're getting close to the Rift. You can hear the fighting.'_

' _Who's fighting?' She asked._

' _You'll see soon. We must help them.' Cassandra replied._

 _As they got closer she s_ _aw_ _people fighting,_ _and_ _without thinking, she jumped and hit the demons with her lighting spell. Cassandra went on and taunted a demon. Finally when all the demons_ _were_ _dead…_

' _Quickly! Before more come through!'_

 _Someone yelled and grabbed her left hand and held it up to the rift. She felt a warm sensation and the mark seemed calm when it got in touch with the_ _R_ _ift. CRACK! The rift was closed. She looked wide eyed and confused. She tugged her hand away and backed up a little._

' _What did you do?' She asked, looking at the elf._

' _I did nothing…the credit is yours.' He responded._

' _You mean this?' She looked at the mark and then to him._

' _Whatever magic opened The Breach in the sky also placed that mark upon your hand. I theorized the mark_ _may_ _be able to close the rifts that have opened in The Breach's wake—and it seems I was correct.'_

' _Meaning it could also close The Breach itself.' Cassandra said while walking towards them._

' _Possibly. It seems you hold the key to our salvation.' The elf replied._

' _Good to know! Here I thought we'd be ass-deep in demons forever.' Someone said behind them._

 _She turned around and saw the dwarf fixing his gloves and walking towards them._

' _Varric Tethras: Rogue, storyteller, and occasionally unwelcome tagalong.'He winked to Cassandra as he said that. Cassandra on the other hand rolled her eyes and made a disgusted noise towards him._

' _It's good to meet you Varric.' She replied with a small smile on her face._

' _You may reconsider that stance in time.' The elf said._

' _Aww…I'm sure we'll become great friends in the valley_ _,_ _C_ _huckles.' Varric replied._

 _Cassandra walked towards Varric and complained that they don't need his help. Varric responded that they do need him whether she likes it or not. Cassandra just made another disgusted noise and walked away from Varric. The elf introduced himself._

' _My name is Solas if there_ _is_ _to be an introduction. I am pleased to see you still live.'_

' _He means_ _'_ _I kept that mark from killing you while you slept_ _'_ _.' Varric commented._

 _She looked at him_ _and s_ _tared at him for a moment. He was not like most elves she'_ _d_ _seen before. He was taller, broader and more muscular compared to other elves. His eyes_ _were_ _icy-blue. His face was outlined so perfectly. His jaw, cheekbones and nose all complemented each other making him look…like a God._

' _Oh creators…where did he come from? H_ _e'_ _s too…handsome! I'm surprised I am still standing. Or maybe I already fell and didn't realize? Wait…is this even real right now?'_

 _Her thoughts w_ _ere_ _disrupted when the mark sent a little pain to her system._

' _Yep_ _,_ _totally real…this is actually happening and this handsome elf exists in real life.'_

 _Solas turned to Cassandra and explained to her that the mark may be able to close the_ _r_ _ift, but to be cautious, since they don't know the power it holds. Cassandra agreed and they all started running towards the meeting point. As always demons getting in their way. She was surprised that they all worked together in sync. Cassandra taunting the demons to her way. Varric shooting arrows at the demons and blowing them up. Solas putting a barrier around her and himself. They both took turns in throwing their magic at the demons. Fire. Ice. Fire. Ice. At last_ _,_ _finally they reached their destination_ _,_ _but not before closing another rift. This time she did it by herself. CRACK! The rift closed. Cassandra ordered the soldiers to open the gate. As they walk_ _ed_ _towards where Leliana is, she heard Leliana and a man yelling at each other. As they_ _moved_ _closer, Leliana looked at their direction._

' _Thank the maker you made it. Chancellor Rodrick this is-'_

 _Leliana was cut off by the Chancellor_ _, who_ _turned and hissed at her,_ _ordering_ _Cassandra to take her to Val Royeaux for execution._

' _Oh lovely…I already hate this guy.'_

 _Cassandra did not like that idea as she stepped in and spat at him for ordering her, when he doesn't have the power to do anything. He retaliated back by calling her a "thug". Leliana cut in by reminding him who they serve. He argued back at them saying that they need to elect a replacement for the Divine._

' _Oh for- Shems…always arguing about the most trivial things. Heeeey! We have a fucking HOLE IN THE SKY THAT IS SHITTING DEMONS AT OUR FACES!'_

 _She cleared her throat and spoke._

' _Isn't closing The Breach the more pressing issue?'_

' _YOU brought this_ _on in_ _the first place!'_ _s_ _pat the Chancellor._

 _Cassandra walked closer towards the Chancellor and told him they have a way of stopping this. The Chancellor in disbelief told Cassandra that they won't survive long enough to reach The Breach. Cassandra's idea is to go straight forward for it is the quickest way. Leliana intervened saying it's not the safest, and suggested they take the mountain path. Cassandra reminded Leliana that they haven't even heard of the contacts for sometime now. The Chancellor pleaded with both of them that they just stop trying before more lives are lost. Then suddenly The Breach pulsed again. The mark acted up and she had to hold her hand to steady it. Everyone turned to look at her glowing mark and Cassandra asked her what they should do._

' _What? Is she seriously asking me…what to do?'_

 _She looked at her mark then to Cassandra then to The Breach._

' _I say we charge, I won't survive long enough for your "trial"_ _. W_ _hatever happens…happens now.'_

 _Cassandra agreed and went to Leliana to have her bring everyone left in the valley. The Chancellor just shook his head and warned Cassandra if anything bad happens it will be on her head._

 _They ran towards the place called "The_ _T_ _emple of_ _S_ _acred_ _A_ _shes." On their way they encountered demons and men fighting each other and a rift that kept dropping demons. She felt a hum and knew it was Solas putting his barrier on everyone. They all charged with Cassandra taunting the enemies, Varric with his arrows and Solas with his magic._

' _How many rifts are there!?'_

 _She heard Varric yell out as he blew up another demon. She tried to disrupt the rift but a demon_ _slashed_ _at_ _her back with its claws. Luckily_ _,_ _Solas's barrier protected her from any major injury. Cassandra taunted the demon that was on her and it turned away from her. She successfully disrupted the rift causing the demons to be stunned for a while. After what felt like_ _an eternity,_ _finally the rift was weak enough to be closed and with a CRACK she closed another rift._

' _Sealed as before, you are becoming quite proficient at this.' Solas commented._

' _Let's hope it works on the big one.' Varric said while walking besides Solas._

' _Lady Cassandra, you managed to close the rift? Well done.' A man said._

 _She looked over to where Cassandra is and saw a man with dirty blond hair. Wearing what looks like a lion pelt. He was tall and muscular. His amber eyes complimenting his fair skin._

' _Lovely…another handsome man…a SHEM. A Handsome elf and now a handsome Shem…I must be walking towards my death to be seeing this now.'_

 _Her thoughts were broken when she heard Cassandra telling the man to not congratulate her._

' _It is the prisoner's doing.'_

 _The man looked from Cassandra to her. She felt her face burn when he looked at her._

' _Is it? I hope they're right about you. We've lost a lot of people getting you here.'_

' _I can't promise anything but I'll do my best.' She answered._

 _The commander told Cassandra that the temple should be clear now and Leliana will meet them there. Cassandra agreed and told the party to move quickly. With those parting words he walked back to their camp helping a soldier_ _to_ _his feet. As they walk_ _ed_ _towards the temple she looked back at the man, and for a moment admired how he cares for his soldiers._

 _Finally they arrived at the temple. All they saw was burn marks everywhere. Skeletons of people that w_ _ere_ _part of the_ _C_ _onclave all 'cemented' on the ground. Some with their hands up in the air pleading for help. Others looked like they tried to run but_ _were_ _too late. Cassandra explained that this is the place where the soldiers saw her. How they saw a woman_ _who_ _was standing behind her and no one could explain who she was. They walked another mile until they arrived at the huge rift. She looked up and almost let out a gasp of terror._

' _THIS?! THIS is what they want me to fucking close?! Fenedhis! That rift is bigger than anything I've encountered! Then again…this is my first time doing this sort of thing…but STILL!'_

' _You're here! Oh thank the maker'_

 _She turned around and saw Leliana with her men behind her. Cassandra turned around and told Leliana to have her men ready. Leliana nodded and ordered her men to_ _their_ _positions. She just stared in awe at the rift. Cassandra walked up to her_ _,_ _breaking her concentration._

' _This is your chance to end this_ _. A_ _re you ready?' Cassandra asked._

' _I'll try, but I don't know if I can reach that, much less close it.' She replied looking at the massive rift._

' _No. This rift was the first and it is the key. Seal it and perhaps we seal The Breach.' Solas replied._

 _Cassandra agreed and suggested t_ _hey_ _find a way down. As they walk_ _ed_ _down they heard a voice._

' _Now is the hour of our victory. Bring forth the sacrifice.' It said_

' _What are we hearing?!' Cassandra asked._

' _At a guess. The person who created the breach.' Solas responded._

 _They kept walking and as they passed a stone that was red_ _,_ _s_ _he was about to touch it when Varric caught her hand._

' _This stuff is red lyrium. DO NOT touch it.' He said gravely._

 _She nodded in response and just kept walking. Varric asked Cassandra if she knew about the red lyrium. Cassandra just scoffed and told Varric that she sees and knows it. Varric was wondering what it is doing there. Solas responded that it was probably drawn to the magic here._

' _Keep the sacrifice still' the same voice said._

' _Someone help me!' a woman's voice called out._

 _Cassandra recognized the voice, it was Divine Justinia's. They finally found a way down towards the rift. As they got closer, the mark sparked and then the Divine's voice echoed again._

' _Someone help me!'_

' _What's going on here?!' another voice came in._

 _She looked up and was shocked to hear her own voice. She heard Cassandra talking behind her._

' _That was your voice. Most Holy called out to you. But-'_

 _Cassandra was cut off when the Rift acted and a bright light flashed and images came into view. A black figure stood in front of the Divine, while she was tied up. She came in the picture asking what's going on. The Divine told her to run and warn the others. The figure ordered his men to kill the intruder. As the vision ended Cassandra came up to her and started interrogating her again. She doesn't remember any of this happening at all. Solas explained that it echoed whatever happened here. The rift is close_ _d_ _, but only temporarily. Solas's face_ _d_ _her and told her to open it, but opening would mean demons will pour it. Cassandra understood and told everyone to be ready. Solas nodded to her to open the rift and within minutes_ _,_ _the rift opened, and a demon came out. It was not what she expected. This one was more massive and more powerful._

' _Of course,it would be a big ass demon…coming out from a big ass rift.'_

 _Cassandra ordered everyone to attack the demon. They all attacked together. Arrows flying hitting the demon but barely did any damage on him. The demon lashe_ _d_ _out with an electric shot. She jumped out of the way just in time, and then felt a hum around her and knew Solas had given her a barrier. Cassandra told her to disrupt the rift in order to weaken this beast. She nodded in understanding and disrupted the rift, but more demons came out._

' _Shit! Shit! Of course, there would be more!'_

 _The battle went o_ _n,_ _Cassandra taunting the demons away from her as she disrupt_ _ed_ _the rift. The rift kept pouring out more demons_ _;_ _e_ _veryone felt like it was going on forever_ _. F_ _inally the massive demon was defeated_ _,_ _as_ _were the other demons. She heard Cassandra yelling_ _for_ _her to close the rift. With her last ounce of mana, she raised her left hand towards the rift and pushed it closed as_ _hard as_ _she c_ _ould_ _. She screamed as she pushed more and then…._

* * *

She opened her eyes when she heard the door open. A young elf girl came in with what seemed to be a tiny crate. She was looking around and then saw her sitting on the bed. She gasped in surprise and dropped the crate.

"Oh! I didn't know you were awake I swear!" She said.

"It's alright. I only-"

The girl dropped to her knees and begged for forgiveness.

"I beg your forgiveness and your blessing. I am but a humble servant. You're back in Haven, my lady."

She looked around to see if there was anyone else in the room and realized this elf just called her "lady". Not knowing what to say, she remained silent as the young elf continued.

"They say you saved us. The Breach stopped growing. Just like the mark on your hand." The elf continued.

Curious, she looked at her hand and by Mythal's blessing it was true. Her mark is now tiny. It looked almost like just a straight scar, glowing, but not the same glow it had when she first got it. The mark looked calmer, if she is being honest. Her thoughts were interrupted when the elf talked again.

"It's all anyone has talked about for the last three days."

 _'Three days!? I have been asleep for that long!?'_

"I suppose a trial happens now." She asked.

"I don't know anything about that…but I'm sure Lady Cassandra would want to know you're awake. She said "at once."

"Where is she?" She asked standing up.

"In the Chantry, with the Lord Chancellor. "At once. She said."

With those words the girl ran outside leaving her to her own thoughts. She looked around and saw the staff she picked up and some clothes. She couldn't find the clothing she wore before and settled for the clothes that were laid out. Once she was done changing, she stared at the door knob, took a deep breath and sighed heavily before turning it. The bright light outside made her wince softly, put her hand up, shielding her eyes. Once her eyes settled she saw people gathering around. She stood frozen at the door and gulped.

' _Well…at least they aren't armed…or have torches ready to burn you…'_

She inhaled deeply, closed her eyes and let out a slow but heavy exhale. Once she composed herself, she slowly made her way towards the Chantry.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's notes:**

 **Hello and welcome!**

 **Please don't be shy on your opinions. I would love to know what changes or additions to make this story entertaining for you.**

 ***Nervously bites nails***

 _ **Italics**_ **=flashbacks**

 _ **'Italics'=Character's thoughts.**_

 ** _*Please see end notes for the Elvhen words and its meanings. *_**

 **Chapter 2**

 **The Mark, The Inquisition and The Decisions.**

As she kept on walking, she heard people talking, whispering among themselves but loud enough for her to hear.

"That's her."

"The woman that helped."

" _Hush_ , we musn't disturb her."

As if it couldn't get more awkward enough, people started to kneel and bow their heads. She heard a man saying that she was the "Herald of Andraste". As she passed the stairs, she noticed a cleric pointing at her.

"That's her. The Herald who stopped the breach from spreading."

"I heard she was supposed to close it all entirely." Another replied.

' _Oh…well I am sorry to disappoint your high-ass…'_

Feeling the people are starting to gather around her, she hasten herself towards the massive door of The Chantry. She turned around and saw the people still bowing their heads and kneeling down, as if praying to her. She turned around and opened the door. Looking around from the inside she noticed no one was there. She turns around to close the door and noticed people are still gathered around as the door finally closed itself. She tiptoed her way through the hallway. Looking around. She noticed a door on her left, curiosity got to her and she opened it. She poked her head a bit and saw a stairway leading down...the dungeon she was in. She looked back, making sure no one is looking, content, she slowly made her way down. When she was a prisoner here, she never noticed how big this dungeon was. Looking around, she saw books inside a cell. She tried opening it but to no avail. She doesn't have the proper tool to open the lock. She sighed in defeat and went about her way. As she got closer to the end, she hears voices from upstairs. She could recognize each voices. Cassandra. Leliana. The other one was none other than the Chancellor himself; Roderick.

"She should be taken to Val Royeaux immediately, to be tried by whomever becomes divine!"

"I do not believe she is guilty." She heard Cassandra replied.

The thought of Cassandra actually taking her side, made her smile a bit. She composed herself and started making her way up to the meeting point. As she got closer she hears Roderick's voice.

"...The Breach is still in the sky. For all you know, she intended it to be this way." This comment made her blood boil.

"I do not believe that!" Cassandra replied.

"That is not for you to decide..." He retorted.

All this talk about her, being the one to that caused this made her body shake with anger. She could feel her magic seeping out of her hand. She burst open the door and walked in, anger still flowing through. Two soldiers, at each sides of the door, straightened up and looked on.

"Chain her! I want her prepared for travelling to the capital for trial." Chancellor ordered the soldiers.

"Disregard that and leave us." Cassandra said.

Both soldiers, saluted and closed the door behind them. Roderick looked at Cassandra.

"You walk a dangerous line seeker."

"The breach is stable but it is still a threat. I will not ignore it."

"So...I'm still a suspect? Even after what we just did?"

"You. Absolutely. Are." Chancellor replied, with disgust.

"No. She is not." Cassandra said.

"Someone was behind the explosion at the conclave." Leliana added. "Someone most holy we did not expect. Perhaps they died with the others, or have allies who yet live." She stared at Roderick full of mistrust.

" _I_ am a suspect?!"

"You and many others."

"But not the prisoner." He motioned toward her.

"I heard the voices in the temple. The divine called to her for help."

"So, her survival, that thing on her hand all a coincidence?"

"Providence. The maker sent her to us in our darkest hour."

She looked at Cassandra and Leliana, in disbelief but also grateful.

 _'Well...least two people have some common sense in here.'_

"You believe I'm innocent?" She asked, looking at Cassandra.

"I was wrong, perhaps I still am. I will not, however pretend you were not exactly what we needed when we needed it." She replied, walking towards a table behind her.

"The breach remains, and your mark is still our only hope of closing it." Leliana added.

"This is _not_ for you to decide." Chancellor protest.

Cassandra came back carrying a huge book and dropping it on the table making a loud noise.

"You know what this is, Chancellor." She pointed at the book. "A writ from the divine, granting us the authority to act. As of this moment, I declare the inquisition reborn." She starts walking towards the chancellor, making him back up. "We will close the breach, we will find those responsible, and we will restore order with or without your approval."

The chancellor, speechless, looked around anger clearly on his face and walked out. Cassandra shook her head as Leliana starts talking.

"This is the Divine's directive: Rebuild the inquisition of old. Find those who will stand against the chaos. We aren't ready. We have no leader, no numbers, and now no chantry support."

"But we have no choice": we must act now. With you at our side." Cassandra said, standing in between Leliana and her. Speechless. Confused as to what to say or do. She looked at Cassandra and Leliana.

"What...is the "Inquisition of old" exactly?" She asked.

"It preceded the Chantry: People who banded together to restore order in a world gone mad." Leliana said.

"After, they laid down their banner and formed the templar order. But the templars have lost their way. We need those who can do what must be done united under a single banner once more."

"And...the chantry?"

"Is that what you see?" Cassandra snorted.

"The chantry will take time to find a new divine. And then it will wait for her direction." Leliana explained.

"But _we_ cannot wait. So many grand clerics died at the conclave...No, we are on our own. Perhaps forever." Cassandra finished.

"I...agree for now." She replied. "We'll see how this goes."

"That is all we ask." Leliana said.

"Help us fix this before, it's too late." Cassandra said, holding out her hand. She looked at her for a moment, then shook her hand.

"When I woke up this was not what I expected...to happen."

"Neither did we." Leliana replied.

"Let us meet back here in thirty minutes, there are people we would like you to meet." Cassandra said.

"Alright."

She opened the door and walked out the Chantry. She has thirty minutes to spare and wonders what to do. Looking around, she sees clerics gathered together near a fire pit for warmth. Her ear twitched when she heard yelling.

"No! no! this is wrong. Tell Adan this is not what I asked!"

She slowly walked towards that voice and saw an elven servant bowed and left in a hurry carrying a crate. She walks towards the table full of different things.

"If you're here to clean, Hess can get you a bucket and a broom. Anyone calls you 'knife-ear', come to me."

"Excuse me?" She said, looking straight at the woman.

"Oh. You're her. Threnn. Inquisition quartermaster. I'm doing what I can to supply this...mess." She said.

"Ah. I see."

"If you find what I need to fill one of my requisitions. I'd appreciate you bringing it in."

"How...does someone end up as a quartermaster for the inquisition?" She asked.

"I served Ferelden under Teryn Loghain Mac Tir. Best commanding officer this world has ever seen. After they all turned on him on Denerim though, there wasn't much use for people who held that opinion. Queen Anora offered my services to the Inquisition. It was a kindness; she knew I supported her father and got me away from the political garbage."

"I have heard about that. He left the king defenseless."

"The king was a fool. Loghain was right to not engage in a battle they couldn't have won."

"So, what you're saying is that all kings are fools for trying to defend what they thought was right?"

"What...? No. I...I'm sorry I shouldn't have said anything. Sister Leliana told me to never talk about this again. But if you require anything else, just let me know."

"I do have one question. Who makes the weapons and armor here?"

"That would be Harritt. He is just outside the entrance door. To your left." Threnn pointed at the two big doors.

"Thanks."

She walks down the stairs leading towards the door and swung one open. The cold breeze brushed through her face. She felt a chill run down through her, but it wasn't enough to make all of her body shiver. Whoever made this armor, made a good one. She turned around and saw the small hut for making weapons and armors. She made her way towards Harritt, before she could utter a word, he beat her to it.

"Expected you'd be by. I'm Harritt. Everyone knows who you are."

"Nice...to meet you too."

"How's the new gear fit?"

"Sturdy and warm. It's perfect."

"Good. World's gone mad. Stock armor and blades are good against bandits, but we're not fighter bandits. My gear will see you through demons, apostates, whatever this world throws at you."

"Good to know."

"So, you need custom work? Something special? You bring the materials to us, we'll make it happen."

"Got it. Thanks for the information."

"No problem. Is what we're here for." Harritt replied with confidence.

Before she could ask him a question. A recruit called out to her.

"Herald! Lady Cassandra told me to tell you she is waiting for you at the chantry!"

 _'Time does go by quick.'_

"Tell Lady Cassandra, I am on my way!" She replied. She looks back at Harritt. "Until another time."

"Best you go, before Seeker Cassandra cuts yer head off." He jest.

She gave him a weary smile and started making her way back to the Chantry. She passes by two clerics talking to eachother one complaining about the Chancellor doesn't want anything to do with this. As she opened the doors to the chantry, Cassandra waited patiently inside. they greeted eachother with a nod, and she closed the doors behind her, making a big sound. She made her way towards Cassandra, walking side by side. Silence filled them both, until Cassandra broke it.

"Does it trouble you?" Asked Cassandra.

She stopped and looked at her marked hand. It has calmed down but still sparked here and there.

"It doesn't hurt…if that's what you mean."

"We take any victory where we can." Cassandra smiled "Solas believes a second attempt might succeed-provided The Mark has more power. The same level of power used to open The Breach in the first place. That is not easy to come by."

"What harm can there be in powering up something we barely understand." She laughed at her answer.

"Hold on to that sense of humor." Cassandra replied smiling.

Cassandra pushed open a door and they entered. The room had a massive table and a huge map opened with pyramid like pieces on different places. One caught her attention "The Hinterlands".

' _Wonder what they have planned for that specific area…'_

Her thoughts were disrupted when someone coughed. She looked up and just realized that they weren't alone. She looked around and saw Leliana standing close to Cassandra and in the middle was the man she met while running to the temple and a woman to his right with a pen and parchments on her hands.

"May I present Commander Cullen; leader of the inquisition forces." Cassandra gestured to the man.

"We only met briefly I am pleased you survived." He said nodding slightly.

"This is Lady Josephine Montilyet, our Ambassador and Chief Diplomat." Cassandra pointed at the woman next to the commander.

" _Andaran atish'an_ " She responded, and nodded her head slightly.

"You speak Elvhen?" She asked, surprised that a _Shem_ actually took the time to learn her language.

"You just heard the entirety of it…I'm afraid." Josephine replied with a hint of embarrassment while clearing her throat.

"Of course you've met Sister Leliana." Cassandra stepped back a little so she can see Liliana hiding in the shadows.

"My position here involves a degree of-"

"She is our spymaster." Cassandra intervened.

"Yes…Tactically put Cassandra." Leliana replied sighing.

"Pleased to meet you all. I am Lavellan first of my clan."

After all the pleasantries Cassandra went on ahead about what they are going to do from here on. The mark needed more power to close the breach. Leliana suggested asking The Mages for help, and Cullen suggesting that The Templars can do as much helping. Leliana and Cullen argued about the possibilities of what could happen if either they chose the Mages or Templars. Cassandra agreeing with Leliana that the Mages is more helpful seeing that Lavellan is a mage herself. Cullen argued that it didn't matter. Josephine intervened saying that neither of the party would speak to any of them. The Chantry denounced them as heretics. Lavellan scoffed and folded her arms. Cullen blamed Chancellor Rodrick for the rumors. Josephine told her that the people see her as the "Herald of Andraste" with that title a lot of people are frightened and want her dead soon.

' _Well there's a cheery thought…beheaded for something I clearly didn't have the power to stop it.'_

When Lavellan thought that there was nothing else they could do, Leliana told her that a Chantry cleric by the name of Mother Giselle, has asked to talk to her. Lavellan was confused a Chantry mother wanting to talk to someone she doesn't know. Leliana went on saying Mother Giselle can be found in The Hinterlands, tending to the wounded of the war that is going on between the Rebel Mages and The Templars.

* * *

It was pass noon when they settled that they go and meet this Chantry Mother and hopefully expand the influence of the Inquisition. She opened the heavy doors and was greeted by the sun's ray of light making her squint her eyes and adjust to the brightness. As her eyes settled she looked around her and saw men and women walking around with crates or boxes, Chantry Clerics huddled together praying for guidance. She remembered this place has a Tavern. She walked her way until she heard music, people singing and laughter inside a particular cabin and she knew she has found the Tavern, she went in and found people drinking and laughing like there was nothing wrong with the world around them. It warmed her heart to know that the people were now enjoying themselves rather than have their fears take hold of them. She walked up towards the bar area where she met Flissa, the bartender. Flissa seemed to be surprised at her arrival that she was stuttering her words. Lavellan smiled and asked Flissa to not be afraid of her, she is just a normal being like the rest of them. Flissa just smiled and asked if she needed anything. Lavellan smiled and asked about the people here and what else is there to find around the area. Flissa gave her answers as much as she can.

Lavellan thanked Flissa and left the tavern, and started walking up towards the apothecary taking in the soft cold breeze. She closed her eyes and slowly walked backwards and let her mind wander about. She didn't see where she was going until she bumped into someone behind her. She opened her eyes and turned around only to slip and almost fell on her butt when a strong firm arm wrapped itself around her tiny waist. She looked at her savior and found it was Solas. She could feel his warmth around her and she gasped and pushed him away suddenly that it caught him off guard for a bit.

" _Ir abelas_!" she said bowing her head slightly to hide her reddened face. Although the slight pink of ears gave it away.

" _Tel abelas_." Solas said calmly.

She looked up and saw he was staring at her, calculating her it seemed. She stood and looked at him, or in truth admired him. His face was calm and his posture; hands clasped behind him with his back straight. He almost looked like some God looking at his disciple. In that moment she found herself staring at his piercing icy-blue eyes and he was also doing the same thing. Her breath came to a halt. The thought of him staring at her made her face redder and she can feel the tips of her ears hot and knew that she was probably redder than a tomato itself…if that was even possible.

' _There you go again…like mother always say "Stop daydreaming while walking!" but no…no…you keep on dreaming! Ah…he probably thinks I'm a foolish or irresponsible child!'_

She groaned and hid her face with her hands. Her thoughts were interrupted when Solas spoke.

"The Chosen of Andraste, a blessed hero sent to save us all." He said looking at her.

"Am I riding in on a shining steed?" smirking at her response.

"I would have suggested a Griffon, sadly they're extinct. Joke as you will, Posturing is necessary." He said smiling down at her. He walked away from her and stared at the sky. "I've journeyed deep into the fade in ancient ruins and battlefield to see the dreams of lost civilizations. I've watched as hosts of spirits clash to reenact the bloody past in ancient wars both famous and forgotten. Every Great War has its heroes. I'm just curious what kind you'll be."

He turned and looked at her again. Lavellan felt her knees almost gave out when he stared back at her again. She focused all her strength to walk closer to him. She was about to answer his question with another joke that she was going to be a 'valiant hero with a glorious horse as she rides into the field'. But thought against it, instead asked him a question.

"What do you mean ruins and battlefields?" She looked at him, eyes full of curiosity that she thought she saw Solas smile.

Solas went on explaining how he dreams of such places and finds himself in awe with all the things the spirits shows him. She asked him if he was ever afraid when he sleeps. He told her he sets wards for protection and leave food for the giant spiders so they leave him be. She admired how he can go far into the fade with such pristine.

"Thank you. It's not a common field of study, for obvious reasons. Not so flashy as throwing fire or lightning. The thrill of finding remnants of a thousand-year-old dream? I would not trade it for anything. I will stay then, at least until The Breach has been closed." He says looking out into the sky.

"Was that in doubt?" she asked looking at him with a questioned look. He turned to look at her.

"I am an apostate mage surrounded by Chantry forces and unlike you; I do not have a Divine Mark Protecting me. Cassandra has been accommodating, but you understand my caution."

"You came here to help, Solas, I won't let them use that against you." She responded with a force that surprised both herself and Solas.

"How would you stop them?" He asked.

"However I have to." Her voice was stern and determined. She doesn't know what came over but the thought of the others torturing or killing him made her want to protect him from such a faith.

"Thank you." He whispered with relief in his voice.

Lavellan smiled at him and turned towards the apothecary cabin before anything embarrassing happens to her again. She wouldn't want Solas to think that she is a child with no sense of the world. That may have been true, since living with her clan they barely really did anything outside of their own space. The thought of being away from home made her desolate. She shook her head and stopped thinking of her clan and went inside the cabin and greeted the man standing. He introduced himself as Adan, and he was the one watching over her while she was unconscious for three days. She thanked him and asked what she can do to repay him.

Solas was still looking at her while she went inside the apothecary. He was curious as to what kind of person she is. First thought came…

' _A daydreamer, clumsy, yet her eyes full of curiosity about everything around her. There is eagerness to learn new things in those eyes. Deadly. For me. Yet this could be interesting.'_

He chuckled to himself with the thought. Yet, his curiosity about her made him want to learn more about her. As he started thinking about how she is, right on cue he heard the door open and saw her waving and telling the healer her thanks and that she will be back with the notes he needed.

"I will repay you Adan! Don't worry about it!" she said waving and running as she passed Solas, like he didn't exist.

He looked on in wonder or more like shocked. Weren't they just talking a moment ago? Now she ran like he didn't exist. Curious little _Da'len_. He watched on as she stopped by and talked to Varric. He shook his head and went back inside the cabin he claimed as his own.

* * *

She knew Solas saw her running and passing him like he didn't exist. She didn't dare stop to greet him because she knew how awkward that would be. They just finished talking and what else can she talk about? When it came to talking to him she felt like her lungs needed air and her throat becomes tight that if she did speak nothing would come out. No sound, no words. As she ran passed him she begged for his forgiveness in her head. She saw Varric by a campfire and stopped to talk to him. She never really introduced herself to Varric, now she thinks about it she didn't even told Solas her name. She groaned at that thought.

' _Oh good going Lavellan another reason for him to think of you as a child…an uncivilized child…stupid! Stupid! Stupid!'_

Her thoughts were interrupted when Varric asked her a question.

"...You holding up alright kid?"

She snapped out of it and looked at him confused. "I'm sorry…can you repeat that?"

"So now that Cassandra is out of earshot, are you holding up alright? I mean you go from the most wanted criminal in Thedas to joining the army of the faithful. Most people would have spread that out more than one day. "

"Well…I am confused and saddened that a lot of lives were lost on that day…" She said looking down at the ground.

"Yeah…I hear you…a lot of men and women died sensibly. For days we stared up at The Breach contemplating on how to stop it watching demons and maker knows what fall out of it. I still can't believe someone made it out there alive."

"That makes two of us. I just got lucky…I guess."

"Well if it was by luck that kept you alive; let's hope you have a lot of those. Maybe I can rub some off you." He laughed at his own comment and she giggled along with him.

They both sat down on the ground and she asked Varric why he stayed when he could have went back to Kirkwall. He told her his reason, and also maybe write a book about the adventures they were going to have. She asked him about what kind of books he has written and how popular they are. Lavellan and Varric exchanged questions and answers to each other, even made jokes. Varric told her the time he was at Kirkwall, all his adventures with the Hero of Ferelden and Champion of Kirkwall. Lavellan told him stories of when her clan moved from places to places and all the different things she encountered, limited as they may be. As time went on Lavellan noticed the sun setting.

"Oh! I should get going; I promised Adan I'll help him find the notes from his previous healer." She said as she got up on her feet.

"Do you need help kid?" Varric asked.

"No, I got this. It's only finding a note." She replied smiling at him.

"Okay, just be careful it gets very dark here when the sun does set." He warned.

"Well…thanks for the warning, but I'll be fine. Remember I grew up in the wilds." She smirked. He laughed and waved his hand for her to make her way. She was about to run but remembered she never told him her name.

"Varric, my name is Lavellan…not kid." She smiled and winked at him. He chuckled and ushered her to get moving.

* * *

Lavellan went out the gate and saw the soldiers already packing up for the night. She looked at the map Adan gave her and followed the trail towards the cabin. It took her almost an hour to find the cabin.

' _Well…bumping into trees and tripping over rocks…and falling down doesn't help. Varric was not kidding when he says it gets dark…'_

She looked up and saw some stars poking out from the dark clouds. As she kept walking she finally saw a light and a cabin. She ran towards it and opened the unlocked door. She looked around and found the note that Adan told her about. She smiled and took the note and walked out from the cabin. As she walked around, she stared at the sky again counting the stars she sees and drifted into her daydreaming state. She didn't notice the figure in front of her until she smacked her face on the figure and fell on her ass and hissed at the pain.

' _I really…need to stop daydreaming while walking…'_

Her thoughts were broken when she heard the familiar voice.

"Do you always greet people like this?"

She froze at the spot and she knew that voice. Lavellan looked up and saw Solas looking down at her with a slight smile. She groaned and wanted to bury her head in the snow or at best yet, her whole body in the ground. Solas gave a light chuckle and offered his hand to help her up. She covered her face with the note she found for Adan and took his hand with her other hand. She was surprised how easily he lifted her up with just one hand that she almost yelped in surprised. She could feel his heat radiating at her and she tried her best not to blush. She was not aware how close they really were until she looked up and their noses almost touched. Solas and Lavellan shared a moment of surprised and backed away from each other, surprised that they were that close. She tried her best not to breathe hard or lose balance. Solas just turned his head and looked around. Lavellan found herself staring at him again.

' _Oh my…his jawline…is really…sexy I want to touch it…trace the line down to his-'_

Lavellan shook her thoughts away before it went overboard. She cleared her throat and spoke.

"I'm sorry…I didn't see you." It was all she could say and looked down. She noticed the bottom of her leggings was covered in snow. She hastily patted herself and accidently hit the soreness of her ass and let out a small hiss.

Solas noticed her winced while dusting herself. He stepped closer towards her, one arm up the air holding the torch to light them both. He almost laughed at what he saw. Lavellan was covered with snow from head to toe. He bit his lip to stop himself from laughing but knows that Lavellan saw him smirk as she shook off the rest of the snow on her.

"Are you alright Herald?"

"I'm fine…and don't call me...herald…" she muttered the last part of her sentence.

"Ah, my apologies, I don't recall knowing your name…" He said.

"It's-" She looked up and caught herself staring at his eyes, and he at hers. She gasped and looked down instantly. "It's Lavellan…" She said softly that Solas barely heard her name.

"Lavellan." Solas repeated. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine…" she muttered still looking down.

"I see…well…please be careful on your way back." He replied. Solas started walking towards the area where the cabin is, then heard Lavellan asking him a question.

"Where are you going?" She was already looking up to where he is.

"To sleep." Solas simply replied.

Lavellan looked at him with curiosity. Who sleeps out here, in the cold? There is a perfectly warm bed waiting for him at his Cabin. Her head ran with so many questions but she just let it be and didn't want him thinking she was prying into his privacy.

"Well…good night…stay warm." She said and walked back towards the village, trying not to show her pain while walking.

' _Stay warm?...what? Who says that to a mage who obviously has the power to do so?! What is wrong with you? Here you thought he stalked you or followed you….wait why would I be happy that he followed me here? I shouldn't be happy! What is wrong with me…?!'_

Solas stared at her for a moment while she walked back to the village. He smiled to himself and started walking towards his destination.

' _On nydha, da'len'_

Lavellan walked towards Adan's cabin and gave him the note she found. Adan was thankful that she found the notes of his predecessor. Lavellan waved goodbye to Adan and walked back to her own 'cabin'. She stared at it for a moment before going in. She never thought that one day she will live in one of these. She sighed and opened the door. Inside felt warm and cozy, it felt like 'home', she guesses. She started undressing and as she started to take her leggings off she hissed at the pain that she totally forgot was there. As her leggings came off and she was on her smalls only, she walked towards the mirror and turned and looked at her butt. There a HUGE patch of red and purple skin is visible.

' _Well…that's what I get for daydreaming while walking…I guess I have to deal with it for a while.'_

Lavellan sighed and resigned herself to her warm comfy bed. Tomorrow will be the day that they will pack and leave for The Hinterlands. Her duty as an agent for the inquisition starts. But for now sleep. She tucked herself under her blanket and in an instant fell into a dreamless sleep.

 **Author's notes:**

 _Da'len- Young child/student_

 _On nydha-Good night_

 _Ir abelas- I'm sorry_

 _Tel abelas- Don't be sorry_

Andaran atish'an- Peaceful greeting

 **Whew...that ended. Remember to comment anything!**

 **Until next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Hinterlands**

The sun hasn't risen and already people are outside preparing for the day. Lavellan stirred under the covers and let out a small groan. She completely made a cocoon of herself using the covers. Her hair everywhere on the pillow and on her face. She tried to blow off the hair covering her face with failed effort. Knowing she won't be able to go back to sleep she slowly sat up, wrapping the covers tighter. The fireplace was already dead and the cabin felt cold. Her body shivered and she sneezed. It took all the strength in her to get off the bed and walk, still wrapped with the covers, and put some firewood inside the fireplace. Luckily they were close by. With a flick of her wrist she conjured up tiny spark of fire and set the logs on fire, or so she thought. She smelled smoke but it wasn't the smell of wood burning it was something else. Realization hit her and she screamed so loud that the people out and inside their cabin heard her.

Solas hears the scream and knows exactly where it came from. He runs out from his cabin and sees the crowd gathering near The Herald's cabin. To his surprise and disbelief her cabin is covered in ice. Overflowing from the cabin walls, ceiling and ground. Inside he sees Cassandra and Cullen trying to calm The Herald.

"It's not every day you get to see this early in the morning." Varric said.

"What happened here?" Solas asks, after noticing Varric beside him.

"No idea but at a guess, I think she tried to light up the fire logs but instead accidentally lit the covers wrapped around her." Varric points at the half burned covers near Lavellan.

Solas looks and soon enough the pieces fell together. Her cabin was mostly likely cold. Sleeplessly walked towards the fireplace. She probably wasn't paying attention and instead she accidentally lit up her covers. Realizing what she had done took the covers off her and in panic conjured up her ice magic to stop the fire from spreading. Because her emotions was wild, her magic went wild, thus covering almost her whole cabin in ice. His train of thoughts is interrupted when Cassandra told the people who gathered to return to their normal daily lives. Everyone starts whispering to each other. Gossiping. Others exchanging their fear and terror about magic. Cassandra asks Varric and Solas to stay with them. Cullen has his robe covering Lavellan and trying to comfort her.

Upon entering her cabin, Solas sees how much of a mess she is. Her hair matted on her face. She is sweating and shivering at the same clearly on her face. He looks at her and she looks back. Her eyes that was full of curiosity and wonder, now shows fear and utter disappointment. Cullen tries his best to calm her down. Comfort her.

"You're alright Herald…you're alright." Cullen whispers to her as he rubs her back.

"Solas, can you do something about this?" Cassandra points around. Solas nods in response. With a flick of his wrists all the ice melts away and the fireplace burst into flames. He hears Lavellan yelp in surprise. He felt a little guilty, but just stood where he is.

"Maybe…we should hold off meeting with Mother Giselle at The Hinterlands." Cassandra suggests. Looking at Cullen then to Lavellan. Cullen opens his mouth to answer, but Lavellan beat him to it.

"No…No it's fine, I want to get out of here…please." She said almost a whisper.

Cassandra looks at Cullen. Cullen looks back and nods his head in confirmation. Cassandra turns toward Solas and Varric.

Be ready to depart in an hour." She said. They nod in agreement.

Cullen helps Lavellan up and has her sit on her bed. He turns and nods to Cassandra and them, then made his way out. Varric and Cassandra also made their way out to get ready. Solas remains.

"Do you think the _Shems_ will hate me even more now…after what happened here…?" she asks barely a whisper. Solas walks towards her and turns a chair around to face her.

"No, I do not. Fear, most likely…but I think this will be forgotten…in time." he replies trying to assure her that everything will be alright.

She gives him a small smile. She stares at him but this time it felt different. Her eyes that was filled with full of wonders, now just looks…empty. Replaced with remorse and guilt.

"I didn't mean for anything like this to happen…" she starts, as tears forms. "I guess this is what happens when someone is a daydreamer…or so my mom says." She chuckles, trying to stop her tears from falling. A single tear drop and with without thinking Solas leans from the chair and wipes the tear away. This action caught them both off guard. Lavellan stares at him wide eye. Solas staring at her with confusion as to what he just did. Solas gets up and clears his throat.

"We should get ready, I suspect Cassandra is not the waiting kind." He smiles at her.

"I suspect your right." She replied, smiling back.

Solas nods at her and walks towards the door and closes it behind him. He pauses. He stares at the hand that wiped her tear and sighs to himself.

'You fool... _'_

Lavellan stares at the door and hears Solas walking away. She gets up from her bed and walks towards her trunk for clothing. She picks up a green tunic, brown leather coat with matching boots and a simple leggings. She lets out a sigh and touches the cheek Solas wiped the tear away. She felt her face getting warm from that memory. She shakes her head and starts dressing up. She packs some tonics and other clothing she may need in her bag and grabbs her staff that Harriett made especially for her. As she walks out her cabin she sees Solas, Cassandra and Varric all waiting for her. She gives them her warmest smile and is glad to see only them. They all waved goodbye to the advisers and they in turn wished them luck and be back safely. Her journey to The Hinterlands begins

* * *

Their walk to the Hinterlands wasn't so bad. For a week now, they have been walking. Stopping only to rest for the night. They ate breakfast and dinner with what little food they had. Varric exaggerating stories, while Cassandra reprimands him. She and Solas barely spoke after what happened in Haven. Now that she thinks about it no one actually mentioned anything to her about the accident. It's as if they are avoiding talking about it on purpose. Curious as to why and a bit annoyed she stops walking and spoke.

"So, no one is going to ask or talk about the whole incident back in Haven?." She looks at them. They all turn around to look at her. Varric replied.

"Do you want us to ask or talk about it?" He asks.

"Well...I...it would help me...I think...or at least I would know your opinion about me didn't change."

"You think that one little incident would change our opinion about you?" Cassandra asks.

"Maybe?" She replies. Varric laughs.

"Aren't you adorable! Nah...you're fine. We get why that happened." He said.

"So...you're all okay...travelling with me?"

"Of course." Cassandra responds.

"You are the only one that can close the Breach." Solas said. Lavellan looks at him. Pain and sadness on her face.

 _'Ouch...of course...they need me here only to close the Breach'_

Varric notices her expression and nudges Solas on his side. Solas realizes what he did.

"Forgiv-" He begins, but Lavellan cuts him off.

"No. It's fine." She walks past them. Cassandra shakes her head, and Varric sighs. Solas starts walking behind.

 _'Fool.'_

They walk in silence, Lavellan pick up elfroots and onxys along the way. Varric, unable to contain his curiosity, asks.

"I do have one question." He starts.

"Oh? What is it?" Lavellan replies, picking up an elfroot.

"What I want to know…" Varric trailed off looking at Lavellan. "Who came in first, Cassandra or the Commander?" He asks, grinning from ear to ear. Cassandra made a disgusted grunt knowing where his mind went off to. Lavellan stares down the floor and blushed.

"Commander…Cullen…" She replies barely a whisper that Varric almost didn't hear her reply. She wished he didn't. Varric let out a laugh so loud that the birds and nugs all flew and ran away. Lavellan puts the elfroots in her bag and tries to hide her crimson face.

"Does that mean the our commander saw you-"

"That's enough Varric!" Cassandra shouted at him.

"I just wanted to know Seeker. The face that curly made when he saw her, must have been priceless!" He laughs even more after picturing Cullen's shocked and embarrassed face.

Cassandra rolls her eyes. Lavellan and her walk on ahead. Varric still giggling. Solas remains silence.

* * *

As the day fell to noon they finally arrived at their camp. Scout Harding greets them and reports what has been happening in the area. Mages and Templars battles have escalated badly that a lot of people became refugees got caught in one of their conflicts. Harding told them where to find Mother Giselle. Lavellan thanked Harding and the group makes their way toward Mother Giselle. They battled their way through to get to their destination. Upon arriving Mother Giselle tells Lavellan to speak to the Chantry in Val Royeaux, see if she can appeal to some of them. Lavellan thanks the Mother and went back to their camp. Harding informed her about the Horsemaster Dennet, but they haven't heard back anything from him. She fears he might either be dead or either Mages or Templars have taken camp at his area. Lavellan talked to a scout and asked information on where to find the horsemaster.

Night time fell and everyone began gathering their things and tuck in for the night. The scouts shared what little food they can offer with Lavellan and her party. It was a simple ram stew with bread on the side. It wasn't much but it filled their bellies for now. Lavellan walked up to the cook and asked if they are short on food. The cook explained that the food would probably last for the week, or maybe less. She promised the cook she'll bring more ram meat tomorrow when they set off to look for the horsemaster. The cook thanked her, and she thanked him for the delicious food. She started walking around and noticed some people didn't have coats or blankets for warmth and had to use what little clothing they got and settled near fire places for warmth. Her next task was to find enough blankets and coats for these people.

Solas noticed how Lavellan was walking around making sure everyone was taken care of. She promised them she will hunt for food and look for anything that can help the refugees feel warm and protected. It surprised him how much she cared for these people. His curiosity of her grew even more. She was talking to some of the refugees' children and saw how well she laughed and played with them, like she belonged with these people. Their race didn't seem to bother her, she accepted each of them, elves, dwarves, and humans alike. One of the children started to play around with her hair, braided it and putting flowers the kid found in the area. He smiled at the sight and how her smile and laughter made him feel…peaceful.

' _Peaceful…? Her smile and laughter makes me peaceful? No. No. this must not happen. Control yourself. Your purpose is to make sure the anchor is safe and your foci returned in one piece.'_

As he was thinking he forgot he was staring at Lavellan the whole time until he noticed she was staring at him, with a confused look on her face. He shook his head slightly and nodded at her and started walking back to their tents. The scouts were kind enough to give them two tents for their party. He was to sleep with Varric, while Cassandra and Lavellan share the other one. It was to be expected of course. He went inside the tent and found Varric already snoring with papers and bottles of liquor around his area. He was thankful that the tent was big enough for them to have some personal space. He rolled his sleeping bag and tried to be comfortable. He stared blankly at the tent's ceiling and hoped sleep would take him away into the fade. Her laughter rang into his ears and he felt comfortable and within minutes sleep took over.

Lavellan knew Solas was looking at her the entire time she was walking around. She tried not to pay attention to it, but the feeling of someone looking at you was…unnerving. She went and sat with the children and they knew exactly who she is. They asked her questions, has she seen Andraste in the flesh? Was she the maker's servant? Can she show some of mage power to them? She just smiled and answered each question as she could. One of the girls asked if she could play with her beautiful hair, and she approved. The girl was giggly and happy, and put some flowers around her hair. She looked at where Solas was standing, by the post and he was staring at her. She could feel her cheeks flush and her ears started ringing from the blood rush. The way Solas was staring at her made her feel hot and felt like her lungs forgot to breath. His eyes didn't move away when she stared back at him, and thought maybe he was sleep standing?

' _Hahaha! No way that could happen. But he did say he sleeps anywhere…whose to say he won't fall asleep here while standing. Probably wake up when he falls on his ass though'_

She giggled at her own thoughts, she looked at Solas and noticed him shaking his head. He looked at her and nodded his farewell and walked towards the tent, he and Varric shared. The little girl finished putting the flowers she had picked and was happy with the results. Lavellan smiled and thanked her, then an idea came when she saw Cassandra walking towards them. She smirked and whispered to the girl if she could do the same with Cassandra. The little girl was happy and excited and ran towards Cassandra. Cassandra was surprised when she got tugged towards Lavellan and sat across from her. She didn't even realize what was happening until the all the girls surrounded her saying they were told to make her 'pretty'. Lavellan laughed and Cassandra glared at her, but didn't stop the kids from playing with her hair.

"You did this…" She said.

"Yep, one and only." Lavellan smirked with a proud face. Cassandra sighed and smiled a little.

"You know…it occurred to me that I don't really know much about you. Other than your name of course." Lavellan stilled and stared at Cassandra.

"What would you like to know?" She asked.

"Well…I know your Dalish…and you don't really stay in one place, but where are your Clan from exactly." Lavellan thought about her answer.

"Hmm…well as far I know I was born in the outskirts of Ferelden. Other than that…my clan travelled from here to there…I'm not really sure if I have a place I call home. Wherever I am that is Home enough for me." She smiled thinking about Haven as a place she goes back to from now on.

"I agree with you on that." Cassandra answered smiling at her.

"Where are you from Cassandra?"

"Well...I am originally from Nevarra. One of the Royal Pentaghast family." Lavellan spit the wine she was drinking.

"YOU'RE a royalty descent?!" She almost screamed in shocked.

"Yes, seventy-eight in line to the throne. But I left that life behind. I wanted to join the Templars but I was sent to the Seekers and there started my training to become a seeker. Finally I became the right hand of the Divine." Lavellan stared at Cassandra with admiration. She never knew anyone like her. But then again she never really encountered any _Shems_ that were not hostile towards her or the clan.

"You…are one extraordinary, amazing and admirable woman, I've ever met. And I wish we can become friends…in time…I hope?"

Cassandra was surprised and blushed at Lavellan's comment about her. "I…I hope so as well…friends I mean."

Both women smiled at each other and started talking about what their lives were before joining the inquisition. Cassandra talked about how when she was a little girl she and her brother were always getting themselves in trouble. When her parents chose the wrong side they were executed along with the other family. Her brother and she were spared since her uncle needed their use in the future. As they grew older, her brother was known to become a dragon hunter since they always defeated almost all dragons. Cassandra smiled at all the memories she had shared with her brother. She stopped talking about herself and asked Lavellan what she was like before all this. Lavellan began her story how clan dubbed her as a "day dreamer". She was always getting herself into trouble because of how she is. One time she accidently walked in a bear den. She remembered how she almost wet herself when the bear stood up and towered her. Luckily her father was there to save her. Her father was known for his hunting skills. She remembered standing still when an arrow passed by her and hit the bear right in the heart and it fell right in front of her. She recalled her mother was known for her kindness and healing abilities. Her mother wasn't a mage but she was skilled in almost every healing ointments and such. Lavellan reminisced about her time with the clan and smiled to herself. As time went by both ladies went to their tent and started getting ready for bed. Cassandra immediately slept as Lavellan heard her snoring softly. Lavellan let her mind wander again before sleep took her in. Tomorrow will be one long day.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's notes:**

 **Hello! Today is the debut of my OC Lileath!**

 **Sorry about the description of her...i tried my best...but failed...miserably I believe.**

 **Also forgive my Elvhen I tried my best!**

 **Recruiting the Horsemaster. A dream.**

Dawn has started to break and people busying themselves for the day ahead. Lavellan and her party ready for their tasks to start. They wave goodbye to scout Harding and the others before heading off to find the horsemaster. On their way they encounter the battle of The Rebel Mages vs Templars. Cassandra was the first to walk out in the open battlefield. Houses were burned, ice particles everywhere. Dead people on the ground, others were charred like they were burnt alive. The stench alone almost made all of them gag.

' _This war…has to stop…I bet a lot of these dead people were innocent villagers…'_

Cassandra warned them to be cautious in case a mage or templar sneaks up on them. Soon enough as if on cue, they heard a warrior screaming running towards them with shield ready to hit one of them. Cassandra went first screaming and hit his shield with hers. Solas have his barriers up around himself, Lavellan and Varric. Varric with his crossbow shot the templar on his shoulder, but even then that didn't stop him. The templar yelled and pushed Cassandra down and ran towards Varric, with his sword ready to strike. Cassandra pulled him towards her. Solas froze him and Cassandra, with one blow smashed the warrior to pieces. The battle was not over when both templar and mage came out and attacked eachother and them. Lavellan quickly made a plan, Cassandra was to taunt as many as she can and have Solas freeze them with his ice bomb, while she and Varric set others on fire and poison them. Varric went invisible and ran towards a group of mages and dropped a poison bomb while jumping out of it. Lavellan used her fire wall to set them ablaze. Cassandra hardened her armor and Solas dropped his ice bomb until a templar stepped on it and made everyone freeze and Cassandra smashed them all to pieces. Once they knew everything was clear and safe for now they lowered their weapons and drank tonics for their mana and stamina.

"That was some quick thinking there!" Varric mused.

"I agree" Cassandra said, breathing heavily from the fight.

"Thanks, though I wasn't sure if it would of worked." She replied while drinking some mana potions.

"Never doubt yourself. Your plan worked." Solas gave her a reassuring smile.

"Shall we loot these bastards then?" Varric suggested while walking towards a charred body.

Lavellan tried her best not to gag as she looked through...remains of what used to be a body. After everyone finished their loot they began their way to the Redcliffe Farm land. They saw a camping site that is near the water and agreed to stop for a while to clean the bloody mess they are all in. Lavellan remembered her promise to the cook that she will bring back some Ram meat.

"You guys go ahead and clean up…I'm going to hunt for some ram meat. I promised the cook back at the base camp." She said grabbing her staff.

"Do you need help there Fiery?" Varric asked as he cleaned his crossbow.

"No, I got this." She replied taking her staff. "It's just rams." She smiled.

"I will come with you." Solas stood behind her. Lavellan let a gasp of surprised. She turned around and looked at Solas. "It may be only ram, but you never know if a mage or templar is lurking around the area." He has a point on that part. She didn't even think of it.

"Ah…thank you…" She replied looking down. "Well then…shall we go?"

"Lead the way." Solas gestured for her to go first. She walked ahead and heard Varric whistle then a sharp "ow", Cassandra probably hit him. Lavellan giggled to herself when she imagined what happened. Solas walking behind her. She felt a little uncomfortable with him behind her. She could feel him just staring at her, calculating. As her irritation grew, she stopped and turned around, making him stop at his tracks.

"Can…can you just walk beside? I…I…don't feel…comfortable with you behind me…" She said, hands on her hips and tapping her right foot.

"My apologies, I don't mean to make you feel uncomfortable Herald." Solas slowly walks towards her.

"It's _Lavellan_ , not _Herald_." She snaps. Solas looks at her and blinks. Bewildered. Lavellan notices his look and almost immediately felt guilty. "Sorry…I just hate being called something I don't even believe in…much less want to be."

"No it was my mistake, apologies…Lavellan." Solas calmly replied and nodded his head in apology. She blinks her eyes and clears her throat.

"Well…ah…yes…Ram meat." She starts walking and Solas follows, next to her.

Awkward silence fills the air. Neither try to break it or attempt to break it. Lavellan stared into space and started thinking of ways to start a conversation. Nothing.

' _Great…alone…with this dashing elf…dashing? Does that even cover…hmm…more like…Sexy…yummy even? YUMMY?!'_

Lavellan closed her eyes and put both hands on her head and starts cursing herself forgetting Solas is walking with her.

"Are you alright Lavellan?"

She looks up and saw Solas looking at her with a worried look.

"Oh…uh yeah I'm fine, nothing to worry about." She put her hands down and smiled at him.

"Do you have a headache? I can help with it if you'd like."

"Ah…no no I was just…arguing with myself." She said trying not to sound nervous.

"Arguing…with yourself?" Solas asked, curious as to what she is thinking.

"Uhm…it's not important really…" She looks away and starts staring at the surrounding. She prayed in her head that a Ram would appear and hopefully break this awkward conversation.

' _Now I wish this was an awkward silence…'_

As if her prayer was answer four rams appeared in the horizon and were eating grass peacefully. Her heart leaped with excitement.

' _Thank Mythal! My prayer is answered!'_

She turns to Solas and held up a finger on her lips to quiet him. She points to where the Rams are and Solas understood. They looked at eachother and nodded in agreement. They separated ways and Solas disappeared fading into the field. She crouched down and slowly swirled her staff around, pointing to the group of ram. She put a fire bomb under them. She held her staff a bit in the air and on cue Solas came out and the rams ran into her trap setting it off, and Solas freezes them. With the tip of her staff she let out small fireballs and hit each ram and they shattered into bits. She pushes herself up and starts running towards where Solas stood.

"We did it!" Lavellan squealed jumping up and down with excitement. Solas stares at her trying to hide his amusement, but found it was harder than he thought. He let out a chuckle and Lavellan stopped jumping, embarrassed with her reaction.

"Sorry…I felt the rush and couldn't…help myself."

"I rather enjoyed your unexpected excitement." He smiled at her.

"Well…in truth if I went alone I probably wouldn't have killed all four of them. One maybe but not all." She chuckled slightly.

"Oh? Here I thought you were a skilled hunter. You were going to do it on your own before I offered to come along." Solas raised an eyebrow, looking at her. She felt herself blush.

"In truth…I am not the best hunter. Not the worst either, just…not great." She smiled nervously.

"I'm guessing there is a story behind that?"

"Yes, but that is for another time. For now…we should pack these up and get more meat. Can't let people starve!" She gave Solas her most genuine smile that made him almost want to grab and hug her. Lucky for her she already started grabbing pieces of the ram meat. He smiled to himself and helped her pack the meat.

They continued on their "Ram Meat" hunting, as she calls it. Killing 6 more rams in the process and realized they hunted a lot more than they can carry.

"Hmm…maybe if we find…a wagon or something?" Solas raised an eyebrow at her. She notices and shrugs it off. She looked around and sees a wagon unused and in good condition. She ran towards it, checking to see if anything is amiss. Content, she drags it back towards Solas. Together they start pilling up the bags of meat on the wagon. She was about to pull the wagon herself when Solas grabs it first and pulled. She stares at him for a moment, amused, then starts walking beside him. Again, silence filled the air. Sick of the silence she tries and breaks it.

"So…Solas…tell me more about yourself." She started.

"I'm sorry?" Solas stops walking and drops the wagon behind him, taken aback by her question. She stops as well.

"I don't mean any offense…it just since…we're all in this together might as well get to know eachother…in hopes to become friends…?" She looks at him, searching for an answer.

"Oh…I am sorry…It's been a long time…since—what would you like to know about me?" He picks up the wagon and starts walking, with Lavellan beside him.

"On our last conversation you said that you walk into the fade as you sleep…I was wondering do you encounter spirits. If you do what kind of spirits are there?" She looks at him with eyes that sparkled full of wonders. Solas can't help but admire how curious she is.

"In my journey into the fade I have met and built lasting friendships. Spirits of wisdom, possessed of ancient knowledge, happy to share what they had seen. Spirits of purpose helped me search. Even wisps, curious and playful, would point out treasure I might have missed." He looked up at the sky and smiled at the memories he made.

"That's extraordinary!" She beamed. "I wish I could become friends which such spirits." Solas turns his head and looks at her.

"Anyone who can dream has the potential. Few ever try. My friend comforted me in my grief and shared my joy. Sadly…they exist without form so the Chantry declares that spirits are not truly people." Solas looked sadly.

"Well…maybe one day, you'll get a chance to help them see that spirits have emotions as well like people. And maybe one day everyone will think of them as people." She smiles at him genuinely.

Solas was surprised at her response, no one truly took his opinions about spirits seriously. Everyone he encountered dismissed his opinions about spirits being people. Yet, she tells him to not give up. She really is a wonder.

"I hope so." He said smiling at her.

* * *

Lavellan and Solas walk side by side towards their campsite. Lavellan sees Cassandra waiting by the camp. She runs and waves at her yelling that they caught a lot of ram meat. Solas shook his head and chuckle as he drags the wagon full of ram meat. As Solas passes them both, the smell of meat made Cassandra gag a little and Varric laughs and jokes that Cassandra is still a "lady" no matter what she says. Lavellan just looks at them confuse and looks back at Solas who is now setting the wagon down at the corner and freezes the meat with his ice spell. After finishing up, he walks towards Lavellan and ushers her to clean herself up by the stream before meeting with the horsemaster. After wiping out blood from their arms and faces they return to Varric and Cassandr. They start making their way towards the horsemaster Dennet's house. After walking for a mile, Cassandra knocked on the door. They hear a man saying 'enter' and she pushes the door open. Dennet welcomes them. He is surprise to see that the Herald is an elf. Lavellan took a deep breath.

"Is me being an elf going to be a problem?" She snapped.

"What...? Oh! no, no. I don't mean to offense." Dennet responded.

Solas softly puts a hand on her shoulder. She turns around and sees him staring at her. She stares back and knows what he is asking her to do. She nods at him, and he nods back and takes his hand off of her. Lavellan loosk back at Dennet and asks if he could help them supply some horses for the inquisition. Dennet told them he can't just walk out of here without bandits or wolves attacking him and his horses. He tells them to talk to his wife and his stable boy to know the problems they are facing. He offers Lavellan and her party some horses for them to use. Lavellan thanks him. She makes her way towards the garden to speak to his wife and learns that the wolves has been acting strange. Lavellan assures her that the wolves will be taken care of. She starts walking towards the stable and talks to the stable boy. He tells her if she could put up watchtowers in places he marked, it would be greatly appreciated.

Knowing what to do, the group went to see their horses that Dennet has given them. They meet Dennet's daughter, she asks if one of them is willing to try her race. Lavellan graciously declined for now since they have matters to attend to, but promises after it is over she'll try it. They all mount their horses, except Varric he has to get a booster to ride his horse. He mutters curses and glares at all three of them and tells them not to comment. Cassandra tries her best not to laugh, but Varric sees her grinning from ear to ear. Lavellan was not paying attention instead she is looking at the horizon scanning the area as she felt her left hand tug at something. Solas notices her seriousness and lightly kicked his horse towards her stopping nest her.

"Everything alright?" He asks with concern in his voice.

"I…think there is a rift…nearby…my hand feels tingly…and tugging at something." She replied.

Lavellan turns her head and sees Varric already on his horse. She gives a slight kick on the horse and took off running towards the area of the rift. Everyone did the same catching up to her. As they get closer Lavellan's left hand sparks wildly. In front of them a rift; pouring demons out of it. Cassandra stops her horse and jumps off. Her sword and shield ready as she runs pass all three of them and taunts the demons. Solas and Lavellan hops off their horses and Solas put a barrier on himself, Lavellan and Cassandra. Varric has a little trouble dismounting but as soon as he did, he fell, butt first on the ground, that didn't stop him from shooting arrows wildly with Bianca. Rift after rift, demons keeps pouring. After what seems like forever the last rage demon was defeated and Lavellan closes the rift with a loud CRACK. She fell on her knees and gripping her left shoulder. She was hit by one of the rage demon's fire when Solas's barrier wavered.

"Herald!" He called out, running towards her. "Let me see." He said, kneeling beside her. He didn't wait for her response as he took her hand out of the way and look at the damage. The leather on her coat melted on her skin. The only way to take it out was to peel it off. "We need to get back to camp and treat this now." Lavellan shoots him a quick glare.

"We'll deal with it later. Now we go kill those wolves and help build a watchtower. And I promised I will find warm blankets and supplies for the refugees. I will not let this one injury stop me today." She hiss as she got up. Solas sighs in defeat.

"Let me at least put a bandage over it." She nods, and he starts taking out bandages from his bag.

As soon as he finish, she walks up to her horse and mounts. Cassandra looks at Solas for confirmation that she is okay to press on, he nods in response. Content she mounts on her hose, so did Solas. Varric, has to find a rock high enough to help him mount, fortunately he did. Lavellan looks around to see if they're all set to leave, in agreement they all start making their way to the wolves lair. Solas, still concerned stares at her from the back. He never thought she was this type of woman.

' _A stubborn…woman. Who would have thought that?'_

After some winding roads they finally found the place and finds a demon is controlling the pack of wolves, which explains their odd behavior. After the fight they rode back towards the main camp stopping to mark the spot where she finds blankets and coats for the refugees.

* * *

Nightfall is approaching and the group is sore, tired, famished and injured. Although, not as bad as Lavellan. The leather dried itself into her skin. She couldn't move her shoulder the way she wanted to but before letting Solas heal her she went and gave the cook the ram meat she had gotten for him. She walks toward a scout and gave him a map which marks where the scouts can grab some warm blankets and clothing for everyone, the scout is thankful and starts ordering others to grab them. Solas walks towards her and put his hand gently on her uninjured shoulder. She looks at him and understood his gesture. They walk towards a cabin someone from one of the refugee offered for them to use so he can treat her. Lavellan took her leather coat off and cursed.

"AH! _FENEDHIS LASA_!"

Solas closed the door and walks over to her to check on the wound.

"You waited too long…now it has dried in your skin…I will have to melt it again in order to peel it off." He looked at her with a worried and annoyed look.

"Do what you need to do." She hiss. Solas stares at her, she stares back and sighs. "I know what I did was reckless Solas, you don't have to look at me like I didn't know what I was doing." She looks down. "But the thought that the people will go hungry and cold…I didn't want to see that. I want to see them happy, full of life." Solas doesn't know what to say, but stays silent for a while. He sighs and took out a potion.

"Here drink this, it will make u feel numb and you won't feel the pain when I extract the leather piece from your skin." She looks at him and took the potion from his hand. She drank the contents of it and gagged from the wretched taste. Solas let out a small chuckle after seeing her face.

"I didn't say it was going to taste good, but it does its purpose."

In a few moments she felt herself weak and…numb. She almost fell face on the ground when Solas caught her and lays her on the bed. She could barely understand what he was saying but it was probably telling her he was going to start. She looks at him and saw his hand glow red and touches her skin. She probably should scream about now but the potion Solas gave her actually works and she couldn't feel anything. She watches as he slowly starts pulling away the melted leather from her skin, and little bit pieces that was stuck inside her skin. Blood is probably gushing out nonstop. She see's Solas's hands crimson red.

' _Yea..alot...of blood.'_

She feels light headed and then feels a warm sensation on her shoulder. Solas starts to mend her skin. The warmth sensation of his magic flowing on her injured shoulder felt heavenly that she drifted to sleep without her knowing.

Solas finishes mending her skin and looks at the pink new skin. He notices she has fallen asleep. He stares at her for a moment then his eyes drifts to her lips. It was parted; ready for a kiss. He listens to her steady breathing, chest falling up and down as she sleeps. There were strands of hair that fell on her face, and he softly tucks them behind her ear. She looks so peaceful. Her _vallaslin_ barely recognizable, glimmering from the light. It was Mythal's _vallaslin_ that she bore. He wonders why she chose Mythal's, and then thought of how hard she fought today. Killing ram's for food, collecting warm blankets and clothes for the people and protecting the people from demons and wolves and other things that plagues this land. She is worth having Mythal's _vallaslin_ on her, but saddened to the fact she doesn't know what that mark she wore so proudly meant. He sighs and starts wrapping her now newly skin with bandages to let it heal on its own. After finishing he checks for any more injuries and found few bruises and starts healing those too. Satisfied with his work he gently puts a cover over her, as he neared her face he stares at her lips for far too long. He shakes his head and instead plants a sweet kiss on her forehead. She stirs for a bit and rolled on her sides facing away from him. He smiles to himself and left the cabin. As he closes the door, he saw Varric and Cassandra waiting for him.

"How is she?" Varric asks, with a concerned look on his face.

"She is fine now, her injuries are treated. And now she sleeps." He replied with a relief sigh escaping him. He realizes that he has been holding his breath the whole time until now.

"That was very reckless on her part." Cassandra remarks.

"Reckless, I agree. But all for good reasons." Varric replied. "She just wanted to help the refugees."

"Yes. Now everyone is joyful. They have food to last them for months, blankets and coats to keep them warm." Solas said, looking at the people.

"I suppose." Cassandra said.

"Well, the night is still young! Time for some drinks and a game of wicked grace!" Varric exclaimed. "You two down?" Cassandra raised an eyebrow.

"No." She replied. "I have matters to attend to." With those words, she bids them farewell and left.

"Chuckles?"

"My days of gambling are over, but thank you for the gesture."

"Aww...come on...one game?"

"No, thank you."

"Alright." Varric waves his hand as he starts walking towards the tavern. Solas watches as Varric goes in the tavern, and hears the men and women cheering. He shakes his head chuckling to himself. He looks behind him making sure he closed the door.

 _'_ _On nydha,_ _Lavellan.'_

Solas walks away from the crowded area and found a quiet spot under a tree. The stars were now out and glowing, the moon provided a serene light on the area. He closes his eyes and waits for the fade to take him in.

* * *

 _The sound of waterfall made him look around. This area he hasn't seen in centuries. The tall green grass, gracefully waving, as a soft wind blows. He sits up. The trees green with silver tips glistening under the suns ray of light. A child like laugh made him turn around. A girl, hair dark as the night, skin pale as the moon with rosy cheeks running. He hears another laugh, this time a boy, hair with dark brown hair, shaven at each sides with long braided locks, sun tanned skin chasing her. Solas, bewildered watches on. The little boy and girl paid him no mind and went on about their game. Tag. He starts walking closer and stops. The little girl notices him and stops. Her dark blue eyes staring at his own. The little boy too staring at him. Realization hit him, these two little kids; the boy was him centuries ago, and the girl...was his little sister. Solas takes another step closer, when he did the images disappeared._

 _'No...wait!' He calls, but they have vanished into thin air. He walks around endlessly, looking around. To no avail, he sits by the edge of the stream. Tired and confused, he calls for his friend; spirit of wisdom. Nothing. He tries calling for the other spirits. Still nothing. In need of answers he starts walking, following the stream's path, hoping to find some answers. As he keeps walking, he notices the path seems to be infinite. Undeterred, he keeps on._

 _Suddenly, a gust of wind made him stop and shield his face. He feels a presence. Lowering his arm, he notices the scene has changed. Night time. Ahead of him tall crystal like buildings glimmering from the moon's light. Wisps, floating happily, paying him no mind. Laughter, music, singing, shouting can be heard. Veilfire lighting up the paths. Cautiously, he starts walking. Solas looks around, in hopes to see the presence he feels. The closer he got to the area, the more refined the scene gets. Shops everywhere. Books, robes, crystals, and accessories. The smell of fresh baked goods made him close his eyes and enjoy that sweet moment. Realization hit him. Arlathan. Before the fall, before the war escalated. Before...Mythal...the sound of a female giggling made him open his eyes and turn around. Her dark hair tied into a braided bun, wearing a simple lavender velvet dress, adorned with golden vines and a matching robe. She isn't alone. A Man, wearing a simple white tunic, his tan skin chest fully exposed, with matching pants, a pair of golden wraps around his feet and a wolf fur cape on his back. Solas realizes it is the same children he saw playing tag, only this time they have grown. There is no doubt in his mind now who they are. Himself and his little sister...Lileath._

 _'There is only one person in this world than could will the fade this strong...'_

 _Even with those thoughts, he has doubts. When Arlathan fell, many people didn't survive. He even searched for her before, but no sign of her. For centuries he has thought her dead. Yet, he can't shake the feeling that maybe she did survive._

 _'...Fen.'_

 _His thoughts is interrupted by the female's voice. The lively sounds of the city comes back into view. She and his younger self stopped at a shop full of sweets. Solas couldn't help but make a small smile. She loves sweets. Especially chocolates. Her giggles made him remember all the times they had shared together. As she turns around, she stops and stares directly at him. Solas stands frozen. Does she see him? Does she know he has been here the whole time?To his surprise, she gives him a smile. Solas reaches his arm towards her, when he did, she and the whole scene dissipated._

 _"No! no!" He yells._

 _Everything is gone. He is alone now in the fade. Determined to get some answers, he starts forming the fade. To his surprise, the fade stayed the same. He tries again and again but still nothing. Solas grins to himself. Now he knows. This confirms everything. She is alive. The only thing to do now is to find where she is._

 _"Ma'lin!" He calls out. "I know you're here! Asa'ma'lin! Lileath!"_

 _Suddenly, the scene starts changing. Trees starts manifesting, tall green grass, waving like the ocean, cool air brushing through him. Looking around, he notices a path starts to take shape, as trees moves on each sides; branches entangled. In need of answers, he walks on. He stays on the path for what seems like an eternity. A speck of light made him walk even faster. The closer he got, more magic he felt, the faster he walks. Knowing it is the way out, he starts running. The closer he gets to it, the bigger and brighter the light becomes, until, the flash of light made him shield his eyes. Slowly opening his eyes, the area takes form._ _Solas looks around and sees fields of green with summer flowers blooming. The sky, clear blue and the sun shining brightly down. Up ahead he sees a house in the corner. He starts walking towards it. The closer he gets to the house the more magic he feels. Solas knows who this power belongs to, yet, doubts still clouds his judgement. Desperate for answers, he walks faster. Halfway he stops, frozen in place. He sees a woman tending to her garden. Her long dark hair, adorned only by a single braided hair behind it. Wearing a smooth deep blue colored silk dress, flowing on the ground around her. Her back facing him. He starts taking a small step,as he did, his left foot steps on a branch and made a loud SNAP sound. He looks down and curses under his breath, he looks back to the woman and sees she has stopped tending her garden and slowly gets up._

" _Asa'ma'lin." He breathes out the word._

 _She turns around, giving him her sweet smile. Her pale skin glowing at the sun's light. Face; narrow heart shaped with angular cheekbones. Her eyes; dark blue as the night sky and her thinly plucked eyebrows_ _were shaped into a deceivingly perfect arch that followed the slight curve of her eye. A long nose hooked over continually pursed lips, which are painted slightly pink. Her long waist length hair softly blown by the wind._

" _Isa'ma'lin." She greets him. Her smile so gentle and pure but can also overturn the world around her. She starts walking towards him, her deep blue dress adorned with golden beads around her waist like a belt, flowed elegantly each step she took. Loose garments hung around her breast, slightly showing her cleavage. Her dress complimented her lean and slender body. Solas couldn't help but fall to his knees and hung his head low. Never in all his years thought he would see her again. His thoughts gets broken when a soft, warm and elegant hands held his cheeks up to face her._

" _Ma' fenor isa'ma'lin. It has been too long." She said as she put her forehead against his. Solas takes a deep breath, smelling her perfume; crystal grace with a hint of elfroot and grass._

 _"Far...too long." Solas manages to reply._

 _'I know you have alot of questions. But here is not the place nor time.' She said. Solas looks at her.'_ _Vena em. Find me in the waking world. Sathan, dirtha'var'en."_

 _"How? and Where?"_

 _"You will know. I am closer than you think." She said smiling at him, caressing his face softly. "Vena em."_

" _Ar dirtha'var'en." He said with a determined voice. She plants a soft kiss on his forehead._

 _"Wake up." She whispers._

Solas opens his eyes. The sun hasn't risen up yet. He stares at the sky, stars already fading. His sister is alive. His little sister, whom he thought was gone forever. Content, he stands up and starts walking back to the shared cabin. He could hear Varric's snores from outside the door. He quietly lets himself in and grabs his things and sits on a perch that is near Lavellan's cabin. The sun has started to creep up. His mind occupied. Unanswered questions swirling in his mind. As the first ray of sun hits the village, people waking up, his resolve to find her grows stronger. He has to find her.

' _Lileath. I will find you.'_

 **Author's notes:**

 **Another chapter done! Hope you liked it!**

 **Love/Hate comments, and opinions about it is appreciated!**

 **Elvhen words and meanings:**

 _Asa'ma'lin - Sister_

 _Isa'ma'lin - Brother_

 _Ma' fenor isa'ma'lin - My dear brother_

 _Vena em - Find me_

 _Sathan - Please_

 _dirtha'var'en - promise me (in her case she's asking him)_

 _Ar dirtha'var'en - I promise_

 **Hope you liked this chapter! Until next time!**


	5. Chapter 5

**New Recruit?**

The village is now bustling with movement as each merchant, chantry sisters, chancellors and soldiers busied themselves. Solas packed and ready for the day ahead is waiting for the others to wake up. Cassandra walks out from her cabin, walks over towards Varric's and starts banging on the door. She screams at him to wake up. When it became evident he isn't going to wake up, Cassandra kicks the door open and goes inside yelling at him to wake up. Solas, amused, listens as Cassandra keeps on yelling at Varric. He hears another door open and turns around to see Lavellan wearing a new set of clothes and her bag packed. She covers her mouth as she yawns and scans the area and spots him. She smiles and starts walking towards him.

" _On dhea_." She said smiling at him.

" _On dhea_." He replied nodding at her.

"Varric is still asleep I take it? Since Cassandra is yelling." She said, looking towards the cabin.

"Yes, but I think he is awake now. Most likely just teasing her now." He replied smiling to himself.

"Well…at least we know today will be another great day!" She beamed.

"You are very optimistic." He said looking at her.

"Well…one of us in the group has to be." She looks up at him with a smile.

"I shall try not to be a pessimist then." He replied giving her a slight smirk. She laughs at his reply.

" _Ma serannas Hahren_ , for last night." She points at the wounded shoulder.

" _Sathem lasa halani_ _Da'len_. I am happy to help. How does your shoulder feel now?"

"It hurts a little but nothing I can handle." She said reassuring him.

"I'm glad." He replied with a hint of relief in his voice.

He and Lavellan smiled at eachother. They hear Varric asking Cassandra to calm down and he is awake. They see Cassandra walk out with a scowl on her face. Varric pokes his head out the door and has a satisfied grin on his face. He notices Solas and Lavellan and waves at them, they in turn waved back. Cassandra, now walking towards them. Lavellan starts walking towards her meeting her halfway.

"Good morning!" She said cheerily. Solas is surprise how easily Lavellan can make Cassandra's mood change.

"Good Morning He- Lavellan." She replied with a smile on her face.

"Such an eventful morning today isn't it?" Lavellan replied as she linkes her arms with Cassandra. Cassandra chuckled.

"You could say that. Good morning Solas." She greets him.

"Seeker." He replies.

The two women stood just a little below him, surprised that Cassandra didn't mind Lavellan linking her arm with hers.

' _You continue to surprise me Da'len.'_

"The watchtowers that was requested has now been made. As soon as Varric is ready we should head out to the horsemaster to inform him." Cassandra started.

"Wonderful!" Lavellan hugs Cassandra in delight. Solas sees Cassandra stiffened. He thought she would push her away, but instead Cassandra gave a small smile.

"See Solas everything will be fine today!" Lavellan looks up at Solas smiling happily at him. He just nods in return.

Finally, Varric comes out with Bianca on his back, ready for the day. He greets them enthusiastically, together they start walking towards their horses. Once mounted, they start heading towards the horsemaster's house. They kept their steady pace on the road. Lavellan starts picking up elf roots, and iron stones whenever she sees one and puts them in her bag. Cassandra and her rode side by side in the front line while Solas and Varric are behind them. She and Cassandra starts laughing about something in their conversation. Solas has never seen Cassandra laughing whole heartedly. Lavellan's laugh made his heart feel light and warm. Solas couldn't help but stare at her. She seems to have a talent of making people feel at peace. Varric notices this and couldn't help but tease him about it. He grins, this is the perfect time to do so.

"You know chuckles." He begins. "I can't help noticing you staring at Lavellan almost the whole time of this little adventure we have." Solas turns his head towards him.

"What are you saying Child of the stone." Solas replied.

"All I'm saying is…if you want the girl, might want to tone down staring at her before she thinks you're a creeper."

"I am just making sure that she is alright. The Mark on her hand may be stable but you never know when it'll act up." He said as a matter of fact.

"Sure, but I don't think the mark is on her face though. Last I checked it was on her left hand." Varric replied smirking. He rides past him, leaving Solas to his thoughts and starts talking to the women. Lavellan turns around and sees Solas on his own. She slows her pace until Solas caught up to her and they ride side by side.

"Everything alright _Hahren_?" She asks, concern about him.

"Yes, I was just thinking." He replied.

Lavellan is not the type of person to pry into someone's private thoughts and smiles at him. They ride in silence. Varric starts telling Cassandra about his adventure with the Champion. Lavellan takes in her surroundings. Without the battle between the Mages and Templars, demons and wolves wreaking havoc, the place is actually peaceful. The trees; green and tall, tall green grass with some turning orange, different colored flowers blooming around. Birds, fennecs and rams all peacefully enjoying their surroundings. She closes her eyes and lets her mind wander. Solas notices and knew she is daydreaming. He slowly inched his way close to Lavellan's reigns and with one hand guides the horse alongside his. She is so beautiful to watch. Her peaceful and calm nature made his soul feel at ease. He has never met a woman that could affect him like this. Never in millennia.

' _No…you mustn't let this distract you from your duty. Remember your purpose. Remember the people that needs you. Do not let yourself lose control. Do not give into your desires. It is better to not be attached.'_

After being on the road for a while Solas hears Cassandra saying they are approaching Dennet's house. Cassandra's voice snaps Lavellan's day dreaming as she opens her eyes and looks around confused. Solas notices and leans close to her.

"Day dreaming again _Da'len_?" Lavellan let outs a little yelp, Solas settles back on his horse. " _Ir abelas_ , I did not mean to startle you." Lavellan looks at him and gives a shy smile.

"It's not your fault. It is mine for letting my mind wander…again." She let out a small sigh.

"Tell me, do you daydream often? If this question is too personal, you don't have to answer. I am just…curious." Solas said looking at her, searching her face.

"I…yes…a lot more than I hoped for." She replied looking down at her hands.

"What do you daydream about?" He asked.

"A lot of different things…" She replies. Solas quirks an eyebrow. "Hmm... I daydreamed that I lived here freely, peacefully and have a tiny house around the corner. I'm tending to my own herbs and feeding the animals that crosses by. I dreamed I was having a carefree life. I know it sounds…childish but it was just a thought that I let myself picture in my mind."

"Ah…the simple joys of life." He said, understanding the meaning of her answer. "Do you wish to have a life like that one day?" He asked.

"Maybe…? I haven't decided yet. With all of this happening. The anchor, demons, The Breach, Mages and Templars against eachother, and Chantry want me dead. I never really had time to actually think of it as possible." She replies, now looking ahead.

"I see your point." It was all Solas could say and they both fell silent as they approach Dennet's house.

' _Ir abelas da'len. This was not supposed to happen. I have given you a burden that you shouldn't be carrying…'_

* * *

As the group gets closer to the gates of Master Dennet's home they dismounted off their horse. Solas helps her down seeing her wounded shoulder still gives her discomfort. She thanks him and the group make their way to talk to Dennet, his wife and the stable boy. Lavellan tells them the wolves will no longer be a bother and that the watch towers have been built. Dennet is pleased and tells them his going to send his finest horses to Haven. Lavellan is happy and asks if he is also going, but he explains he cannot. Cassandra steps in and talks him into joining, and he agrees. Dennet and the group will meet eachother back at Haven once their business in Hinterlands is done.

After successfully getting the horses and convincing Dennet to join, the group goes on and searches for rifts. They settle on some camps for food and rest. From morning till afternoon they have closed rifts and fought off demons. They found and wiped the Templars base, and the Rebel Mages base. People reporting bandits stealing and killing refugees along the way. The group found the base for the bandits and cleared that area. Hinterlands is slowly becoming peaceful again. As the group goes around the area, Solas could not help but feel proud of Lavellan as she helps a woman give her husband's ring, helping a man get the potion from his son for his wife, she already recruited two agents for the inquisition. She was unintentionally giving the inquisition a good reputation, without even realizing it. All she wanted to do was help whoever needed help.

The group settles on a camp and everyone is exhausted and bloody from killing demons, scattered bandits, mages, templars and occasionally bears. In truth it was probably Lavellan's fault as she keeps bumping into bears each turn. They all put their belongings down and went to a stream to freshen up.

"Should have seen your face, when you realized you bumped into that bears ass!" Varric laughed.

"Oh ha ha. I didn't do it on purpose to slam into him. He was just right there!" Lavellan tries to defend herself, but blushing didn't help her case.

"I'm surprised no one has called you the "Bear butt seeker" after all the bears we encountered." Said Varric.

"At least we all came out alive. That is what mattered." Cassandra said, cleaning her face with a towel.

"In any case, we did get some good bear hides. I think Harriet would be pleased." Solas added.

"You know I could get used to this. This group is not bad at all." Varric as he wiped his crossbow clean. "Reminds me of the days I used to share with the champion of Kirkwall."

"You had adventures like this with the champion?" Asked Lavellan, as she scrubbed her arms with a cloth.

"Oh yes, a lot of mischief, adventures and other stuff." Varric grinned at the last part of his sentence. Cassandra just made a grunt noise.

"Can you share one of your adventures?" Lavellan asks, now curious and excited.

Varric smiles and as he cleans his weapon he starts talking about the adventures he had with the champion and their friends. Lavellan was enjoying every exaggerated parts of the stories. Cassandra telling Varric to stop exaggerating things and Solas, just listening contently. All of them sat by the edge of the stream while cleaning their weapons listening to Varric's stories. After they were done with cleaning up they walked back to the camp and started refilling their bags with potions and bandages. One of the scout walked up to Lavellan and asked to speak to her. The scout explained that they are in short of healers and would appreciate if they can find at least one more healer. Lavellan asked if they knew a place to look, the scout told them to walk down the Redcliffe path and when they see a field clear of trees they will find a house. Rumors say that a powerful healer lives nearby. The group grabbed their stuff and mounted on their horses, and rode towards the Healer's house.

They follow a path. Trees on each sides, their branches entangled together. Everything is peaceful. Not once did they come across a demon, or bandits. Lavellan notices there wasn't even a single fennec, bird or ram nearby. Something is not right about this place, and she can tell her group also felt the same.

"Has anyone noticed…how very peaceful this place is?" Varric whispers.

"Yes, Varric." Cassandra replied a little annoyed.

"I hope this healer is not some kind of witch that magically transported us somewhere." Varric commented.

"No, we are still in the Valley." Solas said. "The magic around here…is strong…and its getting stronger each time we get close. Can you feel it Lavellan?" Solas looks at Lavellan. She closes her eyes and feels the magic around her.

"Solas is right…but…this magic doesn't feel evil. At best…its welcoming us." She said looking at her companions.

"Well…if you think we are safe, I believe you." Varric replied looking around still on guard.

* * *

They ride on the path for what seemed endless until they saw a clearing to their right. The scout was right; the area is a big open field of tall grasses. In the corner a small house. A gust of wind blew around the group that sent their clothes flying. The area felt so peaceful, it looks like it wasn't touched by the war that transpired in the Hinterlands at all. They get off their mount and tied them to the trees and starts walking towards the house. Solas feels like he is having a deja vu. Realization hit him, this was in the dream. He should have known it on the way here when the trees they passed and the open field looked very similar to the dream. He straightened himself to avoid suspicions and composed his face. As they get near the house they see the door is open. Lavellan steps up and knocks on the door. They hear a soft voice telling them to enter. They go inside and sees a woman; an elf. She is busy making poultices and grinding herbs, until she notices them.

"Oh, hello. I was not expecting visitors." She said as she wipes her hands with her apron.

"Sorry to disturb you." Lavellan starts. "We are agents of the inquisition." Motioning to herself and her companions.

"Oh, well I am Asvhalla, apprentice healer…and…most recently became the head healer." She replied.

"Most recently?" Asked Varric.

"Yes…my teacher; _Hahren_ , recently promoted me as the head healer." She said nervously. "I'm sorry this is…actually first time greeting visitors alone…"

"You said…you have a teacher, where is she now?" Solas asks.

"She's in the garden picking herbs, I can call her if you'd like. Or I can take—"she stopped mid-sentence when a voice spoke behind them.

"Asvhalla, can you help me put these baskets on the kitchen table."

Lavellan, Varric, Cassandra and Solas turns around to see the back of a cloaked woman. When she turns around to face them, she stops and smiles. She puts her hood down and reveals her dark hair. The striking feature about her is her eyes, they are dark blue as the night sky with a bit of twinkle, like stars shimmering inside them. Lavellan is in awe of this woman, she is an elf but…different. Taller and more...bustier. She has never seen any elf that looks like her. Lavellan is enchanted by her.

"Oh, my apologies I did not know we have guests." She looks over their shoulders to Asvhalla.

Asvhalla walks past the group and helps her with the baskets full of herbs and spices. She walks towards the kitchen and starts putting the herbs in their respectful jars. The woman took her cloak off and hangs it on a wall. She is wearing a simple ankle lengthen brown dress. A blue sash around her tiny waist. The dress hugged her body on the right places and shows her lean and slender body. Solas, who has been silent and shock, has a hard time keeping his composure. He has to use all his will and strength to not show any emotions. The woman smiles as she walks past them and gestures to some chairs.

"Please, sit."

Everyone takes a sit and the woman sits facing them. Asvhalla comes back with some cups. She gives each of them a drink. Lavellan and the group all stared at it for a while. The woman couldn't help but giggle a little.

"It's herbal tea, it's good for you." She said, knowing their hesitation.

"Thank you." Lavellan replied and takes a sip of her tea. To her surprise, it is nothing like a normal tea. It is sweet, and as the liquid goes down it has a hint of mint to sooth the throat. Cassandra and Varric took a sip and is surprised too. Solas just looks at his cup. Lavellan clears her throat and speaks first.

"We are agents of the inquisition, and we were told a healer lives here. I was hoping if you can lend us your help. The refugees need all the help they can get." Before she could answer, Asvhalla speaks.

"I doubt those refugees would risk their lives for a "Knife-ear." Why should we risk ours for them?" She sneers.

"This is how you start changing things." Lavellan simply answers her.

"On behalf of Asvhalla as her mentor…I apologize for her rude behavior." The woman bowed her head slightly to Lavellan.

"Oh…no problem, please, I understand with the war and everything that happened I cannot blame her." Lavellan replied and smiles at her. Asvhalla feeling ashamed hid behind her mentor's chair.

"Forgive me I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Erelan, Once the main healer of this place now I passed on to Asvhalla."

"I am Lavellan, first of my clan. These are my friends Varric, Cassandra and Solas."

Erelan smiles and nods at each of them, when her eyes meets Solas' they stare at eachother far too long for two people that just met. When they broke contact, Lavellan starts telling both women on how the refugees are in dire need of help.

"Each day refugees flock to the main camp, and we have limited healers. We would appreciate it if both... or one of you could join and help." Erelan stays silent. "On my word." Lavellan starts. "The inquisition soldiers will protect both or one of you." Erelan hums. Contemplating.

"Forgive me if I'm too blunt. Who is to say that the Inquisition soldiers would actually protect us? Elves." Erelan said.

"We have people who report what they see to our spymaster, and if we find that both...or one of you have been treated unjustly we will punish those responsible." Cassandra replies. Erelan looks at Cassandra then to Lavellan.

"What is this Inquisition? The purpose?" Erelan asks.

"It is to right the wrongs. Make the world whole again." Solas answers.

"I see." Erelan ponders for a moment. "Asvhalla will go, alone." Asvhalla looks at her, shocked.

"What about yourself?" She asks.

"I will stay here, of course. Someone has to tend the garden." Erelan replies simply.

"But-"Asvhalla is about to protest when Erelan hushes her with a single hand up.

"You will be fine; I believe you can do this. You've been under my care since the day you came to me and I know you will make me proud." She said as she stands up and kisses the young elf's forehead, like a loving mother. Asvhalla nodded her head and looks at Lavellan and her party. Erelan puts an arm around her.

"I will hold onto your word Inquisition agents. I leave Asvhalla in your care."

"You will not regret it. She will be well taken care of." Varric replies. "I can vouch for that." He adds. Cassandra rolls her eyes.

"When do we depart?" Asvhalla asks.

"As soon as possible." Cassandra replies.

"Then...let me just pack up some things and I shall accompany you."

Asvhalla walks inside her room and starts packing her things.

"Don't forget to bring some herbs and tonics!" Erelan calls out.

Avhalla comes out with a sack on her back, and starts grabbing some herbs and tonics. Lavellan and the others starts standing up and waits for her.

"Have everything you need?" Erelan asks.

"Yes...I have everything." She replies. She looks at Lavellan and the others. "I'm ready."

Lavellan smiles and starts walking out the door as others follows. Asvhalla and Erelan walking behind them. They stop by the entrance and Erelan wraps one arm around Asvhalla's shoulder.

"Remember _Da'len_ , if you need anything, anything at all. I am here for you."

"Yes. It is a sad day today, for I will be apart from you...forever." Asvhalla replies, as tears starts falling.

"Oh...dear...no..." Erelan wipes her tears. "It won't be forever. I'm sure when the war is over, you will be able to return, and we will be together again."

Asvhalla nods her head and wipes her tears away with her sleeves. Erelan gives her a reassuring smile. Lavellan couldn't help but feel guilty. She is separating them, but it was for a good cause. She turns to Cassandra.

"Is this the right thing to do...? separating them." She whispers.

"It is only until the war is over, and everything is back to normal." Cassandra replies.

"I suppose so..." She replies, still guilty.

Erelan hugs Asvhalla one last time and urges her towards Lavellan and her companions. Lavellan welcomes her to the party and as they turn to walk towards their horses, they suddenly hear a shriek cry. Everyone including turns their head to their left and sees a rage demon that towers them all. Solas on impulse raises his shield to everyone in the party. The rage demon starts gliding towards Erelan. In panic Asvhalla runs towards her. Cassandra taunts it and turns towards her instead. The demon is bigger than the others they have fought. Solas casts ice magic around his staff as he conjures up winter stillness and freezes the demon only for a moment. Cassandra tries to break it into pieces but it frees itself before it could be shattered and swung at Cassandra making her fly and hit the ground.

"CASSANDRA!" Lavellan yells.

She builts up her mana and conjurs an ice wall to separate the rage demon from Cassandra. She fades step towards her and helps her up. Cassandra thanks her as she hardens her gear. The demon changes direction, gliding towards Solas and Varric. Varric throws a poison smoke on the ground poisoning the demon for a short while. Solas freezes the demon as he and Varric runs towards Lavellan and Cassandra. They hear another shriek, not from the rage demon but to where Erelan and Asvhalla are. A terror demon appeared in front of them. Asvhalla is behind Erelan shaking out of fear. The group tries to run towards them but a fireball shoots out in front of them, stopping their track. The rage demon starts shooting fireballs and breathing fire at them.

"Fenedhis!" Lavellan cursed.

"We must hurry!" Solas yelled.

Cassandra taunts and run towards the rage demon swinging her one handed axe towards it. Varric shoots an arrow that pierced its shoulder. Solas drank lyrium potion, summons a blizzard around the demon. Lavellan stabs her staff on the ground and freezes the demon. She looks over where the terror demon is and sees Erelan using magic against the demon. Erelan has made a barrier around Asvhalla and is conjuring magic without a staff. Fireballs and ice spheres were coming out from her hands. The terror demon is frozen then burned. It tried to go underground, but Erelan is fast enough to freeze it on the spot. Lavellan has never seen a mage using magic with such precision. She is so focused on Erelan and the terror demon's battle that she forgot her own until Solas yelled.

"HERALD! WATCH OUT!"

She snaps out of her trance and sees a massive fire ball heading her way. She quickly set a barrier and summons an ice wall in front of her, even then when the fireball hit the wall it shattered and made an explosion that made her fall to the ground. Solas finally summons a blizzard and freezes the rage demon in place, and Cassandra and Varric combined their strengths together. Cassandra smashs the demon and Varric shoots an explosion arrow. The rage demon explods into tiny ice crystals. Solas runs toward Lavellan who is unconscious from the explosion. He kneels, picks her up and cradles her on his legs seeing if she is still breathing and checking her pulse. Varric and Cassandra runs towards them.

"Solas! Is she okay?! Is she breathing?!" Cassandra kneels in front of them.

"Yes…she's just unconscious." He replied with relief in his tone.

"Thank the maker." Cassandra breathed out her word, relieved she is still alive.

"We are not done yet." Varric said, looking to his left. They follow his gaze.

Erelan shoots out an ice sphere, shaped like an arrow. It pierces the demon and slowly freezes it's entire body. She shoots a large fireball and with a loud shriek, the demon disintegrates into the ground. Erelan turns around to look at Asvhalla. She is on the ground backing away, shaking her head. Fear and disbelief shows on her face.

"YOU'RE A MAGE!? WHA…WHAT KIND OF-" Asvhalla yells out, choking on her words.

Erelan just stands there looking at her, pain and anguish shows on her face. She stands still and keeps her distance from Asvhalla. Varric, Cassandra and Solas gives eachother confused looks. Lavellan coughs and opens her eyes. She sees Cassandra, Varric and Solas all surrounding her. She gave them a weak smile and looks around and sees the rage and terror demons are defeated.

"Thank the maker you're alright!" Cassandra said. Solas looks at her, relieved.

"Again you defied death." Varric comments.

Lavellan gives a small smile and turns her head to look to her left. Asvhalla still on the ground, frightened. Erelan standing still. She remembers Erelan using magic without a staff. Releasing herself from Solas' hold she walks towards both women, holding her left side. The others following behind. She approaches Asvhalla.

"Asvhalla, are you alright? Are you hurt?" She asks with a rasped voice.

"I…I…" Asvhalla stammered on her words.

"Lavellan...you're hurt, you should be tended." Erelan said.

"I'll be fine." Lavellan replies, looking at Erelan. Cassandra, Varric and Solas standing around her. "You're a mage…Erelan?" She asks.

"I am…" Erelan replies, sadness in her voice.

"The way you fought...it wasn't anything I've seen." Lavellan looks at her with confusion. "You've fought before?"

"I have, it was a long time ago." She admits.

"Well...what do you know. A healer who can fight." Varric said.

"As always your observation never ceases to impress me Varric." Cassandra said sarcastically.

"A lot of healers can fight. Just...not as skilled as her." Lavellan replies.

"I apologize. I didn't mean to hide it." Erelan said. "With the war going on...I thought it best to keep it hidden."

"It's alright. I understand." She looks over to Asvhalla. "My guess, she didn't know."

"No, I did not." Asvhalla replies, as she stands up. "I was fooled! Mages killed my family. When I heard a healer can cure anything, I sought her out to help me ease my pain and suffering. But...I became an apprentice." She stares at Erelan.

"I'm sorry...I didn't mean to lie...when you told me your family was killed by mages. I...unintentionally hid the truth, for that I deeply apologize." Asvhalla stay silent.

"Varric. Can you take Asvhalla?" Lavellan asks.

"Sure can." He walks over to her. "You okay to walk kid?"

"Yes." She looks at Erelan. "Goodbye."

Varric leads her towards their horses. Erelan looks on. Lavellan clears her throat.

"I have...a proposition for you." Erelan looks at Lavellan. "Your talents can be of use within the inquisition."

"You mean...you want me to join your crusade?"

"If you want to. I'm not forcing anything upon you."

Erelan ponders over the proposition. She looks past Lavellan and the others to see Asvhalla looking at her then turns her head.

 _'Of course she would be mad...I lied to her.'_

"Does...joining you mean becoming a healer along side the others?" She asks, still staring at Asvhalla.

"If...you'd like. Or, could always join our group. Help spread the word in Thedas." Lavellan replies.

Erelan looks back at her little house. She has lived in this area for a long while now. Protected this place from dangers with her own magic. To leave would mean this place will most likely fall.

"I accept. On one condition. I stay behind your main base, as a healer. Unless...you feel the need of my talents." She said, still looking at the house.

"Understood." Lavellan replies.

"I will send a letter to Leliana then, letting her know we have acquired another agent." Cassandra said.

"Thank you Cassandra." Lavellan replies.

"Are you sure you want Erelan to join us back at Haven?" Solas asks.

"I'm positive. It would be nice to have another ally on our side…well even if she doesn't fight along with us she is still a healer." Lavellan responds smiling at Solas. She looks at Erelan. "Welcome to the Inquisition." Erelan turns around. Lavellan holds her hand out, Erelan smiles and shakes her hand.

"I need to pack some things and change…my clothes."

"No rush, we will be waiting out here." Lavellan replies smiling at her.

Erelan starts walking towards her house and starts packing up her things. Solas urges Lavellan to sit on a rock as he goes and heals her wounds. Cassandra starts walking towards Varric and Asvhalla. Solas and Lavellan stay quiet for a while, enjoying the silence and the wind brushing against their skins. Moments later, Erelan comes out wearing different clothing. She wears a blue sleeveless tunic with steel plates covering her shoulders, to her breast area and back. Paired with black leggings over a blue skirt and a simple brown wrap from her feet to her knees. Her hair; tied up in a ponytail behind her with a single braid beside her face. She has brought a staff, dark brown oak wood and adorned with a red dragon head at the tip of it. Lavellan looks at her in awe. Solas finishes healing her.

"There, that should be good." He said.

"Thank you." He nods in response. Lavellan stands up and walks over to Erelan.

"You are so BEAUTIFUL!" She exclaims. Her spirits lifted. Erelan blinks several times before looking over at Solas and he just shakes his head at her with a smile.

"Oh…uh…thank you?" Erelan replies.

"Oh! so you will be riding with Solas and-" Solas intervenes.

"I don't think that is appropriate, seeing that we just met, I think you should ride with me and let her use your horse for now." Lavellan looks at Solas. Speechless. "Unless, you don't mind, Mistress Erelan?" He looks at her.

"I...I don't mean to sound rude, but...it is inappropriate."

"Ah…right. I didn't think that through. So you will use my horse as we go back to the camp and leave tomorrow morning back to Haven." She replies. Erelan nods in confirmation and all three starts walking towards the horses. Asvhalla already on Varric's mount, while he rides with Cassandra. To her displeasure. Erelan pauses a bit, looking at Asvhalla. She turns her head away from Erelan. Solas brings his and Lavellan's horses. Erelan takes one of the reigns and touches the horse's snout and speaks in elven soothing the horse. She mounts the horse with such grace and finesse, Lavellan can't help but admire her. Solas' hand breaks the trance as he reaches out to help her up on his horse. She looks up at him and takes his hand. He easily pulls her up and sits in front of him with her back turn from his chest. Solas and Erelan nod at eachother and he goes first. Cassandra, Varric and Asvhalla not far behind. Erelan looks back at her house once more. She closes her eyes and breaks the spell that has protected this area. She turns and softly kicks on the horse to follow close behind. Lavellan tries her best not to touch Solas' chest with her back, knowing it would be uncomfortable. Solas notices her hesitance and smiles to himself, he leans close to her right ear.

"You can lean on me Lavellan, I won't bite." He whispers. Lavellan froze and feels her heart jump out of her chest. He is too close! She closes her eyes and tries to stop her heart from beating so fast. He may not see her face but the tips of her ears doesn't lie. Solas pleased with the results just smirks to himself as he keeps on going. Erelan notices what he did and chuckles to herself.

 _'Hmm... This should be interesting.'_


	6. Chapter 6

**Note: Please don't mind my elven...I tried!**

 _Full Italics=_ Elven conversation

 _'Italics'=_ Thoughts

 _"Italics"=_ Elven phrases

 **A Family Reunion.**

At dawn, everyone said their goodbyes to the Inquisition scouts. Asvhalla has been tending to the wounded and sick, intentionally avoiding Erelan.

"Are you sure it is better like this?" Lavellan asks.

"Yes. Just remember your word. She will be safe, yes?" Erelan replies, looking at Asvhalla.

"You have my word." Lavellan replies. Erelan looks away and smiles a little at Lavellan.

"Thank you." She said.

Lavellan and the group starts mounting up. People wave goodbye to them, thanking and cheering as they ride back to Haven. The ride back isn't as eventful like the time they walked towards The Hinterlands. Everyone is quiet, minds wandering off. Varric on the other hand, is the only one talking, trying to keep everyone's spirits up…well besides Cassandra's. At times you hear Cassandra yelling at Varric for a story that didn't make any sense. Varric could not hide his curiosity about Erelan.

"So. Where are you from?" He asks.

"Ferelden." She replies, simply.

"Ferelden huh? Your accent don't seem Ferelden." He said.

"Where do you think I come from, Master Tetras?"

"Well...I'd say somewhere not Ferelden. Also, you seem too proper to be a Ferelden."

"Are you saying Ferelden people aren't proper?"

"No. I'm just saying your far more exotic to be one."

"Exotic?" She quirks an eyebrow.

Lavellan, who has been listening to the whole conversation, slows her pace down. Solas also doing the same.

"Yeah." He replies. Erelan smiles politely.

"You got me Master Tetras, I am not from Ferelden, but I was born close to it." Varric laughs.

"So, you won't tell us?" He asks.

"I think...I will just let your imagination answer." Varric, starts thinking. She giggles a little. "I wish you luck, Master Tetras."

Varric is left speechless. Lavellan softly snickers, while Solas looks at Erelan.

 _'Still the same little sister...'_

As night falls, they camp near a stream. Together they put up their tents to sleep in for the night. Each taking turn to guard for the a couple hours while others sleep. Morning comes. They eat their breakfast and pack their bags and tents and start heading to Haven. Now that they have horses, the trip took less time than before. They are only one night's rest until they reach Haven. Suddenly, it starts pouring,wind howling, thunder and lightning, startling the horses. Lavellan spots a huge sycamore tree up ahead.

"We should take shelter there!" She points. Everyone nods in agreement. Together they kicked their horses and dashed their way under the tree. Everyone starts dismounting and tying their horses around the branches.

"Ah, just great." Groaned Varric. "It would rain when we are close to our destination."

"At least it's not a blizzard." Lavellan replies, drying her with a towel.

"Guess you're right..." Varric replies. Drying Bianca. Solas looks up at the skies.

"Doesn't seem like the rain will stop anytime soon." He said.

"Then..We should at least set up camp…" Cassandra suggests.

"How do we do that without our things, blown away from this wind?" Varric asks.

"I can help with that." Erelan responds. She closes her eyes and clasps her hands together. As she pulls them apart a blue sphere grew and grew and grew until it covered almost all the space they stayed in, blocking the rain and wind.

"Now that…is what I call…handy-magic." Varric said.

"I can't hold it for long so better start setting up camp before I lose all my concentration and mana." Erelan responds, concentrating on holding up the shield.

Everyone starts to unpack and taking out tents and starts putting them up together. Within thirty minutes, two tents is ready for them to shelter in. Varric and Solas have their own tent and the women have their own. Erelan's shield dissolves when all of her mana were spent. She falls on her knees and holds herself. Lavellan gives her lyrium potion to drink, and she drinks the potion in one gulp. The women went into their tents to dry their soaked clothes. All three gathered around a lantern that kept them warm at least. Wearing only their smalls and a blanket around themselves. They sat in silence side by side, Erelan conjures up a small fire on her palm and a little bit of warmth and light spreads across the area.

"Cassandra…I never knew your breast…would be so…perky." Lavellan broke the silence.

"What?!" Cassandra exclaimed pulling her blanket closer to her breast.

"Well you always wore a steel plated armor…I never thought you would have a nice pair…of… _melons_ under it." Lavellan replied.

"I…I…" Cassandra is left speechless. Her face, turning red like a tomato.

"Never thought I'd listen to a conversation like this." Erelan mussed.

"Well if I have to be honest…you also have nice ones, not big as Cassandra's but for an elf yours is considered big." Lavellan looks at Erelan, her eyes on her chest.

"Uh…m…" Erelan blushed and pulled her blanket closer to her chest also.

"I wish I have each of yours…" She sighed.

"That…would be an interesting sight, one breast bigger than the other." Erelan tried to picture it and laughed a little.

"I mean! One of yours! Either Cassandra's or yours!" Lavellan blushed and buried her face on her blanket.

"I don't think you would want to have my size; it is a hindrance when fighting." Cassandra said.

"Really? Even with a steel chest over?" Asked Erelan.

"Yes. It is very uncomfortable." Cassandra sighed looking at her own breast.

"Hhmm…maybe you just need to adjust your breast plate." Erelan suggested.

"Maybe." Cassandra replies.

"Have you tried to wrapping it?" Erelan asks.

"Never thought about it."

"Maybe you can try?"

Both women were too engrossed in their conversation that they didn't realize Lavellan standing up and sneaking up on them.

"BREAST CHECK!" She yells and grabs Cassandra's breasts. Cassandra yells in surprise.

"MAKER! LAVELLAN!" She yells as she fumbled on her spot. Erelan laughs and let her guard down. Lavellan quickly makes her way toward her and grabs her breasts.

"BREAST CHECK NUMBER 2!" Lavellan exclaims as she squeezed Erelan's breast.

"OH BY MYTHAL!" She scurried away from Lavellan and bumps into Cassandra. The fire on her hand disappears. Cassandra and Erelan look at eachother. Erelan whispers to Cassandra. Both women nod in unison. They look at Lavellan, and silently makes their way. She is too busy laughing, she didn't realize both women sneaking up on her. They both pounced on her, and pinned her to the ground, tickling her everywhere. Lavellan screams and begs for mercy but none would have it…yet.

* * *

Solas and Varric sat across from eachother both only wearing their pants. Varric writing on pieces of paper and Solas reading a book about how magic came to be, and its consequences. They both heard the screams and giggles from the women's tent.

"Well at least some of us are having fun." Muttered Varric.

"Do you want to join their games? Though I think they would just throw you out there in rain and I for one will not let you come back in soaking and wet." Solas said not looking up from his book as he flips a page.

"No, no. I'm fine right here. Besides I am writing an interesting turn of events for a new book I am working on." Varric smirks. Solas raised an eyebrow now looking at Varric with curiosity.

"I do hope you are not writing about THIS adventure of our group. If Cassandra finds out I think she would have your head cut off." Solas returned reading.

"I have a plan on that, have her sign an agreement about the book and my head is safe!" Varric said with a content grin on his face.

"I don't think she is that gullible to agree." Solas flipped another page.

"Maybe I can just ask the Herald. Those two seem to be close friends, and if Cassandra asks I can just tell her Lavellan agreed."

"And ruin a friendship that was built?" Asked Solas, raising an eyebrow still reading the book.

"Yeah…you're right…that is cruel." Varric sighed and stopped writing and just stared at the paper. "What if I changed the names?" He looked at Solas.

"You could…but it doesn't take that long to know whose adventures it is, they will figure it out and probably hunt you down." Solas replied. "Also…I wouldn't want to be portrayed in any of your books." Solas flipped another page.

"Aw…don't worry chuckles I won't put your bright personality into turmoil." Varric grinned at Solas.

"You will not put me in any of your books Master Tethras. I will hunt you down myself if I found out you did." Solas warned Varric with a grim look. Varric shrugged his shoulders and put his hands up in defeat.

"I do have one question." Varric started.

"No." Solas retorted.

"But I haven't even-"

"The answer is No."

"You don't even know what I'm about to ask."

"Still no." Solas turned another page.

"Fine." Varric shook his head, and grumbled to himself.

"One question." Solas said closing his book and looking at Varric.

"Are you having feelings for our certain Herald, chuckles?"

"No." Solas replied abruptly, and opening his book again to read.

"Are you sure? You have been staring at her since she the day you met her." Varric said.

"That is more than one question." Solas said.

"Fine. Fine." Varric chuckled and returned to reading his scrolls.

The room fell silent again and all they hear is the rain pouring down, and wind howling. Varric stretched and retired on his bedroll. Solas put his book down and laid on his bedroll. He stares at ceiling and sighs. He closed his eyes and waited for the fade to take him.

Back in the women's tent, they are now laying down in their own bedrolls. Cassandra, first to fall asleep starts snoring softly. Lavellan laid on her side and slowly drifted to sleep. Erelan still awake, sits on her bedroll. She stares outside from the crack of the tent and sees the wind has died down and the rain is slowly dissipating. Content, she lays down, closes her eyes and slept a dreamless night as exhaustion took over.

* * *

Morning comes and everyone already ate their breakfast and pack for the short trip back to Haven. Varric is the first to see the gates.

"Ah...finally booze and...more booze!" He exclaims.

"Is booze the only thing you think about?" Cassandra asks.

"No. I also think about who owes me money." Varric grins. Cassandra rolls her eyes.

"I'm just glad to be back. I miss my soft warm bed." Lavellan said.

"I thought the Dalish are used to sleeping on the hard floor?" Erelan asks.

"Well...we are. But...in my case...I love the bed!" Lavellan replies, smiling. Erelan smiles back.

"It shouldn't be long now." Solas said.

"Last one to arrive owes everyone a drink!" Varric said, as he gallops his way.

"No fair! You cheat!" Lavellan calls out, as she goes after him.

Everyone else shakes their head and they make their way too. Lavellan kicks her horse, and starts going faster. Varric, not too far from her. Cassandra, not wanting to lose, kicks her horse to go faster. Solas and Erelan side by side not far from them. Solas looks at Erelan and she looks back. She grins at him and kicks her horse. She pasts him, and Varric, catching up to Lavellan and Cassandra. Solas shakes his head and kicks his horse. He passes Varric as he starts catching up to the women. Finally, they reached Haven quarter to noon. The guards greets them with a salute as they passed by.

"First!" Lavellan exclaims, catching her breath. Erelan is next to arrive, along with Cassandra and Solas. Varric arrived last.

"Well...a bet is a bet. I lost. I owe all of you a drink." He said, smiling. Lavellan laughs.

They trot their way towards the stable. All the villagers greets them as they passed by. People starts looking at Erelan, some pointing and others whispering to eachother. Lavellan and party stopped at the stables and found Dennet already caring for the horses. They get off their mounts and gave the horses to Dennet to take care. The advisors came walking to greet their arrival. Leliana was the first person to notice Erelan.

"So this is the woman. Cassandra wrote about who joined the Inquisition." Eyeing Erelan.

"Yes she is." Lavellan replies.

"If you don't mind. I'd like to ask questions first." Leliana said, looking at Erelan.

"No I don't mind." She responds.

"Welcome to the Inquisition." Josephine step forward. "I am Josephine Montileyet ambassador of the inquisition."

"Pleased to meet you, I'm Erelan." Erelan bowed her head.

"I am Commander Cullen, leader of the inquisition forces." Cullen introduced himself. Head held high.

"Pleasure, Commander." Erelan bowed her head.

"I'm Sister Leliana." Leliana bowed slightly. Erelan bowed back.

"I think this is enough of the pleasantries for now, Herald we have matters to attend to. We heard about what Mother Giselle asking you to go to Val Royeaux to meet with the chantry? Please let us discuss more of this in the war room." Josephine urges her towards the Chantry.

"I will call for you, Mistress Erelan." Leliana said before leaving.

"I will wait for it." She replies.

Cassandra, Cullen and Leliana catches up with Josephine and Lavellan. Together they walk towards the Chantry.

"Well, that's my cue to go get my drink!" He looks over towards Solas and Erelan. "Care to join?"

"No, thank you Master Tetras." Erelan replies.

"Same." Solas replies.

"Alright. Also...just Varric will do Raven." He winks at Erelan.

"Raven?" She looks at him.

"Ah...just a nickname I come up with, like chuckles for Solas." Varric replies. Erelan raises an eyebrow and looks at Solas, then back to Varric.

"But...he rarely...smiles."

"Exactly. Fits him perfectly!" Varric laughs.

"Ah. Why Raven?"

"Well...your hair...and your mysteriousness." Varric thinks. "Actually...I have to rethink your nickname."

"I wish you luck then...Varric." Erelan smiles.

Varric chuckles and waves goodbye to both of them as he makes his way to the tavern for a drink. Solas turns his head to look at Erelan. She in turn looks back. He nods slightly, and gestures his hand towards a path.

"Lead the way." She said.

 _"Ma nuvenin."_

Solas starts walking the path, leading Erelan towards a forest behind Haven. Solas walks with hand clasped behind his back. Erelan follows silently and looking around the area. Haven is definitely different from Hinterlands. Snow covered the entire area, mountains of snow piled up. Pine trees, bushes and rocks all covered with snow. After walking for a mile and a half Solas stops on a port. He turns around and looks at her. Erelan looks at him. Silence. He seems confused as to what to ask first, or even say. Erelan smiles at him.

 _"Ma' fenor isa'ma'lin_." She starts. _"How long are you going to stare at me?"_ She teases.

" _Ir abelas_ , _it has been forever…and I have so many questions._ " Solas looks down.

" _I know you do…and you should know I do as well._ " She replies stepping closer towards him. She lifts his chin up and spoke softly. _"Fen'Harel."_

" _Lileath_. _Ma fenor asa'ma'lin."_ He replies as he hugs her tight. " _In all my years, I never thought I'd see you again._ " Surprise, she hugs back.

" _Never in my life thought the feared Dread wolf has a sensitive side_." She laughs. Solas pulls away chuckling at her comment. He gestures her to sit. He holds out his hand as she takes and and settles on the edge of a bridge that was once used as a boating port. He sits next to her, looking out the horizon.

" _Isa'ma'lin_ , _you should know I have questions about what happened to Arlathan, but for now I will answer your questions first. So go ahead._ "

" _I searched for you long ago, but could not find you. Where were you?_ "

" _I was sleeping in a forest outside of the city. Wandering the fade."_

" _I see. I thought you died...along with the others._ "

" _No, ir abelas. I did not mean to make you worry."_

 _"Tel abelas...it was not your fault."_ He replies. " _Please continue._ "

" _I was happily wandering the fade, when my body tugged my spirit. I awoke, heart pounding. I heard screams from afar. I ran towards the edge of a cliff."_ She pauses for a bit then continues. " _I saw...Arlathan...in flames. I ran as fast as I could. The closer I got..."_ She closes her eyes and visions of that event played in her head. Solas could not bring himself to comfort her, he knows too well it would not change anything. It was his fault Arlathan fell. She turns to him.

" _Fen...it was horrible. Our people...laid on the ground bloody, some burnt. The smell of death..._ "

" _I know...I am sorry."_ He said. She stares at him, eyes wandering. She takes his hand and holds it with hers. " _Where did you go?_ "

" _I wandered...for a while, looking...for our family...but I could not find them. I searched for you, but I could not find you. So, I went inside my chamber and locked myself in. In that moment I took my foci and let myself fall into Uthenera. When I woke up, everything changed. The temple was in ruins covered in vines and surrounded by trees. You can imagine my shock when I walked out of the temple and saw everything changed. I left my foci in the temple for I was too weak to hold it. I was walking aimlessly, hoping and searching for our people. I came across a couple; elves, they were at the time speaking in a language I did not understand. I guess they saw my confusion and tried speaking in elvhen. The took me in. Later I found out I was in Emerald Graves, Shems apparently run that place. They were kind enough to share their food and clothing with me. I will never forget them."_ She smiles at the memory. _"Months passed as I kept wandering. I was hoping to find a place I know or at least recognize but no luck. I ended up in Hinterlands, I saw that abandoned house by that field and made it my own. I kept to myself until I met Asvhalla, she wanted me to make potion that can kill her instantly. I took pity and instead offered her another solution. I taught her what I know and from there…history._ " She looks at Solas and smiles.

" _When did you wake from your uthenara_?" He asks, looking at her.

" _A year ago...or so."_ She replies.

 _"Then...you were awake while I was awake..."_ Solas said. _"Why did you not contact me? In the fade? Why now?"_

" _I was still weak ma'lin. Also...my power has not been the same since I awoke. I could not willfully just wander the fade, as I used to."_

" _The Veil..."_ He whispers. Erelan stares at him.

 _"Fen...ma'lin...you know something...I don't?"_ Solas nods. " _But...you won't tell me_?"

" _Yes. You have the right to know._ " She nods.

" _But...before you do...I am surprised to find you...well...with no hair._ " She giggles. Solas lets out a chuckle.

" _I forget, you always have ways to turn a serious conversation into something else. And I have reasons._ " Solas answered scratching his scalp. " _You know my hair takes a lot of grooming, and… I have to hide who I am to these people._ "

" _Ah…I do recall…the couple I met said something about 'May the Dread Wolf never hear your steps._ '" She said. " _Tell me…What DID happen to Arlathan._ "

" _Mythal…was murdered._ " Solas replied with a hint of pain in his voice. Erelan's eyes went wide. Shock. For a moment she couldn't find her voice.

" _By who_?" She finally managed to ask.

" _One of_ _Evanuris_." He said gravely. " _In that moment I created the Veil and banished them forever._ "

" _Then...a war between our family...all those...innocent people..._ " Solas nods. " _Do you know who it was...who murdered our mother?"_ He shakes his head. " _I see..._ " She looks up at the sky. " _The anchor...on the Herald. I know it's your magic. How did she come to it?_ "

" _I awoke from my slumber a year before…I could not open my orb and sought out help._ I sent an agent to _give my Foci to a Tevinter mage._ " He stops for a moment. " _My plan was to bring down the Veil and restore OUR world. In carelessness I did not foreseen the Magister to know the secrets of immortality till it was too late._ " He shook his head. " _Whatever his plan was however was interrupted by Lavellan, how my mark came upon her that I do not know…at least for now._ " Erelan closes her eyes and sighs. " _I understand if you are angry at me. I take the blame._ " Solas said.

" _You always were rash in your decisions._ " She chuckles. " _I have no reason to be angry at you, ma'lin. I am…heartbroken that Mother is gone._ " She replied.

" _No…she lives on in one of her Vessels._ " Solas said. Erelan opens her eyes and stares at him, searching his face to see if he is telling the truth.

" _Then-_?" She starts.

" _She lives but no one knows she exists. It must stay that way, and US being one of the Evanuris must be hidden._ " He said, reassuring her that this is a secret that must be kept. Erelan nodded, confirming everything they have talked about and who they are is a secret. Solas stands up and offered his hand to her, Erelan happily takes his helping hand.

" _So...what now_?" She asks.

" _For now...we must act as...a teacher and student_." She raises an eyebrow.

" _Let me guess...you are the teacher and I the student?_ "

" _Yes. Is that a problem?_ "

" _What pray tell...are you suppose to teach me? Magic? We both know my skills are already...past that of a teacher._ "

" _Ah...but I am going to teach you...how to channel your magic through...a staff._ "

" _Oh_." It was all she could say. Solas smiles.

" _Remember...the mages now need a staff to channel their magic._ "

" _Then...I am in your care. Hahren_."

" _We should head back to the village, before they wonder where You are_." He said after helping her up.

" _Only Me? Do they not care for you?_ " She asks raising an eyebrow at him.

" _Well…they know I venture off alone, and I'm sure they would want to get to know you…Da'len._ " With a smirk on his face.

" _Oh? Well then…they will have to wait a little longer as I stay here for a while. Arriving together would not be wise…Hahren._ " She replies with a grin. Solas shakes his head and plants a soft kiss on her forehead. He makes his way back to the village. Erelan stays behind looking her horizon.

Erelan stretches her arms and starts walking back to the village. She picked up elfroots along the way. Sounds of men shouting, swords and shields clanking is heard as she makes her way. She looks around and sees soldiers training with each other.

"You there! Fight like your life depends on it!" She hears someone shout. She looks around and notices Commander Cullen standing, giving orders, looking at papers and handed them back to a soldier. She slowly makes her way towards him.

"You look like you're enjoying yourself Commander." She calls out. Cullen stops reading and looks up. He sees her walking towards him.

"Does it look like that?" He asks.

"Hmm...from my point of view." She replies, stopping next to him.

"Well…we have a lot of things to do, with all these Demons, open rifts and expanding the inquisition." He said giving the paper back to the soldier.

"Hmm…I see." She said. Staring at the recruits. Cullen notices she is carrying a lot of elfroot in her hands.

"What are you planning to do with those?" He asks pointing at them.

"Oh, this? I…actually have no idea…I just picked them up while walking around the area." She replies looking down at them.

"Old habit I presume? From Lady Cassandra's reports, it says you are a talented healer." He said. Erelan laughs.

"You could say that. Talented healer? I don't think so, there are probably better healers out there than me." She replies.

"And modest too." He said smirking at her. She looks up at him. He is taller than she expected. Broad chest and shoulders, golden hair, his striking amber eyes.

' _His good looking…for a Shem.'_

"If I don't know any better commander…I think your flirting with me." She teases.

"Wha-? I-I…no I'm not trying to- I mean- Makers breath." Cullen blushes and rubs the back of his neck. Erelan giggles. A soldier stops by and gives him another paper to read and sign.

' _Cute...'_

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable Commander." She said. Cullen clears his throat.

"Oh no, please don't worry. Please just call me Cullen." He said looking at her. Erelan looks back at him and felt her face blush. Immediately she looks away.

"You may call me Erelan." She replies. A soldier approaches and hands him a stack of papers.

"Commander Sir, here are the lists for the new recruits and lists for the things we need." Cullen turns his head and takes the papers. He looks at Erelan.

"Excuse me, I have to tend to this." She nods, as he walks away with the soldier.

Erelan stared at Cullen until he disappeared into the crowd. She smiles to herself and walks inside the village. It just dawned on her that she doesn't know where she will be staying. Also, Leliana is suppose to call for her. No word yet on when. She looks around the area and sees Solas and Lavellan talking. She slowly makes her way towards them. The closer she got, she realizes Lavellan and Solas are disputing about the Dalish culture.

"What's your problem with the Dalish, Allergic to Halla?" Lavellan spoke.

"They are children acting out stories, misheard and repeated wrongly a thousand times." Solas replied.

"Oh, but you know the truth, right?" Lavellan replied sounding smug.

"While they're passing stories mangling details, I walked the fade. I have seen things they have not." Solas replied.

" _Ir abelas Hahren_ , if the Dalish have done you a disservice I would make that right." She said regretfully.

Before they could talk more, Solas notices Erelan walking and looks towards her. Lavellan follows his gaze and sees Erelan. Lavellan smiles and skips towards her, meeting halfway.

"Erelan! I see you found some elfroots!" She beamed.

"Ah…Yes, old habits die hard I suppose." She replies looking at her picks.

"No worries, we can have Adan, the apothecary guy, use them. I'm sure he would be delighted to have some materials." She takes the elfroots from Erelan and runs toward Adan's cabin. Erelan walks towards Solas and stops next to him. She gives him a questioning look. Solas shrugs his shoulders.

"She was interested in my opinion about Elven culture, and— " Erelan cuts him off.

"Your _Pride_ took over." She gives him a slight smirk. Solas sighs and nods in agreement. Lavellan walked out from Adan's cabin and grabbed Erelan's arm and pulled her away from Solas, clearly ignoring the fact he is there. Erelan looked back at Solas who stayed standing in his place and she gave him a small smile. She and Lavellan walked arm in arm together.

"May I know where we are going?" Erelan asked.

"Away from that insufferable, unappreciative _apostate_." She replied with spite.

"Oh…I see." Erelan smiled to herself and understood all too well what she meant.

"Also, I have to show you where you sleep, the advisors are happy to have you join the inquisition after telling them about what happened at your place." She said.

"They know…I'm a mage then?" Erelan asked.

"That and a powerful one…and they know you have healing abilities. Cassandra did not leave any details behind." Lavellan replied recalling the meeting in her head.

"I understand." Erelan smiled at her. "So…where do I sleep?"

"Not far." Lavellan answered smiling back at her.

They passed Lavellan's cabin and walked towards a cabin that is adjacent to hers. Lavellan opens the door and leads Erelan inside. The cabin is simple, bed by the wall, a small fireplace, table and two chairs opposite from the bed, and a small dresser. Erelan notices her bag ontop of the bed already placed along with her staff leaning on on the wall. She walks around the place and get the feeling of it. Lavellan sits on the bed and stares at her, worried that she may not like her place.

"I know its…not as big as your house back in Hinterlands, but I hope you like it." She said.

"They may not be the same, but I love it. I find it perfect. It is cozy and feels…like I'm home." Erelan replied sitting next to Lavellan.

"Great! I told the advisers to make it feel home to you. They did not disappoint." Lavellan smiled widely that made her eyes look like its twinkling.

"Well…I should properly give my thanks to them when I see them." Erelan said.

"You will get a chance." Lavellan replies.

"Did...Sister Leliana mentioned when she wanted to question me?" Erelan asks.

"No, she did not. I'm sure she will send someone over."

"Oh...I see."

"Don't worry. You'll be fine. She always questions anyone who joins the Inquisition."

As Night approaches, Haven is now glistening with lights from cabins and torches. The tavern, packed with people, and music playing. Everyone drinking, laughing telling stories and jokes with each other. Lavellan, Cassandra, and Varric are sitting together around a table, along with Erelan. Varric, telling them one of his stories. Solas declined to join the group, they have gotten used to it after multiple times of asking him to join them. Erelan had fun getting to know each of them and in turn they got to know more about her. The only difference is; she is cautious about every word she says. She has to keep her true identity hidden. Cassandra starts planning their journey to Val Royeaux tomorrow. Lavellan groans, telling Cassandra that she is a party crasher. Cassandra defended her statement telling her that it is important. The group agreed that they will bring the same group to Val Royeaux. Lavellan apologized to Erelan for excluding her on the mission. Erelan understood completely, she did just join recently and she did ask to be stationed mostly in Haven as a healer. Hours passed and the Tavern is now almost empty, aside from drunken snores and the workers cleaning up. Varric is already drunk when Cassandra pulled him towards his cabin. Lavellan and Erelan walked together in silence enjoying the cool breeze. They bid each other goodnight and went into their cabins, tomorrow is a new day.


	7. Chapter 7

**Two more allies.**

Lavellan and her party left for Val Royeaux early in the morn. Erelan wished them good luck and they waved their goodbyes. Upon arriving in Val Royeaux they met the Chantry but did not expect The Templars to be there. The chantry thought the templars would help them against the inquisition and turned their backs. The templar leader known as Lord Seeker Lucius made a point of not helping anyone. Lavellan and the others were confused with the Lord Seeker's actions, especially Cassandra. As they prepare to leave Val Royeaux an arrow with a red cloth almost hit Solas in the face. Everyone looked around guarding Lavellan as she picked up the arrow. It told them to find clues that would lead them to their meeting destination. Before they could start a servant came and gave Lavellan a party invitation from some noble woman. As they neared the city exit, Grand Enchanter Fiona talked to them offering an alliance with the inquisition and the Mages. Lavellan's day was full of surprises.

' _Well…everything may not have gone according to plan, but at least things didn't get worse.'_

Their first stop was the party invitation from some nobel woman. Lavellan met with the woman known as Vivienne, First enchanter of montsimmard and enchantress to the imperial court. She offered her help for the inquisition which Lavellan whole heartedly accepted. The next stop was by the harbor. There, they battled against mercenaries and had no idea what's going on. A man who is a noble stepped out and was talking about something, but a woman came out with an arrow pointed at him ready to strike. After more battles they met Sera one of the Red Jennies. She was a little weird but Lavellan accepted her offer of help. After spending the night in Val Royeaux they all headed back to Haven, accompanied by Sera only. Vivienne had matters to settle and will meet them back in Haven.

* * *

After an interesting ride back to Haven, Lavellan and the others were greeted by the advisors running to meet them. Josephine heard what happened in Val Royeaux, of course through one of the Leliana's spies. Cassandra and Lavellan walked with the advisors toward the war room to talk more about what happened. Varric and Solas walked towards their own places, Sera walked towards the Tavern. As Lavellan, Cassandra and the advisors walked inside the chantry, Lavellan noticed Vivienne already settled at the corner, a table with papers scattered papers and a chair, books were on the desk and on the floor. She waved at Vivienne who waved back as they made their way to the war room. After some heated debates, arguing and finally agreeing to whatever plan Lavellan makes the meeting ended. Lavellan walked through the hall and was planning on having a chat with Vivienne when she noticed she was busy with her own work, she left her alone and thought to talk to her at a better day. She wandered around the area asking people if they have seen a short blonde hair elf called Sera and one person pointed towards the Tavern. She went in and sure enough found Sera standing by the corner. Sera noticed her and waved her to sit at the nearest table.

"So…This is it huh?" She asked. Lavellan tilted her head in confusion. "Oh no, its fine yea? Its jus…I thought it'd be big'er." Sera laughed nervously. "That would o' been hilarious if you were a man right? Wasted. Anyway, stopping war should earn more sovereigns than this. Need things back to normal for coins to be flowing again. Another reason the Templars and Mages need to be sat down." She finished.

"The Templars _AND_ The Mages? Most people…pick a side." Lavellan said.

"Most people are stupid!" Sera argued.

"But…where do you stand in the war?" Asked Lavellan

"In the middle with everyone, not a Lavellan or whatever." She replied. "You know what I hear about Mages? Nothing until one goes all demony. Know what I hear about Templars? Nothing, until they take "maybe-mages". They're too busy to look up where the real questions are." Sera drank her ale.

"That's why we're here, to help guide everyone back from the brink." Lavellan replied, sipping on her ale.

"The religious ones, tell you that? That's important, right. But don't make it all about that. Seems like believing too hard is what got everyone here. And here is stupid. And smells of horse. Really, what everyone need is to get everything back to normal and proper and profitable. Sound good to you, all chosen Lady Herald?" She asked, smirking at her.

"I'll give it a shot. That's all I can ask from anyone else." Lavellan replied smiling at her. They both chugged on their drink and let out a satisfied "ahh".

* * *

Lavellan bid farewell to Sera as she walked out of the tavern. She looked at the spot where Solas usually stands but found it empty. Curious she searched the area and walked out towards the training grounds. She looked around and noticed Solas wasn't there. She spotted Cassandra slashing dummies and walked towards her.

"The poor dummies, what did they ever do to face such grim fate." She said jokingly as she approached her.

"They do not help me with training is what they did." Cassandra replied slashing one dummies head off.

"I think…you need better ones…like…iron." Lavellan replied.

"That would be great, but considering we barely have money for anything…I will just settle for these." Cassandra replied picking up the head. "Do you need something?" She asked looking at Lavellan.

"Oh, I was wondering if…you saw Solas around here? I…wanted to ask him something but he wasn't where he used to stand." She replied looking sheepishly on the ground.

"Sadly no. But maybe the commander knows, he was here before me." Cassandra pointed to where Cullen was standing. Lavellan thanked her and walked over to the commander.

"You there! There's a shield in your hand. Block with it. If this man were your enemy. You would be dead." She heard him say. "Lieutenant don't hold back. The recruits must be prepared for a real fight, not a practice one." He continued.

"Yes commander." The lieutenant replied and walked away. Cullen saw her approaching and smiled.

"We received a number of recruits-locals from Haven and some pilgrims. None made _quite_ the entrance you did."He said folding his arms and smirking at her.

"Well…at least I got everyone's attention." She said with a smirk.

"That you did." He replied.

They walked around the training recruits and he explained to her how he was recruited back in Kirkwall. He saw first-hand how devastating everything was. He left Kirkwall when Cassandra offered him a position for the inquisition. Lavellan saw how worried he look and ensured him that there is a reason she got the mark. Cullen went on about how the inquisition could make history and how everyone that helped will remember all of them for the part they played. He stopped himself when he realized he was lecturing her.

"Forgive me…I doubt you came here for a lecture." He said.

"No, but if you have one prepared I'd love to hear it." She replied giving him a sweet smile. Cullen laughed.

"Another time perhaps." He said looking away from her. He cleared his throat. "Was there something you needed?"

"Oh right, well…have you seen Solas? I need to talk to him about something." She asked. Before Cullen could answer they heard a loud BANG. They both looked up to see where it came from and saw a light smoke from the distance. They looked at eachother and slowly made their way towards it, lucky for them no one else heard it.

* * *

As they neared the area where the sound came from they heard shouts and loud voices coming from the frozen lake. They both looked down and shocked to see both Solas and Erelan standing facing eachother panting and sweating both staves out to their sides. What is even more surprising to them is the condition of the area that both mages are standing on. Bushes from the edge are all caught in fire, monumental icebergs towered everywhere, some missing the top parts most likely from taking hits. Little ice rock scattered everywhere. Both mages are both standing on each end of the frozen ice and in the middle was a hole of water calmly making waves. Erelan's top end of the staff sparkled with bolt, and Solas's was fire. The next thing everyone saw is Erelan twirling her stand and stabbed the ground with it letting out bolts of lightning heading towards Solas. Solas managed to put up a barrier and jumped out of the way, Erelan cursed and ran towards him aiming her staff at him with now ice magic and shot out a freezing spell towards him. Solas countered it with fire ball and it made both spell clashed and disbursed. Solas stabbed his staff on the ground and with his hand conjured a firewall around Erelan. She stopped them from growing with her ice spell and shattered them to pieces.

Overlooking, Cullen and Lavellan stayed silent and watched as both mages go head to head with eachother. They were both speaking in Elvhen and Cullen could not understand a word they said to eachother. Lavellan only caught a few words she knew and most of them were curses. She walked closer and was softly pushed back by a barrier she or Cullen saw. They both looked at eachother and knew to stay out of the fight. Looking back at the fighting, Erelan casted a firebomb near Solas, he knew she had planted a bomb but could not figure out where. Surrounding himself with his barrier he took a step forward, nothing. Erelan fade stepped behind Solas thinking he was distracted. Solas gave a small smirk and fade stepped away from her landing on the fire bomb she planted and she in return landed on his ice bomb. Thanks to their barrier they did not get a fatal injury. Erelan pointed her staff at Solas letting preparing to let out a huge fire ball towards him. Solas fade stepped towards her and moved her wrists to the side and letting the fire ball hit the barrier they created in the area. They both heard a yelped and turned towards the direction that it came from and found Cullen holding Lavellan protectively.

Erelan and Solas were mortified to see both of them. They immediately separated from eachother and the barrier they created disappeared in mere moment. Cullen let Lavellan go as both mages ran up towards them.

"Herald! Our apologies! Are you okay?" Solas asked as they stood facing eachother.

"Lavellan I am so sorry!" Erelan arrived panting.

"Don't worry about it! I'm perfectly fine. I knew it wouldn't hit me since there was a barrier blocking it, but you should ask the commander, he spun around so quickly before I could do anything." She said smiling and pointing at Cullen who was still bewildered.

"Are you alright commander?" Solas asked.

"Wha-? Oh uh yes, I'm alright, thanks." Cullen replied trying to calm himself.

"Is this the first time you've seen two mages fighting commander?" Erelan asked looking at him.

"Not…up close no, I'm usually at the other end of it." He said sheepishly rubbing his neck.

"Were you guys training?" Asked Lavellan looking at Solas.

"Yes, Erelan came to ask for help on how to wield a staff properly and focusing her magic through it." Solas replied. "We started right before dawn. Seeing as were both mages, I thought of training away from the area would be better. I was confident enough thinking that no one would notice, but it seems I was incorrect." He replied.

"How did you know where to find us?" Erelan asked, looking from Cullen to Lavellan.

"Easy, we heard a loud sound and saw smoke from where you are." Lavellan replied. Seeing their anxious faces, she added. "But don't worry only me and Cullen heard it, everyone else didn't." Both Solas and Erelan sighed in relief. "What made that sound anyway?" She asked.

"It…was probably the fire magic we conjured up together clashing." Solas replied.

"Don't forget, it made us flew backwards, and hit the barrier wall." Erelan added chuckling at the memory.

"Yes, well that was careless and we apologize for the commotion we caused." Solas slightly bowed his head apologetically.

"Please, it's alright Solas, actually I was searching for you." Lavellan said. Solas looked up and raised his eyebrow in curiosity.

"Oh? What do I owe the pleasure?" He asked looking at Lavellan.

"I actually…wanted to see if you are willing to train me as well. I see how skilled you are with controlling your magic and I wanted to learn how to control mine as well as yours." Lavellan answered blushing slightly looking down on her feet.

"I am honored you think I am skilled, and I will be honored to teach you." He replied smiling at her. Lavellan stared at Solas knowing, everyone sees her blushing. Erelan grinned, and Cullen tried his best to distract himself. An idea struck in Erelan's mind.

"Commander if it's no trouble, could you walk with me back to the village? I believe the training…has made me frail." She said smiling at Cullen.

"Yes of course." Agreed Cullen holding out his arm for her to take and they walked together leaving Solas and Lavellan alone. Solas knowing full well of his sister's plan shook his head and smiled to himself. Lavellan waved her farewells to them, and she was left alone with Solas.

' _Well…shit…I am left alone away from the village with this…handsome elf! Don't panic…don't panic…keep your breathing…calm you heart…stop thinking of his broad chest…or wanting to touch it…or caressing it, giving it sweet kis- STOP!'_

A moment went by after Cullen and Erelan were out of site. Solas walked towards the edge of the cliff overlooking the mountains. Lavellan followed behind him and stood next to him looking at the mountains ahead. They were silent for a moment until Solas spoke.

"I apologize Lavellan." He said.

"Apologize? For what?" She asked confused as to what he is talking about.

"When you asked me about the Elvhen culture, I did not mean no offense. I am so used to elves spurning me away for my opinions on the culture." He explained.

"Don't worry, the fault was mine too. I lashed out on you and didn't let you explain your reasons." She answered.

"Well…we are here now, what would you like to know?" He asked looking at her.

"I'd like to know more about the Elves, from before our time. About Arlathan." She looked back at him.

"Elvhenan was the Empire, and Arlathan its greatest city. A Place of Magic and beauty, lost in time." He replied with a slight melancholy in his voice.

"You've studied ancient elves, what else do you know about Arlathan? Lavellan continued.

"We hear stories of them living in trees and imagine of wooden ramps or Dalish aravels. Imagine instead of spires and crystals twining through the branches, palaces floating among the clouds. Imagine beings who lived forever, for whom magic was as natural as breathing. That is what was lost." He replied looking out the horizon. A small smile could be seen forming on his lips as he started imagining everything before the Veil was torn.

"That…must have been amazing. I wish I was there to see it with my own eyes." Lavellan said with full of wonder in her eyes. Solas looked at them and then wandered to her lips. Lavellan couldn't help but look at his luscious lips. They were now staring into each other's eyes and slowly moving closer and closer their lips were about to touch when a bird suddenly flew, jerking them away. Lavellan turned crimson red when she realized what was happening. Solas composed himself but failing to hide his face from blushing.

"Uhm…we should…uh go back…before people are wondering where we are." Lavellan spoke turning away from him and slowly walked back. Solas looked at her for a moment and walked slightly beside her but not far behind her.

* * *

Cullen and Erelan walked back towards the village when suddenly she turned around hides behind a tree and pulled Cullen behind her and raised an invisible shield around them. Cullen was about to protest when she put a finger on her lips to silence him and poked her head out to see Solas and Lavellan standing together by the edge of the cliff. They may not hear the conversation but she was more interested on what kind of event may transpired. Cullen poked his head out above hers and whispered.

"What are we doing exactly?" He asked.

"Shh…I just want to spy on them." She whispered back, turning her head and put a finger on her lips to silence him.

"Why…are we spying on them? Can't we just go back and leave them alone." Protested Cullen.

"Really Cullen?" She replied now turning towards him. Their faces were so close they could feel each other's breathing and heat. Erelan tried her best to ignore the heat rising inside her. "Do you not see how smitten they are with each other?" She asked looking at him.

"Well…I don't really- I mean I don't pry on people's private life." He responded now looking at her eyes. Erelan noticed he was staring at her eyes and felt her face blush, she abruptly looked away.

"It's not prying, its curiosity." She replied looking back to Solas and Lavellan. "Besides were not doing anything harmful." She added.

"No, but…what if they find out that we spied on them? I don't think Solas would take that kindly…and I sure want to live long." He said imagining what Solas would do to him if he ever finds out.

"Oh don't worry, knowing him, he probably knows- "she covered her mouth abruptly, and turned around to look at Cullen's reaction. As she suspected he looked at her with curiosity.

"How-"He started but she cut him off.

"I meant that he is my teacher…and wise. He seemed to be the kind person that can tell- I mean…" she was having a hard time explaining to him about what she meant.

"I get what you mean, like when my Commander before knows I was a mischievous soldier. I broke a lot of rules in my younger days." He said remembering the times his Commander reprimanding him.

"Yes, that! Exactly!" She replied, letting out a sigh of relief, then looked at him. "I can't picture you…being a mischievous soldier though…I always thought you followed the rules whole heartedly." She said raising at eyebrow. Cullen chuckled.

"Yes I was, when I was training as a templar I thought I could become anything, I bent some rules here and there. The look on my superiors faces whenever I did, was priceless." He smiling at the memories.

"Hmm…yet here we are breaking a rule and you are complaining." She said smirking at him. "Forgive me if I can't picture that at all." She said turning around to spy more on Solas and Lavellan.

"Well…this is…supposed to be a private moment. I don't see the point of spying." Cullen said as he too watched them.

"Oh hush and just watch. Who knows maybe you'll learn how to woo a woman." She said grinning at her response. Cullen looked down at her.

"I- what? What do you mean by that?" He asked. She didn't know Cullen's face was so close to her, when she turned around their noses barely touched and they could both feel each other's breath. She stared at eachother with wide eyes.

For a moment they stayed like that until her mind processed what happened and she stammered back and almost fell as she tripped on a tree root. Cullen caught her in time and held her close to him. She could feel the coldness of his steel plate but warmth on his arms around her. Cullen surprised at his actions let her go softly.

"I'm sorry." He said.

"No…it's okay. Thank you." She replied. "Maybe…we should return back…"

"Yes…of course." He said as he rubbed his neck, embarrassed.

They both walked back together, once they were a safe distance away from Solas and Lavellan, Erelan disbursed the invisible shield. Solas and Lavellan were not far behind as they walked back towards the village also. Walking back to the village was awkward and silent. Cullen and Erelan separated ways, Cullen went back observing the recruits and looking over reports. Erelan went inside her cabin and fell back on her bed covering her eyes with her arm and recalled the event that happened. When they arrived, Solas and Lavellan also separated ways. Solas returned to his cabin and started reading reports from Leliana. Lavellan returned to her cabin also, she closed the door and slid down as she leaned on the door, recalling the event that happened between her and Solas.


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Notes:**

 **I just realized...I haven't said anything about each chapter. So This on is a little longer...sorry!**

 **This has a little bit more SolasXLavellan sweet stuff...going. Hope you like it! or hate it...doesn't matter!**

 **Here we gooooo!**

 **Welcome Warden Blackwall and The IronBull.**

It was already afternoon when Lavellan walked out from her cabin. She had fallen asleep leaning against the front door and recently just woke up. She covered her mouth as she yawned and dragging her feet towards the Chantry. Apparently Leliana pushed a letter under her door asking her to come talk to her, that it was important. She stretched back and forth, rolling her arms to help her wake up. She didn't notice the person standing by the Chantry door till she heard a voice.

"Excuse me, I've got a message for the Inquisition, but I'm having a hard time getting anyone to talk to me." The voice said. Lavellan looked towards the voice and saw a woman? Or man? She put her arms down and smiled at him or her.

"Hi, who are you?" She asked.

"Cremisius Aclassi, with the Bull's Chargers Mercenary Company. We mostly work out of Orlais and Nevarra. We got word of some Tevinter Mercenaries gathering out in the Storm Coast. My company commander, Iron Bull, offers the information free of charge. If you'd like to see what the Bull's Chargers can do for the inquisition, meet us there and watch us work." Lavellan almost snoozed off but caught herself before anything embarrassing happens to her.

"We will consider your offer." She replied.

"I appreciate it. We're the best you'll find. Come to the Storm Coast, and you can see us in action." Cremisius replied. Message received and Krem walked away.

Lavellan opened the Chantry door with more effort than ever. Leliana, already waiting for her inside, standing in the hallway. Lavellan walked towards her.

"I have some troubling news. After the conclave, the grey wardens disappeared. No one knows where they are or where they went. But my agent's did find a Warden named Blackwall in the Hinterlands. If we find him, we may be able to find out what happened to the Wardens." Lavellan just nodded in agreement, and Leliana walked away.

' _Awesome. I just woke up and already people talk to me in paragraphs…well seemed that way. I have to go to the Storm Coast…who was it that told me that? I have to return to the Hinterlands to find…a Warden? Hmm...Hinterlands then Storm Coast, I guess time to ask people around to join me. By Mythal's mercy…help get through all of this.'_

* * *

Lavellan was about to walk out the Chantry when Vivienne stopped her. For a woman her age, she seemed to wear clothing that was _scandalous_ to say the least. The front part of her robe was slit all the way down from her breast, barely covering her bare chest. Other than that everything else seemed to hugged her on the right places.

"Hello my dear." She said.

"First enchanter Vivienne." Lavellan gave a slight nod.

"My dear, please call me Vivienne we don't need formalities between us." Vivienne gave a slight chuckle and continued. "I met an elven mage earlier, Solas, I believe he was called. I admit I was surprised; I didn't expect to find mages among the inquisition. Tell me, why were you at the Divine's Conclave?" She asked.

"The war benefits no one it must end and order must be restored." Lavellan replied.

"If only the rebel mages saw things so clearly. Justinia's death has shattered the balance of power in Thedas. If it is not restored quickly countless lives will be lost. Mages, Templars and innocent people of all kinds, now look to the inquisition to decide their fate." Vivienne said.

"I'll…try not to let them down." Lavellan replied with a heavy heart.

"Failure is a luxury we cannot afford my dear. For almost a thousand years the world believed it was in the hands of the maker, and no many believe you are the agents of his will, whatever the truth is that belief gives you power."

"Nobody should claim to know the will of the Maker, not me and not the Chantry." She replied, clenching her hands into a fist fighting the urge to snap at Vivienne.

"Perhaps nobody should, but if no one leads the way, many will be left behind in darkness. I've stolen enough of your time my dear." Vivienne turned around and sat back down on her desk and started writing. Lavellan walked away as fast as she could and opened the door with more force than she thought as it closed with a loud BANG.

' _That BITCH! UGH! If I knew she was going to be such a pain in the-! Fenedhis! Okay…calm down…calm yourself down. Do not let her spoil your day today or any other days to come.'_

Lavellan took a deep breath and started walking towards the Tavern to see if Sera wanted to join her for Hinterlands and Storm Coast. She found Sera at the same spot as before when she walked in. The tavern wasn't as crowded as before. The bard, Maryden, is singing "Sera Was Never" song. Lavellan looked at Sera and she seemed to either enjoyed the song or is hiding her annoyance. She walked up towards her.

"Hey." She said.

"Hey you. Nice to see you again." Sera replied.

"So…I have some missions to attend to in Hinterlands and Storm Coast. Would you like to join me?" Lavellan asked.

"Sure! Beats sit'in on my arse in 'ere all day." She replied smiling. "So When we goin?"

"As soon as I ask Cassandra and Solas to join and when we are all packed and ready." Lavellan replied. Sera made a disgusted noise and face at the mention of Solas joining.

"Ugh…the elfy-elf is joinin? Fine, I bet'a get to shoot someone." She said.

"I take you don't like Solas?" Lavellan asked amused by the discovery.

"His too… _Elfy_. Thinks 'is bet'ta than eve'one." Sera gagged. Lavellan laughed and waved her goodbye.

' _Well…She's not wrong on that comment.'_

* * *

Lavellan walked her way to Solas's cabin and knocked on his door. Solas opened the door and greeted her. She asks him to join her on the mission to Hinterlands and Storm Coast, he happily agreed and started packing up. She walked towards the training area and saw Cassandra as always with her dummies. She walked over to her and asked if she'd like to join which she agreed immediately, saying she was getting bored doing nothing. Lavellan laughed and watched Cassandra leave to start packing up. She turned around and saw crowds of people watching something. To her surprise it was Cullen and Erelan sparring? Curious she walked towards the action.

The recruits had stopped sparring eachother and is now watching their Commander sparring with Erelan, a woman. Lavellan sneaked her way in and watched with the crowd that gathered. Cullen and Erelan circling eachother while looking at eachother, ready to either attack or defend. Both carrying a shield and a sword on each hands. Cullen dashed towards her, shield ready for bashing and his sword up in the air. Erelan held up her shield for protection and her sword ready to strike. When their shield clashed together, it made her lose her balance for a split second and successfully blocked Cullen's sword with hers making "CLING" sound. Impressed at her quick reaction, Cullen let his guard down. Erelan seeing the opportunity with all her might shoved him with her shield making him stagger. She twirled around and swung her sword as hard as she could on his shield that it flew from his grip to the ground. The crowd gasped in surprise, their Commander was about to be defeated by a woman. Erelan thinking she is going to win held her sword for a striking blow, when Cullen tripped her, making her off balance. In a swift move he tackled and pinned her down, making her drop her sword and shield. Everyone was quiet for a moment then cheered for the Commander's victory.

Erelan is breathing heavily, sweat dripping down from her forehead down to her neck and to her chest. Cullen is still on top of her still pinning her down. Breathing heavily, and sweat dripping from his forehead to his nose and falling onto Erelan's steel plate armor. The world seemed to revolve around them. They were staring eachother on the eyes.

"Good fight commander." She breathed.

"I should say the same." He replied gulping in air. "I didn't know you knew how to fight like a warrior."

"Well…when a girl lives alone…" she gulped. "She has to learn how to defend herself." She grinned at him. Cullen smirked at her. For a moment they are lost with their own gaze, until Lavellan coughed. They both looked up and saw her smiling ear to ear. They looked at eachother and realized the position they are in. Cullen abruptly got off her and extended his hand to help her up, she took his hand and dusting herself.

"I have to admit…I did not expect to see the commander sparring against a woman." Lavellan said teasingly. Cullen coughed and looked away, his face is now fully red, and Erelan is also blushing.

"Well…she challenged me to one…and I could not refuse." Cullen replied as he rubbed his neck.

"Or…you _DID'NT_ want to refuse." Lavellan teased more.

"In all honesty…he really didn't have a choice…I did provoke him infront of his recruits." Erelan added, in hopes to ease Cullen's embarrassment. Lavellan giggled.

"If you say soo…" She said waving them goodbye as she walked away. Cullen and Erelan looked at eachother and nodded their farewells. The recruits went back to training right after Cullen and Erelan left.

Lavellan and party arrived in Hinterlands the next morning. Hinterlands has become peaceful than their last visit. There were some bandits left but nothing the inquisition soldiers can handle. They settled on one of their camp site closest to the waterfall, and close to the location of the Warden. Sera was the first to drop her bag and fall on her bedroll complaining how her ass hurt and uncomfortable. Solas took the task of providing food and water for their horses and tied their reigns around a tree. Lavellan talked to the scout about any updates of the land. Cassandra sat down and massaged her stiff shoulders. Lavellan thanked the scout and sat down opposite of her.

"Well, Hinterlands is doing much better than before. Also the Warden…Blackwall is right up ahead from this lake." She said pointing towards the lake.

"We should get going then and speak to this Warden." Cassandra replied getting up from her spot.

"Whaaaat?! Now?! Are you serious?!" Sera yelled from the tent.

"I agree with the Cassandra, the faster we get this done the quicker we get back to Haven." Solas said as he approached Lavellan and Cassandra. Sera opened the tent and poked her head out.

"I'm goin to sit this one out. My ass hurts, my shoulders hurts, and I feel stiff all over!" She said.

"Or we could just leave you here and never return." Solas commented.

"I have a betta idea, I could jus' put an arrow in your skull!" Sera spat back, glaring at him.

"No one is going to leave anyone or shoot an arrow in their skull." Lavellan said sighing. "Let's just go over there, it's not a far walk. Come on Sera."

Lavellan grabbed her staff and started walking, followed by Cassandra, Solas and a grumpy Sera muttering curses to herself. They walked by the edge of the lake and in mere moments saw a house. Lavellan looked around and heard a voice talking? Ordering? She walked towards the voice and found a black haired bearded man walking around, talking to recruits?

"Remember how to carry your shields! You're not hiding, your holding. Otherwise its useless!" The man said. Lavellan approached him.

"Blackwall? Warden Blackwall?" She asked. He turned around surprised and walked towards her.

"You're not—How do you know my name? Who sent..."

Before he could finish, an arrow was shot and he blocked it with his shield. Mercenaries came and attacked them all. Blackwall told them to either help or leave. Lavellan told her party to help. Sera was very eager to kill someone. The fight didn't last seeing the mercenaries were outnumbered, in a blink of an eye the mercenaries were defeated. Sera on the other hand was still stabbing and kicking one of the dead mercenary cursing at him. Cassandra had to pull her off of him as she waved her arms and protested. Lavellan walked over towards Blackwall.

"You're no farmer. Why do you know my name? Who are you? He asked.

"I know your name because I'm an agent of the inquisition. I'm investigating whether the disappearance of Wardens has anything to do with the murder of the divine." She replied.

"Maker's Balls." He said shocked at the discovery. "The wardens and the divine? That can't—No, You're asking, so you don't really know. First off I didn't know they disappeared. But we do that, right? No more blight, job done, wardens are the first thing forgotten." He explained. "But one thing I'll tell you: No warden killed the divine. Our purpose isn't political." He said as a matter of fact.

"I'm not here to accuse. Not yet. I just need information." She replied calmly. "I've only found you, where are the rest?" She asked.

"I haven't seen any wardens for months. I travel alone, recruiting. Not much interest because the archdemon is decade dead, and no need to conscript because there's no blight coming. Treaties give wardens the right to take what we need. Who we need. These idiots forced this fight, so I "conscripted" their victims. They had to do what—" Sera annoyed and pissed off interrupted their conversation.

"Blah…blah…blah! Can we just get on wit it? He do'snt noe shite, all this talk'n is just makin my head hurt!" She complained. Lavellan sighed in defeat. She is right this wasn't helping.

"Well…thank you, Warden Blackwall, but now where does this leave us?" She said walking past Blackwall, the rest of the party followed behind each nodding at him, except for Sera. Blackwall watched as they leave, hesitant on what his next action.

"Wait…Inquisition…agent, did you say? The divine is dead, and the sky is torn. Events like these…thinking we're absent is almost as bad as thinking we're involved. If the inquisition is trying to put things right…maybe you need a warden, maybe you need me." He said as he approached them.

"Wot?!" Sera exclaimed. "Is he seriously joinin?"

"Accepting a warden's help can be useful." Cassandra agreed.

"Well…Warden Blackwall, The Inquisition accepts your offer." Lavellan said smiling at him.

"Good to hear, let me just get my things and I'll follow wherever the inquisition goes." He said.

Blackwall walked inside his cabin and started packing up things. Lavellan and party waited outside for him and in moments he walked out and they all headed back to the camp site along with Blackwall. Night time had fallen. The group had to wait for another day to head out to the Storm Coast since they are short of one horse. Sera was fine with the delay; she was already curled up in her own bedroll. Cassandra and Blackwall sparred with eachother. Solas and Lavellan were left together sitting by the campfire. Silence enveloped them, it didn't feel awkward, they just enjoyed each other's company. Solas was the first to break the silence.

"What do you think of Blackwall?" He asked.

"Hmm? I think…his telling the truth about the Wardens not being involved in any of this." She replied, chewing on a jerky they brought.

"But can _We_ trust him?" He said looking at Blackwall suspiciously.

"I believe so. He believes in our cause not a lot of people do unless we prove them wrong. His one of the few that offered to join us and believes the inquisition can help bring peace." She said looking up at the stars. "Besides…he has been alone all these years…no friends, family, or even his fellow wardens around. I feel bad for him." She said with sadness in her voice.

"To be alone in a world is a burden for some to carry." He replied knowing too well of that burden.

' _If only…'_

"Do you have family Solas?" She asked. Solas was shocked at her question. He hesitated and thought about what to say or how to reply to that question. She continued. "I lived with my clan for almost all my life. My parents…were highly respected, it was probably because they were good at what they do. My father was a hunter, and my mother a great healer." She smiled as she remembered them. "She tried teaching me everything about healing, from making the potions, tonics and how to put the ingredients together. I never was much for healing, but she tried. My father thought it would be great for me to learn how to hunt. So he taught me how to use a bow, let just say…I was not made for hunting either." She chuckled at a memory.

"You said…" was", what- "Solas paused for a moment, then asked. "What happened to them?" Lavellan looked back up at the sky and composed herself.

"I was ten years old, my parents planned on having a family picnic, just us three. We settled on a spot not far from our camp in Ostwick. Everything was perfect for us…" She paused for a brief moment and closed her eyes as she recalled the horrifying memory. "Then…some Tevinter soldiers saw us. My parents told me to hid under one of the covers so I did. I heard them talking to the soldiers and asked them to leave us alone. The Tevinters were not having it of course and soon a fight broke out. My father killed one of them until they caught my mother and he had no choice but to drop his bow or they would kill her. I heard my mother scream when one of the soldiers killed him. I peeked out and saw…" Tears were now falling from her closed eyes. "My father's head…being held up by the soldier. I was horrified." She choked but continued. "My mother's cries and scream pierced that night. Then…they raped her…one by one they all took turns…I tried to close my eyes but I found myself looking. My mother caught my eyes and she stared at me, begging me to not look. I couldn't turn away, then they slit her throat and I watched as her life slowly died, her stares blank. That was the moment I screamed and jumped out of hiding. I ran towards the bodies of my parents, I knew the Tevinters were there bewildered. I cried and cried until I felt a hand grabbing my shoulders. It was that moment my magic awakened. His hand was frozen and it traveled all around his body until he was fully frozen, I grabbed my father's bow and swung it on him, shattering him in pieces. Others followed, swinging their weapons ready to strike and on impulse I put my hands on the ground and froze each of them and one by one I shattered them." Lavellan opened her eyes and tear marks now covered her face. Solas stayed silent, he didn't know what to say. "My keeper found me and saw what I had done. When she found out about my magic she made me her first and trained me. The rest after that…is history." She finished looking at Solas, searching his face to see any reaction. Solas did his best to stay composed and stoic.

"I…do not know what to say." He said looking at the ground. He never thought someone like her who is always smiling, forgiving, and selfless would have a past that dark.

' _Yet…she sees this world with such adoration. She goes above and beyond to protect everyone if she can. You continue to surprise me Da'len.'_

"Well that is my story. What's yours Solas?" Her question ended his thoughts. He totally forgot that she had asked him about his family. Lavellan was now carefully looking at him noticing his hesitance. He shrugged his shoulders, and carefully thought of words that would hopefully satisfy her curiosity.

"I grew up in a small village. I don't remember much of my family really, I spent most of my life wandering the wilderness. I taught myself on mastering my own magical abilities. I spent most of my life in the Fade really." He said searching her face for any kind of reaction. Lavellan smiled satisfied with his response for now.

"Hmm…I see." She replied looking at the fire.

Cassandra and Blackwall had returned from their sparring activity breathing heavily and drenched in sweat. Cassandra went to clean herself up first, then Blackwall after. Lavellan prepared stew for dinner and asked Cassandra to wake Sera up. After some protests and yelling Cassandra managed to get Sera out of the tent. Sera lazily walked behind her and then drop herself next to Lavellan. Lavellan gave her a bowl of stew, and some bread, and started passing the food with the other people in the camp. The scouts were thankful and ate their share. As the group finished their meal, the went to sleep for the night.

The sun wasn't up yet when Lavellan woke up. She looked around the tent, Cassandra and Sera were still asleep. She slowly and quietly got dressed for the day and walked out the tent. Solas was already out and ready when she saw him standing, caring for a horse.

' _That must be Blackwall's mount.'_

Solas noticed her walking towards him and greeted her. She smiled and held her right hand out to stroke the newly arrive horse. The horse snorted and let his cheek touch her hand as she patted him down. Solas smiled at the view and continued to brushing the horse's hair. The sun was starting to rise. Lavellan noticed and climbed up the nearest tree. Solas, curious followed her behind. She stopped on the top of the tree branched and sat there dangling her feet. Solas sat beside her.

"Is it okay to ask what you are doing?" He asked, raising an eyebrow as he looked at her.

"You'll see." She answered grinning at him. He shook his head and looked out the horizon.

Slowly the sun rose behind the mountains. Solas now understanding what she meant. The view from up here made everything looked breathtaking as the sun's rays of light slowly lit up the area. It wasn't the first time he watched the sun rise, but for this particular moment it felt very…special. He looked toward Lavellan and saw her eyes closed as she breathed in, clearly enjoying the view. When she opened her eyes he saw a flicker of sparks dancing around them. This view he thought was more pleasing than the sun rising. Lavellan caught his gaze and she looked at him with curiosity. He smiled and looked away from her back to the view. He knew she was still looking at him and tried not to pay attention. When he felt her gaze has turned back to the view, he smiled to himself and thought…

' _If time stops at this moment…I would not mind.'_

* * *

The trip to the Storm Coast took longer than it should have been. They had to stop at Crestwood after hearing word that demons and plagues was haunting the place. Crestwood was not what she pictured. It was raining and everything looked so disconsolate. Lavellan and the group met with Scout Harding, and talked about how this area is desperate for help. Harding showed Lavellan of a rift that was glowing under the lake.

' _Of course…it wouldn't be easy…ugh…what made you think this was going to be easy? When has this been easy…never!'_

Harding had told them to meet with the Crestwood Mayor and asked if there is a way to get to that area. When they approached the village there was barely anyone out, most of them were inside their houses. People who saw them recognized who they were, The Inquisition. As they approached the Mayor's house two villagers were talking amongst themselves. Lavellan opened the Mayor's door and found him walking around anxiously. She talked to the mayor and asked about what happened. After some debate the mayor accepted the idea of opening the dam to make way towards the rift. After fighting off bandits that claimed the keep, they successfully drained the water. On their way they found the old Crestwood village, demons were everywhere. Lavellan and party fought their way towards the cave, along the way helped a spirit known as "Command". As they arrived their destination and killing the huge rage demon after almost spending all their energy defeating it, they finally fought and closed the rift that was disrupting the village. Lavellan had spent all her mana and passed out and Solas caught her.

Cassandra and Sera went back to the village to confront the Mayor of what they found in the old village. Solas stayed behind the camp site to tend to Lavellan, and Blackwall was helping him write reports back to Haven. They heard Sera cursing and muttering something, Cassandra went inside the tent and handed Solas the mayor's confession of flooding the area. Lavellan was still asleep, recuperating from being drained. Sera was disgusted of the mayor and his actions, Cassandra calmed her by saying they will find him and judge him for his actions. It seemed to work as Sera calmed.

The rain had stopped falling on Crestwood after the rift was closed. It was already night time and Lavellan was still asleep. Everyone in the group were worried she would not wake up. Solas in particular tried to find her in the fade hoping to wake her up but failed. There was no sign or _His_ own magic pulling him. They all decided to wait tomorrow morning to see if she wakes up, if she doesn't, they will have to head back to Haven until she is awake. Morning arrived and everyone woke up to see Lavellan already awake and ready to head out. They were glad but worries that the trip to the Storm Coast would weaken her.

"I'm fine really." Lavellan said determined.

" _You_ were sleeping the whole time 'esterday missy! _We_ were wor'ed you wo'dnt wake up!" Sera said pointing at her.

"I'm sorry for worrying you guys, but I'm perfectly fine now. Honestly." Lavellan replied mounting on her horse.

"If anything should happen I will be there to help." Solas said, now sitting on his horse beside her.

"I will hold you accountable Solas if anything should happen." Cassandra said as she mounted on her horse. Sera just made a grunt noise and also got on her horse and Blackwall did the same. Lavellan told Harding to keep everyone in the village safe from demons and bandits until she returns to close the remaining rifts. They rode off, heading towards the Storm Coast.

The place Storm Coast really lived up to its name. The ocean waves were huge and made loud crashing noise as they hit the rocks or the edges of the mountains. They were soak in rain, again. Lavellan could hear Sera complaining about the rain and why did they have to meet this IronBull on a wet place. Lavellan couldn't help but giggle. As they made their way down they hear fighting, and soon enough they saw a huge guy with horns and some other people fighting off Tevinters. Lavellan shouted to her party to help kill the Tevinters and everyone got into positions. It took a while to take down some Tevinters but they managed it, and finally the last one was sliced in half by the horned guy. When everything settled down Lavellan heard him order some men, one she knew as…Cremisius Aclassi.

"Chargers! Stand down!" He ordered. "Krem! How'd we do?" He asked approaching Krem.

"Five or six wounded chief, no dead!" Krem answered.

"That's what I like to hear. Let the throatcutters finish up, then break out the casks."

Krem nodded and walked away. Lavellan approached the horned man.

"So you're with the inquisition, huh? Glad you could make it, come on, have a seat. Drinks are coming." He said.

"Ironbull I presume?" Asked Lavellan.

"Yeah…the horns usually give it away." He said laughing and pointing at his horn.

Lavellan and Ironbull walked towards a rock where he sat down and she stood facing him. Before they could talk, Krem came by and reported that the throatcutters are done. Ironbull was surprised and asked to check again. Him and Krem exchanged an inside joke with eachother before Krem walked away. Ironbull started explaining about who they are and what they do. He even told her about him being a Ben-Hassrath. Lavellan was surprised at how forth coming he is about everything he does and what he was told to do. She thought about having him join the inquisition and accepted but with some caution. She told him whatever reports he is sending to the Ben-Hassraths he will have to give them first to Leliana and that whatever she approves he can send and if she doesn't then he cannot send them. Ironbull agreed to the terms, he and his men joined the inquisition.

"Krem! Tell the men to finish up drinking on the road. The Chargers just got hired!" He said looking at Krem.

"What about the casks chief? We just opened them up with _axes_." He complained.

"Find some way to seal them. You're Tevinter right? Try blood magic!" Ironbull replied.

It took some time for everyone to get ready and head back to Haven. Ironbull's men were having a difficult time to seal the casks. Lavellan couldn't stand by and not help, with her magic she helped them seal each one. Lavellan's group was uneasy with the charger's joining the inquisition, especially when their leader is a Ben-Hassrath. Lavellan told them to not worry, she feels that Ironbull is a good man and keeps his word. After everything was settled and everyone was ready and mounted, they all rode back to Haven.

Haven was only a day away and they stopped to camp in Hinterlands. Everyone was surprisingly getting along, especially Sera and Bull. It was night fall and everyone sat around the camp eating dinner. Sera has decided to sit next to Ironbull and talk to him.

"So, Bull what are your women like?" She asked.

"The Tamassrans? Terrifying…and inspiring. They teach you everything you need to know. Give your life purpose." He replied with deep respect.

"No, I mean, are they like? Big and…phwoar."

"Oh! Shit yeah." Bull replied nodding his head. Sera laughed and sighed.

"Wow." She said picturing the women in her head now.

"Sera, I had a thought." Bull started, thinking. "The next time we run into a ling of enemies, I'll pick you up and throw you." Sera looked at him disbelief.

"Get off." She replied.

"No! This could work! I loft you over the front rank, and you land behind them to flank…mayhem ensues." Bull continued clearly not listening to her complaints.

"I can't fly, you daft tit!"

"Think of the mayhem, Sera! _Mayhem_." He said holding his arms high.

"I'd get a wedge-up something fierce!" Sera replied.

"Look, you're the only one I know small enough to that with." He said.

"We have _little people_ that joined too, you'll meet him back in Haven, maybe he will probably agree." She responded finishing up her dinner.

* * *

Once everyone was done eating dinner they all said their goodnights and went to their respected tent. Lavellan chose to stay outside the camp for a little longer and stared at the stars above.

' _Ah…all this inquisition stuff is draining me. This mark is stable but killing me slowly, that's a lovely thought. Save the world but die a slow painful death. Wonder if I'll be remembered as a hero…probably not…I am Dalish and an elf, people would never allow themselves to remember a Dalish fucking elf sa-'_

Her thoughts were interrupted when a cloak suddenly wrapped around her. She swiftly turned around and looked up to see Solas, smiling as he wrapped the cloak on her. She blushed and looked away from him, trying to hide her face. Solas walked around and sat down opposite of her. She pulled the cloak close to her face, hoping to hide her blush from him. Solas noticed her actions and chuckled slightly.

"I didn't mean to interrupt your wandering mind." He said. Lavellan looked at him.

"I was actually thinking, not dreaming." She countered, giving him a slight glare.

"Ah, my apologies. I was wrong." Solas replied calmly.

' _Damn it…why can't I be calm as him? Why do I have to be such a mess when it comes to him!'_

"…beautiful." Solas said interrupting her thoughts again. Lavellan looked at him confused.

"Sorry…what?" She said. Solas looked at her. There was something different about the way he looked at her. His eyes were full of…adoration.

"I said everything is _beautiful_." He repeated still looking at her. Something about the way he said "beautiful" made Lavellan breathless. She could feel her heart beating out of her chest. She swears Solas had heard her heart beating rapidly.

' _Shit! Why does he have to make me feel this way!? Why?!'_

Lavellan speechless and unsure of what to say looked away from him and kept her gaze away from his. She could still feel Solas's eyes on her. She shifted uncomfortable on her spot, trying to think of what to say. Solas noticed she was getting uncomfortable and stood up. Lavellan saw him standing and looked at him. She was about to protest for him to stay but he bid her goodnight and left towards his tent. As he walked away towards the tent, Lavellan could not help but stare at his _sexy_ ass. She tilted her head a bit to get a better look until he disappeared into his tent. Lavellan let out her breath that she had been holding apparently.

' _Stupid…stupid stupid! You are stupid Lavellan! He probably thinks you hate him now! Or you don't want him! Do I want him? Yes…wait let's not get ahead of yourself here, who's to say he wants you. At least he has a fine ass to look at. WHAT?! Oh you are stupid!'_

Lavellan groaned and buried her face with the cloak. She never realized the cloak smelled of him, elfroot, grass and soil. She realized he had given her _his_ cloak. Lavellan smiled to herself and walked towards her tent. Cassandra and Sera were snoring, she silently went to her bedroll still wrapped around with Solas's cloak and laid down, using it as her cover. She went to sleep almost immediately, probably from all the fighting and travel they had gone.

Solas had a hard time sleeping with Bull's loud snores. Failing to fall asleep he got up and walked out from the tent. He pulled on his shoulder to pull his cloak and realized he had given it to Lavellan. He looked at the campfire of where she sat and found she was gone, probably sleeping. The thought of her having his cloak made him smile. He walked away from the camp and found a spot under a tree. He sat down and folded his arms, and made himself comfortable. Before the fade took him his mind pictured Lavellan smiling at him.

' _What have you done to me…Lavellan.'_

Morning arrived and everyone was ready to leave for Haven. Solas and Lavellan didn't say anything to eachother, greeting eachother with a nod. Haven was now just few hours away. Cassandra and Lavellan were side by side talking about what their next move is and who to ask for help with The Breach. Lavellan never really gave a straight answer on who she chose. Solas was a few feet behind them and he smiled to himself, realizing Lavellan is wearing his cloak around her. Haven was now in sight and everyone was excited to be back home. Up ahead the advisors were waiting on their arrival and Erelan was there waving at them.

 **Author's notes:**

 **Another chapter done!**

 **I think my mind went all out of me on this...or not...I don't know.**

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Next will be...where Lavellan had chosen who to bring for closing The Breach!**

 **Until next chapter!**

 **Comments are definitely welcome! 3**


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's notes:**

 **DORIAN ARRIVES! I love Dorian, he makes everything peachy! :3**

 **Also...sorry this is another long one...my mind could not stop even if i wanted to.**

 **Elvhen words at the end!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Redcliffe and the dashing Mage**

Upon arriving in Haven, Lavellan and Cassandra were ushered abruptly to the Chantry War Room. The advisers apparently can't wait any longer and need Lavellan to make a decision between Mages and Templars.

' _Well…there goes my peaceful day I had hoped to have.'_

Lavellan looked behind her and mouthed "Help" to her party. Sera laughed and walked towards Varric and introduced Bull and him. Lavellan could hear Bull roared in laughter. After the pleasantries, Sera, Varric and Bull walked together to the Tavern along with Bull's men. Blackwall walked over towards the Blacksmith and quickly befriended Harriett. Solas gave his horse to one of the stable boys. Erelan walked over to him with a wide grin on her face.

"Welcome back, _Brother._ " She whispered the last word. Solas made a quick glare, warning her to not call him that. She waved her hand. "Don't worry, no one probably heard that." Her grin grew wider. "Soo…I can't help but _notice,_ unless my eyes deceived me, Lavellan was wearing your cloak." She looked at him searching his face. Solas stood there, his face showing no emotions.

"I have no clue what you are talking about." He replied. " _Sister_." He whispered to her ear, and backed up slightly.

"Oh? Really? I could of swear that was your cloak she was wearing. Unless my skills of observation skills have eluded me all these months since my… _sleep_." She was still searching for a slight reaction from him. For a moment she noticed him grinning before he went stoic. Satisfied of what she saw, she chuckled.

"Do be careful with…whatever game you're playing. I am starting to be quite fond of her." She said walking away from him. Solas let out a deep breath that he had been holding.

He watched her leave towards the Tavern, mostly likely to speak to the other recruits they had just added. Solas looked towards Blackwall, who was enjoying talking to Harriett about making things with their bare hands. He thought about what Erelan told him and shook his head and walked towards his cabin. As he passed by the Tavern, he heard Sera and Erelan laughing. He looked and saw Bull had picked them both up and set them on his shoulder, most likely to show off his strength. He chuckled and started walking towards his cabin.

' _Be careful...huh. If only you know how hard I am trying…my dear sister…'_

* * *

In the war room loud voices could be heard from inside. Lavellan has finally decided on choosing the Mages for help. Cullen was disappointed and made it clear his objection about it.

"Why would you choose to go visit the rebel mages?! They could do harm if left unattended. I say we get the Templars." He said fiercely.

" _ALL_ of you asked me to make a decision and here I am _doing_ it and just like that you just dismiss it?!" Lavellan argued. She was tired already and wanted this to be done with. Apparently Cullen will have none of that.

"The Templars can do the same Commander." Leliana intervened.

"Grand Enchanter Fiona did ask to meet with the Inquisition. We can't just ignore her invitation." Josephine added.

"Then it is settled, we are going to meet with the Grand Enchanter in Redcliffe. I will go with her." Cassandra said. "The mages are powerful, but more desperate than any of us realize."

"There's always danger no matter where we go Cassandra. We are The Inquisition." Lavellan replied.

"True enough." Cassandra agreed.

"We are only going there to _talk_ to the Grand Enchanter, commander. I am not ruling out the Templars as of yet. I am not saying that I have chosen the Mages support either." Lavellan said rubbing her head.

"I…forgive me, I did not mean to-"Lavellan held up her hand.

"Save it, I understand your concerns completely. Me, Cassandra and two others will go to Redcliffe today." She turned to Cassandra. "I'm sorry, we just arrived and again we leave."

"No need for apologies, I understand the urgency."

"I will send a letter to an agent in Redcliffe to announce your arrival." Leliana said as she left the war room.

"I will take notes on these events." Josephine started writing. Cullen stayed silent, rubbing his neck in embarrassment.

"Cullen, I understand your…reservations about the Mages. But you must also be open minded about the possibility that this may work out." Lavellan said.

"Yes…your right. I'm sorry. I will try." He replied sighing in defeat.

"Thank you Cullen." She smiled at him and walked out the room followed by Cassandra.

Lavellan noticed Vivienne was not at her usual spot. She paid no mind to it and walked out of the Chantry. Cassandra passed her by to start packing up for the trip.

' _Least one of us is excited for the trip…time to ask people around…'_

* * *

Lavellan sighed and walked towards the Tavern. She opened the door and walked in to see…a mess. Sera was now on the floor knocked out, snoring. Bull and his men were…everywhere. Krem sitting on a chair sleeping, Bull on the ground on his side passed out. The other members were either on the table or on top of eachother passed out. She found Varric sitting on the bar with a drink on his hand. She tiptoed around the area towards him.

"Varric." She whispered.

"Hey!" He whispered back. "Good to see you alive after all the adventures you're having." He chuckled.

"You have no idea…" she said shaking her head. "Speaking of adventure…I need someone to go with me and Cassandra today…right now to Redcliffe to talk to the Grand Enchanter. I know its short notice but would you mind joining?" She asked nervously.

"Sure! Bianca and I are always ready for some action." He replied smiling and chugging his drink. "Before you ask, no I am not drunk." He added.

"I trust you Varric, even if you were drunk." She smiled. Varric laughed and left to pack up.

Next stop was to ask either Blackwall or Solas. She had thought of asking Solas, but she didn't know how he would react to leaving so soon right after arriving. There is Blackwall, but the same goes for him, and she barely knows the guy. Now she thought about it, she never got the chance to get to know either Blackwall or Bull. She looked at Bull and his men and smiled.

' _Least…they're feeling at home. Home…wherever that is for them.'_

She walked out of the Tavern and searched for Blackwall. As she neared the gate she saw Solas walking out of Erelan's cabin. She wondered what he was doing in there and curiosity took over and she walked towards him. Solas turned around and saw her walking towards him. Reality took over as he realized she had seen him walk out of Erelan's cabin. He swallowed hard and composed himself as he walked to meet her.

"Solas?" She said, concern shown on her face. "Is everything alright?" She asked looking over his shoulder towards Erelan's cabin.

"Yes, everything is fine." He paused and then continued. "It seemed she had too much to drink with Sera and others. She…came knocking at my door…well…pounding actually and asking-yelling at me to train her while she is intoxicated. When I opened the door I found her passed out, so I carried her back to her cabin." He noticed Lavellan's face eased up a bit by his answer.

"Oh. Is she okay now?" She asked looking at him, searching his face to see if he was telling the truth.

"Yes, she's now asleep." He said smiling at her. Lavellan sighed in relief. Solas noticed she had been holding her breath.

' _Here I thought something happened between them. Wait- what? Was I worried that Solas might actually have feelings for her? I mean yeah sure…she's much prettier than me. More elegant…serene…taller than me with much more feminine physic than me. I shouldn't care about it…right? Well shit…Was I…oh creators!'_

Varric came by packed and ready for Redcliffe.

"Chuckles! Glad see to you alive and still grim!" He laughed. "Are you coming with us to Redcliffe?" He asked looking at Lavellan then to him.

"Excuse me?" Solas asked confused. He looked at Lavellan.

"Oh right uhm…I wasn't…going to ask, seeing that we just came arrived…I thought you'd like to rest for now." She replied looking at the ground.

"Oh…well…shit…sorry Lavellan." Varric said apologetically.

"Oh no, it's fine Varric!" She looked at Varric then to Solas. "Would…you like to join us in Redcliffe?"

"I'll happy to accompany you." He said smiling at her. "Let just get my things ready and we can head out." He left Varric and Lavellan to go and pack up.

"Sorry about that." Varric apologized again.

"Don't worry about, in fact…you probably just saved my ass there before it got all awkward." Lavellan replied laughing.

* * *

Lavellan and her party arrived in Redcliffe mid afternoon. A fade rift blocked the gates of Redcliffe and they had to fight their way through demons. The demons they fought were very different from the ones they normally fought. It was as if the demons distorted time itself. It took them a while to take them all down. It was as if the demon's knew where they would attack. Finally, after what felt like forever Lavellan closed the rift and made a CRACK sound. She fell on her knees as all her mana was spent. Solas kneeled beside her and gave her mana potion. She thanked him and drank the potion.

"What…was that?" Lavellan managed to speak, she got off her knees with Solas helping her up.

"We don't know what these rifts can do. That one appeared to alter the time around it." Cassandra answered.

"We need to find out what cause…whatever this is." Lavellan replied.

The gate keeper came out of hiding and opened the gates. Lavellan and the party walked in and is greeted by one of Leliana's spies. He told them that he spread the word of the inquisition was coming, but no one here was expecting them.

"No one?" Not even Grand Enchanter Fiona?" Lavellan asked confused. The scout shrugged his shoulders.

"If she was, she hasn't told anyone." He replied. "We've arranged use of the Tavern for the negotiations." Then an elf ran towards them.

"Agents of the inquisition, my apologies! Magister Alexius is in charge now. But hasn't yet arrived. He's expected shortly. You can speak with the Former Grand Enchanter in the meantime." He said as he started walking away. Lavellan and her party followed him.

"Is it just me…or is something weird going on here?" Varric asked as they walked around.

"Well…only one way to find out. Talk to the Grand Enchanter." Lavellan answered. Solas walked beside her.

"Be careful…something is not right here…the magic…do you feel it?" He asked looking around the area.

"Yes, keep your guard up." She said with caution in her tone. As they arrive at the Tavern, Grand Enchanter Fiona welcomed them.

"Welcome, Agents of the inquisition." She said. Lavellan nodded in greeting. "What has brought you to Redcliffe?" She asked.

"We're here because of your invitation back in Val Royeaux." Lavellan replied. Fiona looked at her with confusion.

"You must be mistaken. I haven't been to Val Royeaux since before the conclave."

"Well…that's very strange, because someone who looked exactly like you spoke to me in Val Royeaux."

"Exactly like me? I suppose it could be magic at work, but why would anyone…whoever…or whatever brought you here, the situation has changed. The free mages have already…pledge themselves to the Tevinter Imperium."

"An alliance with Tevinter? Do you not fear all of Thedas turning against you?" Cassandra asked, surprised at this discovery.

"Andraste's Ass…I'm trying to think of a single worse thing you could have done. And I've got nothing." Varric shook his head in disappointment.

"I understand that you are afraid, but you deserve better than slavery to Tevinter." Solas said.

"As one indentured to a magister, I no longer have the authority to negotiate with you."

"Then tell me who does." Lavellan demanded. The door behind them opened and closed and made a loud BANG. Everyone turned around and saw a hooded man, looked about in his late forties or early fifties. His face covered in wrinkles from years of working. His eyes full of dark circles from restless nights. Behind him was a young man.

"Welcome my friends. I apologize for not greeting you earlier." He said as he approached them.

"Agents of the inquisition, allow me to introduce Magister Gereon Alexius." Fiona stated.

"The southern mages are under my command. And you are the survivor, yes? The one from the fade? Interesting." He said examining Lavellan. Solas stepped closer towards her in a protective stance.

"Wow, did not realize I was this famous for a Magister to know who I am!" She replied smiling at him. The Magister laughed and gestured towards the nearest table. Lavellan followed and they both sat facing eachother.

"Felix, would you send for a scribe, please? Pardon my manners. My son Felix, Friends." He pointed to the young man next to him. Felix gave a slight bow before he left to get the scribe. "I am not surprised you're here. Containing The Breach is not a feat that many could even attempt. There is no telling how many mages would be needed for such an endeavor. Ambitious, indeed." Lavellan flipped her hair and tilted her head.

"Well, something that big threatened the world. We can't think small here." She answered grinning.

"There will have to be—" Before Alexius could finish his sentence, his son limped his way towards them. Lavellan got up and caught him before he fell on the ground. He slipped something in her hand when she caught him. Alexius got up, worried about his son.

"Felix!" He said

"I'm so sorry! Please forgive my clumsiness, my lady." Felix said looking distraught. Felix walked up to him.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

"I'm fine father." Felix replied.

"Come, I'll get your powders. Please excuse me, friend. We will have to continue this another time. Fiona, I require your assistance back at the castle." He said holding Felix and walking away. Fiona followed behind.

"I don't mean to trouble everyone." Felix said as he is lead away.

Everyone was confused, Lavellan looked at her hand and opened a note _"Come to the chantry…you are in danger"_ it read. She looked back to where Alexius and Feliks walked from and found them already gone. Lavellan started walking out of the Tavern followed by her party. She told them that Feliks had given a note and everyone read it. Cassandra was the first one to speak.

"This must be a trap!" She said, handing back the note to Lavellan.

"I find it very mysterious." Varric said.

"We'll always be in danger Cassandra, nobody likes us anywhere, unless we do something good for them." Lavellan said. "Well then, let's go meet this mystery person. If it's a trap, then we do what we do best. Kill." She said smiling at her party.

"As long as we are all going together, it should be fine." Solas added.

"I never thought I'd see the day, chuckles actually caring." Varric was now smirking.

"I'm merely curious as to who sent this note and why." Solas stated.

"Well then let's go!" Lavellan started skipping towards the Chantry. Varric shook his head and followed, Cassandra and Solas behind them.

They approached the chantry and heard some ruckus inside. Lavellan looked at her party and they all had their weapons ready. She opened the door and saw a man fighting off demons alone, and a rift opened in the middle. As he finished fighting off the first wave of demon he turned around and looked at them, relieved.

"Good! You're finally here! Now help me close this, would you?" He said.

The second wave of demons came out of the rift. Lavellan felt Solas's barrier around her and together with the man fought the demons together. Cassandra went ahead and taunted most of them, Varric threw traps on the ground. Solas using his staff electrified some of the lesser demons around them. A rage demon jumped infront of Lavellan, before she could do anything he was frozen. She looked to her right and found the man is a mage. He smirked at her and she smiled and shattered the demon in pieces using her staff. After sometime they finally finished off the last wave of demons. Lavellan held up her left hand and with a loud CRACK closed the rift.

"Fascinating! How does that work, exactly?" He asked. Lavellan shrugged her shoulders. He laughed. "You don't even know do you? You just wiggle your fingers and BOOM! Rift closes."

"Uhm…who are you?" Lavellan asked.

"Ah…getting ahead of myself again, I see. Dorian of house Pavus, most recently of Minrathous. How do you do?" He answered bowing his head slightly.

"Another Tevinter. Be cautious with this one." Warned Cassandra.

"Suspicious friend you have here." Dorian remarked. "Magister Alexius was once my mentor, so my assistance should be valuable—as I'm sure you can imagine." Confused Lavellan asked.

"Why are you helping us? Wasn't Alexius your mentor?"

"Alexius _WAS_ my mentor, meaning he's not any longer, not…for some time." Dorian responded.

Dorian went on explaining about the danger that is surrounding this place. He told them that Alexius used time magic to get to Redcliffe before Lavellan and her party can. Everyone was surprised to find that out. Solas in disbelief thinks it impossible. Dorian admitted he helped create the amulet Alexius is using. Lavellan had a hard time wrapping her head with everything that is going on. Dorian admitted he didn't understand why Alexius would go to such lengths. As if on cue Feliks arrived. He explained his father had joined a cult called the Venatori. He explained that his father wants to get Lavellan killed.

' _Well…one more person in line that wants me dead…great. What did I get myself into?"_

* * *

Everyone went back to the camp along with their new ally Dorian. Feliks stayed behind so his father won't be suspicious. Lavellan had asked one of Leliana's scout to send word to the advisors to meet them here as soon as possible. Everyone still had doubts about Dorian, seeing that he is a Tevinter and _was_ Alexius apprentice. Lavellan felt that she could trust him, but knew Cassandra and the others would argue not to trust him. She sat away from the camp under a tree, she sighed and bit on her nail. Her head was swirling with questions that she didn't noticed Solas approaching her. He sat next to her and wrapped his cloak around her. Lavellan jerked in surprised and calmed down when it was only Solas.

"Forgive me…I did not mean to scare you." He said

"I'm sorry…I was…my head was thinking too much. I'm trying to make sense of the events that transpired." She said after relaxing next to him. Solas pulled her close towards him wrapping her around his arms and cloak. Lavellan surprised at his action stiffened. He noticed her body stiffed and started rubbing her back to help her relax; it worked.

"If what that Tevinter said is true…then this danger is something we have never encountered before. I suggest approach this with caution." He said, still rubbing her back.

"I suppose you're right…" She sighed and without realizing it leaned her head on his shoulder. It was Solas' turn to be stiff. He looked down at her, her eyes were closed and she looked so peaceful. He slowly relaxed.

' _I wish time could stop now and let me have this peace. But…I cannot. I mustn't. I already live in a lie…I cannot drag her with me. You already did…'_

"Lavellan…" He whispered on her ear. Lavellan opened her eyes lazily and looked up. When she realized what she was doing she pushed herself away from him. Solas felt a slight chill when she pulled away. He thought of grabbing her to feel her warmth again, but fought his desires to do so.

"Solas, I am so sorry…I-uhm…" She stuttered through her words. Solas gave her a reassuring smile.

"It's understandable, you are the only one capable closing the rift. May I?" He held out his hand towards her marked hand. She pulled out her gloves and place it on his. The Mark seemed to have grown. Solas looked at it with remorse.

' _I am sorry…Ma'dalen, I have caused you pain…'_

Lavellan looked at Solas and saw for a brief moment guilt written on his face, then disappeared. Solas used his magic to quench the mark. The warmth of Solas's magic seeped through her body. Lavellan felt herself blush. Solas caressed her hand softly, and without thinking linked his fingers and hers together. Lavellan, surprised by this sudden action gave a small gasp. She looked at Solas's eyes and he in turn looked at hers. They stared at eachother for what seemed like forever. Lavellan noticed in his eyes emotions clashing with eachother. Love, guilt, sadness, and hesitance, on impulse she lifted her right hand and gently placed it on his cheek. Solas shuddered at the touch but relaxed after a while. Their faces were close to eachother and slowly their lips were inching closer and closer.

"Ser, a message-"

A scout had found them and stopped himself from finishing his sentence. Solas and Lavellan immediately pulled away from eachother and looked away. Lavellan put her gloves back on and Solas stood up. He nodded to Lavellan and made his way back to the camp. Lavellan cleared her throat as she walks towards the scout. The scout held his head low as he gave her a note. Leliana, Cullen and Josephine were on their way, along with some agents. It said they will arrive at dawn tomorrow. She thanked the scout and he walked away. Lavellan walked towards the camp fire and saw everyone sitting, eating dinner. She looked towards Solas and found him reading a book. Her mind remembered the intimate moment they shared and she felt her blood rushed. She informed the others that Leliana and the others will arrive at dawn with soldiers. After the announcement she walked towards the tent and curled on her bedroll. She was too tired to eat dinner and fell asleep right way.

* * *

Lavellan woke up to the sound of a horse whining. She sat up on her bedroll and found the sun wasn't out yet. She rubbed her eyes and went outside to see who is outside. She saw a hooded figure tying the horse's reigns on a tree. She couldn't hear footsteps when the figure walked towards her. She conjured up a small fire and threw it at the fire logs. Slowly the shadow figure came to view. Leliana.

"Did my arrival wake you? Forgive me." She said.

"No…it's fine." Lavellan replied yawning. "I thought your letter said dawn…not when before the sun rise." Again she yawned. Leliana gave a small chuckle.

"As soon as I read the report, I set out immediately last night. I left Josie and Cullen a note. They should arrive soon."

"Wait…so you're saying…you didn't sleep at all?" Lavellan now wide awake looked at Leliana bewildered.

"Yes, I rode my horse nonstop, no rest." She paused and tried to hide her laugh. Lavellan's mouth gaped opened. "I'm joking, I rested for a bit and made sure my horse had rest and food. Horsemaster Dennet would be furious should he find out I neglected one of his horse."

"Oh…creators, you almost got me." Lavellan sighed in relief. "Since Cullen is bringing some agents I'm guessing…there is a plan?" Leliana nodded.

"It will not be easy to gain access into Redcliffe castle. So…we need a distraction, that is where you and your party come in. It is risky but it should work."

"Fortunately you'll have me beside me you." Dorian came out from the tent. "Sorry, couldn't sleep with all this talk of raiding the castle." Leliana looked at him.

"So your Dorian I read about in the report." Dorian folded his arms and raised an eyebrow.

"Oh? I did not I was so famous among the inquisition." Lavellan bit her lip to prevent herself from laughing.

"Only recently." Leliana replied. "We will talk more about our plan once everyone else have gathered. I suspect you'll be joining us then?" Leliana asked Dorian.

"Wouldn't miss it." He replied smiling at her. Leliana disappeared into the shadows.

"Now I know why…she's feared. To think I lived to tell the tale." He commented.

"Does she really look frightening to you?" Lavellan asked.

"To someone who has heard of all the things she had done and continue to do? Oh yes, I wouldn't want to be on her bad side." He replied.

Dorian and Lavellan sat down by the fire and started talking about eachother. She was surprised at how different he was from the other Tevinters. He resented the way his people treat the slaves and others. He told her the story of how he ran away from his father and how he met Feliks and Alexius. Lavellan shared some stories about her life and little bit of her clan. He was fascinated about almost everything. She in turn was fascinated about his ideas to change the Imperium if he ever had the chance. They both talked for what seemed like hours and told eachother jokes.

* * *

The sun was now rising and slowly the camp was bustling with people getting ready for the day. Solas was the first person to come out of the tent. He sat down between Dorian and Lavellan at the campfire, listening to their conversations. He studied the both Dorian and Lavellan's actions with eachother. He was surprised how calm and happy she is talking to a _Tevinter_ , considering her past with them. She seemed to accept Dorian already as part of the inquisition. The thought of him joining them on their missions and travels made his stomach churned. He couldn't picture himself getting along with him at all. He was so caught up on his thoughts that he failed to notice Dorian watching him at the corner of his eyes. Dorian watched him and first thing he noticed was his _dreadful_ clothes. He could not understand how Lavellan and the inquisition would let him wear such clothes. The clothes were already a negative point from him. The scowl he wears on his face when looking at him…that was already a big negative point. Dorian remembered the battle they fought together at the chantry and thought he was a capable mage and knew how to handle his magic well. He will give him points for that.

Everyone in the camp were now awake and eating breakfast, bread and butter with slices of apples on their plate. Heavy hooves were heard galloping towards them. It was Cullen and the other people right on time. Lavellan was happy to see everyone safe.

"By the maker…" Leliana appeared next to her, she was looking past Cullen and Josephine. Lavellan followed her gaze and to her surprise saw there were more people than planned. Bull, Sera, Blackwall and even Vivienne were there, on their horse riding behind Cullen and Josephine. As Cullen came into view she noticed he was not alone on his horse. Erelan was riding with him on his horse. That is a big surprise, Erelan was rarely brought to missions or even asked to join missions, yet here she is. Then again she is from Hinterlands, it was only a matter of time before she got bored staying inside Haven, doing nothing. Solas stood shocked behind Lavellan, _His_ sister was here. Erelan riding with Cullen didn't bother him as much as the fact that she was _here_. When everyone arrived at the camp they all got off their mounts and walked towards Lavellan and the others. Lavellan greeted them all one by one with a quick hug, happy to see them. Cullen, Josephine and Leliana rolled out a map of Redcliffe Castle on a table and started placing pyramids as to where each agents go. Lavellan was with the others asking them what they are doing here.

"Well…we heard what happened in Redcliffe and thought to help out." Bull said.

"How did you guys even convinced Cullen to let you join? I thought it was only a small party." She asked.

"We didn't, Sera here heard their plan, and we waited outside the gate and when they saw us, they knew we would not move until they let us join them." Blackwall responded.

"It was easy!" Sera said grabbing some bread and stuffed it in her mouth.

"What about you Erelan? How did you convince the commander to let you join?" Solas asked looking at Erelan, glaring almost.

"It didn't take a lot of convincing, I just asked him if I could join. I was there when Leliana told him about your request." She replied looking at Lavellan, clearly trying to avoid her brother's glare.

"Sure, Cully-wully is smitten with her anyway, he'll do anything for her!" Sera teased.

"Sera!" Erelan yelled, she was clearly blushing.

"Wot?! It's true, eve'one knows it! The way he looks at you and shite." She replied.

"Oh my dear you are making the poor girl red as a tomato." Vivienne said. Erelan groaned and hid her face behind her hands. Sera laughed satisfied with the results.

"Question is…does she feel the same with him?" Bull wondered out loud. This made Erelan froze. Everyone noticed her stiffened. Sera was the first to jump and scream in delight.

"Andraste's tits! SHE DOES!" Her voice was so loud it made everyone in the camp stop what they were doing and stare at them. Erelan suddenly jumped at her and covered her mouth. Sera muffled something but Erelan held her tight. Cullen stared at Erelan for a moment wondering what they were talking about. Finally, Sera calmed down and Erelan let her go. Everyone was amused at this discovery, everyone but Solas. He was mortified, but showed no emotion on his face. Erelan stared at him and knew exactly what he was thinking. She looked away from him, ashamed. Bull was staring at Dorian.

"So who's the Vint guy?" Everyone turned to look at Dorian, they barely noticed him standing behind Lavellan.

"This is Dorian. He offered his assistance to help with taking down Alexius, the Magister that wants me dead." Lavellan explained. Everyone greeted him.

Cassandra walked over to Lavellan and asked her to join the planning with the advisors along with Dorian. Lavellan and Dorian excused themselves from the group and walked towards the mini war table. Cullen explained the plan is for her to go in with some small group when Alexius sends his invitation to her. Dorian held out an envelope with Alexius seal. He admitted Felix had taken it and gave it to him. Lavellan hugged Dorian and thanked him for being at their side. Now that the plan is set, all there is to do now was to meet with Alexius.

* * *

The camp site was full of people that some people were sent to other campsites. The inner circle that Lavellan had built stays with her along with the advisors. It was afternoon and everyone was restless. They had to wait at night to meet with Alexius and time seemed to be moving slowly. Sera and Bull made their frustration known, Sera was shooting her arrows on trees, cursing with each hit. Bull had asked Cassandra to hit him with a stick and with each hit screamed out his frustrations. Blackwall had pulled out an unfinished wooden figure and with his knife started carving it out taking piece by piece. Vivienne made herself comfortable on a chair, she asked to be brought to her, and started reading a book. Dorian had to go back to Redcliffe castle in order to make sure Feliks is okay and that everything goes according to plan.

Solas and Erelan was not in site, Lavellan had noticed. She walked around asking if anyone had seen them, no one had a clue. She searched near the campsite area but no luck. Cullen was at the mini war table staring intently at the map and its pieces. Lavellan walked towards him.

"Commander? Everything alright?" She asked as she stopped beside him.

"Yes. Just anxious to get this done already. This waiting is making me feel at edge." He replied looking away from the map and turned to her.

"I think everyone is." She replied, looking at everyone. Cullen followed and gave a small laugh.

"I suppose your right. I take it you have chosen the mages then?" His voice sounded disappointed.

"The mages under a Tevinter Magister…does not exactly paint a good picture." She replied.

"I will be honest, I am disappointed. But in all respect, no one can do what you did for the inquisition. You have created a circle of powerful allies to join the cause, and quickly made a decision on who to ask for help with closing The Breach. I may not like it, but I will support it." He said.

"Thank you…Cullen. I am sorry." She replied. Cullen gave her a small smile, she smiled back. "Have you seen Solas and Erelan? I can't seem to find them around the camp." She asked him.

"Sorry no, I was too busy making sure our plan does not fail, I failed to notice where they are." He replied, rubbing his neck.

"No worries, I'm just wondering where they are." She said smiling at him.

"Maybe…Solas is training her far away, like last time." He said, remembering the time they found them training.

"I didn't think of that…maybe." Lavellan started thinking where they could be training. A question came to her mind. "Cullen? Do Templars make an oath?" She asked. Cullen looked at her confused.

"What? An Oath? Yes, we do a ceremonial oath to protect and serve-" Lavellan cut him off.

"I mean…do they…pledge to live a solitary life. "I pledge myself only to the order and give myself only to..." such and such." Cullen looked at her confused then it dawned on him what her question meant.

"Oh! You mean are we expected to give up physical temptations?" He replied.

"Yes, do they?"

"Oh…well…uh…" He cleared his throat. "No templars can marry but there are rules around it and the order must grant permission. Some may choose to give it up to show their devotion, but…it's not required." He said.

Lavellan can tell he was a bit uncomfortable with the topic but couldn't help how adorable he looked when nervous.

"Have you?" She asked, trying not to grin.

"Me? Uh…uhm…no, I've taken no such vows." He replied. Lavellan noticed him blushing. "Maker's breath…can we…talk of something else?" He asked.

"I got two more questions and then we can talk of something else." She said her grin showing. "Did anyone caught your attention while you were at Kirkwall?" Cullen's face was no red. Probably more red than the color itself if that is even possible.

"Yes. But I didn't act upon it." He admitted.

"Why not?"

"I…was still new to the order and…well- its complicated."

"How about now? Anyone caught your attention in the inquisition?" Poor Cullen looked like a deer that has seen its predator.

"Wh- Why would you- What made you- I…"

"I heard rumors…that you have certain feelings for…one of our recruits. Not just any recruit but one of the inner circle."

Lavellan could not stop now, she had to find out if these were true. Cullen didn't know what to do or what to say. Both arms dropped to his sides and his head hung low, defeated.

"Yes. But I- this shouldn't- how did- is it obvious?" The last words were said barely a whisper.

"Everyone else thinks so, but I didn't notice. Come to think of it…I would never have guessed since I'm always out in the field. Don't worry your secret is safe from me at least…don't know about Sera or Bull or anyone else for that matter."

"Maker's Breath. I hope she doesn't know or find out. It would…be- I don't even want to think about what would happen." He said horrified at the thought.

"If you did have the chance…would you act upon it?" Curiosity took over.

"I- maybe? I mean…no? yes? I'm not sure…she and I are…different in so many ways." Cullen admitted.

"Is her being a Mage a problem? Or is it because she is an elf? Or both that is stopping you?"

"Wha- Oh no! no no…it's just she…her personality is very opposite to mine…and I don't think she would want to be with an ex-templar." He said sadly.

"I don't think that hardly makes a difference, Love knows no bounds Cullen. Besides, haven't you heard? Opposites attract." She said smiling at him and patted his left arm in reassurance. Cullen looked at her and smiled.

"I would…like that." He replied softly.

* * *

Solas and Erelan rode far away from the camp. Solas was agitated and displeased at the fact she was out here. Not only that, she was riding with Cullen, a _Shem_ , a _Templar_ , everything he hated. He stopped near riverbank and hastily got off his mount, Erelan followed after.

" _Fenedhis Lasa!_ What were you thinking?! _"_ He yelled at her.

"What do you mean _, Ma' fenor isa'ma'lin_ " She asked innocently.

"You know full well what I mean, _Sister_." He hissed the last word.

"What? I can't go out wherever I please? Am I supposed to be locked up in Haven and wait like a good girl for everyone else to return from their missions?" She replied trying to control her rage. "Afraid that I will accidentally just lash out and tell everyone _Who We_ are?! Do you really believe me to be that incompetent?" She glared at him.

"No, I-" She cut him off.

"Enough. I see how you still see me as that little girl in need of protection."

"I do not, I- Yes…I think it best for you to be in Haven. It is safer there than out here." He said looking at her. She laughed.

" _You_ do not know what it is like to be in a place full of _Shems_ , that hates and fears you because you are an elf and a mage! While the people you feel safe with go out and save the world." She said with disgust.

"Of course I do! I have lived far longer in this world than you did and had encountered them myself." He replied his anger subsiding.

"No you do not!" She inhaled a deep breath and calmly said. " You say you do, but you don't. You don't know what it's like to be in a closed area, danger all around you. She clenched her fists, knuckles turning white. "Leliana and Josephine have been kind enough to see of my well-being, if a day did come for them to choose whose side they are on it will not be mine."

Solas sighed in defeat. He turned around and looked at the river.

"What about Cullen?" He finally asked. Erelan calmed herself and stood beside him.

"The commander? He…has been accommodating. I admit the first few days was a disaster." She smiled remembering how he tried to start a conversation but failed miserably. "Sometimes I think he never talked to a woman before…or an elf-mage for that matter. The day you left for Val Royeaux, I told myself to stay inside until you return. I feared the people would do something to me. I felt…so alone. I thought if I stayed inside, people would forget I existed and no one would bother me. In Cullen's case…that was not in his agenda." She gave a small laugh and continued. "He reached out to me and gave me a tour around Haven. He said that Josephine had ordered him to, probably to make me feel comfortable, she is so sweet, Josephine. Every day he would come by and have me accompany him around Haven, whether it was to watch the new recruits train or just him on his desk reading reports. He made sure I was not cooped up in my cabin. It took some time to figure out that no one had ordered him to have me around. He did it on his own. My suspicion was right when I got to ask Josephine if she had asked him to have me accompany him everywhere, she admitted only to the first day, other than that Cullen did everything else on his own." Solas stayed quiet for a while. He shook his head and sighed.

"He has feelings…for you." He said finally, looking at her.

"You don't think I can tell?" She answered looking back at him.

"What I fear is…you feel the same for him." Erelan stayed silent and averted his gaze. Solas took that as confirmation. He took her hands and massaged them gently. "You… _We_ are the last of O _ur_ kind sister…you cannot love him." He said softly.

"I should say the same for you…brother. I see how you look at her, Lavellan. She maybe a descendant, but she is still a _Shemlen_." Solas did not know what to say, and stayed quiet. Erelan looked at her brother. "Do not forget, brother I am observant than most. You can try to hide your emotions, but remember…I know _who_ you are, and _how_ you think." Solas chuckled.

"Forgive me…It has been a millennium. I had forgotten out of the all of _us_ you were closest to Mythal's personality." He kissed her forehead softly and embraced her.

"Your age is showing dear brother." She teased. Solas laughed.

"What do we do now…about…you know…these feelings." She asked.

"I don't know." He admitted. Erelan pulled away from the embrace and looked at her brother. She was surprise to see him so uncertain.

"My how the _Dread Wolf_ change…I never thought I'd see the day. I wonder if this is one of her powers." Solas smiled.

"Come we must return…or they will send people to look for us." He said as he led her to their horses and helped her up.

Mounted on their horses they both slowly made their way back to them camp. They talked about their journeys in both the fade and real life. Solas told her about he met some Dalish Elves and tried to teach them about the elvhen history. Erelan laughed when he told her they rejected his ideas and stories and sent him away. She in turn told him about how she managed to avoid contact with Shems. How she managed to stay unknown in Hinterlands until she met Asvhalla.

* * *

The sun was now setting when Solas and Erelan arrived. They quickly tied their reigns on a tree and walked towards the camp. They saw everyone around the campfire, talking about something. Lavellan was the first to notice they arrived and everyone else followed.

"Creators! You two were gone for so long we almost set out to look for you guys!" She said as she stopped infront of them.

"Yea! Where did you two run off to anyway?" Varric asked. Solas was about to reply but Erelan beat him to it.

"To my old house. I figured since…we were near I wanted to see…how it is." She said.

"Oh that's right…you used to live around here. What happened to your house now?" Lavellan asked.

"Alas…it is…in disrepair." She replied, smiling sadly.

"Iz it me or does she talk like elfy-elf 'ere?" Sera pointed at Solas. Everyone stared and started thinking about the similarities. Bull was the first to talk.

"HA! Nah…she is too pretty and sexy, if you ask me." Erelan blushed. "If you ever need someone to… _cuddle_ with…at night, I'm your man." He gave her a wink.

"You forget…she dresses much better than him." Vivienne added. Solas rolled his eyes.

"Okay okay, everyone please keep your opinions to yourselves for now and let's get ready for our mission." Lavellan waved them off, everyone murmured in disagreement but followed anyway. Lavellan turned around and looked at Solas.

"I'm assuming your prepared?" She asked. He nodded in agreement. She turned on Erelan. "You will stay here to help the wounded, if any." Erelan nodded.

Lavellan walked towards the advisors for one last run on their plan. Erelan and Solas looked at eachother. They spoke in Ancient Elvhen.

" _Sera is more observant than the rest…we must be careful._ " Solas warned.

" _Ma nuvenin_." She replied and walked away.

The plan was set and everyone was ready to set out to Redcliffe Castle. As night time approached everyone rode towards the road to Redcliffe Castle. No one could have predicted what Alexius had planned. Lavellan will come out a changed woman.

 **Author's notes:**

 **This whole love square...is being..a "squaround" I don't know...bad joke ha!**

 _Fenedhis Lasa - Suck a wolf's dick or Go suck a wolf's dick_

 _Shem/Shemlen - quickling/quickling child_

 _Ma nuvenin - as you wish_

 _Ma' fenor isa'ma'lin - my dear brother_

 **Until next chapter! :3**


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's notes:**

 **Hello! Thank you so much for reading this far!**

 **This chapter is pretty much just CullenxErelan**

 **You can skip this chapter if you want or not interested in their relationship, nothing to miss!**

 **For those of you that do read this, hope you enjoy it!**

 **Campfire shenanigans and Cullen's resolve.**

Lavellan and her party had left for Redcliffe Castle. The only ones left at the campsite were Erelan, the advisers and some scouts. For the first time Erelan had found herself sitting with three of the most respected and feared people. Josephine, the sweet and caring Antivan, but behind her demeanor was an assassin that was praised by her skills till this day. Now she serves as the inquisition's ambassador and diplomat, which is interesting, considering she is the heir for the Montilyet family fortune. Leliana, the renowned "Nightingale", inquisition's spymaster. Erelan had heard of tales about her that would give even the adults nightmares. She barely knows her, except she was Divine Justinia's Left hand, along with Cassandra as the Right hand. Leliana tends to keep all her secrets and whatever else she knows to herself. Then there is Cullen. The inquisition's Commander of its military force. Dedicated, fierce and well respected by all. From the outside these three, along with Lavellan and her inner circle formed a formidable force to reckoned with. On the inside for the circle however is entirely different story. Erelan witnesses this first hand.

"OH! Your hair would look wonderful if we braid it and loop it around behind your back! So elegant!" Josephine exclaimed excitedly.

"I agree! Maybe…we could get you in a nice dress one day. Silk…pale blue silk, yes…with gold embroidery…it should be cut low in the front, of course. We don't want to hide your features Oh! Maybe add some poufy sleeves. And Shoes!" She gasps. "Her shoes will be…glass slippers intricately adorned with different blue and white pearls on them. We should really go shopping together!" Leliana added. Erelan covered her chest.

Erelan was stuck sitting between them. She looked towards Cullen with pleading eyes. Cullen, sitting on the other side, smirked and shook his head. Josephine was already sketching the idea they had come up with for her. Erelan was glad she is getting to know each of the inquisitions inner circle, aside from the people Lavellan usually takes for mission. Josephine finished her sketch and exclaimed in delight.

"Oh Josie! That is perfect! You even got the details of the shoes correct!" Leliana said staring at the sketch.

"Oh…well it's nothing." Josephine replied. "If only we are back in Haven, this would…-" Josephine looked over at Erelan. Leliana followed her gaze and grinned.

"You know Josie…we can do one of the things on her. Her hair!" Josephine's eyes gleamed with delight that she got up and walked behind Erelan.

"Wha-!"

Erelan reacted too late and Josephine is now behind her and pulled off her hair tie letting her hair flow down her back. Josephine and Leliana stared in awe at how different she looked with her hair down. Cullen, who is sitting on the other side drinking some ale, almost spit out his drink at the sight. He caught his breathe and swallowed. She looked so _ethereal_. It was the first time he has seen her hair down. She always had it tied up. Erelan saw Cullen staring at her and blushed crimson red. Leliana, satisfied with the result of her plan, smirked. Everyone in the circle knew Cullen has strong feelings for Erelan, but no one knew how strong it really is until now. It was clear to Leliana that the Commander has fallen in love, but he himself doesn't realize it… yet.

"Oh my…I did not realize your hair was this long." Josephine started combing her hair with her fingers. "How do you keep it so smooth, and silky? I am flabbergasted."

"I brush it every night before I sleep. One hundred times every night." She replied as Josephine started parting her hair three ways.

"One hundred times?! I cannot imagine doing that every night." She started with the braids, pulling, and locking the hair in place.

"I've been doing it my whole life, I got used to it." Erelan replied and smiled.

"I'm just glad to have short hair. Less distracting." Leliana said. Josephine let out a slight chuckle and said.

"I remember you grew it out before, but then got frustrated with it and cut it." Leliana put a finger on her chin, remembering that day and smiled.

"Ah…yes I remember. I had to cut it because it got caught with the wind and obscured my view, while aiming at a target." She replied.

"I don't mean to pry…but how did you two meet? I gathered that before this inquisition, you two were close friends before?" Erelan asked. Leliana answered her question.

"I met her a long time ago, but we didn't become good friends until years later, after the blight, in fact. I'd just returned to Val Royeaux and she welcomed me back by throwing a diplomatic ball." Josephine snickered and continued with her braiding. "She was the Antivan Ambassador at the time, you see. The ball was…all right. Too many politicians. At midnight, we left to find a _real party._ We've been friends ever since."

"A _real party_? What do you mean by that?" Erelan asked. Leliana grinned.

"It's not a real party until…someone's smallclothes are pinned to a chantry board. And that's all I'm saying about it." She teased.

Erelan made a silent "Oh" on her lips, knowing what Leliana is referring to. Cullen who was listening on their conversation choked on his drink. He was coughing and gasping for air. The women giggled at his reaction. Josephine finished the last braid and started putting everything in place. Twisting the braids over and under each one, after a while her "vision" was finished. Josephine walked over to Leliana and the both stared at her with approval.

"What do you think Commander?" Leliana asked as she moved back to show reveal Erelan with her new hairstyle. Cullen looked at her and was lost in her beauty. Josephine did a great job with the style. It was perfect. It showed how define her cheekbone and jaw are and her long elegant neck. Erelan was fidgeting and looking around, avoiding eye contact with him. When their eyes did meet, it felt like the world around them fell and they were the only ones alive.

' _Fenedhis! Fen'harel is going to kill me…breathe…breathe…do not…get lost in his eyes…SHIT! Already did…this is harder than I thought…oh creators help me.'_

The sound of someone clearing their throat broke eachother's trance. Josephine was smiling, and Leliana was grinning.

"You still…haven't answered Commander." Leliana asked.

"What? Oh! The- its uh…it looks beautiful." He rubbed the back on his neck. Erelan blushed.

"It would be more beautiful with the dress." Leliana said.

"Maybe one day…but for now…it will only be a faraway dream." Josephine sighed, disappointed that it most likely never will happen.

"Cheer up Josie, it may happen." Leliana said patting her back.

The night with the advisers was interesting. Erelan was learning more and more about them. Leliana loved shoes, in short she's obsessed with them, and a pet Nug named…shmuples? Shnuples? That was surprising, Leliana has a soft side, rarely seen only to those she trusts. Josephine's family were merchants and once had an entire fleet across Thedas but not anymore. She is a strong believer of the inquisition and its cause. Also she is a romantic. Adorable.

* * *

The night air was crisp and soothing. Erelan strolled by the riverbank. Everything was dark and peaceful. No stars. No moon. Normally it would be hard to see anywhere you go with this darkness, but she is _Elvhen_. _Ancient Elvhen_. Her eyes glowed with a soft purple around her pupils. She could see everything from each step she took, rocks that would normally trip someone and holes anyone could slip into. She carefully unbraided her hair letting them fall back. She kneeled near the water and looked at her reflection. Her hair was now in waves.

' _This doesn't look bad…a nice change for a moment.'_

She reached out to touch the water and twirled her fingers around making a ripple effect. She noticed movement from the corner of her eyes. A figure was silently approaching towards her. Her ears twitched and heard a soft metal sound. She figured it was an assassin trying to sneak up on her. Alert and ready, she went on with playing with water. The figure was getting closer and closer, she heard a "puff" sound. The assassin went invisible. People would usually be afraid by now, but not her. The best part of an _Ancient Elvhen_ with eyes that can help you see in the dark, is the fact it can see through everything. Erelan looked down on the water and right behind her she saw the reflection of the attacker. The daggers were raised up ready for a kill. Erelan swiftly turned around and freeze the attacker. She released a bolt from her hands and shattered it pieces. She jumped away from her spot as soon as two daggers were thrown. Two more attackers came. Bandits. A fireball was thrown at her, she fades stepped away and threw ice ball towards the mage. The mage conjured up a shield on himself right after getting hit.

' _A mage…that explained how they saw through darkness.'_

One of the bandits shot an arrow towards her. She deflected it with her fire wall. With the fire's light she can now see these were not mere bandits, they had red lyrium growing out of them. The mage shoots out multiple fire balls, swiftly she dodges each one and threw ice balls as she jumped out the way. The archer shot five arrows behind her. With no time to counter, Erelan summoned up disruption field around her. With limited time, she threw a fire blast to the mage, burning him, then froze the archer and slaughtered him with her spirit blade in time for the field to dissolve.

Erelan drop on her knees and breathed heavily. She had used a lot of her mana fighting these things. She looked around and saw nothing but fragments of what used to be something. Loud footsteps, like someone was running, could be heard from where she is. She looked up and saw fire floating. Another mage? Did she miss one? She used up the last of her mana and had her ice spell ready. As the steps came closer, she got up and had her hand ready for release. The figure stopped a few feet from her, she tried to focus her eyes on it but with her mana drained and weak her eyes could not make out who or what it is. She was not about to be brought down like this. Without thinking she released her ice blast, then she heard a familiar voice. Cullen.

"Erelan?"

It was already too late; her magic was now going to hit Cullen. She braced for the impact, but it never came. Instead, she felt a tight grip, yet gentle hands on her shoulders. She opened her eyes and Cullen was in front of her. The torch he carried was now on the ground. She sighed in relief and let body fall onto Cullen, as he caught her. He sat down and placed her on his lap, held her with his arms.

"Cullen." She found her voice. "I…am so sorry…I thought you-"

"Shh…it's alright. Leliana told me to come to you." He said cutting her off.

' _Leliana? Did she see everything? My magic? My eyes? Was she spying on me? Has she figured me out?! SHIT!'_

Erelan wanted to move but her body disregard her mind. Cullen continued talking.

"She told me to find you and to be careful, I was confused at first…but…as I got closer I saw flashes of lights from where you are. As I walked closer everything just stopped. Now that I'm here." He looked around. "I see you were attacked. I am so sorry…I could not help you."

' _Why is he apologizing? I- he almost got hit with my magic! I should be the one apologizing!'_

"No…its fine. I'm fine. I should apologize…I threw my magic at you." She heard him chuckle.

"Magic doesn't really affect Templars…not really." Erelan looked up at him, surprised that she can move her head at least.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"We- Templars have the ability to dispel magic…and has immunity to it."

"Meaning…when I did cast my magic…you dispelled it?"

"Yes."

"How…?" She could feel Cullen's hesitation for a moment before he replied.

"Templars…take lyrium. It is the source of our immunity per say."

"I see…"

The torch was starting to slowly die down. Erelan's mana had slowly returned and with a small gesture of her hand, she scattered tiny fireballs around her and Cullen. She felt Cullen's body stiffened, and felt guilty. She barely knows anything about templars only that they were told to hate mages. They were a force not to be taken lightly when it came to mages. It took a while for Cullen to relax again and once he did he looked down at her. She in turn looked up at him. Cullen's gaze at her with the look of concern. His ember eyes were locked on her dark-blue ones and they stayed like that for what felt like an eternity. Cullen broke the silence.

"Makers breath…I forgot to ask if your alright. Are…you alright Erelan?" It took a moment for her to process his question. She blinked her eyes twice and finally answered.

"Oh yes…yes I'm fine! I should ask you…since I…are you alright?" He smiled.

"Seems you've forgotten what I just told you…but yes I'm alright."

"Ah…right…templar." He gave her a slight grin. She forgot that she was still on his arms, until realization hit her.

"Cullen…?"

"Yes?"

"I'm feeling…quite better now…do you mind…helping me…up?" Cullen felt his blood rush.

"Wh- oh! Yes of course." He simply got up, carrying her bridal style for a moment and set her down. When her feet touched the ground, she felt dizzy and lost balance. Cullen caught her before she fell. He helped her sat down and then sat next to her. They stayed quiet as they watched the river.

"So…you're a Templar. What made you become a Templar? I heard Templars hunt mages down." She said.

"I was…I left the order when Cassandra recruited me for the Inquisition. When I was young, I told my brother and sisters I will become one of the Templars. I always had the desire to protect and help people. Honnleath, where I come from had only a few Templars, but they humored me and taught me basic sword techniques. I was excited. At the age of thirteen, the order took me in. They had some concerns about me becoming one, normally Templar recruits were taken in at a young age, so I was much older than the others. Everything I had hoped for in training was everything I imagined and from there I caught up and finally took my final vow, the first time I took lyrium. The rest…is history. Templars only hunt mages that became abominations or blood mages. I did…hunt some mages and killed. I didn't take any pleasures in taking their lives, but such was the way."

"I see. You…have siblings?"

"Yes…I have an older sister Mia, and a younger brother Branson and sister Rosalie."

"Do you keep in touch with them?"

"I recently sent my elder sister Mia a letter not too long ago. I haven't received a reply yet."

"Oh I see…"

"Do you have siblings Erelan?" The question caught her off guard, and tried her best to lie.

"I…had…siblings." She replied.

"Had?" Cullen asked now looking at her. She hesitated for a moment, pondering what to say.

"They…are not here no longer." She whispered.

"I- Forgive me…I didn't mean to pry." He replied with guilt in his voice.

"Don't worry. You're not. I…it's been a while since I talked about my family. I am not used to having company…not that is a bad thing! I'm still…adjusting." She replied, embarrassed.

Her story wasn't all lies. She did have siblings; they may all not be blood related but they were family. Her family. When her magic grew to being almost God-like, Mythal, her mother took her in. She helped her shape and control her magic. As she grew older it was clear that she was a talented fade walker, she surpassed even the _Evanuris_. She could pull people from nightmares, manipulate people's dreams. She used to sleep for days on end. In time she became known as the Goddess of Dreams, a title she did not want. Dedicated priests and priestesses erected a temple for her. Overtime the temple had become almost a palace fit for a Goddess. Like her brother _Fen'Harel,_ she did not want slaves, but like her mother, she had priests and priestess that had slaves do their bidding. She rarely stepped foot in her own temple, and rarely joined the meetings with the other _Evanuris_. She couldn't exactly tell Cullen that one sibling is alive and that he is in the inquisition. She wouldn't know how to explain that part.

Cullen noticed she became quiet and still. Thinking he had upset her, he searched her face for some kind of emotion. It was hard to find, when the only light they had was the fireballs dancing around them, and it didn't help there was no moonlight to bright things up. Then he noticed a single tear drop rolled down her face. Thinking he had hurt her, he felt remorse. His hand reached out and touched her face, thumb wiping the tear away. His action surprised Erelan, who jerked and looked at him, wide eyed. Cullen's eyes went wide, apparently his action also bewildered him. Although both were surprised, no one moved away, they just stared at each other.

"I…I'm sorry if my question caused you pain…" He said as he rubbed his thumb on her face.

"No…you didn't. I was just remembering the fun moments I had…with them." She replied smiling weakly. She moved her right hand and lightly touched his hand caressing her face.

They stayed that way for a long moment. Nothing prepared Cullen for this. He never thought he would find someone like her when he joined the inquisition. The way she makes his heart beat stop, every time he sees her. Butterflies forming in his stomach when she's with him. Making him feel speechless and breathless with her beauty. There are a million words to describe the feelings that is building up inside him, but only two words fit them. He was in love with this woman, it didn't matter that she is an elf and a mage. The moment she started accompanying him around in Haven, was the moment he fell in love with her. She was different from the other mages he had encountered. It was obvious she is a powerful mage, but she rarely shows it. Not only that, she is a mage who knows hand to hand combat, that was a surprise. He wants nothing more than to be with her for the rest of his life. The question is, does she feel the same?

Erelan looked at Cullen's eyes, lost in their gaze. She couldn't quite figure out why in such a short time she developed feelings for this man. He was a Templar, well an Ex-Templar so he says. From all the stories she had heard about them through her run ins with villages, they were respected but feared by all. Yet, here is a Templar who is nothing like everyone described. He is loyal, determined and valiant like a Templar, but he is not a cold hearted, and cruel as the others perceived the Templars to be. Cullen did not take pleasure in hunting, or killing Mages, he regretted every single kill. He may have some reservations with Mages, but it is a working progress. The first time she met him was the day she arrived in Haven, Lavellan had introduced her with the advisers when their eyes met only for a moment, but in that moment something her heart started to stir. In Haven, she wanted seek him out anytime Lavellan and the others went on missions, but couldn't find the courage to do so. Her fear of everyone around her was stronger than her will of finding him. The moment he knocked on her door and asking her to accompany him everywhere, the more she realized she had grown to like him. As the days turned to months her feelings were now clear, she has fallen in love with him. She knew fully well that nothing good will come out of this, she will have no choice but to leave him when all of this is done. As much as she wanted to deny her love for him, she could not stop it.

They titled their heads as they inched closer and closer, their lips were about to touch when…BOOM. Their trance like stare broke and saw the sky turning green. The Breach had spread and rifts opened everywhere, demons pouring in and wreaking havoc. Cullen and Erelan looked at eachother, fear was written on their faces. They heard a piercing scream at the camp, both jumped and ran towards it. To their horror, disoriented bodies were everywhere on the ground. They saw Leliana and Josephine fighting but demons kept pouring out. Cullen and her helped out but they were in a disadvantage and outnumbered, until they were captured. They were brought inside Redcliffe Castle, and they were told " _The Herald of Andraste_ " is dead, and the elder one will rise to be the new God. All of Thedas was turn into turmoil. Empress Celene has been assassinated, the King and Queen of Ferelden has been killed as well. There was no one stopping this madness. No one.

 **Author notes:**

 **Everytime...when two people are about to kiss someone or something always ruins the moment!**

 **Dun dun dun! Leliana was spying on her! Oh my!**

 **Hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

 **Like/Hate/suggestion comments are always welcome!**

 **Until next Chapter!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Notes:**

 **Welp here it is! Redcliffe Nightmare! I think it is..**

 **I tried my best to not make this too long.**

 **Hope you like this chapter!**

 **P.s. Excuse my Elvhen.. I tried.**

 **In Hushed Whispers**

Lavellan along with her party arrived in Redcliffe Castle. Leliana's agents went into position. As she and the others approached the castle doors, it swung open and they entered. Soldiers lead them towards the entrance of the throne room. They walked past the courtyard, soldiers were lined up on each side of the path. Everyone felt uneasy, and kept their guard up. Upon arriving, a servant walked and greeted them with distaste.

"The Magister's invitation is only for Mistress Lavellan. All others will have to stay out here." He said.

"Well…too bad. Where _I_ go, _they_ go." Lavellan replied haughtily. The others stepped closer towards her and glared at the servant. Intimidated, he consents.

"Very well…Follow me." He turned around, and started walking inside the throne room.

Everyone followed him silently. As they got closer to the throne, they noticed there were soldiers posted on each side. The door closed behind them, and two soldiers stood watch. Lavellan and the others knew Alexius is not counting on them leaving alive here. Ahead of them they saw Fiona standing on the side lines, Felix standing beside his father Alexius, who is sitting on the throne, patiently waiting. The servant announced them.

"My Lord Magister, The Agents of the Inquisition has arrived." Alexius stood up.

"My friend, it's so good to see you again…and your…associates of course. I'm sure we can make out some arrangement that is equitable to all parties." Fiona stepped up.

"Are we mages to have no voice in deciding our fate?" She asked. Alexius a sigh.

"Fiona…you would not have turned your followers over to my care if you did not trust me with their lives." He replied.

"Oh yes…because your face can be trusted, you have one of those faces." Lavellan joked. "If the Grand Enchanter wants to be part of these talks, then I welcome her as a guest of the inquisition."

"Thank you." Fiona nodded her head.

"So…you need the mages to close The Breach, and I have them. What would you give me in exchange?" Alexius asked as he sat on the throne.

"Hmm…nothing. I'm just going to take the mages and leave." She joked. "I know you want me dead." She glared at him.

"She knows everything father." Felix said.

"Felix…what have you done…?" Alexius asked as he shook his head in disappointment.

"Your son is concerned that you are involved in some kind of trouble." Lavellan spoke.

"So speaks the thief! Don't think you can turn my son against me. You walk into my stronghold with a stolen mark, a gift you don't even understand and think you're in control?!" He said, standing up from the throne, walking closer to her. "You are nothing but a mistake!"

"What do you know about this mark?!" She demanded.

"It is a power that you can't comprehend. It does not belong to you." He answered bitterly.

"Father…listen to yourself. Do you know what you sound like?" Felix asked.

"He sounds exactly the villainous cliché everyone expects us to be me." Dorian emerged from the side.

"Dorian." Alexius said. "I gave you a chance to be a part of this, you turned me down. The elder one has power you would not even believe; he will raise the Imperium from its own ashes."

"Who is this elder one? Is he a mage?" Lavellan asked.

"Soon he will become a God. He will make the world bow to mages once more, and we will rule all of Thedas." Alexius answered.

"You can't involve my people in this!" Fiona yelled.

"Alexius, this is exactly what you and I talked about never wanting to happen. Why would you support this?" Dorian asked.

"Stop it father, give up the Venatori let the southern mages close The Breach and let's go home." Felix said.

"He can save you." Alexius said.

"Save me?"

"There is a way…the elder one promised. If I undo the mistake at the temple."

"I'm going to die no matter what, you will have to accept that."

"No, Seize them Venatori!" He commanded.

Lavellan and the group stood ready for a fight. One by one the venatori's fell as Leliana's agents sneaked and killed them all. Lavellan looked at Alexius.

"You lose." She said.

"You! Are a mistake! You! Should never have existed!"

Alexius held out an amulet that glowed green on his hands. Dorian yelled and with his staffed sent out a bolt and it hit Alexius, causing the amulet to fall and opened a whirlpool on Lavellan and Dorian. In an instant they disappeared. Leaving nothing but scorch mark on the ground, where they stood.

* * *

Solas was the first to open his eyes and saw Lavellan and Dorian gone. Everyone looked around.

"Where did they go?!" Bull yelled.

"What happened?!" Sera asked.

"Chuckles, do you have any idea?" Varric asked.

"I…I'm not sure." Solas replied.

Suddenly the ground shook and a screeched sound echoed up the sky. The next thing they knew group of demons and abominations entered the throne room surrounding them.

"We will talk about this later, for now we have company my dears!" Vivienne said.

"Agree!" Blackwall and Cassandra replied together. Both their shields ready.

They formed a circle each facing different angles. Solas was the first to put up a barrier on everyone. Then everyone charged at the enemy. Cassandra and Blackwall hardened their armor and slashed through each demon and abomination as they pass. Sera shooting arrows and imploding her targets, Varric drop his traps as he shots incoming demons. Solas and Bull working together, freeze, smash, freeze, smash, their synced combination clearing the way each time. Vivienne steadily putting up barrier on them, as she hit their enemies with lighting and fire. After almost an hour or so of fighting everything seemed calmed. Everyone was running low on stamina, mana and potions.

"D-did we get em all?" Sera asked breathing heavily.

"Yes. We did. Thanks the maker." Cassandra replied falling on her knees.

"We…we should…split up and find Lavellan…" Varric said, leaning on Bianca for support.

"Agree." Solas replied as he supported himself with his staff.

Everyone was bloody from their own wounds, and blood of their enemies. As soon as they started to walk out of the throne room, more demons and venatoris burst in. They were surrounded by venatoris and rage, terror, pride, and other demons they've never seen.

"Aww…SHIT! More demons!" Bull roared.

"Piss!" Sera cursed.

They all gathered together, weapons at a ready. Everyone knew they will not last long but they were determined to find Lavellan that they will keep fighting until all the demons are dead. The group charged and for a moment it seemed they would win. As more and more demons pour in and their potion, stamina and mana is scarce and down to the last drop. Weakened and out of potions, they were overwhelmed and captured by the venatoris.

Everyone was chained up and lead to the dungeon. To their surprise and Solas's dismay they saw all two of the advisers and Erelan. Each were in a jail. Josephine on the ground whimpering on the ground. Her clothes ripped and blood stained. Something was not right about her. Cullen in another cell was facing the wall muttering something. He stripped off of his armor and was left with only his torn shirt and breech. Solas saw his sister crouched, and leaning on the wall, without hesitation ran towards her.

"Asa'ma'lin! Dirtha'em! Sathan!" He kneeled on the ground, clutching on the bars. Erelan moved her head to look at her brother.

"Isa'ma'lin…?" She answered with rasped voice. "Mar min…no…" She crawled towards and grabbed his hand. Solas was at a lost, her eyes were now red, her hands covered in red veins traveling all around her body. Red lyrium. The venatoris had fed her and the others red lyrium.

"Dara! Josa! Ma te'elan ea min! Ama mar'len." She pleaded.

Before Solas could say more, he was pulled away from her. One of the venatori mage sent a bold through the bars and she screamed. Erelan fell to the ground whimpering. Solas tried to attack, but was forced on his knees by one of the bigger warriors. All he could do was watch as his sister sobbed on the ground. They were once one of the powerful _Evanuris_ , Dalish hailed them as Gods and Goddesses now, they were nothing. Solas could here Sera "elfy-elves" but he didn't care. He had no power to save his sister, and his heart ached at the fact Lavellan disappeared. He didn't know what Alexius has done, but whatever he did, she was gone. They were all put in different cells and fed red lyrium. Everyone tried fighting back but to no avail. Everyday each of them were fed red lyrium, every day it became harder and harder to fight back. Days turned into weeks into months and then a year passed. Josephine, Cullen and his sister died from red lyrium. Everyone else was succumbing to the power of the red lyrium, they don't know how much time they have left but they could feel their end is coming. Solas started to feel regret, in all the days, weeks, and months that passed not once did he wish to see Lavellan again. What he would give to tell her he loved her even now.

* * *

A loud crack was heard and two people fell on murky waters. Two soldiers were posted by a gate, one exclaimed.

"Blood of the elder one where did they come from?!"

They charged towards the two figures. Bolts of lighting and fire balls were thrown at the guards. The mages defeated one of the guards after freezing and shattering him to pieces. The last guard furiously swung his sword at the woman mage and she countered with her fire blast and burning him to death. Both mages put their staves away and the woman looted one of the guard and found a key.

"Interesting…it's probably not what Alexius intended. The rift must have moved us…to what? The closest confluence of arcane energy?" Dorian said.

"The last thing I remember, we were in the castle hall." Lavellan replied.

"Let's see. If we're still in the castle, it isn't…Oh! Of course! It's not simply where-it's when!" Dorian exclaimed. "Alexius used the amulet as a focus. It moved us through time!"

"Well…then…When and how do we get back?" She asked.

"Those…are excellent questions. Let's look around, see where the rift took us. Then we can figure out how to get back…if we can."

"You mean…you don't know if there is a way?"

"I have a plan…but I'm not entirely sure."

"Well…let's hope this plan of yours work. Let's go."

Dorian and Lavellan started walking around the area. Red lyrium were coming out from the walls everywhere they went. The palace seemed eerie and something was not right. As they kept walking Dorian noticed they have been walking in circles.

"So…this is just my guess…I think we are running in circles…are we-you lost?" Lavellan stopped walking and turned around looking guilty.

"…I am bad with directions…to be honest." She replied fidgeting with her fingers.

"Here I thought you were the leader of this inquisition." Raised an eyebrow.

"No one is leading the inquisition really…though I think Cassandra would mostly likely be the one for that position, if it ever came to that."

"My next question is…how did you manage not get your party lost in all the missions you've taken? Curious."

"Cassandra…leads the way and I just follow alongside her." She admitted.

"Ah…I see…well…I guess I will have to lead us out of here I'm guessing."

"Please." Lavellan replied pleading. Dorian shook his head and chuckled.

"You're lucky I find you adorable. Alright, let's go."

They went back to where they came from and from there walked up the stairs. As they opened the door two venatoris were on guard on each sides. Once they saw Dorian and Lavellan a fight broke out. Dorian casted his shield on him and Lavellan, they both fought side by side hitting the others with their spells. Once the fight was done, Dorian lead them to the left door and they went down some stairs. They opened a door that lead further down, that lead to more doors. As they descend on the stairs, Lavellan heard familiar voices, they were slightly different but she knows whose voices those are. She ran down the remaining stairs, as Dorian followed close behind.

She caught her breath at the first person she saw in a cell. It was Varric. His whole body was glowing red, even his eyes. Varric saw her and Dorian. Lavellan picked the lock and opened it.

"Andraste's sacred knickers. You're alive?" He said in disbelief. "Where were you? How did you escape?"

"We…didn't escape. Alexius sent us into the future." Dorian replied.

"Everything that happens to you is weird." Varric said

"You…don't look…so good. What happened?" Lavellan said, her face full of concern.

"Bit your tongue. I Look damn good for a dead man." Varric replied, grinning.

"You're no more dead than we are." Dorian said.

"The not-dying version of this red-lyrium stuff? Way worse…just saying." Varric replied.

"We get to Alexius, and I just might be able to send us back to our own time. Simple really." Dorian explained.

"That…may not be as easy as you think. Alexius is just a servant. His "Elder one" assassinated the empress and led a demon army in a huge invasion of the south. The Elder one rules everything. What's left of it, anyway, Alexius…is really not the one you need to worry about." Varric said.

"Well…that…makes things a lot better." Lavellan said sarcastically. "I promise you, Varric. We'll make sure none of this happens."

"I'm pretty sure you're crazy. Or I'm crazy. Either way, it's a nice thought." Varric replied smiling at her. "You want to take on Alexius? I'm in. Let's go." The next person they saw was Cassandra, Sera, Bull, Blackwall, Vivienne and finally the last cell Solas. Lavellan's heart sank at the sight of him. He was staring at the wall, like the others he was glowing red. Sera picked the lock and opened the cell. Solas turned around and when he saw Lavellan he almost fell back, shock to see her alive.

"Wha- You're alive?! We saw you die! I saw you die!" He said shaking his head.

"Solas…we never died." She said almost a whisper.

"The spell Alexius cast displaced us in time. We just got here…so to speak." Dorian explained. Solas locked his eyes with Lavellan as he spoke to Dorian.

"Can you reverse the process? You could return and obviate the events of the last year. It may not be too late…"

"Well…I'm glad someone understands what Dorian is talking about...because I don't." Lavellan said. She was about to touch Solas when he moved away.

"No, _Vhenan_ , you will be tainted if you touched me." He said with sadness in his eyes.

' _Did he…just…called…me vhenan? What…?'_

Before she could say anything, Vivienne spoke up.

"I don't mean to break your…intimate moment my dears, but we have a magister to catch, and hopefully this future doesn't happen."

She was right they can't stay here. Everyone nodded in agreement and they all walked out the dungeon. As they made their way out, Lavellan saw Fiona.

"Grand Enchanter!"

"Your…your alive? I saw…you vanish into the rift." Fiona asked.

"Oh…Fiona…what is happening to you…?"

"Red lyrium…it…is a disease. Consumes your whole body."

"That…is…awful! This is…this not right!" Lavellan tried to contain her anger and sadness.

"Listen, what year are we in?" Dorian asked.

"Harvestmere…nine forty-two dragon." She answered

"Nine forty-two?! Then we missed an entire year." Dorian exclaimed.

"We have to get back Dorian." Lavellan said.

"Please…stop this from happening." Fiona begged. "Also…your spymaster Leliana…is here in the castle. Find her."

Everyone nodded in agreement and set out to look for Leliana. Lavellan had split up the group in order to find Leliana quicker. She, Solas and Dorian stayed together and went up a flight of stairs. Solas hasn't said anything to her or asked questions. She couldn't take the silence between them and broke it.

"Are there any others? Erelan? Cullen? Josephine?" She asked as they searched the room they were in. Solas was quiet for a while. Lavellan thought he'd never reply but after a while he did.

"No…" He replied in a whisper. "They…died…the red lyrium took them." Lavellan didn't know what to say. She clenched her fists. Solas continued. "I…thought I would never see you again." Lavellan was surprised.

"Solas…I-" Solas cut her off.

" _Vhenan_ …let me finish. I was an idiot…thinking I…that we had time to see things through. I didn't realize before…how much you meant to me until that day you died…disappeared. After a year here without ever hearing your voice, your laugh, and to never see your smile was more painful than the red lyrium that is slowly killing me." He stepped walked closer towards her, but not too close to contaminate her. "If you…feel…the same as I do, promise me you will do whatever it takes, no matter how stubborn I am, to keep me by your side. _Ar lath ma vhenan_." Tears were starting to form on Lavellan's eyes.

"Solas…I…I promise… _Ar lath ma_ …" She replied as tears fell down her face.

They stared into eachother's eyes full of love and devotion. She wanted to hug him, touch him, and he in turn want nothing but to do the same. For a moment it was only them in the room, no one else mattered. Dorian made a loud coughing noises that broke their trance. Lavellan and Solas fell back into reality.

"Well…at least you two are making the most out of this situation." Dorian said grinning.

Lavellan blushed and scowled at Dorian then walked away from embarrassment. Solas chuckled, how he missed seeing her flustered. After a while, everyone met up with them. Bull and Sera found where they kept Leliana. They all followed their lead. Voices are heard from the inside, Leliana was being interrogated. Lavellan silently opened the door, Leliana saw her. They made eye contact, Leliana nodded as she understood what to do. The guard turned around to see what she was looking at and in an instant Leliana wrapped her legs around his neck and then with a loud CRACK, he was on the ground. Lavellan took the keys from the guard and let Leliana down.

"Your alive!" She said.

"It's a long story." Lavellan replied.

"Doesn't matter. Do you have weapons?" She asked. Lavellan nodded. "Good. Let's go find Alexius."

"Your…not curious as to how we got here?" Dorian asked.

"No. All I care is killing Alexius. I assume you have a plan of stopping this yes?" Leliana grabbed her bow and arrow.

"Yes, the amulet Alexius has we need it." Dorian replied.

"Let's go." Everyone set out to find the throne room.

Leliana looked so dreadful. Her rosy cheeks and pink lips were now pale. Her beautiful blue eyes were now cold and dark. Dark circles. Her body malnourished. Torture marks everywhere her body, and yet she still goes on. Lavellan is now determined to stop this future from ever happening. She will not let anyone suffer ever again. She will defeat this "Elder one" no matter what. They had found the throne room, but it was locked and needed some kind of mechanics to open. Red lyrium shards. The group split up and went to look for the shards. It took a while to gather up the shards, the venatori mages were the ones carrying them. Finally, everybody met by the door all had a shard with them. Lavellan careful placed the shards on the sockets and in minutes the door clicked and opened. As they walk inside the room, Lavellan saw Alexius standing by a campfire.

"It's over Alexius. You lost." She said.

"I knew you would appear again, not that it would be now, but I knew I hadn't destroyed you. My final failure." Alexius responds.

"Was this worth it? Everything you did to the world, to yourself." Dorian said.

"It doesn't matter now…all we can do is wait for the end."

"It does matter! I will undo this!" Lavellan said.

"How many times have I tried? The past cannot be undone. All that I fought for, all that I betrayed, what I have brought? Ruin and death. The elder one will come; he comes for us all." Alexius said. He didn't notice Leliana sneaking pass him and grabbed Felix. "No! Felix!"

"That's…Felix?! Maker's breath Alexius what have you done!?" Dorian demanded.

"He would have died Dorian! I saved him! Please, don't hurt my son. I will do anything you ask." He begged at Leliana.

"Hand over the amulet, and we'll let him go." Lavellan said.

"Let him go and I swear you'll get what you want." He reached out to his son. Leliana glared at him.

"I want the world back." Leliana said as she sliced Felix's throat.

"NO! NOOO!" Felix screamed and hit Leliana with his magic, sending her flying to the ground.

The group went into battle with Alexius. As they fought, he summoned rifts to distract them. Lavellan had no choice but to take care the rifts first. After defeating them, they went after Alexius and again he summoned another rift. The battle went on for what felt like forever until finally he was losing mana and weakened. Lavellan let out a fire blast towards him and he fell to the ground. Dorian grabbed the amulet from his grasp.

"Okay, give me an hour to work on this." He said.

"An hour?! We don-" Before Leliana could finish her sentence, the castle shook and a shriek is heard on top of the castle. "The Elder one." She whispered.

Everyone in the group looked at eachother and smiled. They all had agreed to sacrifice themselves so Lavellan and Dorian can safely go back.

"Do what you must. We will go distract them. For as long as we can." Cassandra said.

"What? No! I am not letting you guys die!" Lavellan yelled.

"Look at us. We're already dead." Leliana replied.

"Promise you will stop this from happening." Sera said.

"But-!"

"V _henan_ …I believe in you. You can do this." Solas said.

"Solas…" Tears started falling from her eyes.

"Go. You have as much time as I have much arrows." Leliana said.

Everyone left and out the door. Leliana waited by the door and started chanting. Dorian is almost done with the amulet when the door suddenly opened and demons started pouring in. Lavellan watched as her friends were massacred merciless. She saw Varric's body torn into pieces, Sera disemboweled, Vivienne was burned to death. Cassandra was beheaded and Blackwall's body was cut in pieces. Solas was the only one left, standing alone. She wanted to run towards him protect him, help him. Dorian held her back. Solas turned around and looked at her and smiled, with his last mana managed to blow up the demons closest to him. He fell on his knees and a pride demon picked him up, crushed and tore his body apart.

"NOOO! SOLAS!" Lavellan screamed at the top of her lungs.

Leliana shoots at all the demons with all the arrows she had left. Finally, Dorian finished and the portal was opened. Before they went in Lavellan witnessed Leliana's death. The demons surrounded her and tore her to pieces. Her scream was the last thing Lavellan heard until she and Dorian were sucked into the portal and back to the present time.

* * *

A burst of green light opened and two figures came out. Lavellan and Dorian had return to the present day. Solas and the other's saw how bloodstained both of them are. Lavellan grabbed Alexius by his collar and growled at him.

"You are done. This is over." She slammed him down. "Felix, I am not sure I will show mercy for your father. What he did…is unforgivable. I hope you understand." She said turning to Felix.

"Yes…I understand." Felix replied.

"Well…I'm glad that is done." Dorian said. Then a group of Ferelden soldiers marched in. The king and queen of Ferelden arrived. "Or…not."

"Grand Enchanter, We'd like to discuss your abuse of our hospitality." King Alistair said.

"Your…majesties…" Fiona walked up to them.

"When we offered the Mages Sanctuary, we did not give them the right to drive our people from their homes." Queen Anora said.

"King Alistair, Queen Anora, I assure you We never intended…" Fiona was cut off by the queen.

"In light of your actions, good intentions are no long enough."

"You and your followers have worn out your welcome. Leave Ferelden, or we'll be force to make you leave." King Alistair commanded.

"But…we have hundreds who need protection! Where will we go?" Fiona asked.

"Well…The inquisition still need mages…You can come with us." Lavellan said.

"What are the terms of this arrangement?" Asked Fiona.

"Hopefully better than what Alexius gave you. The inquisition is better than that, yet?" Dorian asked.

"You will come with us as our allies." Lavellan said

"It seems we have little choice but to accept, your generous offer. It will take three days for all the mages to arrive in Haven. Will that be okay?" Fiona asked.

"Of course! Three days of relaxing sounds great to me!" Lavellan smiled. She looked back at her companions, and avoiding eye contact with Solas. "Let's go back to Haven. Dorian? Shall we?" She offered her hand and Dorian took it.

Everyone followed them towards the courtyard and out of Redcliffe Castle. Dorian and Lavellan were riding side by side together, talking in hush tones and then laughing loudly. Everyone looked at eachother confused as to what just happened. They wanted to ask Lavellan, but she seemed to be engaged in entirely their own world. Solas had noticed she has been avoiding eye contact with him. Wherever Alexius sent them to, considering they both came back soaked in blood, something happened that seemed to change Lavellan. He will not question her now, but maybe when they return to Haven he will. They arrived at the campsite where all the advisers and Erelan waited. As usual the advisers asked what happened, Lavellan only told them that the inquisition has the mages support and in three days all the mages will be in Haven. Cullen asked where all the blood came from and she just smiled and told them she will tell them back at Haven, for now do not ask anymore.

The way back to Haven didn't take that long. Fiona stayed behind in Redcliffe to finish up some business and will join them soon. Some of the mages rode to Haven with Lavellan and her party. On their way back to Haven, Lavellan talked more to Dorian than the rest of them. Occasionally she chats with everyone else but Solas. Erelan had noticed her indifference with her brother. Whatever happened in Redcliffe had Lavellan on edge with Solas, and can't face him. By night time everyone arrived in Haven safely. The mages were escorted inside to avoid any complications with Templars and other people. Lavellan took a long well deserved hot bath, after, she went back to her cabin and fell on her bed. Tomorrow is a new day and some of other mages will arrive. She buried her face on her pillow and curled up. As she closed her eyes, she heard the screams of her companions dying infront of her. Her nightmare begins, as she relives the future that would happen if she didn't defeat this "Elder One".

 **Author's Notes:**

 **Hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

 **Jeez...I went crazy on those deaths of the companions...especially Solas. (serves him right) Jk!**

 **Like/Hate/suggestion comments are always welcome!**

 **Until next Chapter!**

 **Elvhen meaning:**

Asa'ma'lin - Sister

Dirtha'em - Speak to me

Sathan - Please

Isa'ma'lin - Brother

Mar min - Your here

Dara - Go

Josa - Run

Ma te'elan ea min - You cannot be here

Ama mar'len - protect yourself


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's notes:**

 **Hi! Sorry for the HUUUUUGE Delay, I was gone from society (camping)**

 **But yey! I'm back! Currently working on the next chapter! Hoping to finish it today!**

 ** _italics_ \- flashback**

 ** _'italics'_ \- thoughts**

 **Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

 **Comments are always welcome!**

 **So much for Respite…**

A rumbling noise and screams can be heard from a cave. People running for their lives from a boulder.

"I DID NOT SIGN UP FOR THIS!" Sera screamed.

"BOSS! I CAN TOTALLY TAKE CARE OF THIS! LEAVE THIS TO ME!" Bull called out from behind.

"BULL! AS MUCH AS I WANT TO TRUST YOU! I CANNOT LET YOU DO THIS! IT WILL CRUSH YOU BEFORE YOU CAN HIT IT!" Lavellan yelled back.

"TELL ME AGAIN WHY I'M HERE?!" Erelan asked.

"BECAUSE! EVERY MAGE I ASKED IS BUSY AND YOU'RE THE ONLY MAGE THAT IS NOT!" Lavellan answered.

"DID IT NOT OCCURRED TO YOU THAT MAAAAAYBE I DID HAVE SOMETHING TO DO?!"

"IF YOU DID YOU WOULDN'T BE HERE!" Lavellan answered.

"WELL I AGREED TO THIS BECAUSE YOU SAID IT WOULD NOT TAKE LONG! IT WAS ONLY TO RETREIVE SOMETHING!" Erelan yelled back.

"NO ONE REALLY KNEW THIS WAS GOING TO HAPPEN!" Lavellan answered.

"ARGUING DOES NOT HELP US! I MUST ADMIT, THE VIEW FROM BACK HERE IS SEXY!" Bull yelled.

"NOT THE TIME BULL!" All three women yelled.

"SHITE! FUCK! PISS! WHY DOES WEIRD SHITE HAPPEN TO YOU?!" Sera asked.

"HOW THE FUCK SHOULD I KNOW! I DIDN'T ASK TO JOIN THE INQUISITION, YET HERE WE ARE! THIS IS TECHNICALLY YOUR IDEA SERA!" Lavellan yelled back.

"WELL…I…DOESN'T MAKE ANY DIFFERENCE NOW!"

"I SWEAR TO MYTHAL IF THIS IS HOW I DIE I AM GOING TO HAUNT EVERYONE OF YOU!" Erelan yelled.

"THAT MAKES TWO OF US!" Lavellan replied.

"HEY! WE CAN ALL HAVE GHOST PARTY! SCARE THE SHIT OUT OF PEOPLE! HAHAHA" Bull added.

"I AM NOT GOING TO DIE HERE WITH YOU CRAZIES!" Sera retorted.

They all ran around the cave, jumping and dodging rocks in their way. None of them ever thought this type of thing would happen, but it did. It all began back in Haven, Sera got a letter about a priceless treasure that is found in The Flooded Caves, Crestwood.

* * *

 _The sun has risen from its slumber and Haven is now full of life in the early morn. Lavellan already dressed for the day walked out from her cabin to meet with Cassandra and the advisers. They wanted to make sure that everything is ready for closing The Breach, and the events that transpired when she and Dorian were transported in a future where Celene was assassinated, King and Queen of Ferelden dead, demon army slaughtering everything and this "Elder One" that rules them all. As much as she doesn't want to talk about it she has no choice, they have to prepare everything for this grim future to not come to pass. Luckily, Dorian is to join the meeting, as much as he loathes it._

" _This dark future you saw…" Josephine started. "Can you tell us of the details of how it happened?"_

" _As I said on my report, Celene was assassinated, King and Queen of Ferelden died and a demon army rises and a creepy thing called the "Elder One" is rules of all Thedas." She didn't like talking about it, writing a report about it was enough for her._

" _I don't know what happened there, but having details on 'how' would be helpful." Josephine said._

" _At least now we know what to do. Stop the assassination of the Empress." Leliana added._

" _Yes, but how do we even do that?" Cullen asked._

" _I hear The Empress is going to hold a grand winter masquerade ball, for peace talks." Josephine said. "All of the nobles of Thedas will be there. I could arrange to have the inquisition be invited."_

" _While you are doing that, I will ensure the safety of the Majesties in Ferelden. Send some of my agents on a look out." Leliana said. She turned on her heel and walked out of the room, presumably to send out crows to the agents she has in mind._

" _In the meantime, since it'll take three days for all the mages to arrive, Herald, you can relax for a while. Your strength will be needed when we do close The Breach." Josephine said._

" _I take it the meeting is over then?" Dorian asked._

" _Yes, for now." Cullen replied._

" _Goody! Now I can go explore this…wet, cold and bursting with life place, maybe pick up some…fun." Dorian mused._

" _You're staying with the inquisition?" Lavellan asked, looking at him with pleading eyes._

" _Of course! I would not miss this interesting gathering you have collected." He replied with a grin._

" _Awesome! There is no one in this world I trust with being stuck in time than you Dorian."_

" _Well…let's not get stuck again, shall we?"_

" _I agree on that." Lavellan smirked._

 _Walking out from the chantry, Lavellan and Dorian had linked arms with eachother. Whispering softly and giggling at whatever the other person said. She felt safe with him, he understood her uneasiness and the ordeal they both experience, which none would want to talk about. Their usual conversation involves in just getting to know eachother or tease eachother. Lavellan knew her attachment to Dorian has not gone unnoticed. Every person or group they passed by would whisper to eachother. They even heard of a rumor that they are secretly together._

 _Dorian laughed when he heard that rumor. "Hahaha, oh how I miss being in the center of attention. I hope this doesn't bother you?"_

" _What? The rumors? Pffft…please I've been the gossip of everyone ever since I came out of the conclave alive and becoming the 'Herald of Andraste' so they say." She replied._

" _Ah yes, do you believe in that? Herald of Andraste thing?"_

" _To be honest, no, I don't even believe in my own Gods. I'm not quite sure I believe in anything; all I know there is a power greater than us all."_

" _Well…if I can be of any assistance, don't hesitate to ask. I do enjoy your company."_

" _If I didn't know better…I think your flirting with me." Lavellan playfully teased. "But…I have a feeling your interest…does not involve women."_

" _Oh my sweet, you just captured my heart." He replied playfully._

" _Oh? Here I thought I already did." She smirked._

 _They walked together arm in arm all the way to the cabin he is staying. Solas wasn't at his usual post, she sighed in relief. After the enduring trip from Redcliffe and the events that transpired, she did not want to see him at all. She wanted to avoid him as much as possible. Dorian noticing her sigh in relief, looked at the area she stared then back at her._

" _You can't avoid him forever dear."_

" _I know." She replied as she turned back around to look at him. "I don't really…know what to say or how to face him…I saw…after what I saw…and what…he said to me."_

" _I assume…nothing is happening between you two as of this moment?" He asked putting a finger on his chin._

" _No…" She replied shyly looking on the ground._

" _Really…? Curious…I was clearly mistaken then. Here I thought you two are in…cahoots with eachother, by the way he looked at you in that future."_

" _I wish…" She muttered._

" _Ah…so this is where you fall inlove with him, but he doesn't know."_

 _She looked at him wide eyed and blood rushing on her face. "I…no! maybe? I mean…I don't know."_

" _Hahaha, how adorable you are! Don't worry your secret is safe with me." He replied winking at her._

 _She cleared her throat. "Have you talked to Alexius? His in one of the dungeon cells."_

" _No…I…don't think I can face him…yet. But…when you judge him, please…judge him in mercy…for Felix sake." He said smiling weakly._

" _I get a feeling Felix is more than a friend to you." She said._

" _That…is a mystery. He is a precious friend."_

" _I can't promise anything…but I'll try." She replied._

" _Thank you."_

* * *

 _Lavellan bid farewell to Dorian, as she leaves him to his own thoughts. In truth she wanted to leave before Solas arrived, she wouldn't know what to do or say if she ever did encounter him. She walked towards the Tavern, she wasn't planning on going inside until she spotted Solas walking back to his cabin. In Panic, she abruptly went inside the Tavern, spotted Sera at her usual spot and went over to talk to her. She knew Solas would never go inside the Tavern, and he loathes Sera._

" _Hey!" She greeted._

" _Hey you! How's it goin?" Sera replied_

" _Good." She replied sitting down._

" _I heard wha' happened, and since magic scares the shite out of me I won't ask." Sera said sitting opposite of her._

 _She was relieved that Sera isn't the type of person to question her anything that involves magic. "So…What's up?"_

" _Well…one of the Red Jenny sent me a letter, a lead on a treasure that needs to be collected. SURPRISE! It's in the Cave that we jus' killed that big rift in Crestwood"_

" _You mean the flooded caves?"_

" _Yea! So what you think? Worth investigatin for ya?"_

 _Lavellan crossed her arms on her chest, pondering and thinking._

' _It's only retrieving something…nothing too big. Also…gives you an incentive to avoid him. Go for it!'_

" _Sure, why not? Do you mind if we bring other people along?" She asked._

" _Yea! We leave in one hour? Sound good to ya?"_

" _Sounds good to me." She replied smiling. "I just have the perfect people in mind."_

* * *

 _Lavellan and Sera went separate ways. She knew she had to tell the advisors where she is going, or they will have a search party if she doesn't. It didn't take them long to agree, but there was some hesitant knowing it was Sera who planned it. She knew she couldn't ask Vivienne, and Dorian to come along, one is busy with her own business and she didn't want to bother Dorian, he already has a lot on his plate. Cassandra is busy with writing reports, Blackwall is busy making a new weapon. Varric is busy writing his new book. Solas…that is the reason she accepted Sera's offer, to get away from him. That leads only Bull, and…Erelan. She ran towards Erelan's cabin and found it empty. She pushed open the gate, and walked out to the training ground and found Erelan standing next to the commander. She noticed Cullen and Erelan have been spending a lot of time together._

' _Wonder…if those two are together. Hmm…they would be cute together…more like good together. She is so pretty and his so handsome. Human and Elf that would be interesting...wish me and Solas could be like them…wait what? No shake that thought! You and Solas? HA! Never going to happen! Stop dreaming! But…he did call you Vhenan…that was the future! This is now! Snap out of it!'_

 _She shook her head and stopped thinking about the future. She walked over towards the commander and Erelan, they were talking with eachother about the recruits training._

" _If you ask me Cullen, I think their training is going fine." Erelan said._

" _Yes, but they're not putting in effort, they need to be prepared when fighting anything that comes. Right now they're not putting in effort." Cullen replied._

" _Hmm…maybe they just more morale, or rest, they train day till night maybe one day of just gathering together would boost their energy." She replied._

 _Cullen sighed. "You know we can't afford such leisure. Demons and rifts and now this "Elder one" is out there planning on destroying the world."_

" _Yes, well you can't send out soldiers that are not even motivated to fight on. How about tomorrow night? Let's all have a bone fire? It would be nice, people gathering around, talk with eachother, you know get to know eachother."_

" _Ere…there's no point arguing with you is there?" Cullen looked at Erelan._

" _Nope, also I will need you to do be a favor."_

" _What would that be?" Raising an eyebrow._

" _I need…you to build a tub, a big tub that fits…about…at least…6 people."_

" _A tub that fits 6 people, and when do you need this?"_

" _Uhm…tonight? If that is possible?" She clasped her hands behind her back, giving Cullen the puppy eyes. Cullen shook his head and sighed in defeat._

" _I'll see what I can do." Erelan smiled._

" _Thank you Cullen."_

 _Erelan wanted to hug him right there and then, but knew she mustn't. It was already bad that she fell for him, it would be even worse if she reacted like a lovesick girl infront of him. After all, she told herself it would be easier, since she and her brother aren't planning on staying. Lavellan greeted them as she approached._

" _Commander, Erelan!" She waved._

" _Lavellan!" "Herald." Erelan and Cullen said in unison._

" _Is it my imagination or are you two…?" Lavellan looked at Cullen then to Erelan, implying something is going on between the two. Both of them blushed._

" _No…no we are just talking about how the recruits are doing." Cullen answered. The words pierced through Erelan's heart like a dagger, but she knew not to dwell on it._

" _I told the commander here, that these soldiers need something to boost their morale, like a gathering tomorrow night!" Erelan said._

" _That would be a wonderful idea, it's been a while since I've been in a gathering." Lavellan smiled._

" _Do the Dalish do something similar?" Erelan asked._

" _Yes, every year we have a big gathering from all the clans, usually for mating purposes, but it was exciting and fun. Dances, singing, full of laughter and good cheers. Of course, there is also the Soata, marriage in human terms." She replied._

" _Sounds exciting. Well lucky for us the Commander accepted my idea and tomorrow, we will have a big gathering in the courtyard!" Erelan beamed. Cullen chuckled nervously, rubbing his hand on the back of his neck._

" _I'll be looking forward to it." Lavellan said smiling. "Oh, but I do have a question for you Erelan, do you have some time today? There is something Sera needs help in Crestwood. You…are the only available…mage at the moment."_

" _Well…I…"_

 _Lavellan looked at Erelan with pleading eyes. Erelan sighed in defeat._

" _Of course, I'll be happy to join."_

" _Awesome! I'm going to ask Bull then we are off, I promise this will be quick." Lavellan left to find Bull, luckily he was just standing near the training ground, talking to Krem. Erelan sighed and looked at Cullen._

" _I guess I need to pack up for this trip." She said weakly, in truth she did not want to part with Cullen._

" _Just be careful…this is Sera were talking about…anything can happen." He said with a hint of disappointment in his voice._

* * *

 _They both said their farewells and she went to pack up for the trip. Both of them didn't want to be separated, they have been together almost every day. More so than they admit of course, others have already started rumors that they are together. Lavellan walked over towards Bull and Krem._

" _Hey Boss!" Bull happily greeted._

" _Hi Bull, Krem."_

" _Need something boss?"_

" _Yes, actually, Bull can you join a small trip to Crestwood right now? It's just for today, we should be back by nightfall."_

" _I'm always ready for anything you throw at me Boss! Krem! Take care of the chargers for me, you know the drill."_

" _Have fun Boss!" Krem replied._

 _After packing up, Lavellan and her party gathered at the stables and putting their packs on their horses. Mounting up and ready for the trip, the group bid farewell to the people that gathered to say goodbye._

" _Don't go crazy without me!" Varric called out._

" _Please be careful! I'd know if your missing!" Dorian called._

" _We'll be fine!" Lavellan waved goodbye._

" _YEA! ACTION!" Bull yelled excitedly._

* * *

 _All four of them galloped into the day resting only for a moment and then started riding towards Crestwood. It was already mid-afternoon when they did arrive. Crestwood was now doing a bit better than last time, there were still some rifts that needed to be closed, but for now their objective is to retrieve whatever treasure lies inside the Cave. They dropped their horses at the Keep, and walked towards the flooded caves._

" _So Sera, what are we looking for exactly." Bull asked, as they walked in the Old Crestwood Village._

" _It's a gold figure thingy…a tiny statue that is worth a lot apparently." She replied._

" _So…we are looking for something small? Big?" Erelan asked._

" _It's small enough to carry, my information guy gave me a map for the location." Sera pulled out a paper and pointed at the X spot._

" _That is deeper into the cave than the last time we were there." Lavellan said, looking at the map._

" _Well…whatever it is I hope we get some action." Bull said, pumped up and ready for whatever._

" _I hope not…" Muttered Erelan._

" _What? Scared of demons?" Sera teased Erelan._

" _No…but I'm just hoping to get this over soon." She replied._

" _Yeah, to be with the Commander." Bull smirked. "I bet you two…have fun together…if you know what I mean." He winked._

 _Erelan went wide eyed and flustered. "Wh- no! no we do not! Cullen and I aren't like that!" She protested._

" _Really? Damn…I owe Varric and Blackwall a sovereign then." Sera said._

" _What makes you think they are together Bull?" Lavellan asked._

" _Oh? You never heard the rumors about Cullen and her?" Sera asked surprised. "I thought the Herald would have known."_

" _Rumors?"_

" _Yeah, since she and the commander have been spending a lot of time, everyone believes they are both together. You know…getting it on." Bull replied._

" _No we are not. And we do not 'get on' with each other." Erelan replied, face now red with embarrassment._

" _That's too bad…you two would make a lovely couple." Bull said shaking his head. Sera made a gag sound._

" _Ew…please don't give me that image in my head! Too late! Ugh! Ew!"_

" _Can we please not talk about me? And talk about something else or someone else?" Erelan tried to change the subject._

" _What? And miss the chance of teasing you? Nah…I find this fun. Besides…you rarely join in our little missions." Sera said. "I'm surprised actually that you're here. In person"_

" _You and me both…" Erelan agreed. "I'm more surprised…you didn't ask Solas to join Lavellan."_

 _Lavellan let out a small gasp of surprise. "Well…his busy with his research…and…I didn't really want to bother him." She replied looking around nervously._

" _Bah! He would make this trip boring anyway, his too elfy and…thinks he knows it all." Sera said making a disgusted face._

" _Yeah…he fights well, but when it comes to talking…his not good at that." Bull agreed._

 _Erelan couldn't help but hide her smile. It was the first time she ever heard the others talk about her brother. Curious she went with the conversation._

" _Really? What makes him too elfy elf?"_

" _Hiz always talkin bout elf stuff, elf here, elf there, if I could, I would stick an arrow up his arse." She said, a grin across her face._

" _Sera, we talked about this." Lavellan said._

" _I know, I know, I'm keepin my promise. I won't harm YOUR Solas." She replied her grin grew bigger._

" _SERA!" Lavellan's face turned red._

" _What? Oh, you don't think no one noticed you eyeing him? Hate to tell ya Herald, but everyone knows how you look at him."_

" _Yeah boss, everyone knows you have a thing for him." Bull added._

" _I do not! I just think he is a great mage. That is all."_

" _Yea…while you stare him from the bottom up, your eyes wandering more at his butt and chest. I bet your fantasizing about him when your alone." Sera teased._

" _Wha-! No! I do not!" If there is another word for Red, Lavellan's face probably made a new one._

" _I did not know you have feelings for Solas." Erelan said, trying to hide her laugh._

" _I- I do not. I just admire his abilities."_

" _Yea…admire." Sera snorted._

" _Don't worry boss we won't say anything. Your secret is safe with us."_

 _Lavellan groaned and rolled her eyes, as they keep on walking towards the cave. After almost thirty minutes of walking they arrived. Climbing down the ladder in the cave, they made their way, walking on the spiral way down the cave. As they keep on walking they noticed the statue is hidden inside a chamber. To their surprise it was Dwarven made chamber._

" _I guess the dwarfs used this place before." Lavellan said looking around._

" _Well…they don't use this anymore." Sera said._

" _Be careful, anything can happen." Lavellan warned._

 _Everyone is now looking for the statue, and it was sera who found it._

" _I found it!" She called out._

" _Something feels…off. This is too easy." Bull said, scanning the area._

" _I know what you mean…Sera maybe you should…" Lavellan looked at Sera who already took the statue. "Hold. Off. Never mind."_

" _What?" Sera raised an eyebrow._

 _A rumbling noise can be heard and the next thing that happened a huge boulder rolled out. Lavellan and the others stared in disbelief. It took them a moment to register what just happened._

" _RUUUUUUUUUUN!"_

 _Everyone scrambled and ran as fast as they can._

* * *

As they ran, Lavellan spotted an opening to the side.

"This way!" She called out.

Everyone followed her and they safely got away from the boulder. Everyone fell on the ground, crouching and breathing hard.

"Next…time…do…not…touch…anything…until…we know…its safe" Lavellan said, breathing each sentence.

"Got it." Sera replied, breathing hard.

"Where…are we…?" Erelan asked looking around.

Lavellan looked around. "Another Dwarven room. It seems."

"Ahhh…this better not have any traps." Bull said.

The room was almost identical to the other. They looked around, making sure to not touch anything.

"We should find an exit." Erelan proposed.

"I agree, we got what we came for." Sera added.

The group walked out of the area from where they got in, and started walking towards the entrance they came from. they found the boulder stopped right infront of them, blocking the way.

"Bah! I can smash this boss, let me smash it." Bull said getting his axe ready.

"Wait bull." Lavellan looked around then up and saw the boulder is now holding up the cave from collapsing. "We can't, if we smash this the cave will collapse on us."

"Is there another way out?" Erelan asked.

"Let's go this way."

Lavellan walked left and everyone else followed. As they keep on walking the cave seemed to go on forever. The group stayed on the path for what felt like eternity. Lavellan stopped.

"I feel a breeze; do you guys feel it too?" She asked.

"Yea!" Sera replied.

They followed the breeze and they saw a door, Bull opened it and as they went in, a ladder is seen. Everyone ran up and climb up the ladder until a light was seen ahead of them. Sera ran first, everyone else followed. It was already night time when they got out of the cave, the full moon shining bright up above.

"FREEDOM! LAND!" Sera yelled in relief.

"Seems we have to spend the night at the keep." Lavellan said looking up the moon.

Erelan sighed both in relief and disappointment. Relieved they got out of the cave alive, disappointed they won't be back in Haven tonight.

' _Well…there goes my hot tub for tonight…Cullen…I miss him.'_

' _What? No! no no no! stop thinking of him!'_

' _You know…you miss him don't lie'_

' _Yes I will lie! I do not miss him!'_

' _You miss him.'_

'… _..'_

' _Shut up'_

Lavellan and party washed up and stayed at the keep for the night. The sun hasn't risen up and already they started heading back to Haven. It was mid-day when they arrived at the entrance, and from far they saw a lot of figures standing, waiting for them. as the party got closer, everyone by the gate ran up towards them. Greeting Lavellan and them, asking what happened and why did it take for them so long to return. Solas is standing near the gate staring at Lavellan. She noticed his stare and looked away. Dorian's words 'you can't avoid him forever' echoed in her mind. She knew he was right, but she didn't think it would be so soon. She started walking towards the gate, hoping Solas doesn't try and stop her or say anything to her. She held here breath as she walks closer and closer. As she was about to pass him, he grabbed her wrist, making her yelp and stop on her tracks.

"May we speak?" He asked.

' _Well…shit…'_

She turned around and smiled at Solas, and nodded in agreement. Solas lead her towards his cabin, still holding her wrist. He opened the door and lead her in.

 **Author's notes:**

 **CLIFFHAAANGER! DUN DUN DUN!**

 **Sorry...I think I rushed this one a bit...**

 **Thank you for reading! Stay tuned for the next chapter!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's Notes:**

 **Hooray! Finished this chapter!**

 **Hopefully you'll like it!**

 ** _'Italics'_ \- thoughts**

 **Night to Remember**

As she walked in, his room smelled of elfroot, old parchment papers and ink. She looked around, a bed on the side, fireplace to the left, a desk filled with papers and runes that they collected, a table and a pair of chairs next to the window. Solas closed the door and made his way to the campfire, and put more logs into it. He motioned towards one of the chair by the window and she obliged and sat on it. She looked at him as he boiled some water and poured some tea. He set a cup down for her and sat on the opposite side, staring at her. Lavellan grabbed the cup and put it near her face, hoping to hide her blush as she stares at him. Solas looked at her calculating, pondering. Lavellan, feeling uneasy with the silence and him staring broke the silence.

"No tea for you?" She asked, still taking sips of her tea.

Her voice broke his trance and shifted a little on his chair. "No, I detest it." He replied.

"Oh…I see…" She looked down on her tea. "I love it…makes me feel calm and…relaxed."

"I gathered." He said smiling weakly.

"Solas-" "Lavellan-" They said in unison.

"Sorry you-" Again in unison. They chuckled together, both went quiet, waiting for one of them to speak. Solas broke the silence.

"Did…did you really time travel?"

The question made Lavellan's stomach churned, and she felt like heart had been stabbed. The memory of Solas dying infront of her eyes echoing in her mind. She took a deep breath and sighed. "I'm a mage, I should know." She replied, looking away from him.

Solas noticed she has been avoiding him ever since that day in Redcliffe. He couldn't help but wonder what did happen that had her even more on edge with him?

"Lavellan…" He said her name so soft and kind, that it made her look at him disbelief with the tone of his voice. "I can't help but notice you have been avoiding me." He paused searching her face for any reaction. Lavellan just stared down on her tea, hiding whatever emotion is showing on her face. "What did happen in the future you saw?"

' _Well…fuck…that is the question I did not want you to ask Solas! Egghead.'_

' _HAHAHA EGGHEAD?!'_

' _Now that I think about it…it does look like an egg…'_

' _STOP! You're going to make yourself laugh infront of him.'_

' _FUCK! TOO LATE!'_

Lavellan burst out laughing from her own thoughts. Solas stared at her in bewilderment. Here he was trying to have a conversation but yet here she is laughing like a lunatic. Lavellan wrapped her arms around her stomach and tried to stop herself from laughing, but failed miserably. She laughed until tears fell from her eyes. She knew that Solas probably is watching her like she is crazy. It took a moment for her to compose herself. Solas crossed his arms over his chest and looked disapprovingly at her.

"Sorry…I…uh…my mind thought something…funny." She replied, trying to control her last laugh.

"I'm glad you found a way to amuse yourself." His voice was flat. She stayed quiet looking down. Solas sighed and unfolded his arms, got up from his chair and walked over to her. He cupped her chin and tilted it up to look at him. "What happened in Redcliffe." He repeated but this time a little more demanding.

"I…there…was red lyrium everywhere, the breach spread and…" Once she started talking about the events she could not stop. "Dorian and I saw the destruction, demons were everywhere, venatoris in the castle torturing and giving everyone lyrium." Tears started to pour from her eyes. "I saw…I saw everyone…in our group corrupted by red lyrium that was forced on them. I wasn't there to save them! Leliana was tortured! It was awful! After finding and defeating Alexius…all of you sacrificed yourselves to give Dorian and I time to return. Solas…I saw…you die…you died…infront of me…all of you died…for me!"

She let all her emotions took over and cried like there was no tomorrow. Solas couldn't help but feel remorse, he wrapped her around his arms and started soothing her. As much as she wanted to stop herself from crying, she couldn't. All the emotions she had built up from Redcliffe till now burst like a dam. Solas felt her shaking, as she cried on his chest. He repositioned himself and lifted her up bridal style and put her on his bed. She was clutching on his tunic hard and he had no choice but to lay down next to her and caressed her back as she cries.

* * *

After a long while, Lavellan fell asleep on his bed, drained and tired. Solas slowly got up and put a blanket over her as she sleeps peacefully. He looked at her one more time, he pushed a strands of hair from her face behind her ear. She stirred a little bit but never woke up. Solas leaned close to her face, letting his emotion get to him, he softly planted a kiss on her lips. A kiss that she would never know, when she wakes up. He stood up and walked towards his table full of papers. He could still feel the warmth on his lips and touched it lightly.

' _You let your emotions get to you. What have you done, you fool.'_

' _You are a fool, letting a mere Dalish woman into your heart.'_

' _Don't get yourself tied up Fen'harel. Remember your duty and why you are in this.'_

' _To feel her warmth again…her soft lips…'_

His thoughts were interrupted when a soft knock came. He looked over at Lavellan who is still sleeping soundly. He shook his thoughts away and walked over to the door. Erelan stood outside the front and he let her in. He closed the door behind her. She looked over at his bed and found Lavellan sleeping. She looked back at her brother and raised an eyebrow. Knowing his sister, he assured her nothing happened.

"I just asked her a question about what happened in Redcliffe." He said.

"And…she suddenly just ends up on your bed?" She asked.

"She…was crying as she explained…and exhaustion took over. I just laid her down."

Erelan eyed her brother and walked near him. She grinned and nodded her head.

"Well…if nothing happened nothing happened. But I did not come here to tease, I was actually looking for her, as you may have heard Haven is going to have a Gathering in the courtyard. I wanted to ask her something. When she wakes up, please let her know I am looking for her… _brother_." She whispered the last part, only Solas could hear.

"Of course." He said as he nodded in acknowledgement.

"Oh and…You will be there or I will drag you myself, and I know you don't want to cause a scene…and you know…I can cause a scene." She said, her eyes looking at him gravely. He nodded.

Erelan walked towards the door and opened it. Before she left she turned around and looked at Solas.

"And…by the way…you might want to change…I smell her scent on you." With those words she winked at him and left. Solas stood there stunned, and started smelling his clothes. She was right, he did smell like her. He smiled to himself and went back to his desk. He didn't mind smelling like her, in truth he enjoyed it.

* * *

The sun has started to set and everyone in Haven is bustling with movement. Excitement chatter all around the area. Men and women giggling as they pass by eachother. The training ground for the first time was empty. Soldiers were now building a platform infront of the Chantry door. They cleared out the area that was once the space for the quartermaster's tent had now become empty and people were piling up logs. It has been a long time since everyone have ever seen a gathering like this before. Josephine, as always is writing down everything that needs to be done with Leliana beside her trying to calm her down when something did not go quite right. Cullen and Erelan walking side by side and talking about what kind of events will happen or should happen.

Lavellan slowly woke up from her long nap, she sat up and stretched herself. She looked at her surroundings and noticed she is not in her cabin. She looked down and found herself on someone else's bed.

' _Shit…good going Lavellan. Falling asleep on someone else's cabin. Totally lady like.'_

As she looked around she saw Solas, sitting on his desk reading something. She slowly got off the bed and walked towards him.

"Solas." She said. Solas stopped reading and turned to look at her.

"Feeling better I see." He replied, smiling at her.

"Thank you…and I'm sorry I fell…asleep on your bed…" She replied shyly.

"Don't worry about it, I'm glad you're feeling better." He stood up from his chair as he walked to grab a cup, poured tea and gave it to her. She smiled and sipped.

"I…didn't mean to break down…that was…I mean…I apologize for my behavior." She said as she looked down at her cup.

"Please, no need to apologize. I understand completely. You have been fighting to keep all the emotions at bay since Redcliffe."

"I…saw you die…for me…" She whispered. Without hesitation Solas pulled her in an embrace which shocked both of them. She dropped the tea on the floor.

"I would gladly do it again…" He whispered back into her ear. Lavellan was shocked and didn't know what to say. She wrapped her arms around him, clutching on his back. They stayed in that position for what felt like forever. Both unmoving, and silent, enjoying the warmth of eachother's heat. Heartbeats beating together as one. Solas was the first to pull away slowly. She didn't want to let go but she knew it would be best not to resist.

"Erelan…is looking for you." He said, his arms still around her waist.

"Do you know what she needs?" She asked looking at him.

"No, I did not question her. It's probably best for you to find her."

"Ah…okay. Thanks Solas." She replied smiling at him.

They separated from eachother as she walked towards the door and bid farewell. As she closed the door, he looked at his hands.

' _This is...getting hard to control.'_

He sighed and sat back on his chair, and started reading.

* * *

Lavellan walked around and asked people if they have seen Erelan. Each of them pointing different directions. Apparently she is everywhere, but she just can't find her at all. She spotted Josephine and Leliana and walked over to them.

"Herald!" Both women greeted.

"Josephine, Leliana." She smiled at them.

"Erelan is looking for you." Leliana said.

"So I heard…Solas told me. Do you know where she is?"

"The last time I saw her she was with the Commander talking to him, that way." Josephine pointed towards the right side of the Chantry building.

"Thank you. Seems like everyone is excited about the whole gathering tonight." She said looking around.

"Yes, it's the first time we see everyone actually enjoying themselves." Leliana replied. "They have Erelan to thank for this. It was her idea of course."

"Yes, I agree. She seems to have the Commander wrapped around her finger as of late though." Josephine said.

Lavellan chuckled. "Or the commander just likes to be bossed around by a beautiful elf woman." She jests.

Josephine giggled. "Well…who can say no to a woman like her."

"A woman like who?" Josephine and Lavellan yelped in surprise. Leliana tried to hide her laugh. They turned around and saw Erelan standing behind Lavellan.

"By the maker! Erelan you scared us half to death." Josephine said as she calmed herself.

"Sorry, I couldn't help but sneak up and see your reactions." She replied giggling.

"Please…don't do that again." Lavellan said. "So…Solas told me you needed me?"

"Ah yes, actually…how…good is your dancing?" She replied with a grin.

"Uhm…good…why?" Lavellan replied raising an eyebrow.

"Excellent! Come with me!"

Before Lavellan could protest, Erelan dragged her away from Josephine and Leliana. She mouthed 'help me' but both ladies just giggled and went on with their business. Erelan dragged Lavellan to her cabin and closed the door as they went in. Lavellan looked around and saw clothes everywhere on the floor, the chairs, and bed.

"Don't mind the mess, it took me a while to figure out what costume to wear for tonight's gathering." Erelan said.

"Uhm…what exactly are the costumes for?" Lavellan asked.

"Oh! Right so…me and you are going to put on a show! A dance show!" Erelan said excitedly.

"Excuse me? A dance? Me and you? Dancing? Infront of everyone?"

"Yes. Dancing."

"Everyone is going to watch?"

"Yes, everyone."

"…EVERYONE?!"

"Yes."

Lavellan shocked and confuse fell on the bed, without thinking she asked. "Will…S…So- Solas be there?"

"Hmmm?" Erelan busying herself with the clothing pile picked some clothes and put it on the bed. "Solas? Ah yes, he will be there. He promised to be there." She responded, calculating the clothes on the bed.

Lavellan felt her throat tighten, she made a 'gulp' sound as she swallowed whatever got stuck in her throat. Erelan looked at her, seeing her distress she sat next to her and took her right hand on hers.

"Don't worry, It'll be fine. I'll be there with you." Lavellan looked at her, smiling weakly.

"I'm not sure…this is a good idea for me dancing…I haven't danced in forever."

"Don't worry I can teach you! Right now!"

Erelan pulled Lavellan up and kicked some clothes on the floor to clear the way.

"So, tell me, do you know the dance to the music of 'Mage Pride song'?" She asked.

"I…remember some of it…but…isn't that a little…uhm…too sexy…? Lavellan asked, blushing slightly.

"Nonsense! We are here to give everyone a good show! To remind them that you are just a regular elf, not Andraste's prophet or whatever they call you." She replied smiling. "Besides…Solas will pay attention to you more after this." She winked at her.

"Wha-!" Lavellan's face was now pure red. Erelan giggled.

"Don't worry, I'm cheering you on. Now, let's see how well you remembered the steps."

* * *

Lavellan and Erelan practiced their dance for an hour, and two more hours to perfect their synchronizing together. When they left Erelan's cabin, everything was dark now. The moon's light shining down. Erelan had another plan up in her sleeves. Lavellan was surprised at how easily she could manipulate Sera, Vivienne, Josephine, Cassandra, even Leliana to join her and herself at a 'spa treatment' as she calls it. They walked around the back of the chantry and there they found a huge tub filled with water fit for seven people. Everyone had towels over them as she told them.

"Well…this is…a surprise." Vivienne said. "How on earth did you manage to have time to do this my dear?"

"Easy, I asked Cullen a favor." Erelan replied smiling.

"So the rumors-" Erelan cut Vivienne off.

"No, we are not together."

"If you say so my dear."

"Right, so it is friggin cold right now and we are only wearing towels! And I bet your arse that water is freezing!" Sera said.

Erelan smirked and with a wave of her wrists, fire started under the tub and soon steam started filling the area.

"Shall we?" Erelan lead everyone towards the tub.

One by one they all settled on a spot around and soon relaxed.

"Oh my dear, you have outdone yourself." Vivienne commented.

"Indeed, this is very…relaxing." Leliana agreed.

"Ah…I could get used to this all day!" Sera exclaimed.

"This is…oddly…feels…nice." Josephine said, letting out a sigh.

"I agree." Cassandra said.

"I don't know how you managed doing this without going crazy. But this is wonderful. Thank you Erelan." Lavellan said.

"My pleasure. I aim to please." She replied smiling.

Everyone let out a relaxing sigh and let themselves go. It has been forever since they felt at peace. With all the wars, and wrongs going on, this is a much needed break.

"Just a thought…wouldn't anyone wonder where we are?" Sera asked.

"Oh that part is taken care of, I asked Cullen to guard and made sure not to disturbed us." Erelan replied.

"You and cully-wully seem very close…are you sure nothing is goin on." Teased Sera.

"Sera, you know Cullen would never…make his move." Erelan replied smirking.

"That is true." Josephine agreed. "The Commander is…not forth coming when it comes to the matters of the heart."

"Really?" Vivienne chimed into the conversation.

"Oh yes, he doesn't really know what to do when it comes to that." Leliana added.

"The commander only knows how to lead an army, than how to woo a woman." Cassandra said as a matter of fact.

"Well…that sucks. I guess it's up to you pretty lady." Sera said smiling.

Erelan blushed and slid down to where her face is almost under water. Everyone giggled at her reaction.

"Come on guys, let's stop teasing her. She did all this for us." Lavellan said

"I agree, let's talk about…Lavellan's admiration for our dear unwashed hobo apostate." Vivienne teased.

"What?!" Lavellan shouted in surprise.

"It's obvious you have strong feelings for him my dear. Everyone knows it."

"Yea, with the way your eyes flutter when you see him or talk to him." Sera added.

"I am curios, what is it with Solas that made you…like him." Cassandra asked.

Everyone was now looking at her, waiting for her answer.

"I…I'm not…sure myself…I just…found him interesting…then…I don't know." She replied shyly.

"well…love has a way to make itself known in the most peculiar time." Josephine commented.

They chatted for the remainder of the time they had. Josephine talked about the time she was a bard, that surprised everyone. They couldn't picture her doing that, seeing as she is now an ambassador and her sweet character. Leliana opened up about her nug collection. Cassandra even talked about the first time she killed a dragon. It has been a long time since everyone could relax like this. Lavellan has a feeling that tonight will be a night to remember for everyone.

* * *

An hour passed, all the ladies had left to prepare for the gathering. Haven is now full of people gathering around the courtyard. The big bone fire in the middle spreading warmth across the area. Music playing in the background. Everyone was dancing, singing, drinking, eating and being merry. Their fears were set aside for one night and all the troubles left behind. Blackwall, Varric, Sera, Bull and his chargers sat in one of the tables, drinking and daring eachother to do something embarrassing. Sera is clearly losing as she is seen almost passing out and yelling something that no one could figure out. Vivienne and Dorian are chatting away about the circle and tevinter beliefs. Cassandra, Cullen, Josephine and Leliana are standing not far, are chatting away and clearly talking about what to do next. Solas has not arrived. Lavellan and Erelan are preparing for their show, inside Erelan's cabin.

Cassandra noticed Cullen's eyes have been wandering, searching most likely for Erelan.

"Looking for Erelan, Commander?" She teased.

"Yes…I mean no! yes…? Yes…" Cullen replied.

"I hear she is putting on a show with Lavellan. No one knows what though." Leliana added.

"I thought you would know commander, seeing how close you two have become." Josephine said.

"Yes…well…she doesn't exactly tell me everything she plans." Cullen admitted.

"So everything is a surprise for all of us then. This should be interesting." Leliana said.

Back at Erelan's cabin.

"Erelan! This is really really revealing!" Lavellan used her arms to cover her chest.

"Oh hush, this will make Solas notice you!" She replied.

"Are you mad?! I…I don't…want Solas to see me like this!"

"Please…it's not that bad!"

"This is not bad?!" Lavellan pointed at herself and Erelan.

Erelan had dressed Lavellan in a two piece. Red velvet bra embroidered in gold crystals around, bottom; Pale shade of red sheer fabric skirt cut all around with a gold metal holding it in place on her hips. Gold crystals hanging around making a soft jingle sound any time she moves. Erelan wearing the same but in blue color.

"Oh stop fussing. It's not bad." Erelan grabbed a thin red fabric and put it over Lavellan's head, and pinned it in place. It flowed all the way to her ankle. "There! Almost done! Now for some last pieces of adornment." Erelan picked up some ankle and wrist bangles and put it on Lavellan. "Done! My…you love LOVELY! Solas will never take his eyes off you!" She cheered, looking at Lavellan with awe.

"Not as lovely as you…" Muttered Lavellan. It was true, Erelan looked elegant and majestic compared to her.

"No, you are more enchanting that you ever know. Well then…we should go! We can't keep everyone waiting!" She put on the same fabric over her head and put on the bangles.

Erelan opened the door softly and a soldier was waiting outside. She whispered to him and he left with a slight bow. She grabbed Lavellan and they sneaked pass everyone in the courtyard to go behind the platform. The same soldier went up the platform and cleared his throat as he announced the surprise for the evening.

"Ladies and Gentlemen! Please Gather around for the event for this evening. One of the highlights that will not be forgotten!"

Everyone gathered infront of the platform, chatting and questioning eachother about what's going on. Sera, was woken up by Bull and picked her up towards the platform. Cullen, Leliana and Josephine made their way to the crowd and stood in the middle. Solas had apparently sneaked his way and stood next to Cullen. As the conversation quieted down, and silence filled the air. The musicians started playing 'Mage Pride Song'.

The Platform lit up and two shadows formed from behind the curtain. The figures swinging their hips from left to right, arms swaying behind them as shadow of flames danced on their hands. Suddenly the lights went out and just as it disappeared, the lights went back and Lavellan and Erelan stood infront with fire emitting on their hands. As the music continued they moved in sync together, swaying their hips and swaying their arms with elegance and grace. The both moved in unison as they both do hip drop. Bending down they bent back and did a belly roll. Everyone was entranced with both women as they danced. Even more entranced are two particular men, Cullen and Solas. Both jaws were open, stunned to see the women they love in a very revealing, and enticing clothes and dance. Solas shook his head in disbelief.

' _I forgot…how manipulating my sister can be, when she wants things done.'_

' _The Dalish should have called her Goddess of Manipulation than Dreams.'_

Solas chuckled at his own thoughts. Cullen on the other hand, could not keep his eyes off Erelan.

' _Maker…she looks…divine.'_

Both women turned around as they lift their hips together, then gracefully did a travelling twist move. As the music starts to fade, they both do the piston hips with the snake arms combined together. The music stops and they posed with both arms up and on bended knees, breathing heavily from their dance. Everyone shouted 'encore' whistles can be heard. Bull's shouts were louder than most. Lavellan and Erelan bowed and exited the stage. The music began again and everyone started talking about the show they had just seen.

Lavellan and Erelan emerged from behind the platform and joined their inner circle of friends, who were together and talking about the performance. Varric was the first to see them, and clapped his hands, the others joined as they see both of them walking towards them.

"That was awesome!" Varric shouted.

"Very sexy ladies!" Dorian squealed.

"I agree; it was very different." Cassandra added.

"It's not every day you see something like that at all. Well done my dears." Vivienne said.

"Thank you everyone." Lavellan and Erelan both said in unison. They were still wearing their outfits.

"Where did that dance come from?" Blackwall asked.

"It's a mage dance. Elvhen culture." Erelan answered.

"I like it, and I LOVE your outfits!" Bull exclaimed.

"Why thank you bull!" Erelan twirled around, showing off the outfit.

"The show was quite impressive. Never thought I'd see it perform." Solas said from behind the group. Erelan smirked and pushed Lavellan forward. Lavellan blushed as Solas stood infront of her, looking at her.

"What do you think of our dear Herald's performance Solas? And her clothing." Erelan teased.

Solas raised an eyebrow, knowing what his dear sister planned. "I think it was lovely, and she looks exquisite." He replied smiling. Lavellan turned instantly red. Everyone made an 'oh' and kissing sounds.

' _Two can play your game sister…they don't call me Fen'harel for nothing.'_

"Tell me Commander what do you think of Erelan's dance and…her clothing?" He asked looking at Cullen. Erelan surprised at her brother's comeback went wide eyed. Cullen who had been standing quietly by the sideline.

"Oh…uhm…I…it was breathtaking…and she looks…divine." He replied looking at Erelan. She blushed at his comment. Everyone giggled and made kissing sounds. Solas smirked at his sister, who is now glaring at him.

' _Fucking dread wolf…bite yourself!'_

"Thank…you Cullen." Erelan replied. Cullen smiled, rubbing his neck.

"Okaaay, enough with all the mushy stuff! Let's get this party started!" Sera shouted in excitement.

As the music started playing loudly everyone gathered around the bonfire and started dancing around. Erelan laughed and dragged Cullen and Lavellan, who dragged Solas on impulse, joining the dance around the bonfire. Sera dragged everyone else and they all danced around. The night was filled with laughter, and good cheers. The gathering was successful.

 **Author's Notes:**

 ***GAAAPSSSSS* Did Solas just kissed Lavellan?!**

 **Sneaky sneaky wolf!**

 **This chapter was fun to write!**

 **Here is the music that I went on youtube**

 **watch?v=nxUrz7ZLCp8**


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's notes:**

 **HELLO! I am so sorry for the suuuper delay, I got side tracked. (DA:I)**

 **Anyway Yey! Here's is chapter 14!**

 **I'd like to thank my readers for reading this far! Hope you like it, I promise I will have alot of Solas/Lavellan love stuff! I know its slow but the wait will be (hopefully) worth it.**

 ** _'Italics'_ \- thoughts**

 ** _"Italics"_ Elvhen (unless stated that its not)**

 **HERE WE GOO!**

 ***sniffles Haven sniffles***

 **Haven Falls**

It took a long while for Haven to be bustling with busy people. After the ordeal last night, everyone woke up with hangovers, lack of sleep, and just plain tired. The soldiers had already dismantled the platform, embers from the bonfire swept away, and the courtyard is now back to its original state. The sounds of the recruits training, blacksmiths working can be heard outside the gate. Not everyone is awake though, inside a cabin lies a group of people sleeping almost everywhere. Bull sitting on a chair leaned against the wall snoring. Sera on the floor, arms and legs spread wide with mouth open, snoring. Blackwall and Varric both curled on the opposite side of eachother on the floor. Lavellan and Erelan on the bed facing eachother on their sides, hands holding eachother. A soft knock can be heard but no one stirred or even bothered to wake up. Only when Cassandra kicked the door open and started banging on pots and pans did everyone jumped in surprise, Lavellan and Erelan falling off the bed, Varric and Blackwall standing up with invisible weapons at a ready, Sera and Bull running into eachother.

"RISE AND SHINE! EARLY BIRD GETS THE WORM!" She shouted over the noise.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" Lavellan yelled, getting up and leaning on the bed.

"ANDRASTE'S ASS!" Varric Cursed.

"CASSANDRA! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!" Sera yelled, rubbing her head.

"Time to wake up! It's already pass noon." Cassandra said. "Herald, you better get clean up, the final mages will arrive in an hour, best get ready for closing The Breach." With those words she slammed the door closed. Everyone in the cabin groaned, moaned and screamed in pain.

"Is she always like that?" Erelan asked, sitting on the bed with her hands on her face.

"Yep, though I find it very…arousing." Bull replied.

"Only you would find that sexy." Blackwall muttered.

"Heeey, I know what I like and I like my women rough." Bull said proudly.

"Ugh…this poundin in ma head is killin me!" Sera rubbed her head.

"I better go get ready…before Cassandra comes back again and reprimand us all." Lavellan got up and waved goodbye. Everyone muttered or just waved their goodbyes to her.

After leaving Erelan's cabin, everybody got dressed for the day. Lavellan spending most of her time in the war room talking to the advisers making plans, going over on what to do with closing The Breach.

"Once the mages arrive we should start heading over the temple." Cullen said.

"I'd say let them rest for a while, they have traveled far." Lavellan replied.

"But closing the breach-" Lavellan stopped Cullen from finishing.

"It is important, yes, but you have to understand commander that Mages are people too, and they need rest. We will close The Breach once everyone is settled and has enough energy."

"I agree, we need them whole, and resting for a couple of hours is good for them." Josephine added.

"As you wish, Herald." Cullen agreed.

"We should greet them by the gate, they should arrive any moment." Leliana suggested.

"Alrighty then, let's go greet our guests."

Lavellan and the others walked out of the chantry and waited by the gate. One by one, Lavellan's inner circle joined them in greeting the mages. In moments, shadows emerged from the road as the rest of the mages marched towards Haven, led by Fiona.

"Great…now people will think Haven is made of drapes." Sera muttered.

"It's not that bad Sera." Lavellan assured her.

"Yes, it is, magic is bad! scary even!"

"That is the truth. That's why we must have the circle; helping control that magic." Vivienne said.

"Pffft…magic is magic to me, it's the same." Sera replied crossing her arms.

Before Vivienne can say anything, Lavellan held her hand up, the mages have arrived. Lavellan walked over to greet Fiona. She leads Fiona and the mages inside Haven, where the other mages waited for their arrival as well.

Haven was now full of Mages, walking around, others on the floor huddled together talking, some settling in their tents. It was a bit intense for some people, seeing there are some Templars in Haven, and everyone knows they don't get along. To everyone's relief, they stayed civilized as ordered by Cullen and Cassandra.

* * *

The sun has started to set, and everyone is getting ready for closing The Breach. Lavellan, and her group on their horses, rode up, while the mages walked behind them towards The Temple. It was a quiet trek, mostly because everyone was looking up at the sky, mouths wide open, in awe of the sheer size. Lavellan remembered the first time she was up here, it felt like it was just yesterday she was held up in a dungeon, met Leliana and Cassandra, fought demons, met Solas and Varric, closed her first rift with the help of Solas. She looked over to where Solas is riding beside her talking to Fiona.

' _Who knew…joining this inquisition I'd find friends I can trust, fall madly in love.'_

She chuckled at her own thoughts. She was sent by her keeper to the conclave to spy, instead she ended up becoming this 'Herald of Andraste'. She looked around and saw Bull, Sera, Varric and Blackwall talking and laughing. Dorian, Vivienne, Erelan and Cassandra talking about fashion, though Cassandra didn't care much for the conversation. Moments later they arrived at The Temple. Fiona and Solas positioned the mages around the area. Erelan, Dorian, Vivienne and Solas stood behind her. Cassandra, Bull, Varric, Sera, and Blackwall right behind the four mages.

"Herald, are you ready?" Solas called out.

"Ready as I'll ever be!" She replied

' _I'll close this mother fucking breach!'_

"Mages!" Cassandra called.

"Focus Past the Herald! Let her will draw from you!" Solas ordered.

Lavellan walked right into The Breach, it pushed her back a little as she forced herself in. She raised her marked hand and then every mage in the area knelt and slammed their staves on the ground. Lavellan could feel each mages power flow into her mark. She gritted her teeth as she pushed her mark on, her arms felt like it's going numb, as she kept going, she felt the mark growing, and pulling The Breach, hungry for its power. Then a huge wave of bright light energy burst, as everyone in the area got thrown back. Cassandra and Solas were the first to arrive at her side. Solas, grabbed her marked hand and calmed the anchor.

"Lavellan! Are you alright?" Cassandra asked with worried look on her face.

"I'm fine." She replied smiling weakly.

Cassandra and Solas helped her up on her feet. They looked up and The Breach was closed.

"You did it." Cassandra said

"The Breach is closed." Solas added.

"It wasn't just me, all of us did it." She replied smiling.

Everyone cheered and whistled with excitement. The Breach was no longer a threat, peace at last for the most part. Erelan ran up and hugged her almost knocking her down.

"You did it!" She exclaimed.

"You had a part in it too." Lavellan replied.

"Not as big as yours!" Erelan let her go and held both her hands. "Celebration time!"

"YEAH!" Bull, Sera and Varric exclaimed.

"Let's head back to Haven then." Lavellan said.

* * *

Back in Haven, everyone was dancing, drinking and laughing. It felt great to know that the Threat was over. The people in Haven were especially excited now that the Breach is closed, their lives will be safer now. Lavellan sat on a ledge, smiling as she watched everyone being merry. Cassandra walked towards her from behind.

"Solas confirms the heavens are scarred but calm, The Breach is sealed."

"You know I didn't do it all by myself." Lavellan replied.

"Yes, we have everyone to thank for the help. We've reports of lingering rifts, and so many questions remain, but this was a victory."

"That we can agree on." She smirked.

"This was a victory of alliance, one of the few in recent memory. With the Breach closed, that alliance will need new focus."

"I'm guessing you have a few ideas?"

"Yes, I-"

Warning bells tolled wildly, Cassandra and Lavellan looked up and saw torches from afar. They both heard Cullen giving orders.

"Forces Approaching! To arms!"

The celebration stopped, and instead panic took over and everyone ran, screaming with terror. Lavellan and Cassandra ran towards Cullen by the gate. Leliana and Josephine were already there standing next to him.

"What's going on Cullen?!" Cassandra asked.

"One watchguard reporting. It's a massive force, the bulk over the mountain."

"Under what banner?" Josephine asked.

"None." He replied.

"None?!" She replied, shocked.

Lavellan walked over towards the gate, and a loud bang is heard. As soon as it stopped, a voice called out.

"I can't come in unless you open!"

Lavellan walked over and opened the gate. Cullen and the rest followed behind. As the gate opened a young man stood, ragged clothes, hat almost covering his face. Eyes blue, pale skin, light blond hair covering almost his entire face.

"I'm Cole, I came to warn you. To help, people are coming to hurt you. You probably already know." Confused and panic came over Lavellan.

"What do you mean? What's going on?"

"The Templars come to kill you." Cole replied. Lavellan swallowed, she did not realize their enemy would make a move this soon.

"Templars?! Is this the order's response to our talks with the mages? Attacking blindly?" Cullen pointed a sword towards Cole. Lavellan held up her hand, Cullen put his sword down. Cole went on.

"The Red Templars went to the Elder One. _You_ know him? _He_ knows you. You took his mages." He pointed towards the army. "There." In moments, one man stood at the top of the hill, then a dark smoke appeared and a tall, monster like figure appeared.

"I know that man…but this elder one…" Cullen trailed off.

"He's very angry that you took his mages." Cole said.

"Cullen! Give me a plan! Anything!" Panic rose in her voice.

"Haven is no fortress. If we are to withstand this monster, we must control the battle. Get out there and hit that force. Use everything you can!" He pointed towards a trebuchet. "Mages! You- You have sanction to engage them! That is Samson. He will not make it easy!" He looked at his soldiers. "Inquisition! With the Herald! For your lives! For all of us!" He rallied the soldiers.

' _Well…fuck…Cullen…I did not need you make such a speech!'_

' _Now everyone expects you to win!'_

' _We'll win…right? I mean…we can?'_

' _Sure…go sacrifice yourself.'_

' _UGH! DREADWOLF TAKE ME!'_

Lavellan ran back inside and there everyone lined up with their weapons ready. Waiting for her orders.

' _What the fuck is my plan?! Think…think! The trebuchets!'_

' _Split your group…who…with who…uhm…got it!'_

"Blackwall, Sera, Vivienne, and Bull I need you guys to protect the soldiers on the west side, keep the red templars away from the trebuchet for as long as you can! Retreat if you get overwhelmed!" All four nodded and ran to their destination.

"Cassandra, Solas, Varric and Dorian come with me. Protect the soldiers with the trebuchet." They all nodded. "Erelan, and Cole I need you two to secure the people. Protect the, help them get inside the Chantry." They both nodded. Solas looked at Erelan and she looked back. They gave eachother a knowing 'Don't die' look before they separated.

"I'm Cole. You…you are not-" Erelan cut him off.

"Nice to meet you. Now is not the time Cole." She said.

"Right."

They both worked together in helping out the people of Haven, Killing demons and templars along the way.

* * *

Lavellan and her group fought Red Templars as one of the soldier aims the trebuchet. Their opponents are not what they expected, these were covered in red lyrium all over, and even had some grown out of them. The battle was a little difficult, one scout was thrown back, Lavellan put a barrier around the scout and froze the templar as Cassandra smashed him to pieced. The scout ran back to their circle and started fighting with them. They defeated the first wave of templars. A scout yelled that another wave is coming, this time with bigger people with them.

"Oh goody, just when we thought everything could not get weird, it gets weirder." Varric grumbled.

"You knew what you got yourself into Varric." Cassandra replied smirking.

"Vishante Kaffas! What in the world is that?!" Dorian shouted.

Everyone looked towards the direction Dorian is looking and soon enough they saw a Behemoth.

' _Great…of course they wouldn't make this easy.'_

"Let's do this!" Lavellan shouted.

Solas was the first to put his barriers up for everyone. Cassandra ran up and taunted, it didn't take long for the behemoth to walk over to them. It smashed one arm directly at Cassandra and she blocked it with her shield, causing her to go off balance for a moment.

' _Fenedhis! That thing is strong!'_

"Dorian! Hit it with lighting!" She yelled out.

"On it love!" Dorian summoned lightning bolt at it, to their surprised it barely did anything.

' _Shit! What is that thing made of!?'_

The next thing they knew, it erupted a wall from the ground, causing Cassandra to be knocked back. Solas side stepped towards her and back.

"Thank you Solas." Cassandra panted.

"Cassandra! Are you alright?" Lavellan kneeled beside her. Cassandra nodded and got up, sword and shield ready.

"Herald! The trebuchet is almost ready! Hold on just a little longer!" One of the soldier yelled out.

"Got it!" She yelled back.

"Any plan?" Solas asked.

"Solas, can you freeze it? As I conjure a blizzard?"

"Yes."

"Dorian I need you to keep hitting him, to weaken him. Cassandra keep his attention on you, but don't get too close."

Everyone agreed with the plan. Cassandra taunted, as Dorian hit it with his magic. Lavellan gathered up her mana as she starts conjuring a blizzard. Solas slammed his staff on the ground and froze the behemoth. It seemed to do some damage, it was only frozen for a moment before it started thrashing and slamming its fists on the ground. Cassandra hitting it with his sword, and holding up her shield for blocking. Dorian summoned up a lightning storm, although it did little damage it still hurt it. Lavellan slammed her staff on the ground and a blizzard started around the behemoth, causing it to slowly froze, Solas took this opportunity and froze it again, Cassandra and Dorian worked together as Dorian hit it with one last lightning bolt, and Cassandra hitting it with her sword, together their combined efforts smashed the behemoth to pieces. As it fell, they hear the trebuchet released.

"We will hold on this position, but the south trebuchet has been taken by the red templars!" The scout shouted.

"Got it!" Lavellan replied.

They ran towards the trebuchet and templars were coming wave after wave. Lavellan took the rims once they defeated the enemy. One last turn and she released the trebuchet, as it hit the mountain of snow. The avalanche buried all the templars from afar, and they cheered in victory. Their victory was short lived when a loud shriek is heard and a fireball hit the trebuchet in seconds. Lavellan and the group got knocked back; a dragon flew over them.

'FOR FUCK SAKE! REALLY?! A DRAGON?!'

"We can't face it here! We have to…do something!" She heard Cassandra shout.

"EVERYONE TO THE GATES!" Lavellan yelled.

* * *

Everyone ran towards the gate, Lavellan stopped to help out Harriet grab some essentials he needed. Ahead they saw Cullen holding the gate open and beckon every person to get inside. They followed in and Cullen closed the gate as they go in. He explained that whatever time they bought for them, the dragon has just destroyed that time. The dragon roared and blasted each cabin it passes with fire. Lavellan and her group helped evacuating the people as much as they could. After everyone is safe they all went inside the Chantry. Chancellor Roderick urged everyone to keep moving inside the chantry as he held his stomach from a wound, Cole standing behind him. The chancellor fell and Cole caught him before he hits the ground and helped him to a chair.

"Cole. What happened to him?" Lavellan asked.

"He tried to stop a templar. The blade went deep; he's going to die."

"What a charming boy." He said weakly.

Cullen walked out from a room and saw Erelan bleeding on her shoulder. Solas already at her side healing her, they talked in elvhen.

" _Ir abelas."_ He said.

" _Tel abelas, you could not have known"_ She replied smiling weakly. _"But…this Cole, he can see through us…I plead with you brother, tell him to keep everything in secret about us."_ She said.

" _I will, it seems he is a spirit, possessing a body."_ He replied, as he bandages her shoulder.

" _The body he possesses, seems he made it his own."_ She replied, wincing at the pain.

Cullen stopped himself from going over to her and instead walked towards Lavellan.

"Herald! Our position is not good." He said.

"I've seen an archdemon. I was in the Fade, but it looked like that." Cole said.

"I don't care what it looks like. It has cut a path for that army. They'll kill everyone in Haven!" Cullen replied, frustrated.

"The Elder One doesn't care about the Village. He only wants the Herald." Cole replied.

"Isn't there a way? To help the villagers escape safely?" Lavellan asked.

"There is a path. You wouldn't know it unless you'd made the summer pilgrimage. As I have." Roderick said, as he stood up.

"Cullen, take everyone and have them follow. Now." Lavellan ordered.

"What about…you?" He asked. She said nothing. "Maybe…you will find a way? Surprise us."

"You are not going alone!" Solas marched toward her.

"I am not going to put anyone else in harm way!" She yelled at him.

"Solas, is right. You are not going out there alone." Cassandra added.

"Yes I will, I order everyone to follow Cullen and Roderick to safety!" She demanded.

"Lavellan…" Solas walked towards her, grabbing her hand. "You cannot do this by yourself. Please." He begged.

"Solas…" She cupped his face and brought it down on her forehead. "I will return, I promise."

The intimacy between the two was a surprised for them, but neither thought any of it. Solas wrapped his arms around her.

"I cannot bear to think of losing you." He whispered so only she can hear. It caught Lavellan off guard. She didn't know Solas thought of her that way. It made her resolve to fight alone even more determined.

"I will return. Do not doubt that." She replied, burying her face on his chest. She pulled away and smiled at him. "I am sorry…Erelan."

Solas turned around and in an instant Erelan put him into a sleeping spell. She caught him before he fell to the floor and whispered her farewell. Cassandra held him as they make their way out of the Chantry and out of Haven. Lavellan was left alone or so she thought.

"I bet he will be mad when he wakes up." Dorian's familiar voice.

"Dorian! What are you doing here? I thought I told everyone to leave!"

"You did, but did you really think I would let you go alone?"

"I suppose not…stubborn as always." She smirked.

"Well…I am as stubborn as you are, my sweet." He replied grinning.

"Well then, let's get to work."

* * *

Dorian and Lavellan walked out of the Chantry and towards the last trebuchet. They both fought Red Templars along the way. Lavellan was kind of glad Dorian actually stayed. She probably wouldn't have lasted long, and if she did she would end up dying maybe. They finally arrived at the trebuchet, of course it is held by red templars. They drank their lyrium and fought each templars. One of the templars managed to stab her marked shoulder, she let out a scream before Dorian blew him up.

"Lavellan!"

"I'm fine! Keep them off me Dorian, for as long as you can!" She yelled, as she started to aim the trebuchet.

Dorian did his best and managed to fend off all the templars, using up all the lyrium potions he has. She managed to aim the trebuchet, before she could release it, the dragon charged towards her and Dorian.

"Dorian! MOVE!" She yelled, as the dragon flew down and spit fire. The blow separated Dorian and herself. "DORIAN GO! NOW! JUST GO!" She yelled out. He hesitated of leaving her alone, until with her last ounce of mana, sent Dorian flying back further. The dragon stood infront of her, drool dripping on her clothes.

' _Ew! Really?! It's bad enough I'm covered in blood, now this dragon drools all over me!?'_

"Enough!" A rough voice shouted. A gust of wind made her vision blurry, until she saw the figure standing infront of her. "Pretender. You toy with forces beyond your ken, no more."

"Pffftt Please, I am not afraid of you!" She shouted, as she stood up.

"Words, mortal often hurl at the darkness. Once they were mine…they are always lies."

Lavellan was barely paying attention with everything he said. His voice caught her off guard.

' _What the…his voice…sounds too hot for an evil God!'_

' _Wait you said hot?'_

'… _. Shit…well its true isn't it?'_

' _Agree, but you do realize you are standing infront of an EVIL GOD?'_

' _Yes…but I would totally don't mind him reading me a bedtime story with that voice.'_

' _WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?! YOUR GOING TO DIE! AND YOUR THINKING OF HIS VOICE?!'_

'… _. DREADWOLF TAKE ME!'_

She brought her attention back to him as he points at her.

"…Corypheus. You will kneel."

"Uhm…sorry…but no, I don't kneel to anyone! Even if your voice is hot!"

'… _FUCK! Did I just?!'_

"You resist; you will always resist." He continued.

' _Well…least he didn't dwell on what you said.'_

"I am here for the Anchor. The process of removing it begins now." He holds up an old, red sparks flowing around it. He reaches his hand, and her left arm screamed in pain, both from her injury and the resistance of the magic being pulled by him.

' _FUCK! FENEDHIS LASA! SHIT! I FORGOT I WAS INJURED!'_

"It is your fault 'Herald'. You interrupted a ritual years in the planning, and instead of Dying, you stole its purpose. I do not know how you survived, but what marks you as 'touched', what you flail at rifts, I crafted to assault the very heavens."

The pain was now excruciating. She fell on her knees and crouched on the ground, holding her left hand.

"And you used the anchor to undo my work. The gall."

"Heh, that sucks for you! What is this thing meant to do?"

"It is meant to bring certainty where there is none. For you, the certainty that I would always come for it."

He walked over towards her and grabbed her mark hand. She bit her lip from the pain of her wounded shoulder. She didn't want him to see her weak.

"I once breached the fade in the name of another, to server the Old Gods of the empire in person. I found only chaos and corruption. Dead whispers. For a thousand years I was confused. No more…" His voice was starting to fade in her mind as the pain she felt from her shoulder was becoming unbearable. Then he threw her towards the trebuchet and she hit the side of it hard. She gasps at the impact and fell on her back.

"The anchor is permanent. You have spoiled it with your stumbling." She reached for the sword near her. His words barely registered in her head. She looked up and saw the flare, signaling everyone in Haven got out.

' _That's good…least I saved them all.'_

"And you. I will not suffer even unknowing rival. You must die."

"Well…then that's too bad…I'm not planning on dying not today!"

She kicked the trebuchet's handle with all her might, releasing the massive rock as it hits the mountain. The dragon and Corypheus looked in awe, as she stepped down and ran away. They dragon made a shriek and before the avalanche hit them it flew away along with Corypheus. She stumbled and fell into a hole, hitting her ribs on a wooden truss and hit the hard solid ground on her back and head, unconscious taking over.

 **Author's notes:**

 **Whew, that was done.**

 **Yep...first time I heard his voice I thought it was hot (sue me!)**

 **Anyway! Solas is starting to slip! First kiss, now confessing he can't live without her?!**

 **But...its Solas, so we'll see what happens!**

 **Hope you like this chapter! (Currently writing the next)**

 **Until next chapter! (hopefully today)**

 **I LOVE YOU MY READERS! You are what keeps me going!**

 **Also would love some feedback :3**


	15. Chapter 15

**Author's notes:**

 **Another chapter done! although this one is longer..than I thought..woops.**

 **First part, starts with Solas own POV.**

 **Second is Solas and his sister in the fade.**

 **Finally the whole story!**

 ** _'italics'_ \- thoughts**

 ** _"Italics"_ Elvhen conversation (unless stated that its not)**

 ** _plain italics_ \- Dream/Fade/flashbacks**

 **A Hero is made.**

It had been a year since he awoke from his long slumber. Things were not as it was once. Arlathan is gone. What replaced is baffled his mind. Everyone he encountered felt like they were in tranquility. Until one day, _she_ fell; so the _shems_ say, from the sky. He had asked Cassandra if he can check up on the woman they held locked up. It took a while to convince, he is after all an apostate. As he entered the room, he felt magic, _his_ magic emitting around the room. It called to him, and he graciously let himself lured to it. To his surprise, there a tiny, frail woman curled up, chains bound on her wrist, his magic flickering uncontrollably. Her face showed she was in pain, of course she is, this magic is beyond powerful for anyone; other than him, to handle. He sat down next to her, as he held her marked hand, soothing it with his own. He tried to see if he can take it back, instead it flared up and she groaned in pain. He drew back from taking the mark, and continued to soothed the mark.

Solas looked at her, he was surprised she survived. What surprised him more, she fell out of the rift, meaning she was in the fade, physically and survived. As he kept his eyes on her, he noticed her vallaslin over her face. A Dalish elf. He encountered them before, but they shunned his ideas and opinions about the time of Elvhen. Every Dalish camp he encountered was the same reaction, in which he despised them. They may have resembled them, but they are nothing but shadows, of what once. She stirred a bit and was murmuring something. She's dreaming. He wondered if he went to sleep now, will he find her in the fade? is she a dreamer too? He shook his head on those thoughts, there were more important matter, rifts were opening and demons pouring. He knew she is the only one that can close them, that is if she even wakes up. Cassandra is already at the edge, and impatient, he fears he has no choice but to run away. The mark has finally stabled and he went out to see if he can close the rift that opened, one last time.

Bolt of lightning flashed across him as the demon explodes. He turned and saw her. She was no awake, and a mage. That was a surprise, perhaps that's the reason she lived through her ordeal? No, that isn't it. She and Cassandra jumped down and helped them fight off the demons. Finally, he grabbed her marked hand without realizing and pushed it towards the rift. It worked, the rift is close. He didn't realize he was still holding her hand until she jerked away from his hold. He looked at her, her eyes were captivating, though in that moment she stared at him wide eyes trying to make sense of what is happening. As he explained, he saw in her curiosity, as well as fear, confusion and other emotions that laid. As she turned around to look at Varric, he couldn't help but stare at her features. She was not like the Elvhen women in his time. She looked…malnourished. She was thin, although she does have that curve that would allure any man towards her. She was slightly short, compared to the Elvhen women. As Varric finished his introductory, he couldn't help but introduce himself. She turned around, and this time her eyes looked at him with pure innocence. He was instantly drawn to them; behind it all lays a woman full of curiosity of the world. Her face was symmetrical, big wide eyes, full lashes, eyebrows arched perfectly over her eyes, elegant long nose, and full luscious lips. She may not be Elvhen, but he found himself captivated by her.

After stopping the Breach from spreading, after all the adventures he shared with her along with their companions. He found himself more and more intrigued by her. She was a puzzle he could not solve, and he was enjoying himself. Little by little he has gotten to know her, and see what she can do. Her magic, needs some training, but her characteristic was what baffled him all together. She is Dalish, yet here she is helping Humans, Dwarves, Elves and even Qunaries. She was breaking everything he knew about the Dalish. She was a wonder. He found himself, at her mercy, per say. She wanted to learn about everything, histories, philosophies, and wanted him to train her with magic. Her magic. He knew what was coming, and he knew he could not stop it, nor did he even try to stop it. Instead he lets it grow inside, no matter how much his mind protest, he let it consume him. Love. He had fallen madly in love. She had made the Dread Wolf fall in love with her, without her realizing it.

" _My…my I never thought I'd see this dream."_ A voice said behind him.

* * *

 _Solas swiftly changed the surroundings and turned around to see Erelan; Lileath, his sister. She was wearing her normal blue gown when he first found her in the fade. She grinned, as she walked around and effortlessly changed their surroundings to one of Arlathan's garden. Green grass all around, mountains from afar, floating mountains in the sky. A huge fountain in the center, as trees, bushes, and flowers all around, a table and two sets of chairs underneath a big oak tree. She sat herself in one of the chairs and motioned for him to join, and he swiftly made himself comfortable._

" _What do I owe this intrusion?" He asked._

" _Intrusion? A sister cannot visit her dear brother in the fade now?" She replied, appalled by his question._

" _You rarely do, even in Arlathan, you never visited any of us."_

" _Point, taken." She agreed. "True I never did, but now I'm curious. I have noticed a change in you dear brother."_

" _Oh? What observations have you made?" Raising an eyebrow._

" _For starters…you have been mostly occupying yourself with our dear 'Herald'. Caring for her in a way…that is very amusing to me. Considering I have never actually seen you care for others like you do to her before."_

" _You spent your time in the Fade, dear sister. How would you know I haven't done this before?"_

" _True, but I know you more than others. You care for people but only out of regret. On her part…you care because…you are drawn to her. In short…you have formed feelings for her."_

" _Indulge me in this sister. Do tell more."_

 _She smirked, knowing well where her brother is going with this. "I am not playing your games Fen; I know where you're going with this."_

" _Really? I am not sure as to what you're talking about, Lily."_

" _You will keep this conversation going, until it's time for us to wake up. Once we are in the waking world, you will pretend that we never had this conversation, and ignoring any questions, comments I will have on this dangerous game you play."_

" _What kind of game are we talking about?" He asked, folding his arms over his chest._

" _Love." She said simply._

 _They stayed silent for a moment, letting the environment's serene music play. This place maybe a memory, but it felt so real._

' _I guess her power is slowly returning to her.'_

" _Tell me brother…is what you feel for her genuine?"_

 _He stayed silent, looking at the ground. He wasn't exactly sure if what he felt is really true. Yes, his in love, but to what extent? Will this feeling dissipate once everything is over? Once he gets his foci back, once he reveals his true self, will this love stay? Or wither away? He was not sure. Seeing his uneasiness, Erelan broke the silence._

" _I believe it is."_

 _He looked at her, raising an eyebrow. "How would you know?"_

" _I can see the way you look at her, the way you care for her. You…have fallen deeply in love with her."_

 _He chuckled, maybe she is right. She is never wrong in her observation, not in all the millennials they have known eachother. What about her? Does she even realize her own feelings for Cullen? A grin formed on his lips._

" _Lily, do you even realize your own feelings?"_

" _What do you mean?" She asked, confused._

" _Now, whose playing games with who?" He smirked, crossing his arms in content. "Cullen. Our dear commander. I see the way you look at him too, don't think I did not notice."_

 _Shock, and embarrassment showed on her face. "I…have admitted to myself…that I do have feelings for him, and resolved to not act upon it." She replied, as a matter of fact._

" _Oh? And…if the commander does act upon his feelings for you?"_

" _What?" She looked at him confused. "What do you mean 'act'? Cullen? He has? No." Shook her head. It just dawned on Solas, his sister has been oblivious to the Commander's advances. If he can call that advances. He chuckled._

" _You really don't notice? Here I thought your observation skills were…as you say 'perfect'."_

 _Erelan was stunned, she didn't know if she should believe him or not. His Fen'Harel, a trickster, God of Rebellion, but she knew him well enough that he would not lie to her. If what he says is true, then she is at lost for words. Solas, cleared his throat as the memory of him put into sleep played in his mind._

" _Sister, when did you and Lavellan colluded with eachother?"_

" _What do you mean?" She asked._

" _In Haven, you put me into a sleeping spell, when did you and Lavellan planned it."_

" _Ah…before you found me in the chantry. She saw me first and asked me to do her a favor. I was reluctant at first, but she begged me. I warned her you will be angry of course, all she said was 'I can deal with that'."_

 _Solas composed himself. Hiding his anger and hurt at being tricked. He was the trickster, not her._

" _Fen, I know your waking up, but before we go…tell me the truth. Are you…thinking of pursuing your feelings for her?"_

 _He looked at his sister, baffled and confuse. Honestly he didn't think of it before, but now. "Most likely…with careful considerations…I'm not entirely sure. The same question goes for you, about Cullen."_

" _Same answer as yours. We are…not…like them. Shemlins."_

" _Here we are…drawn to them like moths drawn to the fire." He replied, melancholy._

" _I shall see you in the waking world, brother. Wake up."_

* * *

Solas opened his eyes, it was dark. He looked around his surroundings and found himself on his bedroll in a tent. The brisk, cold air blew from crack opening, he knew they were not in Haven any longer. He walked out, and saw everyone distressed. Healers, trying their best to heal the wounded. His sister, was one of the healers. He heard the advisers arguing, he couldn't make out what they were saying. Suddenly, it just dawned on him. Lavellan. She was not here.

' _FENEDHIS LASA!'_

He walked over towards his sister, containing his anger and frustration. Erelan noticed her brother walking, more like stomping, towards her. She greeted him.

"Solas, what's wrong?" She asked calmly, knowing full well his intention.

"Where is she?" He asked.

"She…she isn't here." She replied, barely a whisper.

Her words felt like a knife stabbing his heart. Lavellan is missing. "Is anyone searching? Does anyone know where she is?" His emotions were now hard to control.

"Yes, Cullen has soldiers searching, Leliana has scouts in Haven looking for her. Cassandra, Blackwall, Bull and his chargers are also looking. As far as I heard Dorian was there with her…but he returned alone."

"Dorian? He was with her? Where is he now? I need to speak to him." Panic, confusion and anger all at once in his voice.

"His standing near the entry way; his been there since he arrived…one night ago."

"One…night ago? How long has been missing?!" Panic was now clearly in his voice.

"Tonight would...be her third…"

Solas stared at his sister in bewilderment. Everyone have been searching for Lavellan for almost four days, and still there was no sign of her. He had been asleep for practically more than he thought. He turned around and abruptly walked towards Dorian, who is wrapped up in blankets, staring at nothing. As he got closer, he noticed Dorian is dry blood, either from his own or the kills. Dorian didn't seem to notice Solas standing next to him, until he spoke up. That seemed to break his trance.

"Dorian."

"Oh…Solas. I didn't even see you there. My apologies." He replied nodding slightly.

"I heard you fought with Lavellan. What happened?"

"Straight to the points I see. Not even a 'are you alright Dorian'. But to answer your question yes, I did. Until she blasted me away with her magic. We about to release the trebuchet, until the dragon swoop in on us and released its fire, causing us to be separated. I last thing I remember was her shouting at me to leave, I did catch a glimpsed of another figure…a tall man, that is until her magic just pushed me away. Then I followed the trail here…and now here I am."

Solas didn't know what to say. What could he say? He couldn't blame Dorian for leaving her, she literally pushed him away. The figure he saw, he knew who it was. The magister, he had given his orb to. The two men looked on silently infront of them. Cassandra and the group came back empty, everyone was exhausted. A blizzard was starting to form. They all had to halt their search, no matter how much everyone protested. Solas sat on his bedroll, inside the tent he shared with his other companions. He couldn't sleep, nor does he even tried to sleep. He sneaked out of the camping area, far from prying eyes and once he knew he was safely far, he built up his mana and soon a snowy white fur with piercing blue eyes manifested. He had turned himself into a wolf. He looked back at the camp, and then sprinted off in search of Lavellan.

' _Vhenan…Ma Vhenan…please be safe and…alive, until I find you.'_

* * *

Cold, wet sensation dripped on the side of her face. Slowly her eyes opened, her vision, a blur, she blinked her eyes until everything was clear. It was dark, but she could still make out some rocks, icicles; big and small all around. The only light source was her anchor, and some deep mushrooms. Slowly she moved her head, a staggering pain made her groan.

' _Ah…great…I hit my head.'_

The next thing she moved her arms, another pain came, both from her shoulders, this time she winced.

' _Oh…lovely…one shoulder was stabbed…and now the other dislocated. Ugh…what else…'_

Slowly she forced herself up, but the pain emitting from her body everywhere was unbearable that she screamed, and dropped on her knees, holding her ribs. Tears started to form in her eyes.

' _FUCK! Head injury check, shoulder injury check, check, ribs probably…most likely broken, cracked, check! Whole body feeling like hell? TRIPLE CHECK!'_

' _I'm surprised you even lived.'_

' _You and I both…shit…talking to myself in my own head…wait…that's not new. I do that all the time.'_

' _Always'_

' _Shut up.'_

'…'

' _First off…where the hell am I.'_

' _Really…the dripping icicles and the darkness did not-maybe you did hit your head hard.'_

' _Why thank you…I didn't know the throbbing pain in my head is an injury!'_

' _Stop arguing and get out of here before you freeze to death!'_

' _I fancy that thought…beats being in multiple pain.'_

Lavellan took a deep breath and one last time forced herself up. The pain was unbearable but to survive she knew she has to leave this cave. She bit her lip, and hissed each time she moves. It was a slow progress but at least she was far from where she started. Up a head she saw a clearing.

 _'Great! This means I'm close to the exit!'_

Then in an instant puff of smoke and demons showed up.

 _'Fenedhis! Really?! Now?!'_

Lavellan glared at the demons as they creeped up towards her, she backed up slowly. The mark crackled and glowed brightly, she looked at it and on impulse pointed it towards the demons and a rift formed, and in an instant the demons were gone so is the rift. She blinked multiple times, and then looked at her mark. It was now calm, still glowing but calm.

' _What…the fuck…happened?'_

' _Seems like the mark protected you.'_

' _Makes you wonder if it's alive…doesn't it.'_

' _Maybe. Stop talking to yourself and move! There may be more!'_

She moved on, slowly, guiding herself with the light of the mark. She stopped to take a few breaths, it seemed the new skill she just opened took almost all of her energy. As she keeps walking, the cave was slowly becoming brighter and brighter. Finally, up ahead an opening.

' _The EXIT!'_

' _Hooray! Let's get out of here!'_

Lavellan managed to limp skip. The pain and soreness of her body is replaced by her adrenaline to be free. Her excitement was cut short, when a gust of cold wind and harsh snow blew around her. Her body stiffened, and the pain returned, this time with much more force. The shivering did not lessen it either, in fact it made it worse.

' _FUCK! A blizzard?! Really?! Now I'm more pain than ever!'_

She held herself with the only arm working, and forced her way towards a direction. She looked left and right.

' _Left would lead me back to Haven.'_

' _I doubt people would be there…you buried Haven.'_

' _Had no choice…so right it is then.'_

' _Let's hope your right. Hahaha get it?! Right!'_

' _Ugh…stop with your stupid jokes.'_

She stepped down from the ledge, and half of her body was covered in snow.

' _Hooray…for being short…'_

' _Don't forget…tiny.'_

' _Like as if my body needs more strain as it is.'_

She stomped her way, making prints as she moves. She looked back and the cave was already out of sight. She moved on. Her body was crying in pain, but the cold wind with the snow clutching on her body was starting to numb it all away. In the distance she saw something bright. She walked over and it was embers.

' _Are these…embers from the people!?'_

' _They might be close.'_

' _How close…is the question.'_

' _Keep moving. Or you'll freeze to death!'_

With great agony and strength, she moved on. She didn't get too far until her body gave out, falling on her knees. She clutched herself, urging her body to move, but to no avail. She heard wolves howling from the distance, and a lone wolf responding.

' _Great…my body gives out…and now wolves are present.'_

' _Get up!'_

' _I can't…I'm too tired…and…in pain? I can't even tell anymore…'_

' _NO! GET UP! MOVE!'_

' _I'm trying! I can't! So…tired…'_

' _No! no! no!'_

Lavellan fell back, eyes staring at nothing. She could hear wolves howling, this time closer to her. She closed her eyes, listening to her surroundings. She heard what sounded like footsteps, running towards her. It didn't sound like human footsteps; it was like four-legged creature running towards her. She opened her eyes, barely, it was a blur but the one thing that stood out was the fact this creature running was massive. Black fur, and six red eyes. She smiled weakly at herself and closed her eyes, succumbing to the darkness.

' _Ah…dread wolf take me…'_

* * *

Solas reverted back to his elf form, and kneeled down, setting her head on his lap. She was a mess. Blood all over her body, hair matted and frozen with blood. He checked for a pulse; her heart beat was faint but she is still alive. He checked her body, and found; head trauma, blood clotting, swelling her brain. Shoulders; one stabbed, other dislocation. Her ribs; some cracked some broken. Legs; surprisingly only cuts and bruises. What surprised him more was the fact she lived with all these injuries.

' _Stubborn da'vhenan.'_

He started working on her head, hoping to stop the internal bleeding. Satisfied for now, he moved to her dislocated shoulder. Blood was not flowing properly and most likely made her whole arm numb, and blue. He felt for her shoulder, and with a loud CRACK, and it was back in place, he let his magic flow inside her arm to help the blood flow. He moved to her ribs, he let his magic do the work. Healing the crack ones, and mending the broken ones. Finally, to her other shoulder, the wound was deep, and in moments it was gone, no scar to remind her of the injury, only internal pain, but in time it will pass. He looked at her and she looked almost better. He removed his fur coat, and wrapped it around her. She was cold as ice. He picked her up and let heat flow all around himself and her. He knew, she needed more medical care. He did all he can with the amount of mana he had left. Transforming himself once again into the black wolf, he carried her on his back, as he ran towards the camp.

Solas reverted back to his elf form as he walks towards the camp. Dorian, still standing at the entrance is the first to see him carrying Lavellan. Dorian fumbled towards Solas.

"SOLAS! You found her!"

"She needs medical care now. We must hurry! Tell Erelan I need her assistance."

Dorian nodded and ran towards Erelan, who is wrapping bandage on one of the injured. He explained to her Solas has found Lavellan and needs help. Understanding the situation, she gave the bandage to another healer and swiftly walked towards Solas. The advisers, Cassandra and the others crowded around Solas. Relief, joy, and worried looks all around them.

"Thank the maker! Solas you found her!" Cassandra said.

"Yes, but-"

"Where did you find her?" Josephine cut him off.

"I-"

"How is she?!" Cullen interrupted.

"She-"

"Obviously not good! Look at her!" Sera exclaimed.

"That's Why I-"

"I don't know how you did it chuckles, but whatever you did, you saved her." Varric said.

"Now is not the time, I-"

"She looks dreadful!" Vivienne said.

"The Herald just survived against the Elder One, what do you expect?" Blackwall replied.

Solas patience was starting to grow thin. As much as his relief that she is found and alive, she was still in critical condition. He couldn't move anywhere with these people crowding and blocking his way. Lucky for him, he has a sister who is clever, sweet and charming, but can be demanding, cunning and at times scary.

"MOVE! SHE NEEDS MEDICAL ATTENTION NOW!" Erelan yelled. Dorian behind her, amused. Everyone stiffened and cleared the way for her and Solas. "Dorian, Vivienne, Solas and I need your assistance now." She commanded. Dorian happily followed, Vivienne shocked with the demand, followed silently. It was the first time everyone saw Erelan like that.

"Well…remind me not to be on her bad side." Varric muttered.

"She's…pretty…but scary…" Sera commented.

"I think I'm starting to like her…" Bull said, staring down Erelan.

"Don't get too excited, someone may kill you for her." Leliana said, nudging at Cullen; who is in awed and shocked.

"Your right…I wouldn't want to end up with my head away from my body." Bull replied, smirking.

Solas laid Lavellan down on one of the medical bed. Erelan ordered two guards to be posted outside of the tent, so no one enters as they heal. Dorian and Vivienne already busy with preparing hot water, and some damp cloths. Solas was glad his sister is here, she knew exactly what to do. With magic, she cut Lavellan's soaked clothes and left her only in her smalls. Solas providing the heat she needs to stay warm. Her body covered in blood, bruises and gashes he didn't even knew existed. Erelan has Dorian wiping Lavellan clean from her head to toes. Solas wondered how does he keep so composed, looking at a woman's almost naked body. His heat was starting to rise at the image of Lavellan naked body. Erelan noticed her brother's heat rising. She snapped her fingers infront of him, and gave him the 'not the time' look. He shook his head and returned to the reality that this woman just cheated death, again. Erelan worked thoroughly, Vivienne sharing her energy with her. Solas energy was starting to grow weak, pouring out heat nonstop was exhausting, Dorian noticed and shared his energy with his. Solas felt the burst of energy, and nodded his thanks. Erelan started working on Lavellan's head injury. Solas explained he had stopped the internal bleeding, but it wasn't enough to stop the swelling. Understanding, Erelan poured all her energy and Vivienne's to mend the swelling, and clots.

* * *

It took all night to heal everything. All four mages exhausted from lack of sleep, and magic. Lavellan was now looking much better than before. They have her wrapped up in fur blankets, four blankets to be exact. Had Solas not found her, she would have developed hypothermia and died. The sun was barely rising, Dorian and Vivienne walked out of the tent, and excused themselves to rest. Erelan and Solas were now the only ones left, sitting side by side, backs leaned on one of the tent's poles. Erelan spoke to him in Elvhen.

" _Where did you find her…and how."_

" _I transformed into my wolf, and found her not far from where we first camped."_

" _You…changed into the wolf? Did anyone saw you?"_

" _I made sure to stay hidden when I did."_

" _You don't think Leliana's spies saw you?"_

" _I doubt it; she wouldn't let her spies stay out in the blizzard."_

" _Point taken."_

" _'Ma Serannas."_

 _"De da'rahn. I hate seeing you distress."_ _She smiled at him._ _"You…dread wolf…has fallen."_

 _"You may be right…I wish this is the fade. It's easier."_

 _"Well…this is real. She is real. Deal with it."_ She stood up, dusting herself _. "Well…if I can help in anyway. Let me know."_

" _You already did. Saved her life."_

" _Technically…partly saved her life. You were the one that saved her life."_ Solas chuckled. She checked up on Lavellan before walking out of the tent. Solas called out.

" _What about you? I can tell you're on the edge with your feelings."_ Erelan looked back and smiled, then slipped out of the tent.

Solas took a chair and sat down next to Lavellan's bed. He brushed off strands of hair from her face. Dorian, was really thorough on his cleaning. She looked like nothing have ever happened to her. Erelan also healed her, to the point that no scar is seen. He took a cold damp cloth and patted her face softly. He was glad she survived her ordeal. He leaned back on his chair and started reading, while holding her hand with his other.

For days, Solas and Dorian took turns making up excuses as to why no one can come in. At first Solas, did not want to leave her side, Dorian insists that he needed a break. He didn't want a break, until Dorian told Erelan their little problem, and she stepped in. Now, Solas has no choice but to work with Dorian, taking turns watching Lavellan. It has been three days since her miraculous return. She hasn't woken up. They thought that maybe it's because they dozed her with a lot of tonics. Erelan assured them, it takes time to recover, especially what she went through. The days turned into a week, people are now doubting she would ever wake up. Fear among everyone rose. If she never wakes up, who will close The Breach? Who will stand up against their powerful enemy? The advisers argued among themselves, no one was prepared for this. Their last hope is still unconscious.

The seventh night, everything was calm, even the sky was clear and stars shining brightly. Solas sitting beside her, holding her hand and caressing her face softly. Erelan quietly went inside the tent with food for him.

" _Any luck?"_ She asked in elvhen, setting down the stew and bread next to him.

" _No."_ He replied, shaking his head.

" _She will wake up, don't worry."_ She put a hand on his shoulder, reassuring him. " _Once she does…everyone will look to her for guidance…and she will look to you for guidance as well."_

" _I know…they need a stronghold."_

"… _Are you going to give her…_ _Tarasyl'an Te'las?"_ She asked quietly.

" _Yes."_

" _Hmm…it has been some millennia…since we've set foot in there. Well…you should eat before your food gets cold. I'll take my leave."_

She planted a soft kiss on his forehead and left. He smiled to himself. He looked at Lavellan who is still sleeping. He grabbed the bowl of stew and some bread and started eating. As he continued eating, Lavellan slowly opened her eyes. She scanned around her surroundings and found she is in a tent, on a bed and covered with layers of blanket. She turned her head to the side and saw Solas. He was setting down his empty bowl on the ground. Slowly she sat up. The ruffled noise of blankets moving made Solas turn. His eyes wide in disbelief and before he stopped to think, he is beside her.

"Lavellan!" He said softly.

"Solas." She replied, her voice rasped. "Where…am I?"

"You're with the inquisition camp." He replied. She was about to reply when a jolt of pain coursed through from her head to toes. She winced and pressed her hand on her head. Solas poured some cooling magic to soothe her.

" _'Ma Serannas, Solas."_ _She replied, with a weak smile._

"Be careful, you have slept far too long."

"How long?"

"…It has been…a week since."

 _Lavellan's eyes went wide, shock._ "A Week?! What happened?"

"I…found you lying unconscious, you had so much injuries. Trauma in your head, broken, cracked ribs, stabbed wound and dislocated shoulder. I did all I could when I found you."

She looked at herself and saw no signs of any of that happening. She recalled walking out in the blizzard, she was aching, in pain and then…she passed out. She remembered before she passed out she saw a black shadow with six red eyes. She turned to Solas to tell him, but bit her lip. How could she tell him what she saw? He may think she was hallucinating or worse crazy. Her thoughts were interrupted when a warm hand held her face. She looked at Solas, his eyes full of relief, and…guilt? Why would he look at her with guilt? Unconsciously she held his face. They stared at each other for what seemed like an eternity, until a voice broke their trance.

"Andraste's mercy! You're awake!" Dorian, dropped everything and ran up to her pushing Solas and hugged her tightly.

"Dorian!" She coughed, trying to breath from the hug.

"I thought you would never wake up! I was worried sick!"

Solas cleared his throat. "Dorian…I think your overdoing the hug."

"Ah right…sorry." Dorian let go.

"It's good to see you Dorian." She said, smiling.

"Don't ever do that again! I don't think my heart can take any more heartbreak." He replied.

"I…can't promise, but I will try."

"Good. I suppose I should let everyone know your awake. Especially Cassandra, I think her limit is reached. She's been worried sick about you."

Dorian gave her one last hug and a peck on the forehead before heading out. Lavellan watched him leave before uncovering herself from the blankets and getting off the bed. Solas offered his hands to help her. As soon as she got on her feet, the weight of her body shocked her legs making her stumble, luckily Solas caught her before falling. Solas arms, around her waist, as he held her close to him. She felt cheeks flush and buried her face on his chest. Solas felt the warmth on his chest, and knew she was blushing. He let her go, and helped her steady herself. It took a while to have her legs get comfortable walking again, and putting weight on each step.

As she and Solas came out of the tent, she heard her advisers and Cassandra arguing with eachother. She guessed Dorian didn't have the chance to tell Cassandra. Solas nodded his farewell, saying he has others to attend to. She walked towards a chair and sat on it as she watched the advisers and Cassandra argue. Mother Giselle sat next to her.

"How long have they been at it?" Lavellan asked.

"Since the day you let everyone escape."

"They've have been arguing…all this time."

"They have that luxury, thanks to you. The enemy could not follow, and with time to doubt, we turn to blame. In fighting may threaten as much as this Corypheus."

"Do we know where he is?"

"We are not sure where we are. Which may be why despite the numbers he commands there is no sign of him. That or you are believed to be dead. Without Haven we are thought hopeless."

"Well…then I should voice my own reason." Lavellan sighed and got up.

"Adding another voice on the argument does not help. Especially yours. Our leaders struggle because of what we survivors witnessed. We saw our defender stand and fall, and now we have seen her returned. The more the enemy is beyond us, the more miraculous your actions appeared. That is hard to accept no? What we have been called, what we perhaps have come to believe."

"Well…I didn't die and come back to life if that's what you're saying."

"Of course, and the dead cannot return across from the veil. But the people know what they saw."

Lavellan sighed, and leaned on one of the poles. The argument has stopped as each one separated, moping in their own corners. Suddenly Mother Giselle started singing.

 _Shadows fall and hope has fled_

 _Steel your heart the dawn will come_

' _What…the?'_

 _The night is long, and the path is dark_

 _Look to the sky for one day soon_

 _The dawn will come…_

Everyone joined in. Lavellan stared in awe as everyone started walking towards her, some kneeling, others bowing their heads.

' _No. No. No. Why is everyone looking at me like that?'_

' _Why are they kneeling!?'_

She backed up slowly, confused and shock. She closed her eyes and wished someone would take her away. Her prayers were answered. Solas stood beside her.

"A word?" He asked.

He leads her away from the camp and stood next to a torch. With his nimble hands a fire erupted and light their surroundings.

"The humans have not raised one of our people so high for ages beyond counting. Her faith is hard won lethallin, worthy of pride…save one detail. The orb Corypheus is carrying? It is ours."

Lavellan rolled her eyes, and groaned. "Let me guess…it is the orb that opened The Breach, and destroyed the conclave."

Solas impressed by her wit, smiled. "Yes, we must be careful. Once they find out the orb is of our people."

"They'll blame us eventually. They always find a way." She replied.

"You're right again. Whatever the case you will need every advantage. Scout to the north, be their guide. There is a place for the inquisition to grow."

"What's it called?"

"Tarasyl'an te'las, the place where the sky was held back. Skyhold."

"Well then…time to tell everyone the plan."

Lavellan and Solas walked back towards the camp, and talked to the advisers. She explained that Solas found a place for them to rebuild, and grow and that she will guide them all to it. Starting tomorrow, everyone is packing up and leaving towards the place. For now, everyone must get some rest, the journey to Skyhold will not be an easy one.

 **Author's note:**

 **Finally done!**

 **Next chapter I am hoping it will be shorter!**

 **Mostly cause it will just be a week of shenanigans on the road to skyhold.**

 **thank you to my readers!**

 **Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Until next time!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Author's Notes:**

 **Wee! Chapter 16!**

 **I hope you enjoy this chapter, it's just little fun stuff on the road to skyhold.**

 ** _'italics'_ \- thoughts**

 **To Skyhold we go!**

They have been on the road for two days now. Lavellan kept her word, guiding the people of Haven to Skyhold. Solas always beside her, telling her which path to take. In those two days, some people didn't make the trip. Some of their injured people succumbed to their wounds. She blamed herself, each death meant a child lost a parent, a lover lost a loved one, parents lost a child, but no one ever blamed her. In fact, they praised her, worshiped her, they thank her. She didn't want any of those, but as Mother Giselle said, they have to keep moving, do not dwell in the past. So, she does what she does best, keeping all the guilt, all the pain and all other emotions to herself. Drowning herself. Night time approached and everyone camped for the third night. Everyone was exhausted, a fine ram stew was needed to fill their bellies. Lavellan and her inner circle sat together in one of the camp fire, they were joined by Josephine, Leliana, and Cullen. From outside of the circle, it was a rare sight to see all the powerful people sitting together, eating, laughing and conversing; to the people of Haven it was a sight to behold.

"And then…he walked out with no breeches!" Sera laughed and everyone else joined.

"Really? In front of everyone?" Josephine asked giggling.

"Yea, it was a sight!" Sera beamed.

"I wish I had seen that!" Bull said.

"Why don't you tell us one of your fun missions Bull?" Lavellan asked.

"Yea! I agree!" Sera said.

"Alright…let me see…I got a good one. My chargers and I went giant-baiting."

"What's Giant-baiting?" Blackwall asked.

"So this old guy, Comte Vanchess, has some kind of pageant planned, but he needs a giant, which is off in some damn cave. He's got some kind of rare charm to control the giant, but no way he's going into that cave himself. So we go in, kill some spiders, find the giant, and wake it up. It attacks us, because of course it does, and we let the big bastard chase us outside, where Vanchess is waiting."

"That was actually your plan? To let a giant chase you?" Cassandra chuckled.

"Yeah, we had to stay out of reach but close enough that it wouldn't give up. It was tricky. Good news is that giants are slow. Long as my guys ahead could clear out the spider, we were fine. Bad news is that giant spiderwebs slow you down a bit more than you'd think."

"Did the Comte got his spider for the pageant?" Cullen asked.

"Ah, turned out that charm was a phony. Giant ate the poor guy alive. It's okay though, we still got paid." Bull finished, smirking.

"Ew! But funny! Rich tits always think they high and mighty." Sera laughed. Everyone else snickered.

As time goes by, Varric told them stories about his adventures with the Champion of Kirkwall. Leliana even told them stories of her adventures with the Hero of Ferelden. Overall the night was fun and relaxing for everyone.

"Alright! I have game in mind. No it's not wicked grace, or diamondback. I call it…choices! Wait…no…sticks…yes sticks." Sera held out one of her hand with sticks.

"Uhm…what do we do exactly?" Erelan asked, skeptical.

"Easy, just pull out a stick. There are four sticks that are the same size, whoever gets em, they have to share tents!"

"So…we are gambling…on…who we share tents with?" Dorian asked.

"Yes, well here's the tricky part, only those four people can share, everyone else can decide who they want to share with." Sera replied, grinning.

"I'm in, this sounds interesting." Varric said. "If we refuse to share with those people?"

"The consequences…will be…well…I'm not saying, but you will not like it." Sera smiled, devilishly.

Everyone knows Sera has ways to make things…unpleasant. They all agreed to the terms, whatever she has in her mind, no one wants to be a victim of it.

"Right, everyone ready? Oh rules, uh…one rule; no showing till everyone picked their stick, and I say so." Sera said looking around. Everyone nodded in agreement.

She walked around holding up the sticks as each takes one and hides it.

"Alright, lets show our hands!" Sera opened up her palms, everyone else followed. They looked around and to everyone's surprise, and embarrassment, Lavellan, Solas, Erelan and Cullen have the same size of sticks. Sera burst laughing.

"Andraste's ass…either Sera tricked you, or all of you have…bad luck or good luck, depends on your views." Varric said, shaking his head grinning.

"Well…this night just got more interesting." Dorian smiled.

"Try not to be loud." Bull winked at them.

* * *

Everyone bid eachother goodnight and gave the 'victims' a good luck gesture. Sera was the last one to leave, giving them the 'don't even try to get out of this' look, and they all know better not to deceive her. She's weird, but she is very clever. All four of them sat down at the campfire, too stunned to talk. Of all people, why did it have to be them. Lavellan looked over at Solas, who is calm and reading a book.

' _How does he stay so calm!'_

' _It's because he is an egghead!'_

' _Yet…you fell for this egghead, whether you like it or not.'_

Lavellan sighed, and looked over to Erelan; she was calm too. A realization dawned on her, she never really brought her along on their missions, besides the Crestwood one. The fact she barely spoke with Erelan, since she joined them, months ago. Determined to change that, she walked over to her.

"Hey." She said awkwardly. Erelan looked up.

"Hi."

"Mind…if I sit next to you?"

"Of course not, please." Erelan gestured towards the empty spot, and she sat next to her. Awkward silence.

"So…either fate is working on this…or we have bad luck." Erelan said. Lavellan chuckled.

"Both probably."

"Wonder which one of us has it, bad luck I mean." Erelan smirked.

"Most likely me." Lavellan stretched her arms and looked up the sky. "I mean…I fell from the sky…so they say. I got this mark. Got into this…mess, but good things came out of it though." She smiled.

"Oh? What would that be?" Erelan raised an eyebrow.

"I met everyone here, got to know them little by little."

"Hmm…its more like…you are glad to meet…" Erelan leaned on Lavellan, and whispered in her ear. "Solas." Lavellan abruptly turned her head to Erelan causing them to head-butt eachother hard.

"FENEDHIS!" They both yelled in unison. Their reaction caught the attention of both Solas and Cullen, who are looking at them confused.

"Ow…for the love of…why…why would you…say that!" Lavellan hissed. Erelan rubbing her forehead laughed.

"Your reaction is much better than I imagined!" She winced at the pain. "Cause its true isn't it? Everyone sees it!"

"What? Everyone? Am I making it that obvious?"

"More like both of you are making it obvious, you and Solas." She grinned. Lavellan looked at her wide eyed. Before she could reply, Solas and Cullen stood infront of them, worried.

"Are you two alright?" Cullen asked.

"Yes, were fine. Our dear Herald might not be. Seeing she is still 'recovering'." Her grin grew wider as she looked Lavellan.

"What-" Her respond was cut short when a cool hand pressed on her forehead. She looked up and it was Solas.

"You should be more careful, lethallin." He whispered. Lavellan couldn't help but blush.

"I…sorry…yes…I'll be careful." She responded diffidently, she hears Erelan giggling. Solas finished cooling her forehead, and an idea came over her.

"Cullen, I believe I hit our dear friend's forehead too hard, that she is not thinking right." This time it was her turn to grin at Erelan.

Before Erelan could speak up, Cullen, without thinking took a handful of snow, and slapped it on her forehead, water dripping as it melted on contact. Too stunned to react, Erelan took a deep breath.

"Cullen…I…appreciate…your concern, but…I don't think…this is how it works…"

Realizing what he had done, he gasps. "Makers breath! I apologize…I didn't mean to…I mean I was just…ugh…forgive me."

Lavellan burst out laughing, holding her stomach. Solas tried to hide his laugh, by biting his lips to no avail, and let out a loud chuckle. Cullen instantly turned crimson red, rubbing his neck. Erelan glared at Lavellan and Solas.

"Ha Ha, very funny Herald." She countered.

Wiping her tears, Lavellan said "Please, call me Lavellan. You know I don't like being called that 'forced' title'."

"Hmm…Levy. I'll call you Levy for short." She smirked.

"That's fine by me. I'll call you Ery."

Cullen took out his handkerchief, and offered it to her. "Here…it's the only right thing I can do."

"Thank you…and don't worry about it. Please." She patted her face down, she was about to hand him back his handkerchief and realized it was wet. "Oh…let me clean this for you, and I'll give it back."

"No need to-" She stopped Cullen.

"I insist." She tucked his handkerchief in her pockets.

"Out of curiosity, what were you two talking about, and ended up hitting your heads." Solas asked, as he composed himself.

"Ah…we were talking about this situation, us four are in." Erelan replied.

"We don't exactly have to do what the bet is, I mean whatever the consequences are, it can't be that bad." Cullen said.

"You…clearly don't know Sera." Lavellan replied.

"Trust me when I say Commander, you do not want to get involved in her…pranks." Solas said as a matter of fact. Erelan burst out laughing, completely catching Lavellan and Cullen off guard, and Solas just glaring at her.

"I remembered walking around, I saw Solas sleeping against a tree…and…then" She tries to control her laughter. "A chicken was on top of his head! Like it was protecting its…egg!" The last word made her laugh so hard, she fell off her seat and rolled laughing.

Lavellan tried to not laugh, but it was hard, in time she laughed as hard. Cullen chuckled, but turned around and laughed as well. Solas crossed his arms, and sighed in defeat. That prank wasn't the only one either, she filled his bedroll with lizards in more than one occasion.

"Unless you don't want to wake up in something that would haunt you, I suggest to go through with the bet." Solas said.

Everyone stopped laughing, wiping tears from their eyes, clearing their throats. Erelan got up, and brushed herself.

"It's getting late, we should…rest for the night." Lavellan said, blushing at the thought of sharing a tent with Solas.

' _Damn it, if this is how fate is, it is not the time!'_

' _You know you're enjoying this.'_

' _Stop it.'_

' _Sharing a tent with the one man you love! Oh la la!'_

' _Shut up!'_

Erelan linked her arms with Lavellan, and pulled her towards the tent. Solas and Cullen following behind.

"So…how should…we position ourselves?" Erelan whispered.

"Position?!"

"Not like that! I mean…like…side by side?"

"Oh…I was thinking you and I on one side and them on the other side." Lavellan replied, imagining it.

"I like that idea." They stopped infront of the tent and Erelan turned around. "Stop right there! Us ladies need to change into our nightly clothes." She said. Cullen and Solas looked at eachother and nodded in agreement, standing outside waiting.

As they started to undress and in their smalls. Lavellan sneaked up on Erelan and grabbed her breasts, and talked loudly for the men to hear outside the tent.

"Ery! Have your breasts gotten bigger?!" She teased.

"FOR THE LOVE OF-! LEVY!" Erelan jumped away from her, and glared. "Really?!"

Lavellan laughed. Erelan growled and tackled her, both women still in their smalls. Erelan took the opportunity and fondled her breasts. Lavellan yelped at the touch.

"Hmm…Levy your breasts are so soft! It feels nice on my hand!" Erelan teased, making sure her voice is loud enough for the men to hear.

"Ery! Stop! Please! I yield! I'm sorry!"

"But we are having so much!" Teased Erelan.

Lavellan squirmed under Erelan, trying to escape, but fails. Outside they hear Solas coughing, and talking.

"If…you two don't mind, we would like to rest soon, before day breaks."

Erelan rolled her eyes, and grunts. "Fine, hold on!" She got off Lavellan and helped her up as they quickly changed. "Come in!" She called out.

Both men walked in, Cullen was bright red, avoiding eye contact. Solas, try as he might, his red ears betrayed his blush. A small smile formed on Erelan's lips.

' _My my, the dread wolf blushes.'_

They set their bedrolls, Lavellan and Erelan sleeping together on one side, Solas and Cullen on the other. Slowly sleep settles in on them.

The cold night air, seeped through the tent, making it cold. Lavellan curled up in her own bedroll, brows furrowing, teeth chattering and body shivering. A warm sensation came over her, and she felt like she is floating. Thinking, that it is probably Erelan, hugging her, she shifted closer to the warmth and slept peacefully through the night. Erelan slept peacefully, soft fur around her, and a warmth sensation surrounding her, as she shifts closer.

* * *

The sun has risen, and everyone in the camp are awake and getting ready for the hike of the day. Except, four certain people are missing. Cassandra, Josephine, Leliana and Sera checked on them. Sera slowly, quietly opened their tent, a wide grin formed on her face. She turned around, holding the tent open a little and let the others peak inside. Each of them grinning at the sight. Solas and Lavellan both arms around eachother, one of her leg wrapped around his hips. His left arm as her pillow, while the other wrapped around her, holding her butt. Cullen's arms wrapped around Erelan, embracing her, as she laid on top, her head on his chest, arms around him, their legs wrapping eachother. It was a sight to be seen, Sera pulled the party and they all took turns looking through. Each of them snickering, and grinning at eachother. Everyone knew, these four people have feelings for eachother, but too stubborn to act on it. They all silently walked away, whispering to eachother. Today was going to be a good day.

Solas is the first to wake up. He looked around and saw his sister and Cullen wrapped around eachother. He smirked. A slight movement made him look down next to him and saw Lavellan stirring on him. She is drooling on his arm and chest. He chuckled softly. For the first time since he awoke, he slept soundly, no dreams. He slowly moved strands of hair from her face, she was beautiful. He closed his eyes, and savored this peaceful moment, wrapping his arms around her waist, pulling her close. Lavellan slowly opened her eyes, she shifted her legs and hit something, a soft groan can be heard. Her body went stiff, her eyes wide open as she realized she is no longer in her bedroll. She tilted her head up, and saw Solas staring at her. She gasps in surprise, blushing madly. She was about to get up when Solas, held her down and put a finger on her lips, hushing her. He pointed his finger behind her, she turned around and saw Cullen and Erelan, wrapped together. She put a hand on her mouth, in surprise.

"We shouldn't disturb them don't you think?" Solas whispered.

Lavellan still blushing madly, just nodded in agreement. She noticed he was shirtless, and only had his breeches on. Her face turned red like a tomato.

' _How the hell did this happen?!'_

' _Did you just walk over to him and invaded his bedroll?'_

' _No…something warm touched you last night…wasn't it Erelan?'_

' _Or...Solas carried you from your bed to his?'_

' _HA! Right, as if that…wait maybe?'_

' _You were shivering and teeth chattering last night.'_

' _Was I that loud…? Shit!'_

' _Hey, your dream came true!'_

' _Shut up!'_

"We should get ready. I believe everyone is outside now, preparing for the trip." Solas said.

"Yes, of course." She replied, voice hoarse from just waking up.

They both quietly got up, and Solas first dressed himself, and walked out of the tent. Lavellan dressed herself quickly before either Cullen or Erelan wakes up. She grabbed her things and walked out of the tent.

Moments after they both left, Cullen woke up rubbing his eyes. Feeling a weight on him, he looked down and saw Erelan sleeping on top of him. It was a sight to savor. She looked ethereal, sleeping. He moved a single strand of hair from her face. She stirred at his slight touch, and his body stiffed. From their position her abdomen is touching, something between his legs. He groaned and hoped she wouldn't notice. Erelan opened her eyes, and looked up, her eyes meeting his eyes, as they stare at eachother. It took a moment for her mind to realize what position she and Cullen are in. Both their eyes went wide, shocked, and she scrambled away from him. She sat upright, and bowed her head in apology.

"I am so sorry! I- I- I don't know what happened." She stuttered.

Cullen sat up and rubbed his neck, his face red. "No…I apologize, I…don't know what happened either."

Slowly, she looked up, and her face turned crimson red. Cullen was shirtless, his toned body exposed. She couldn't help but stare in awe, she was probably drooling, as she felt her lips watering.

"Uh…we should…uhm get ready." Cullen interrupted her gaze.

"Yes, of course." She replied, looking away from him.

Cullen dressed first, and made his way out of the tent. After he left, she changed her clothes, and packed up her things.

' _Oh…creators…what just happened.'_

' _You laid with the hottest Shem ever.'_

' _Ugh! Shut up!'_

' _Shirtless too.'_

' _FENEDHIS LASA!'_

She grabbed her bag and walked out of the tent. Cullen already commanding his soldiers to start dismantling the tents, and help people pack up. She saw Lavellan and the others and joined them. Lavellan was bright red, and everyone was grinning from ear to ear. Today is totally going to be not a good day.

* * *

Erelan, Cullen, Solas, and Lavellan all had an earful about what transpired in their tent. Sera, Bull and Varric mostly interrogating them with questions, teased them nonstop. Sera making kissing noises, while everyone else giggled. Lavellan rolled her eyes, and kicked her horse into a sprint, leaving behind everyone. Erelan galloped after her, Solas and Cullen behind.

' _Stupid! Stupid stupid! What makes you think no one would notice?!'_

' _Calm down…if you think about it, he also embraced you.'_

'… _right…but why would he when…I doubt he has feelings for me.'_

' _Pfftttt…probably don't! or maybe.'_

' _Or not! Wait why am I arguing about this?!'_

Erelan called out to Lavellan, catching up to her.

"Levy! Wait!" Lavellan slowed her horse. "Don't mind them. You know how they are."

Lavellan sighed heavily. "I know…but it's embarrassing."

"Oh? Which one, the fact you have feelings for him, or the fact you got caught cuddling?"

"Both? I think? I mean…am not embarrassed I like him…love? I don't know anymore."

"I think…its great to fall in love." Erelan smiled at her.

"Not at this time. We have a war coming…a major war. I mean we are fighting a God." Lavellan muttered.

"His not a God, he thinks he is. The way I see it, love is the light that shines bright when there is darkness."

"Pfft…you sound like Solas now."

Erelan chucked. "Are you going to fall in love with me now?" She teased.

"Shut up…You know what I mean."

"Go Fall in love Levy, who knows…maybe the feeling is mutual." Erelan winked.

She turned around and trotted towards Solas and Cullen, who are slowly following from behind. She stopped infront of Solas.

"Talk to her, stop hiding, and just confess already." She glared at him. Solas nodded and rode towards Lavellan. Erelan and Cullen stayed behind, watching.

Cullen cleared his throat. "You…think it'll work out? For them, I mean."

"Because she is known as the Herald, and he is an apostate?" She replied, watching her brother riding beside Lavellan.

"That isn't what…I mean…"

"Its fine Cullen, no matter what everyone says, in my eyes I see two apostates, falling in love with eachother, but duty separating them. I think that is stupid, duty should not stop you for finding what little happiness this world gives." Cullen stayed quiet, as they both look them.

' _And what little time they both have with eachother…'_

Solas and Lavellan looked on as they both sat on their horses, side by side. Silence. Lavellan, broke the silence between them.

"Solas…I…"

"I know…" He replied softly.

"You…know?" She asked, bewildered. "Did Ery tell you?"

"No…no one. I…figured it out myself." Lavellan's eyes went wide.

' _Fenedhis!'_

' _Here you thought you hid your feelings so well.'_

' _Apparently not.'_

She turned her face away from him, trying to hide her now, red face. Solas smiles, he reached out and cupped her chin and slowly turned her around. She stared at him, her face clearly more red than the color itself. He pulled her toward him, and slowly and softly their lips met. The kiss sent shivers down her spine. They pulled away, the kiss maybe brief, but it blew all the doubts and fear she had held for so long away. She stared at Solas, and saw in his eyes love but also doubts. Her heart sank a bit, she furrowed her eyebrows as she looks at him.

"What's…wrong?" She asked.

"I'm sorry…I…shouldn't have done that." He replied, looking away.

"Do you…not want this?" She bit her lip, holding back tears from falling.

"No…I…it's been a long time. I do want this…but I just need some time. There are…some considerations." He thought she wouldn't understand but her reply, proved him wrong.

"No rush. Take all the time you need." She smiled at him. Her smile was contagious that he himself genuinely smiled.

Solas and Lavellan rode back, hand in hand towards Cullen and Erelan.

"Hmm…I take it both of you are…together?" Erelan asked, grinning.

"No, we are…working on it." Solas replied.

"Ah…slowly then." Erelan confirmed.

"Yes." Solas agreed.

"If you say so, but we should head back, people will think we have abandoned them." Erelan said, turning around. Cullen followed beside her. Solas and Lavellan followed behind.

As they neared the others, Solas gave her hand a squeezed and let her go. The warmth his hand brought, quickly disappeared, and she missed it. The scene infront of them was not what they anticipated. Sera, Varric, Bull and his chargers along with children throwing snowballs at eachother. Everyone else looking on, laughing and cheering them on. Sera was the first to see them, and threw the snowball in her hands at Lavellan, and hits her face.

"SERA!" She yelled out.

"That's what you get! Leaving us behind!" Sera called out, laughing.

Lavellan jumped off her horse, and started gathering snow, and molded it in a ball. Sera stopped laughing.

"Oh frig!" She ran away. Lavellan chasing after her, ready to throw the ball.

"We should…really get going…" Cullen said.

"Do not worry Commander. We are only a day away from our destination." Solas assured him.

"Wouldn't it be better if-" A snow ball hit Cullen's face. Solas laughed. Cullen wiped his face, and looked at the culprit. Erelan. She grinned at him, one hand behind her. He knew she is going to strike again. "You will regret throwing that." He said, jumping off his horse.

"Oh really?" She mocked.

Cullen formed a snowball in his hand. He stood up, right as he turned another snowball hit his face. He glared at Erelan, and she ran away, Cullen chasing her. Solas looked on, watching his sister having fun. A snowball hit his face, caught him off guard. He wiped his face, and looked at the culprit. Lavellan. He shook his head, and jumped off his horse. Unlike the others, he used magic to form a lot of snowballs. Lavellan, ran away hiding behind Bull, using him as shield. Solas, magically maneuvered the snowball and hit Lavellan on her face. Everyone laughed and a massive snowball fight broke out.

As night falls, everyone settled in their camp. They were now just a few feet away from Skyhold. A massive bonfire lit up the camp site, and everyone gathered for drinks, food, and company. Erelan pulled Lavellan for a dance around the fire, each time they pass people, they dragged them, until everyone surrounded the fire and dance the night away. It was mid afternoon when they finally arrived in Skyhold. It was breath taking.

 **Author's notes:**

 **Hope you enjoyed that reading.**

 **The next chapters will now pretty much revolved our four lovers!**

 **Skyhold is the place where "Magic" happens!**

 **Until next time!**

 **(currently working on the next chapter)**


	17. Chapter 17

**Author's Notes:**

 **Welp...this chapter took a while to finish.**

 **Sorry! Real life got me backed up! But! I finished it!**

 **Also, Skyhold is a castle...there's endless of dungeons for a big place!**

 **To all my readers, thank you so much for sticking with it!**

 **Hope you will like this chapter! Its a a little short.**

 **Skyhold and The Inquisitor**

It's been a week since they arrived and settled themselves in Skyhold. A lot of people all across the settlement arrives daily. Skyhold was now becoming a pilgrimage. Cullen, his soldiers and some volunteers were cleaning out the outer walls of the castle. Bull and his chargers, piling up some bricks for the dwarves to either fix the cracked walls, or rebuild the entire wall. The other volunteers were picking out weeds, vines that blocked most paths, or doors. Josephine writing letters to all the merchants for new beds, dressers, chairs, and all other things they need inside the castle. The inquisition was lucky enough that some merchants donated some goods at no cost, others in charity. The mages, led by Fiona, also contributed; some tend to the wounded, others used their magic for cleaning out the stables, rooms that weren't badly ruined, and some cabins that could be of use to whatever the inquisition plans for. Lavellan, Erelan and Sera helped the cooks preparing food for everyone working. Everyone was surprised how good the cookies Sera made were, they could not picture her in a kitchen without cooking up some pranks. As night falls, everyone returned to their tents, or whatever are they claimed to be their room permanently, all except Sera, Lavellan and Erelan.

They carefully tiptoed around the castle walls. The mages helped a lot with the progress of cleaning everything, the castle almost looked like it wasn't a ruin. As they head down the stairs, they hear a loud crashing sounds of water, they bolted down faster.

"WOW! Waterfall!" Sera exclaimed.

"Look how far this goes…" Erelan tiptoed her way to the edge looking down.

"From the looks of it…I think this is the dungeon? Cells?" Lavellan walked around, looking.

"Bet cha people can't escape from this, or they die tryin." Sera said.

"I doubt people would try to escape from the inquisition, seeing that it is now growing and becoming powerful." Lavellan said, walking towards them.

"Don't they need a leader? You know the 'important people'." Sera asked.

"I thought Cassandra was leading." Lavellan replied, confused.

"Not exactly…no one is leading the inquisition at the moment, and I think they will start having a vote on who will lead." Erelan said, matter of fact.

"I think the inquisition is doing fine without a leader." Sera replied.

"I agree." Lavellan nodded.

"True, but the inquisition will need a leader to represent this organization." Erelan said.

"Well…I think it will be Cassandra she will be a great leader, or Josephine she is after all the ambassador." Lavellan said, thinking.

"Cassandra leading…" Sera shudders at the thought. "She scares me already…but I think she would be good for it. As for Ms. Prissypants…I think she would break on the pressure."

All of them stayed silent for a while, thinking of who will become the leader. Sera broke the silence.

"Ugh! I don't wanna think bout it! Makes my head hurt!" She huffed.

Erelan giggled. "You're right, no point in thinking of who they will make the leader, whoever it is I wish them luck, being a leader is no great feat, all the burdens of the world hang on your shoulders. Ugh, just thinking about makes my body shiver." She shook her head from the thoughts.

"I agree. Let's go explore more of these places!" She beamed.

"Yeah!" Sera and Erelan agreed, hands up on the air.

They 'quietly' explored the rest of the castle, finding a wine cellar, it was empty and dusty that they barely went in to check what else is inside. They found the library. It was covered with lots of dust and cobwebs. Sera nearly hit her head on one of the bookshelves, when a spider fell infront of her face. Erelan swatted the tiny spider on the ground, and Sera stomped on it like there was no tomorrow.

"DIE! YOU PISS FACE!" She muttered, while stomping.

Erelan and Lavellan laughed, wiping tears from their eyes, and holding their stomachs.

"Not funny!" Blurted Sera, glaring at them.

"Sorry! Ha ha ha!" Lavellan replied, trying to control her laughter.

"So much books!" Erelan exclaimed, looking around.

"Can one of you do something bout these!?" Sera waved her hands furiously around the room, pointing at each cobwebs and dust. Erelan chuckled and with one swift move, the room looked good as new.

"Happy?" She turned to Sera, smiling.

"I just don't like those things." She muttered.

"Wonder what type of books these are…and if there is more?" Lavellan said, touching each book she passes.

"No Idea…" Erelan replied, barely a whisper.

' _How you've changed…_ _Tarasyl'an Te'las. Once a glorious stronghold…now almost a ruin.'_

' _Nostalgia…at its finest.'_

' _Indeed.'_

"Hey, look at that big book!" Erelan's thoughts were interrupted by Sera. She and Lavellan turned to the spot Sera walked at. They all stood around it. The book was left open, some of its writings barely readable. Lavellan carefully traced some letters and words.

"Tarasyl'an te'las...the place…where the sky is kept." Lavellan read. "Do you think this book is about this place? Skyhold?" She asked looking at them.

"Don't ask me…I don't read elfy stuff." Sera replied, crossing her arms.

"Maybe? This book looks like it will crumble if we move, or change a page. I suggest to not touch it for now, till we find out how to not break it." Erelan replied.

"Hmmm…your probably right." Erelan stepped back from the book, and started looking at the other books on the shelves.

"If you ask me, this place has too many books! Who reads this much rubbish!?" Sera said, picking up a book.

"Some people…before our time love to read books. No harm in that." Erelan replied, already reading a book on her hand.

"Pfft…yeah no shite." Sera threw the book on the ground. Lavellan and Erelan spunned around.

"Sera! Be careful!" they both hissed in unison.

"Okay okay, don't get all pissy about it." She said. "Can we go explore another area? This place is boring."

"Fine." Lavellan sighed, putting the book she looked at back. Erelan did the same.

All through the night they explored areas that haven't been seen, touched or known. The castle has a lot of interesting rooms, big and small. They stumbled upon a dungeon, it looked like it was untouched. Lavellan and Erelan used their fire magic to light the way, Sera behind them.

"What do you think this place leads to?" Lavellan asked.

"No idea…but whatever it is…I'm getting a bad feeling bout this area." Sera said, looking around. "Bad enough I don't have my bow!"

"Relax…I doubt this place is different from the others we've been through." Erelan reassured.

"What happen to being adventurous Sera?" Lavellan teased.

"Right, well I don't feel safe here, and we should leave and go somewhere else!" She replied.

"You're being edgy right now. You alright Sera?" Erelan asked.

"I'll be alright after we leave this place." She muttered.

"Sera, please nothing is going to happen." Lavellan shook her head.

As they kept walking the long hallway, Lavellan stepped on something. She looked down her foot, and saw one of the tiles shift. As they listened closely 'swish, swosh' sounds can be heard.

"I know that sound…ARROWS! LOTS AND LOTS OF ARROWS!" Sera yelled.

"Seems, to be coming towards here…RUN!" Lavellan yelled.

They turned around running for their lives, as arrows flying across behind them, gaining speed. Lavellan looked back and saw that it was gaining them.

"KEEP RUNNING!" She yelled.

"I TOLD YOU IT DIDN'T FEEL RIGHT!" Sera yelled.

"WE ARGUE ABOUT THIS AFTER!" Lavellan replied back.

"IF WE CAN EVER OUTRUN THEM!" Erelan yelled.

They didn't realize how far they have walked the area until they ran back. An arrow flew across Lavellan's face. Then more arrows flying across all three of them. Each of them dodging as they ran. An arrow was about to hit Erelan she ducked and back flipped as another arrow flew across. Ahead, Sera flipped and side swipe to dodge some arrows. Lavellan crouched and then twirled around. After what felt like an eternity of running they saw a light and the door. They ran past, and Sera slammed the door hard, a loud bang echoed through the halls. They all slide down the walls, slump, and breathed heavily.

"I…think…we…are…done…exploring…for…today." Lavellan said, breathing heavily.

"Agree." Sera replied, coughing and catching up with her breath.

"Well…least we know…what that place is…maybe…probably." Erelan said, breathing and coughing.

After catching up their breaths, they head back towards their bedrolls in the great hall, for now everyone slept together until everything arrives in a week, much to Josephine's dismay.

* * *

Wood chopping. People chattering. Smell of smoked pig, and fresh bread from the kitchen. Skyhold is once again bustling with people. Repairing, helping new refugees that just arrived, and finally the furniture arrived, Josephine already telling people where each sets go, and to who's room it goes. Josephine specifically told everyone she will be the one to take care of each accommodation on the rooms. A lot of Lavellan's inner circle already made themselves at home in the new Tavern; Sera, Bull and his chargers. The Stables; Blackwall, he preferred to do something with this hands like carving figures. Dorian made himself at home in the rotunda, with books, down below him Solas, took the space and made himself at home. He has already, according to Leliana and Dorian, started painting the walls around him. They don't know what he is painting though. Leliana stayed near her crows, the upper part of the rotunda. Vivienne made herself comfortable on the balcony overseeing the patio, and the throne room. As for Cassandra, she is comfortable in one of the decent room they have, but she spends mostly training with her dummies. Cullen took one of the tower room. Erelan not far from his tower room. That raised a lot of eyebrows from everyone and a giggle from Lavellan and Sera. Josephine, took the one near their war room. As for Lavellan, no one has told her where she will be staying at. Cole, is…well…everywhere. He says he doesn't sleep, or even eat, his happy to just roam around helping people.

As time passed by, all the furniture has finally been delivered respectfully to everyone. Erelan and Lavellan are in the garden walking and talking. Everyone has noticed the blossoming friendship between the two…in truth three, including Sera. Today was different, Sera has some Red Jenny business and had to leave for a while. It was rare to see just the two of them.

"I'm surprised you haven't been with your advisers these past days…well…besides the plans for Skyhold of course." Erelan said, picking up flowers from the garden.

"We talked…but since the Winterball in Orlais is approaching, they have been trying to find a way to get invited." She replied, sitting on one of the benches.

"My guess is Josie already has a plan?" Erelan said, now with hand full of flowers, and sitting next to her.

"She does, but another problem arise. They feel the inquisition now needs a leader." She replied.

"Thought so…this organization is growing, and more recruits are pouring in from all Thedas. Cullen says so anyway." Erelan started weaving the flowers together.

"Yeah, he said that too." Lavellan looked up at the clear blue sky above them. "It is so peaceful here…I wouldn't mind staying here forever."

"I agree, but…sadly our enemy is still out there." Erelan replied, now finished with her weaving. "Done!" She said smiling.

"That is really beautiful!" Lavellan said, admiring the work.

"Thank you! Here." Erelan put it on Lavellan's head. "Perfect! You know it has been said that if a friend gives you this, they think of you as their sister."

"Sister? You think of me as a sister?" Lavellan asked, looking at Erelan confused.

"Why not? Unless…" She looked at Lavellan for her answer.

"Of course! I always thought of you as a big sister!" She replied, her smile warm as the sun's light.

"Well…I wouldn't know about 'big' sister, I'll just be happy as a sister." Erelan replied, returning the same smile.

Cassandra walked towards them.

"Sorry for the interruption. May I have a word, Herald?" She asked.

"This seems important; I'll see you around…sister." Erelan said as she nodded pass Cassandra.

Cassandra raised an eyebrow. "I did not know you and Erelan…I thought…"

"Don't worry, were not blood sisters, we just recently became sisters…" She pointed to her flower crown. "This is apparently a symbol."

"Ah…I see. Walk with me." She offered.

They both walked towards the courtyard, as Cassandra talks about how the inquisition has improved and grown.

"The elder one, we have the walls and numbers to put up a fight here but this threat is far beyond the war we anticipated, but we now know what allowed you to stand against Corypheus, what drew him to you." Cassandra said.

She looked at her mark. "He wanted this, but now it's useless to him so he wants me dead. That's it."

They walked up on stairs, Lavellan never noticed where they headed. Cassandra stopped as she did the same.

"The anchor has power, but its why you're still standing here. Your decision let us heal the sky, your determination brought us out of Haven. You are the creatures rival because of what you did and we know it, all of us." Leliana stood beside them, holding out a sword, head bowed. Cassandra continued. "The inquisition requires a leader. The one who has already been leading."

Lavellan looked around and saw everyone has gathered. The advisers standing proudly looking at her. The people looking up with hope in their faces.

' _Fuck…are they serious?!'_

' _Creators! They are making you leader! YOU!'_

' _I don't lead!'_

' _You do now.'_

' _Dread wolf take me!'_

She looked at Cassandra, disbelief. "Are you sure…you want…a mage…an elf?"

"I will not lie…I would be terrified handing this power to anyone. But I trust you and whatever you decide, we will follow."

She looked at the sword, then to the people, and then back at the sword. Stunned. Speechless. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath as she slowly took the sword in her hand. It was heavier than it looks. Her hand slipped just for a moment, and she gripped it tightly.

' _The burden…has now fallen unto me…I guess.'_

' _This sword is heavier than it looks though…'_

' _It tells you how heavy this title is…I guess.'_

She looked at the sword. "I will lead us to Corypheus and I will be the ambassador, I'm an elf and a mage standing for Thedas. The Inquisition is for all."

"Wherever you lead us." Cassandra started, as she walked at the edge and looked down. "Have our people been told?"

"They have, and soon the world." Josephine replied, smiling.

"Commander! Will they follow?" Cassandra said.

"Inquisition! Will you follow?" Cullen asked, looking at their soldiers.

They cheered, and their hands up high.

"Will you fight?" He continued. They cheered again. "Will we triumph?" They cheered again. "Your leader! Your Herald! Your Inquisitor!" He drew out his blade, and held up high. People cheering.

Pumped up by the cheers and adrenaline, Lavellan smiled and held the sword up high. The cheers grew louder. Cassandra, Leliana smiled, and looked at their new Inquisitor proudly. Bull, Blackwall, Sera, and Dorian cheered as well, Bull mostly roared and the chargers whistled and yelled. Vivienne smiled, and just clapped her hands like the ladies in Orlais. Solas and Erelan standing together in the corner smiled, except Erelan was jumping up and down waving franticly. After the cheers, the Advisers and now the Inquisitor, with the exception of Cassandra now walked towards their new War Room. There they stayed for hours planning their next move, which areas are in dire need of help.

* * *

The sun has started to set, just as they finished their meeting. Lavellan walked out of the War Room, massaging her right shoulder and rolling her arm.

 _'I should not have held that sword too high…ugh.'_

Josephine and Leliana fast walked beside her.

"Inquisitor." Josephine started.

"Please…don't call me that…feels weird." Lavellan interjects.

"Uhm…what…would you like to be called?" She asked.

"Lavellan is fine, or…Levy. Erelan calls me that."

"Then…Lady Lavellan then." Josephine said.

"Uh…just Lavellan please…no lady."

"As you wish…Lavellan."

"Thank you Josephine."

"Tell her already Josie!" Leliana interrupts.

"Tell me what?" Lavellan asked, confused.

"Right! We have a surprise for you! Please follow us."

Josephine and Leliana led her towards a door, next to the throne. She tries not to look at the chair and the sword on it, but it was hard. There is where she will sit soon, and she has no say in it. Josephine opened the door, and together they climbed up some stairs. Then another door and more stairs, but this time is a little shorter. As they near, Vivienne and Dorian were standing together proudly, grinning and looking at Lavellan. Josephine and Leliana stood next to them. Lavellan took one more step and then she looked at her surroundings. The room was huge, on the corner there is a desk, papers already on it. Bookcase filled with books. Huge fireplace. Dresser and a Closet. A Fancy couch, no doubt Vivienne's pick. Then an extravagant looking bed, with a private curtain around it. The bed sheets were silk and in gold color. Curtain Velvet grassy green color. The bedframe, in iron gold. Windows all around, making the room bright. Balconies looking over the courtyard and the mountains. What caught her eye is a mural above the bed. It was a painting of Skyhold castle, mountains surrounding it, and in the center the inquisition symbol. Leliana noticed her fascination of the mural and stood next to her.

"Solas found it, and started repainting it, and made it more vibrant form before." She said.

"It's beautiful." She replied. "But whose room is this for?" She turned around and looked at them.

Dorian gave a small chuckle. "Yours of course!" He said.

"Mine?" She replied, disbelief. "This…is too grand! I can't sleep here! I'd rather sleep among the others!"

"That is out of the question!" Vivienne scoffed. "You my dear is now the inquisitor, you must show your importance."

"And…sleeping in a huge bedroom…is part of that?"

"Of course! Also your clothes. We can't have you wear shabby…uncharacteristically clothing." Vivienne walked over the closet and opened it, showing glamorous clothing. Dresses of different colors and designs. As for the shoes…they were very…interesting to say the least. Different masks on the top shelves.

"Madame Vivienne personally commissioned the entire wardrobe." Josephine explained.

"I Personally designed the shoes." Leliana added, looking rather…excited and happy.

Lavellan looked at everything, she touched some of the dresses. Silk. Cotton. Velvet. Wool. All designed and detailed so precise.

"I have my personal designer made all these." Vivienne said, proudly.

"Oh…uh…thank you…really, but…I think…I like my 'normal' clothes better." Lavellan replied.

"Fashion is necessary my dear. They need to see what great power you hold, and aspire you."

"I think…we will talk more about that later." Dorian interjects. "So, how do like all these?" He said smiling.

"I…don't know what to say. All these…are too grand for me." She replied, looking around.

"Nonsense. This is yours Inquisitor." Josephine replied.

"It will take time to get used to. But…I love it. All of it. Thank you everyone. Truly." Lavellan replied, and bowed her head to everyone. They returned the gesture.

* * *

They all left her alone in now her room as they go about their business. Lavellan walked around, looking and touching everything. She walked out to the balcony overlooking the courtyard. She saw Sera running away from one of the kitchen staff, probably pranked her. Cullen giving orders to the soldiers. It dawned on her she never really got to thank Cullen for helping in Haven. She ran down stairs, opening and closing doors as she made her way to the courtyard.

As she approached Cullen, she heard him barked orders to the soldiers around him.

"Send men to scout the area. We need to know what's out there."

"Yes, Ser!" Two of the soldiers saluted and walked away.

Another recruit walked behind him. "Commander, Soldiers have been assigned temporary quarters."

"Very good. I'll need an update on the armory as well." He replied. The soldier, looked at him nervously, and confused. "Now!" He commanded. The soldier saluted and left in a hurry. She walked behind him.

"Someone's been busy." She teased. "Do you ever sleep?"

"Who can sleep after what happened in Haven." He replied, turning around to face her.

"Can't argue with that." She replied. "How…many did we lose…" She asked, hesitant.

"Most of our people made it to Skyhold. It could have been worse." He replied. "Thank you…Inquisitor. None would have made it without your courage."

"Weird…title…Inquisitor Lavellan. I don't think I'll get used to that. Please…it wasn't just me alone." She said.

"Yes, but…you faced archedemon alone…you stayed behind." He hesitated. "I…will never let that happen again." He said, determined.

"Is the commander flirting with me now?" She teased him. Cullen blushed.

"No! I mean…that…that's not what I meant. I'm just- I- makers breath." He rubbed his neck, and signed.

Lavellan laughed. "I'm sorry, Erelan's ways is rubbing off on me."

"I fear you have been together far too long." He replied.

"Speaking of Erelan. Do you know where she is? And Solas? I haven't seen them since the courtyard." She asked, looking around.

"From what I hear, Solas and Erelan are in the garden…together." He replied, looking down almost…like he is hurt. She noticed, and reassures him.

"Cullen, don't be so worried. She only has eyes for you!"

"What-? Oh! Uhm…I…uh…" Surprised, he couldn't finish his thoughts.

She patted his shoulder. "Trust me, I know. I'm a girl who is on the same boat as she." She confessed.

"Solas." He said.

"Its…complicated…he asked to give him time…and I accepted his terms. Though in truth…I don't know how long." She replied, giving him a slight smile. "Thank you for the information, I'll go find those two. Remember! Erelan only has eyes for you!" She winked at him, and left towards the Garden, leaving a crimson faced Cullen.

On her way, people greeted her and asked for her blessing, which was very unnerving. After a while she finally arrived at the garden. Solas and Erelan, standing under the gazebo talking intimately with eachother. A small prick of pain struck her heart. She stood there watching them, they were very close to eachother, that it seemed like they were just whispering to eachother.

' _No. Stop thinking about it. They are just Hahren and a Da'len. Nothing is going on.'_

' _What if there is?'_

' _Stop! No, Solas asked for time and I will give him time.'_

' _What if-'_

' _No!'_

Lavellan shook those thoughts away, and walked towards them, slowly. Erelan was the first to notice Lavellan walking. She and Solas smiled at her, Erelan skipping and hugging her.

"Lev- Inquisitor!" She said.

Lavellan rolled her eyes.

"Inquisitor." Solas said, bowing his head slightly.

"You too?" She grunts, in disgust. "Please…just call me Lavellan or Levy! I'm still the same person." She muttered.

"But you're the BIG boss now!" Erelan teased.

"Ery…" She glared at her.

"Oh…scary! Fine…Levy!" She squeezed Lavellan into a bear hug, as Lavellan coughed and breathed hard for air. Erelan laughed. "I'll…leave you two alone, I have an appointment with our dear Sera!" She said.

"Pranks?" Lavellan asked, knowing full well.

"You make it sound like its bad!"

Lavellan shook her head, and Erelan left and waved goodbye at them as she ran out of the garden. Solas and Lavellan walked back towards the gazebo and sat on the bench. Silence filled them.

"I heard you repainted the mural in…I guess my quarter now." She said.

"The ambassador told you I see." He replied, a small smile showed on his face.

"It's beautiful Solas. Thank you." She said, smiling at him.

"It is…no trouble. In fact, I have started to paint the walls on the rotunda."

"Will you show me?" She asked, eyes sparkling with curiosity.

"Of course. When I am finished." He said.

They stayed quiet for a while as they watch the sun slowly setting. Torches now being lit up. They stayed under the gazebo for a while, and looked up at the sky. Stars, shining brightly, and a full moon cascading light over the garden, giving it a serene atmosphere.

"Solas, I remember you telling me…about the fade, and all the encounters you made." She said.

"Yes."

"Can…anyone do that? Enter the fade?"

"Yes, as long as they can control their dreams, and mind. Mages, however have a stronger connection to the fade, than most."

"Does this mean I can?"

"That remains to be seen." He smirked.

"Show me?" She asked, hope in her voice and curiosity.

"Of course, tonight, when you sleep. I will look for you." He said.

"Alright." She replied, eagerly.

Night time approached, and as the evening drew close to midnight, Skyhold was now standing proud, tall and silent. Everyone has gone to bed, except for the guards on the towers and doors. Lavellan changed into her cream colored silk nightly gown, commissioned by Vivienne herself. Apparently, even in sleep you have to show power. She got on her bed, and slipped under the covers. The cool air from outside, and warmth from the fireplace, lulled her to sleep and dreamt.

 **Author's notes:**

 **And done! Hopefully this chapter was enjoyable...maybe?**

 **Next chapter will be of course...THE FADE WITH SOLAS AND OUR DEAR QUIZZY!**

 **Heads up, I will use some of the conversation, but also add a little spice to it, since well...that remains to be seen!**

 **Until next time!**

 **P.s. Sorry this took so long! *Bows in forgiveness***


	18. Chapter 18

**Author's Notes:**

 **Hi guys! Another chapter done!**

 **So...I tried...the whole...oral sex thing...and I suck...at describing it.**

 **Please don't hate me! Just let your imagination run wild!**

 ** _Italics_ \- Dream/fade/Flashback**

 ** _'italics'_ \- thoughts**

 ** _"italics"_ \- Elvhen unless stated not.**

 **In the fade: Dream**

 _Haven. The place that has always plague her dreams. It's not an unpleasant dream, it's more like Haven really felt like her home. A Place she can actually say she's back home. She missed the feeling of snow beneath her feet, the cool breeze and tidbits of falling flakes touching her face. This dream was no different. She walked barefoot as she always had done towards a certain cabin. He would be in there either writing, or reading something, and she in turn would just sit on his bed, staring, wondering and curious. Today shouldn't be any different. As she opened the door, she noticed everything was dark. No books, or papers on the desk. Fireplace unlit. No sign of anyone being in there at all._

' _Weird…he's always here around this time.'_

' _Time? Dreams don't have time.'_

' _Maybe…his around here? Walking?'_

 _She closed the door behind her and looked around. There was no one in sight. Not the people in Haven or anyone else. Her dream only consists of herself and him._

 _After the event that happened on Haven, and her growing love for Solas, she always had the same dream. The only time it was different when she made a move, a bold move towards him. It started after their confession with eachother, well his confession, that she felt she can fantasize about the 'what ifs'. She approached him and gave him a kiss. That kiss turned into a fierce, wanting and yearning kiss. To exploring their bodies with their bare hands around eachother. He would pick her up and lay her down his bed, and from there he would plant kisses on her neck, down to her belly. Her body ached with each kisses, and gesture he made. Alas, before anything else happens, she wakes up from that dream._

' _No time to think about that right now!'_

' _Even in dreams you're an idiot.'_

' _Shut up.'_

' _Go look for that egghead.'_

' _No need to tell me that.'_

' _You are talking to yourself you know.'_

' _Creators! Shut up!'_

 _Lavellan grumbled something to herself as she starts looking for Solas. She walked inside the chantry, the tavern and even some of the cabins. Each door she opens and closes he wasn't there. She sat down on one of the benches and started thinking. She looked around her horizon and from the entry door, a figure started walking towards her. She stood up, squinted her eyes to see if she can make out the figure. She felt her heart skip a beat, and butterflies in her stomach. She slowly walked to meet the person, hoping that it is who she thinks it is. As they both neared eachother, her heart jumped for joy. Without hesitation she started running towards him. He saw her, and stopped at his spot. She was obviously very happy to see him, her big smile, wide eyes did not lie. As she neared closer to him, she found it difficult to stop running and realized she was going to crash into him. He knew this too. In an attempt to stop herself from crashing, she slid her feet sideways, but it only made her slip and fall onto her ass and slid towards him, and stopping just an inch away from crashing into his legs. The fall had caused some snow to almost cover her entire body._

' _Well…that is one way of stopping.'_

' _One way to tell him your even clumsy in your dreams.'_

' _It was the snow, lets blame that.'_

' _Oh sure, blame the snow from your own fault.'_

' _Why do I keep talking to myself!?'_

' _Why do you?'_

 _Her thoughts got interrupted by Solas's chuckle. She looked up and found his hand trying to hide a laugh. She sighed in defeat._

" _Go ahead…laugh…I don't mind." She said, looking away, grumbling._

" _My apologies, Inquisitor." He replied, wiping his eyes from tears. "I have never…seen such…a display."_

' _Oh…great…now am a joke to him!'_

' _Stupid…stupid!'_

' _I KNOW!'_

" _Inquisitor."_

 _Solas reached out his hand towards her. She looked at it confused for a moment, then blushed. She is still on the ground, looking like a mess. She slowly took his hand, as he helped her up so effortlessly. She staggered for a bit, but with one of his hand on her waist and the other on her hand, he held her steady. Her face close to his chest. Actually, her entire body is actually leaning on his body for support. Realizing, she softly pushed herself away. When she looked him in the face, for a moment she thought she saw his face show…hurt? Pain? Sadness? She couldn't tell, since he is an expert in composing himself with any emotions._

" _Ir abelas…I didn't mean to…almost crash into you." She apologized._

" _Please, it is no trouble." He replied._

 _She held her head low, staring at the ground, hiding her blushed face. They stayed quiet for a moment._

" _Come. Walk with me." He says. She looked up at him, and nodded in reply._

 _Solas, tucked his hands behind him as he always does, and she followed silently. She wanted to ask where they're going but the memory of her slipping and almost crashing unto him kept replaying in her mind, she couldn't say anything out of embarrassment. He didn't exactly make everything better, he stayed quiet as he leads her inside the dungeon. She looked around and remembered this was the first place she awoke from the blast. Solas walked in the center of the room, and she slowly followed._

" _I sat beside you while you slept, studying the anchor." He started. She looked at him, eyebrows raised._

' _Totally…not creepy Solas.'_

' _Very…creepy.'_

" _Well…how long can it take to look at a mark on my hand? Surely it must have been…boring to say the least." She said, smiling at him._

" _A magical mark of unknown origin, tied to a unique breach in the veil? Longer than you might think." He turned to look at her. "I ran every test I could imagine, searched the fade, yet found nothing. Cassandra suspected duplicity. She threatened to have me executed as an apostate if I didn't produce results." She chuckled._

" _Hahaha, she's like that with everyone." To her amazement he chuckled, only for a moment, then went back to his stoic face._

" _Yes." He agreed._

 _They walked out of the dungeon, and out through the chantry. The sun's ray of light was bright for her that she shields her face for a while. He continued to talk while they walk._

" _You were never going to wake up. How could you, a mortal sent physically through the fade? I was frustrated frightened. The spirits I might have consulted had been driven away by the breach. Although I wished to help, I had no faith in Cassandra…or she in me. I was ready to flee."_

" _But the breach threatened the whole world. Where did you plan to go?" She asked._

" _Someplace far away where I might research a way to repair the breach before its effects reached me. I never said it was a good plan." He replied._

" _Cassandra will have men after you if you did leave." She said._

" _True, but I have ways of getting unnoticed." He replied._

' _Wow…his mysteriousness just got more…'_

' _Intense!'_

' _Ugh…he is not helping me with my desires right now.'_

' _Just jump him already like you did in your past dreams!'_

' _No! shut up!'_

 _Solas turned around and reached his hands out at the breach in the sky. She looked at the sky above._

' _Was…that breach always there in my dreams?'_

" _I told myself; one more attempt to seal the rifts. I tried and failed. No ordinary magic would affect them. I watched the rifts expand and grow, resigned myself to flee, and then…"_

 _The memory of their first meeting, first time she closed the rift, his hand on her marked hand played. Then disappeared. He turned around, walked closer to her. She looked up at him._

' _Damn…his tall…'_

' _You're probably drooling.'_

' _Stop lying.'_

' _Stop talking to yourself!'_

" _It seems you hold the key to our salvation. You had sealed it with a gesture…and right then, I felt the whole world change." He said, his eyes looking at her with…lust? Hunger? She took a deep breath. She can feel her blood rising on her cheeks._

" _Felt the whole world change?" She whispered._

" _A figure of speech." He replied, smiling._

 _She stepped closer towards him, their bodies almost touching eachother. Solas, taken aback by her boldness slowly stepped back. He didn't get far when she grabbed his arm, and pulled him close to her body. He looked at her eyes, it was burning with lust, and hunger. She cupped his chin, and pulled him closer to her._

" _I'm aware of the metaphor. I'm more interested in 'felt'." She whispered, looking him in the eyes, he in turn._

" _You...change…everything." He managed to whisper._

" _My…my…who would have thought…you're a sweet talker." She teased._

 _Before he could reply, she kissed him hard, he was surprised at her abruptness. His never seen her this bold before. She drew back from their kiss, and looked at him. His surprised look made her turn around, embarrassed._

" _I'm sorry I didn't-"_

 _Her words were cut short, when he swiftly turned her around and kissed her. He wrapped his arms around her waist, as she put her arms around his neck. He drew back for a moment, looking at her. His eyes showed hesitancy, like he was fighting himself. She looked at him confused, wondering if she had done something wrong. He shook his head and kissed her again, this time with passion. He licked her lips, tongue begging for entrance and she obliged. He picked her up, her legs wrapped around his waist. Her back hit against the wall. Their tongues wrestling eachother for dominance. He squeezed her ass, that made her moan softly. With one hand, and help with his magic, he carefully unbuttons her tunic halfway, showing her bare neck, and collarbone. He pulled away from the kiss, and started kissing her neck. She gasps as his lips made contact with her skin. Happy with her reaction, he smirked and nibbled on her neck, this lead her to moan a little. Lavellan, unable to accept defeat licked his neck. She felt his body shiver at the touch. Curious, she kept licking and then began to suck on his neck. Solas, groaned softly on her neck. He pulled away, and shook his head at her. She grinned at him. He kissed her with such force, that it made her gasps, and he took the opening and slid his tongue in. The kiss, felt like hunger and lust combined together._

 _He slid a hand down her tunic, and started playing with her breast. His other hand supporting her, as her legs tightly wrapped around him. She felt something hard between, and brushed against it. Solas let out a small moan. He licked her neck up to the tips of her ear and sucked on it softly. Her body shivered in delight and groaned in pleasure. She slowly led one of her hand down between them and stroked his hardness through his trousers. Solas, moaned in her ear. His eyes dilated, and without thinking bit her ear. She arched her back, and gasps. He pulled her tunic down her shoulders, and opened it slightly, showing one of her breasts. He licked her nipple, and proceeded to suck on it. She bit her lip, she could feel her wetness. Her hand felt the pulse of his hardened manhood. She undoes his belt and slid her hand down his, stroking and circling her thumb over his head. He kissed her again with so much heat and passion, that it made her head spin._

 _As soon as it started, it also ended quickly. He pulled away and set her down, both panting from their making out. He looked at her, eyes full of sadness, regret, pain, and confusion. She stared at him, confused._

" _I'm sorry…we shouldn't." He started._

" _Solas…?" She held her tunic tight, covering herself._

" _It isn't right. Not even here." He said._

" _Here?" Now she is even more confused._

" _Where do you think we were?" He asked._

" _My…dream? I believe this is my dream." She answered, hesitant._

" _Are you sure?"_

 _She started thinking. Then realization dawned on her. "This…is the fade." She whispered._

" _That's a matter of debate…probably best discussed after you wake up."_

Lavellan abruptly sat up on her bed. The sun lighting up her room. She groaned and put her hands on her face.

"Fenedhis!" She hissed.

In the rotunda, Solas got up from his couch, smiling to himself.

* * *

It has been a week since the dream…well the fade and she hasn't gone to talk to him about it. She was too embarrassed, and ashamed. Instead she hid herself by hanging out with Sera and Erelan. The three of them along with Bull, had gone to Crestwood and Storm Coast to close out the remaining rifts, and kill bandits and other creatures. After finishing up, they started heading back to Skyhold. Sera, was very happy to be gone from both areas.

"Next time you ask me to join you on a side mission. Let me know where." She said.

"What? Sera hates the rain?" Erelan teased.

"Too much water!" She replied. Bull roared a laugh.

"It wasn't that bad Sera." Lavellan said.

"Oh sure…being soaked through isn't bad at all." Muttered Sera.

They made camp at Hinterlands for the night. Bull took the duty of making food, while Sera cleaned her bow, and dipping her arrows in poison. Lavellan and Erelan gathered more wood for the fire. Erelan unable to contain her curiosity any longer from Lavellan, asked.

"So, I noticed you have been avoiding Solas this week. Are you…two okay?"

Lavellan, dropped her share of wood on the ground. Shocked.

"Sorry!"

She dropped down and started picking them up. Erelan put hers down on the side and crouched down infront of her. She took Lavellan's hands and held it with hers.

"Levy…what's wrong?" Erelan asked, concerned.

"You will think it's stupid." She replied.

"I doubt it. Tell me."

Lavellan sighed. "We…kissed."

"A kiss…made you feel troubled?"

"Well… it wasn't just…a kiss. I thought it was just one of my dream. Until…he told me…it was the fade."

"You and Solas were in the fade kissing? Shouldn't you be happy about that?"

"No…yes…but it was more…than a kiss." She said, shyly.

"More than a kiss…meaning? You are not making sense right now."

Lavellan took a deep breath. "We…did more than a kiss…he…I…touched…-"

"I get the picture." Erelan stopped her, knowing well what transpired.

"I thought it was just my dream! I mean yes I have fantasies about him and I going all out with eachother, but that is only in my dream. I didn't realize that…we were in the fade!" Lavellan blurted out. "I promised him time to think about…us, but now…I don't know. I can't bring myself to talk to him about what happened…I'm too scared…ashamed…and worried what he thinks of me now." She looked down, unable to look at Erelan.

"Oh…my dear sister…" She hugged Lavellan. "I don't think his thoughts or feelings about you changed just because of that night. I'm sure once both of you talk to eachother, everything will be fine."

"You may be right…but…I don't know how to approach the topic. I've never done this sort of thing before." Lavellan replied.

"Everything will be alright. Just have courage. You are the inquisitor are you not."

"You know…I hate that title…sister…" Lavellan grumbled.

"You are just so adorable! You finally called me sister!" She hugged Lavellan tightly.

"I never called you that before?" Lavellan asked, surprised.

"Not…really. But no matter, I'm just glad you did!" Erelan smiled.

Lavellan let out a loud sigh. "What should I do?"

"Talk to him. I'm sure…his waiting for you. Avoiding him is not going to make things easier. Your paths will cross one way or another." Erelan replied.

"I suppose your right." She agreed.

"I must admit…for a woman who fights, darkspawns, demons, and faced the magister…who knew that this simple thing makes the inquisitor scared." Erelan teased. Lavellan rolled her eyes

Lavellan and Erelan picked up their share of wood and walked back to the camp. Bull had finished making dinner and together they all ate and went to sleep. In the early morning, they rode back towards Skyhold. They arrived in Skyhold at night. Sera and Bull already making their way to the Tavern. Erelan and Lavellan walking together towards the throne room, separating as Erelan walked inside the Rotunda towards her room. Lavellan caught a glimpsed of Solas back, he was painting. Her heart skipped a beat, and with that she ran towards her chamber and plopped herself on her bed.

* * *

Erelan turned around and saw Lavellan running away. She closed the door behind her and made herself comfortable on his sofa. Solas, knowing full well who it is. He set down his brush, and turned around to face her.

" _On dhea'lam."_ She smiled.

 _"Asa'ma'lin"_ He nodded. "How was your trip."

"Oh it was…interesting, though I believe Sera hated every moment of it. Rain was everywhere. Also…I was told something…quite…intriguing."

"What, may I ask would that be?" Solas raised an eyebrow.

She grinned, and got up from her spot and started walking towards the door, that leads to Cullen's room and then her room. She turned around and spoke in elvhen.

 _"_ _Isa'ma'lin, don't lead her on...if you're not committed like she is to you_ _."_

 _"_ _Ar eolasa."_

 _"On nydha."_ _She said._

 _"On nydha."_ _He replied._

She closed the door behind him, and walked away. She saw Cullen's room still has light on. He was still awake, most likely reading reports, or planning something. She walked slowly opened the door, and saw him slumped on his chair, papers scattered on his desk, and floor. He fell asleep reading a report. She walked towards him, admiring his peaceful slumber. She took off her cloak, and wrapped it around him. She stared at him for a moment, and planted a soft kiss on his forehead, and blew the candle out. She walked out of his room, and went inside her room. She slid down her door, and pulled her knees towards her and leaned her head down.

 _'I should heed my own advice as well.'_

* * *

Lavellan and all three of her advisors stayed in the war room for almost the entire morning. Josephine has gotten an invitation for the WinterBall coming in just two months. Already she felt Josephine and Leliana's eyes upon her. She knew well what is going on in their heads. Dresses. Shoes. Orlesian fashion. She quickly dismissed the meeting and bolted out the door, before both of them got a chance to ambush her. Now that it clear that the inquisition is going to the ball, no place is safe for her to relax, except…the rotunda. Solas, is respected but still feared by everyone, except her and Erelan. She heard Josephine and Vivienne talking above the balcony, she looked up and they were staring at her. She quickly opened the door to the rotunda and closed it behind her. Solas, who is reading a book, looked up and saw her standing by the door. He raised an eyebrow, confused. She walked towards him and looked up to see if Leliana is in sight. To her relief she was not, but that doesn't mean she isn't there listening. She walked closer to Solas, and whispered so only he can hear.

"I am trying to escape from three very wicked women." She said.

Solas closed his book and stood up, towering over her. She backed up a bit, intimidated and still shy around him when he is this close, except in dreams.

"I suppose my room is…safer than anywhere else." He replied.

"No one…comes…bothering you…since…they…are afraid…of you." She said, hesitant.

"I see. Should I take that as a compliment or…should I be offended?"

Her poor choice of words made her realize she is accusing him as a wanted apostate.

"Creators! No, what I mean is that I feel safe being with you."

"Oh? Are you sure your safe with me?" He took a step forward; she took a step back.

"I…yes?" She replied. Backing up as he kept walking forward.

"You don't seem to be sure, _Da'len_." He said.

"I…I…uh…" She gasps as her back hit the wall. Solas pressed both his hands on the wall, trapping her. She looked down, unable to stare him in the eyes. He cupped her chin and lifted it up to face him. He leaned down to her ear and whispered.

"Tell me, do you still feel safe with me?" He asked.

She stiffened, holding her breath as she stared at his eyes. Before she could answer the door opened. Josephine's footsteps and voice came through.

"Messerre Solas, I saw the inqui-" She stopped mid-sentence when she saw the position both party are in. "Oh…forgive me. I didn't mean to disturb you." She said looking away, blushing.

Vivienne's voice came behind her. "Is something wrong dear?" She looked pass Josephine and saw Solas and Lavellan. "Well…we should come back another time." She turned around and walked out.

"Inquisitor…Messerre Solas." Josephine bowed and walked away, closing the door behind her.

Lavellan let out a loud sigh of relief. Embarrassed as she is, she was glad that she escaped the clutches of both women, for now. Solas, laughed. She stared at him confused. Why is he laughing?

"It seems you were correct. You are safe with me from them." He said.

"You were testing?" She asked.

"I merely wanted to confirm, the sound of their heels wasn't exactly soft to not hear them walking towards here." He said, pulling away from her. He didn't get far as she grabbed his arm. He turned around and looked at her.

"I…thank…you." She said, letting go of his arm.

"You're welcome. Please, have a sit." He gestured her towards the couch, and she sat down. He went back to his table to arrange some papers on the desk. She stared at him for a moment. Day dreaming about him. He broke the silence and her thoughts.

"Did you sleep well…last week?" He asked, now leaning on the desk watching her. She blinked, confused for a moment then realized he is asking about the night in the fade. Her face turned crimson red. He chuckled.

"When I asked you teach me about the fade…I didn't think we would be…doing it in the fade." She replied.

"I recall…it was you who initiated the kiss."

"I recall you initiated the tongue." She retorted.

"I did no such thing." He denied.

"Oh? So your saying…I held myself on the wall and played with my breast and planted kisses everywhere on my neck and ear? Does it not count if it's only fade-oral sex?" Her respond came out a little aggressive than she wanted.

Solas looked away. She stood up and walked pass him. She didn't get far when he grabbed her hand. " _Ir abelas_ …it has been a long time, and things have always been easier for me in the fade. I am not certain this is the best idea…it could lead to trouble."

"I promised…to give you time, and told you I will wait. I was not lying when I said those words to you. I am willing to take that chance, if you are." She said, staring at the ground.

Solas closed his eyes, reluctant to say or do anything. Against his better judgement he spun her around and embraced her. Lavellan caught off guard, eyes wide, surprised at his actions, didn't know what to do. Solas cupped her face, leaned down and kissed her. The kiss is sweet, and tender. Lavellan returned that kiss with the same affection. As they parted, he wrapped his arms around her waist and leaned his forehead on her shoulder.

"You…will be my undoing." He whispered. How those words rang true for him.

They stayed silent, embracing eachother. Enjoying eachother's warmth and company.

"Should…we tell everyone about us?" She asked.

He leaned his chin on her shoulder. "The Inquisitor and an apostate together…I don't think people will accept it."

"Not unless I order them to accept it." She replied, haughtily. He chuckled and looked at her.

"Abusing your powers already inquisitor?" He teased.

She groaned in disgust. "You know…I hate that title. Call me anything but that."

" _Vhenan_."

The word sent shivers down her spine. Her knees felt weak and she would of fell if Solas wasn't holding her. They stayed intertwined with eachother for a long while, unbeknownst to them two figures have been watching the entire scene from above.

* * *

Lavellan happily skipped around Skyhold. She greeted everyone with the brightest smile she has ever shown. As she turned around after closing the last door to her chamber, Dorian and Erelan were sitting on her couch, wide grin across their face. Her happy demeanor changed to curiosity.

"Dorian. Ery. What brings you both here?" She asked, walking towards them.

"Hello to you too." Dorian replied.

"Sorry…Hi. Now answer my question." Lavellan replied.

"Funny you asked, Dorian and I happened to stumble upon an interesting _book_." Erelan started.

"Yes, and as we… _read_ a scene, it got interesting and we couldn't help but kept on… _reading_." Dorian said.

"You came all the way to my chamber because of a book?"

"Not just any book, a _rare_ one." Erelan corrected.

"Indeed." Dorian agreed.

"Alright, what is this about really." Lavellan folded her arms.

"Dorian…we should just tell her." Erelan looked at him.

"But we were having so much fun, why end it now." Dorian replied.

"Levy, we saw the whole thing. You and Solas." She admitted.

Lavellan's face turned red. "What!? The whole thing? Meaning…?"

"Everything my little dove, from start to finish." Dorian finished. She stayed quiet, stunned and embarrassed.

"Don't worry your guy's secret is safe with us." Dorian assured her.

"Though…I don't know how long." Erelan said.

Lavellan feeling defeated, slumped between them on the couch. They gave her a group hug.

"I cannot imagine what you see from that…hobo apostate." Dorian said.

"He is not a hobo." Lavellan defended.

"Watch your choice of words my dear, this dragon will bite your tongue off." Teased Erelan.

"Oh…I don't know about that. Who would ever want to destroy this perfectly made, handsome and devious me?"

"I could think of some…namely…some of your people…oh and the Qun." Lavellan responds.

"Point taken." Dorian agreed. "But they can try, you know I won't go down that easily."

"So…tell us, is it official?" Erelan asked, eagerly.

"I…think so?" She replied, unsure.

"What do you 'think so'?" Dorian asked, confused. "We saw you two all over eachother."

"Well…not exactly all over, but lovingly." Erelan corrected.

"He…called me _Vhenan_. I guess…it is official?" She replied in doubt.

"Knowing Solas, he probably wouldn't just call you Vhenan on a whim." Erelan said.

"Can we talk human here? You know we do have a human in the room." Dorian said.

"Oh! Sorry my good looking friend, Vhenan means heart. Elves call the person they gave their heart to with that word." Erelan explained.

"Ah, thank you my beautiful flower. I take it as official then."

"Just…promise me, the both of you to keep this quiet? Please?" Lavellan begged.

"You have our word." They both replied in unison.

Dorian and Erelan left Lavellan's chamber after much questions on how it happened, who said what, and how are they going to hide this from everyone. Skyhold is full of people. As the inquisitor, she is secretly followed by Leliana's spies and guarded. No doubt Leliana probably already heard or knows about her started relationship with Solas. Lavellan laid down on the couch, and sighed heavily. It was now midafternoon, and already she is exhausted. She gathered up her strength and walked out her chamber and out the throne room, and started walking towards the Tavern, it has been a while since her last visit.

 **Author's notes:**

 **Well this chapter is done!**

 **I apologize for the...failed attempt on the smut part.**

 **I will try again next time!**

 **Woohoo! One couple down! One more to go!**

 **Cullen needs some loving too!**

 **Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed it!**

 **Until next time! O/**


	19. Chapter 19

**Author's Notes:**

 **This chapter is pretty much CullenxErelan(OC)**

 **Not interested? well you won't miss much, skip to the next one!**

 **If you are reading this, I hope you like it!**

 **I did put the conversation with cullen and inquisitor about his lyrium and changed it up a bit.**

 **The Commander and the apostate**

It has been four days since Lavellan and three of her party had left Skyhold to deal with missing soldiers in Fallow Mire. From what she had heard, the place is not exactly what people would call safe. Thunder, lighting and rain is constant. The area is plague with disease. Vivienne, Sera, and Dorian was out of the picture from the moment they heard about it. Bull was more than happy to join, Solas was already on board since he worries for her safety. Varric, well Lavellan had to bribe him and since he was running out of ideas for his book he went along with them. Cassandra is busy with locating the rest of the Seekers and locked herself up in a room. Blackwall is busy with something else. As for Cole, he is being himself kind of. Popping out here and there helping people forget or feeding animals, something random each day.

Erelan stretched out in the courtyard, looking at the bright sky. Skyhold has really changed over the centuries. She remembered it as a place where She and Fen'harel talked about almost everything. Out of all the Evanuris, it was always them two, spending whatever time they can get from their busy lives. She smiled to herself, remembering all the memories they had; happy. Now; Fen has someone by his side. Someone he loves. A person he has given his heart to. She hopes Lavellan's love will be enough to stop his plans, but she feels a slight guilt knowing it would mean betraying _their own_ people. She shook her head from the thought, and proceeded to walk towards the infirmary, to aid with the injured.

* * *

Cullen slammed his fist on his desk, two of the soldiers yelped in surprise, whatever report they brought to his attention was not good news. He slumped on his chair, and rubbed his head. He stared at the paper infront of him, debating what to do.

"Are there any more of these reports?" He asked the soldiers.

"No Commander." One of them replied.

"Write to the lieutenant, and tell him to keep investigating. Keep me updated." He ordered, he waved his hand for them to leave. They saluted and walked out the door.

He pulled out his drawer and took out a box. He opened it and look at the contents inside. His lyrium kit. He has stopped taking it since the day he joined the Inquisition. It has been months, but the price of not taking it is…excruciating. Nightmares plagued his dreams now, almost every day. Most nights he doesn't sleep anymore, afraid of whatever nightmare will haunt his mind. His mood swings aren't exactly helping either. He lashed out on a new recruit before, just because the recruit failed to use his shield. Disappointed, angry and feeling helpless he threw the box at the front door, just as Erelan dodged it in time, with a tray of liquids on her hand.

"Maker's Breath!" He exclaimed, surprised to see her. "Lady Erelan, I didn't see you…I was just…" He couldn't continue as he felt dizzy and had to support himself with the desk.

"Well…remind me not to get you angry." She joked, as she gracefully walked towards him, setting down the tray on the table.

Cullen looked at her, it has been a while since they last saw eachother. Ever since they arrived in Skyhold, there was no time to actually spend time or talk. She was busy in the infirmary along with the other healers. He was busy with training new recruits, preparing guard duties, reading all the reports sent from the Inquisition camps everywhere. The time he wasn't busy, she had been asked to accompany Lavellan and the party for a week in Crestwood and Storm Coast. He remembered it was the longest week of his life. By the time she was back, he had other matters to attend to, meetings in the war room, reports to be read, more recruits to train. She kept herself busy by hanging out with Sera, and Lavellan. He had noticed she has been walking and talking closely with Solas. He felt a slight jealousy arise within him. He shouldn't be jealous, Solas is like her; an apostate, it's obvious they would find comfort with each other. The thought of her and Solas being together, made his head boil with anger. Erelan noticing his distress, walked closely towards him and softly cupped his face, making him look at her in the eyes.

"Erelan…" He whispered.

"Are you alright?" She asked, feeling his forehead and face. "You look…pale." She said, worried look showing.

"I'm…I'm fine." He replied weakly, trying to hide his pain.

"Cullen…I know your lying. Come. Sit." She leads him to his chair, and he obliged. "Here. Drink this. It'll help. It's herbal tea." She offered the drink she brought to his lips and without a word he took sips of it.

"Thank you." He whispered. She set the mug down, and kneeled infront of him.

"Tell me, what's bothering you." She asked, putting a hand on his face. He closed his eyes, enjoying the warmth that emitted from her. He took her hand and held it there.

"Remember…I told you about Templars taking lyrium?" She nodded. "When I left the order I stopped taking it. I never meant for this to interfere."

"Before you explain…when did you stopped taking lyrium?" She asked.

"When I joined the inquisition." He replied.

"That long?!" Shock overcame her voice. "But…that night when…I hit you with my magic…?" She looked at him confuse.

"The effects of it doesn't just leave you in an instant. I still had some of it in my system at that time…but as I go on without it…then…" He trailed off.

"Then…what? What happens to you?" She urged him to finish.

"I will go through withdrawals, others who had stopped taking it went mad…or die. As for me…what happened in my past…now haunts me in my dreams." He admitted. Silence filled the room for a moment.

"Cullen…what…happened in your past?" She asked, hesitant, afraid of his answer.

"Forgive me…I…don't feel comfortable talking about it…right now." He replied, head low.

"Then…when you are ready, you can talk to me about it." She replied, understanding. "I…may be able to help you with your nightmares…with your…permission of course." She offered.

"What do you mean?" He asked, looking at her, confused.

"What…do you know of The Fade?" She asked, looking at him intently.

"I know it as something we dream of." He replied.

"I…being a mage, I can tap into someone's dream and can pull them out of their dream." She said.

"You mean, you will…go inside my dream and take me away?" He asked.

"Yes. But…seeing you're an ex-templar…it may be hard…since it requires…a bit of magic, and to be honest I've never done it with a templar."

"So…you've done this before?" He looked at her confused.

"Yes…I've done it multiple times…"

' _I am the Goddess of Dreams, or that's what the elves call me.'_

"I... don't know. Tempting as it sounds…I'm not sure how I feel about it…for now. Not because you're a mage…but it seems foreign to me."

"Don't worry, take the time you need. I won't pressure you." She replied, giving him a reassuring smile.

"I will think about it. Thank you." He said, smiling back at her.

"I should…go." She said.

She stood up from her spot and turned around to leave. As she took her first step, Cullen abruptly wrapped his arms around her waist, and pulled her toward him. He held her tight, his face nuzzling on her shoulder.

"Stay…please…just a little longer." He whispered.

Unable to speak, she nodded in agreement and for what felt like eternity they stayed that way. He took a deep breath, inhaling her scent. She smelled like the herbs and poultices from the infirmary, but also the smell of crystal grace, her scent. He always felt calm and safe when he is with her. She has the natural ability of making him feel like…himself. Without her, he feels lost, and on edge, the withdrawals from the lyrium takes a toll on him. Erelan breathed heavily. Her heart pounding almost out of her chest. Her mind racing, trying to calm her nerves, and arguing for her to leave.

' _Do not give in!'_

' _But I…'_

' _No! leave before this gets out of hand!'_

' _I hate to see him suffer.'_

' _You know well he will suffer more if you give in!'_

' _I love…him'_

' _No! Don't do it! It will just cause pain for you! And him!'_

' _What if…it doesn't…'_

' _Listen to your own conscience.'_

A knock and door opening broke the trance she and Cullen are in. A Soldier holding papers came in.

"Commander I-" He stopped on his tracks seeing Cullen and Erelan together. "I should-"

"No." Erelan cut him off. "I was about to leave. Commander." She pulled away from his grasp, and nodded slightly as she swiftly walked out the door.

Cullen looked on until she vanished from his sight. He sighed, and glared at the soldier, as he snatched the paper and pointed at the door for him to leave. The poor, scared soldier saluted and left hurriedly closing the door behind him. Cullen sat on his chair, and threw the papers on his desk, some flying out to the floor. He looked to his right and saw the green cloak that was wrapped around him one morning. Then he remembered the scent it gave away when he smelled it before; crystal grace. It dawned on him; Erelan had put the cloak over him, _her_ cloak. A small smile cracked on his face, as he returned to reading the papers.

* * *

Erelan kept herself busy after the event that transpired at Cullen's office/ room. Healing every injured person, she finds, at the cost of draining her mana and herself. The other healer's noticing how pale she has become sent one of the servants to tell Josephine. The clacking sounds of shoes approaching made everyone, except for Erelan to turn and make way. Erelan was concentrating in healing one of the injured she barely noticed Josephine's hand on her shoulder. She jolted in surprise, and looked up and saw a concerned ambassador, looking at her.

"Ambassador Montilyet." She greeted, weakly.

"Lady Erelan. You need to rest." Josephine said, worried.

"I can't, I have to tend to these people." She insisted.

"We have other healers, who are going to tend to them. You need to rest." Josephine argued, insistent.

Erelan sighed, and let Josephine guide her out of the infirmary. There was no point in arguing with the Ambassador. She knew her way around in arguments, she deals with it every single day. Josephine has her hands on her shoulders, supporting her, in case she falls from exhaustion. As they approached Cullen's room, Erelan hesitated to continue. Josephine noticed her discomfort immediately, and pulled her hood over in hopes to cover her face.

"Let's hope this will be enough to shield you." She said, assuring her.

"Thank you…Josie." She replied, smiling weakly.

They started walking together, and Josephine opened the door. Josephine entered first, and then lead Erelan in, using her body to shield her from Cullen's view. Cullen sitting on his desk, watched silently as Josephine nodded in greeting and he in turn. Erelan's hood hid her face well, but Cullen knew who it is. He had heard his soldiers talking about how she exerted herself. He got up from his chair, when Josephine shook her head. Knowing what it meant, he sat quietly at his place, as Josephine and Erelan walked out towards her room. Josephine took her cloak off, and helped her get on her bed.

"Get some rest, I am relieving you of your duties for the week." Josephine said, stern.

"I'll be fine, no need to-"

"No, you will be resting for the week." Josephine cut her off.

"You worry too much." Erelan replied, smiling at her.

"I don't want to have to explain to our Inquisitor about what happened…most especially Sera! I will not hear the end of it!" Josephine said.

"Ah…well…thank you, I will try not to get you in trouble."

"Good. If you need anything, please let me know I will have someone tend to your needs."

"Thank you Josie."

Josephine smiled and left her to rest. Erelan stared at the ceiling for a long while, until sleep took over.

* * *

It was already night time by the time she opened her eyes. She lazily sat up on her bed, rubbing her eyes. She looked around and noticed her fireplace, crackling, embers giving out some light in her room. A small sound made her look down to her right; Cullen. His head laying down on his arms, on her bed side. He is mumbling in his sleep, probably having a nightmare. She remembered his confession of not taking lyrium and how dangerous it is for him. As she looked closer, his face started to show distress, his eyes shifting around behind his eyelids. He started to groan in fear, and terror. Unable to see him like this, she softly shook his arms.

"Cullen." She whispered. Nothing. She shook him a little harder. "Cullen wake up." She said loudly. He stirred, but still nothing. His mumbles became louder for her to hear.

"No…you…will not…take me." He said.

"Cullen wake up; you're having a nightmare." She shook him harder this time.

"No! I will not break!" He yelled, eyes still closed, stuck in his dream.

"Cullen! Please! Wake up!" She yelled, now shaking him furiously.

"No!" His eyes shot open, and grabbed her by the neck and pinned her down. Erelan, grabbed his wrists, while gasping for air.

"Cu-ll—en." She breathed out. Her eyes rolling back, unable to breathe.

"Erelan! Oh Maker!"

Cullen pushed himself away from her and stared in horror. Shocked at what he had just done. She sat up, holding her neck and coughing, gasping, and wheezing for air. Cullen leaned on the wall, shaking his head and looking at his hands.

"Forgive me, I…I didn't…oh what have I done!"

"It's alright…Cullen." She replied weakly, still coughing.

"No…no I…I…I almost killed you!" He whispered, sliding down the wall. Feeling defeated.

Erelan; pained to see him so lost, and defeated got up from her bed and walked over to him. He held out his hands telling her to stay away. She ignored, she grabbed his hands, kneeled infront of him and wrapped her arms around him. Cullen didn't protest, instead they stayed that way until he calmed down.

"You asked what happened in my past." He started. She nodded, still holding him. "In Ferelden, the Circle…it was taken over by abominations. The Templars- _my friends_ -were slaughtered." She remained quiet. "I was tortured. They tried to break my mind, and I- How can you be the same person after that?" He continued, voice breaking. "Still, I wanted to serve. They sent me to Kirkwall. I trusted my knight-commander, and for what? Her fear of mages ended in madness." He spat. "Kirkwall's circle fell. Innocent people died in the streets. Can't you see why I want nothing to do with that life?" He asked, haughtily.

"I understand…" There is truth in her response. Witnessing all the people she loved consumed by power and greed. Mythal murdered for not accepting the new order. The veil created to keep the 'Gods' from destroying the world, but in the end Arlathan itself fell and crumbled. Only in history does it remain.

"Don't! You should be questioning what I've done. I thought this would be better- that I would regain some control over my life. But these thoughts won't leave me…how many lives depends on our success? I swore myself to this cause…I will not give less to the inquisition than I did the chantry. I should be taking it!" He punched the wall with his fist. "I should be taking it." He whispered.

Erelan, grabbed his fisted hand and linked their fingers. She cupped his chin to look at her in the eyes.

"Cullen…this doesn't have to be about the inquisition. It should be what you want. Is this what _you_ want?"

He stared into her eyes, and exhaled. "No. But…these memories have always haunted me-if they become worse…if I cannot endure this…if I attack you again…I cannot…bare to think of it." He said, pulling her close to him with one of his arm.

"You can…don't let it control you. Don't give up on yourself." She replied, planting a kiss on his forehead. "Let me help you with your nightmares…just say the word and I will pull you out of it."

He sighed. "All right. As for the offer…give me time to think on it. It's tempting but…I'm not sure still."

"It's all right, I'll be here." She replied, smiling at him.

"Thank you."

They held eachother all through the night, until sleep took over them.

* * *

The next morning, a servant knocked on the door, no reply. Confused and afraid, she ran towards Josephine's chambers. In moments, Josephine opened Erelan's door and found the bed empty. She walked inside the room and looked around, then her eyes settled on the corner of the bed. Cullen and Erelan sleeping soundly, fully clothed and bodies intertwined. Sera, and Dorian who heard rumors and commotion from the servants, walked in behind her and saw the two lovers together.

"Well…this is interesting." Dorian whispered, amused.

"Ha! Varric owes me 20 sovereigns!" Sera exclaimed.

"You two made a bet?" Josephine turned around to look at Sera.

"Yep!" She replied, proudly. "Of when these two are bumping bits."

"Well…from the looks of it…"Dorian started, analyzing. "Their clothes are still intact…and it doesn't seem like nothing happened."

"What?!" Sera blurted out.

"Ehem…I normally don't talk about this sort of thing…but I agree. Nothing happened." Josephine added.

"That's no good!" Sera walked over to the two sleeping figures. "HEY!" She yelled.

"Sera!" Josephine hissed.

"No use Ambassador, once she starts, you can't stop her." Dorian said, shaking his head.

"Hey! Ery! Cully! Wake up! I need you two to wake up!" She shook them.

Cullen and Erelan opened their eyes, and looked up at Sera.

"Maker!" "Creators!" They both yelled in unison, sitting up.

"Sera!" Erelan yelled.

"So I need you two to tell Varric, that you two bumped bits with eachother." Sera said.

"Bumped bits?" Cullen asked, half asleep.

"Are you daft? Sex, you two had sex!" Sera replied, annoyed.

Both Cullen and Erelan's eyes went wide.

"What!?" They yelled in unison.

"Apparently she and Varric made a bet on both of you." Dorian cut in.

"Dorian!" Erelan exclaimed. "Josie!"

"Hello, Commander, Lady Erelan." Josephine greeted.

"It's not only them. We made a bet on Solas, and our dear inky, even got Bull involved in'it." Sera confessed.

"Ah…the four love sick people." Dorian mused.

Cullen got up, and helped Erelan to her feet.

"Well, sorry to bust your happiness, but we didn't, and no we are not going to lie for you." Erelan replied.

"Come on, please? I just want to throw it on Varric's face." Sera pleaded.

"No." Erelan replied. Stern

"Ugh…fine…whatever." Sera walked out of the room, grumbling something.

"Well…since…everything seems fine I will return to my desk. Commander, Lady Erelan." Josephine nodded to both of them and left the room as well.

"I can't wait to tell our dear friend Levy about this." Dorian left the room, a wide grin on his face.

Erelan moaned in agony. Cullen tried his best to comfort her.

"I doubt anything bad will happen…from this." He started.

"You don't know them like I do…Cullen. We will not hear the end of this." She replied.

"True…I'm sorry." He said.

"For what? This? I've been through worse than this. I just…fear for your reputation." She confessed.

"Why? Oh, cause I'm the Commander? And you an apostate?"

"Yes, aren't you worried?" She asked.

"No. Should I be?"

"You are the Commander of the Inquisition forces; I am nothing compared to you. Your soldiers, and other people look up to you."

"That worries you?" He laughed. Her heart jumped, it was the first time she heard him laugh whole heartedly. "They can say whatever they like, as long as…it's you by my side." He said, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Cullen…" She stared at him, her eyes hesitant, confused, and filled with guilt. "Give…me time? please." She asked, looking away.

He pulled himself away from her. She knew her words had hurt him.

"Of course. I await your answer." He said, then walked out of her room.

She watched as he disappeared into his own room, closing the door. She exhaled deeply, and fell on her bed. Her heart beating out of her chest. Cullen had confessed his love, and she in turn, pushed him away.

' _Stupid!'_

' _You did the right thing.'_

' _Idiot!'_

' _He will not understand you.'_

' _Why did you push him?!'_

' _Don't let your feelings over take you.'_

The servant came in with a bucket of water and poured it over her tub. Erelan undressed herself and took a quick bath. After finishing up getting dressed she took the long way around to the infirmary, avoiding Cullen for as long as she can. One of the healers, noticed her and grabbed her arm.

"Ambassador Josephine made sure you do not heal anyone for the week." She leads her out of the room, and closed it.

' _Oh…right…I have nothing to do for a week…great.'_

She sighed in defeat and walked towards the Garden. She sat on one of the bench and looked at the sky. It was clear today, no clouds lingering. She closed her eyes, letting her mind drift. To her left, she heard a _poof_ sound. She opened her eyes and turned to see Cole, sitting next to her.

"Cole." She greeted.

"You're hurting." He replied. "Old. New. Pain. You feel guilty for him. For the past. Blood. Screams. Fire. Falling. Cold dark-"

"Stop. Please." She interrupted.

"But you called. I came to help the hurt." He said. "I can help you forget."

"Thank you, but I need the hurt." She replied.

"Aching. Wanting. Hot. Happy. Love. Him. Remember." He stared at her. "You want to keep the hurt. It helps you…be you."

"Yes. I know…you're a spirit of compassion. But hurting can sometimes be good. It helps us remember why we are here, and why we fight."

"I will try to understand." He replied. "Glad. Happy. Understand. Cole helped." His eyes went wide, bright with happiness. "I helped you."

"Yes, you did. Thank you." She replied, smiling. As quickly as he appeared, he disappeared.

Staying in the garden was no longer an option, Cole had distracted her. She walked out of the garden and started walking towards the stables. She found her horse, Evune, and caressed her snout. Evune snorted, restless from staying in the stable for too long.

"Oh…I know we haven't gone out…I know your bored, but I promise we will soon." She cooed at her. Evune nodded her head. Erelan grabbed a handful of hay and fed it to her.

"Lady Erelan. It's good to see you." A voice said.

Startled, she turned around and saw Blackwall. "Warden Blackwall. I didn't see you there, forgive me." She nodded.

"Don't worry about it, I was just chopping up woods, and I saw you and thought of greeting you." He replied.

"Chopping up woods? May I ask for what purpose?" She asked, confused.

"I can show you if you'd like." He offered.

"Of course. Please, lead the way."

Blackwall led her to the barn and up the stairs to his loft. On the side walls, he made a shelf, full of carvings he has been making. Bears, deers, horses, figurines of all the races all displayed in their respectable categories.

"Blackwall…these are lovely." She said, looking at one of the horse carvings.

"Thank you." He replied.

"Is this what you do when you don't go on missions?" She asked.

"It helps keeps my hands busy."

"Can…I ask for a favor then?"

"Sure."

"Can…you make a lion?"

"It will take some time, but yes. Is it…for someone special?"

"You would know…wouldn't you? I saw…a figure on Josie's desk once." She teased.

"Alright, alright you made your point." He muttered.

"Send it to my room when you're finished with it. And Thank you."

"No problem."

Erelan walked out the barn, and entered the throne room. She turned towards the rotunda and opened the door. It felt weird going in, the room is empty, without Solas at his usual spot. She turned left, and up the stairs towards Dorian's little space and started reading a book; _The Malefica Imperio_. She got lucky; Dorian is not at his usual spot, probably off talking with Vivienne or doing something else. She remembered Dorian complained about it, but her curiosity got to her. If he found her reading this book, she will not hear the end of it. She read the book until night fall.

 **Author's Notes:**

 **Oh my, Erelan is just like her brother!**

 **Playing hard to get! Poor Cullen. =(**

 **Until next time! Hope you liked this chapter!**

 **Thank you for reading!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Author's notes:**

 **SolasxLavellan Chapter**

 ** _'Italics'_ \- thoughts**

 ** _Italics_ \- Fade/dreams/flashback**

 **Fallow Mire**

Lavellan shrieked at the sight of an undead. Harding did warn her, and asked if she was squeamish about it, of course she lied.

"FOR FUCK SAKE! CAN THEY STOP POPPING UP!" She yelled, as she froze one of them.

"HAHAHA! The inquisitor afraid of the undead! Who would have thought after fighting demons, darkspawns, closing rifts, and the one thing she's scared of are undead?" Varric commented, as he blew up one of the corpses.

"Shut up!" She sent a fireball to the last corpse.

"I don't get it boss, we fought these before, you never showed fear." Bull stated. "Why now?"

"We had demons to fight, and all I could think of was killing the demons, I mean we had a rage demon that could burn us to death!" She replied.

"Hey chuckles, did you know she's afraid of undead?" Varric looked at Solas.

"No, child of the stone. This is news to me." He replied.

"All of you shut up! Let's just go find this Avvar guy who wants to duel me. AND save our soldiers!" She huffed, and stomped away towards their destination.

"Wonder if the Soldiers are alright." Varric said, loud enough for any of them to hear

"Well only one way to know for sure is when we arrive." Lavellan replied.

As they kept walking down the path, they noticed a beacon.

"Creepy shit." Bull muttered.

"What's a beacon doing here?" Lavellan asked.

"Look, there's a rune on the wall." Solas said.

"Don't we need Veilfire for it?" Lavellan asked, confused.

"Maybe one of you should light this?" Varric pointed at the unlit torch.

Solas used his magic and lit it up. Rumbling and moaning sounds can be heard. Suddenly they are surrounded by undead and a pair of terror demons.

"Well…shit!" Varric yelled.

"Everyone gather around!" Lavellan ordered.

They have their weapons ready. Bull taunted the terror demons to him, together the demons opened a portal under them towards him. He jumped out the way before they come up around the group. Varric dropped traps, and acid on the ground infront of the undead. Solas and Lavellan took turns throwing fire and ice at each undead. The terror demons closed in on Bull, using his axe, he spunned around slashing them as the blade hits them. One of the demon opened up a portal and then came back behind him, knocking him down.

"Bull!" Lavellan yelled.

She casted a barrier around him before the demon slashed its claws at him. Bull jumped and slashed the demon in half, killing it. He turned around to hit the other one, but it vanished underground. Varric busy with the undead infront of him, failed to notice one of the undead behind.

"Varric!" Solas yelled.

He turned around and saw the undead shooting an arrow straight at him. Solas, using his staff, slammed the end of it and froze the arrow and the undead archer just in time before it stabbed him. Varric taking the opportunity shot an arrow at its chests, and blew it up in pieces. Lavellan's scream made all the guys turn to see the last demon hovering above her. It sneaked itself under, causing her to fall on the ground and her staff thrown far from her grasp. Solas, horrified and angry fade stepped to her side, and immolated the demon with his fire magic. He grabbed, and fade stepped away from the demon as it shrieks from the flame. Lavellan grabbed her staff from the ground, and sent a wave of lighting blowing it to pieces. As the last demon died, so did the undead, and the veilfire turned into just a normal fire.

"Well…I guess now we know what this beacon does." Varric commented, putting Bianca on his back.

"Yeah, it brings out the demons and undead." Bull replied, walking towards them.

"I wonder if there is more, if there is we might be able to just kill most of the undead." Solas pondered.

"Here…I thought this mission will be easy." Muttered Lavellan.

"With you as our leader feisty? Never." Varric teased.

"The demons and undead are gone now, you two love birds can let go of eachother now." Bull said, grinning.

"What?" Solas and Lavellan said in unison.

They looked at eachother and noticed Solas's arm is still around her waist, and her arm around his. They abruptly let go of each other. Lavellan turning crimson red, Solas cheeks burning red.

"Andraste's sweet knickers…this is the first time I've seen chuckles blush! Oh I have to put this into the story now!" Varric exclaimed.

"Please give me the credit of being the one to point that out." Bull added.

"I would appreciate if you don't Master Tethras." Solas said, clearing his throat.

"I'll think about it then." Varric replied, still grinning.

"Can we just leave this area, its giving me the creeps." Lavellan said, walking pass them.

The guys followed close behind, sensing her discomfort and annoyance, they stayed silent.

As they kept walking closer to their destination, killing undead and demons within the beacons they found, three beacons counting the first one. Lavellan stopped, feeling the tingling of the anchor. She walked off course from their path, following the anchor's pull.

"Are you sensing a rift?" Solas asked.

"It's faint…but it's there." She replied.

"Great…why can't we just kill dragons…dragons are more fun and not creepy like demons." Bull protested.

"Don't tell me your scared of demons Tiny." Varric teased.

"Demons are shit, I hate them." Bull replied, disgusted.

"I won't argue with that." Varric agreed.

"Shh…someone is here." Lavellan shush them.

As they neared the rift, they noticed someone or something big is looking at it.

"Are…you an avvar?" Lavellan asked, from the distance.

He turned around. "So you're the Herald of Andraste." He replied. "My kin want you dead, lowlander. But it's not my job. No fears from me."

"Oh goody, so…why aren't you with the other Avvar?" She asked.

"Trying to figure out this hole in the world. Never seen anything like it's like. They spit out angry spirits. Endless. What the sky's trying to tell us, I don't know."

"They're caused by the Breach in the sky. It was some kind of magic gone wrong." She answered.

"I know that, lowlander. I'm talking about the Lady of the Skies. Do you not know her? Can't you see the warning she writes through the bird flocks in the air?" The Avvar asked.

Lavellan turned to her party. They all shrugged their shoulders. She turned back around to face the Avvar.

"Well…if you don't mind, I'd like to open and close this rift."

She walked passed the avvar and reached out to the rift. It crackled and then it opened, demons pouring. Lavellan and her party fought them off, the avvar attacking some of the minor demons. Her party covered her as she disrupts the rift and stunning the demons for a moment. As the last demon died, she reached up and closed the rift.

"Lady of the skies! You can mend the gaps in the air?" The Avvar asked.

"Pretty great, huh?" Bull replied.

"She isn't called the herald for nothing." Varric added.

"Maybe you do have a God's favor." The Avvar said.

"Do you know if my soldiers are still alive?" She asked.

"The last time I saw them they were." The Avvar answered.

"Well…thank you."

* * *

Lavellan and party left the Avvar at his spot. They followed the trail again and found themselves at another beacon. Lavellan sighed, and nodded for Solas to light it up. As soon as he did, demons and undead poured out everywhere. It took almost an hour and almost their healing potions to finally defeat all of it. Exhausted from all the fighting, Lavellan drop on the ground, Solas crouching sending some of his mana in her.

" _Ma Serannas_." She whispered.

"You okay there feisty?" Varric asked, concerned.

"I'll be fine once we kill this prince of prick, and save our soldiers if they are still alive and get out of this forsaken place." She replied.

"We're almost there boss, hang on." Bull reassured.

"Can you stand?" Solas asked, his face full of worry.

"Yea…help me up?"

Solas nodded, and helped her to her feet. She stumbled a bit, but Solas steadied her. As they got closer to the castle, infront of its gate, massive group of undead gathered.

"More undead!" Lavellan yelled.

"There's too many of them, we have to run pass them!" Solas yelled.

"Bull! Can you clear a path?" Lavellan asked.

"You got it boss!"

Bull ran up ahead and taunted them. Solas put a barrier around him, for protection. Varric, Lavellan and Solas ran towards the gate. Varric threw poison on the ground, and it starts spreading. Bull running not too far behind. As they got inside the gate, Avvars started attacking them. Lavellan quickly put a barrier around her, Solas and Varric. Bull charging towards the attackers, and hardened his armor. As they finished off the last Avvar, Lavellan climb up the wooden bridge towards the lever and pulled it. The iron bar that was close, opened up. She saw some potions on the edge of the wall and took some. Varric picked on the locked door on the tower, and opened it. They entered the area, and found some trinkets, one of them is a badge for Wardens.

"Shit, Blackwall is going to hate me for not taking him." Lavellan grumbled.

"I'm sure he will understand." Varric replied.

She put the badge in one of her pack and they all left the room. As they run up the stairs, getting closer to their destination, Lavellan felt her heart beat uncontrollably.

 _'Really?! I'm nervous about this?'_

 _'Avvar's are huge sons of bitches.'_

 _'Still, of all the things I could be anxious about…why this?'_

 _'Because your weird. I mean you talk to yourself before fighting this thing.'_

 _'Good point.'_

Solas noticing her silence, ran beside her.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

Taken from her thoughts, she looked at his direction and gave him her most reassuring smile she could muster. "Yep, totally fine. Not scared at all." She chuckled, nervously.

"You know you're a bad liar." He replied, a small smile formed.

"Here I thought I was." She replied, sighing.

"Don't worry we are all here for you." He said, reassuring.

"Better be, or I will haunt you all for life!" She replied, teasing.

They stopped running as soon as they arrived, a huge figure, slamming his axe on the ground, started yelling at them.

"HERALD OF ANDRASTE! FACE ME! I AM THE HAND OF KORTH HIMSELF!"

"Well…at least he knows how to introduce himself with style." Lavellan joked. Bull and Varric, snickered, and Solas shaking his head.

Solas put up a barrier on everyone as an avvar defender launched himself towards them. Bull yelled and body slams into his shield, causing the avvar to falter for a moment. Varric went incognito as he positioned himself behind the avvar archer. Solas and Lavellan took turns throwing ice and fire at Korth, hoping to break down his harden. Korth charged toward Lavellan, she ran behind one of the stone pillars, and his axe hit the stone wall instead. While trying to wrench it out, Bull with his axe, bashed him from behind. Varric, still occupied with the archer dropped traps, and shot an arrow on its shoulder, blowing up in contact. Solas, taking the opportunity of Korth being wounded by Bull, froze him. The group feeling like they have won, gathered together, until Korth yelled out and broke free from being frozen and got his weapon out.

"Shit! Does he even feel pain?!" Lavellan asked.

"Apparently not." Varric said.

Korth regained his stamina, and started to charge towards them. Bull, hardened and charged towards him. Both their axes clashing together. Varric ran behind Korth and shot an explosive arrow, and blowing up in contact with Korth's back. Korth screamed, and with his strength threw Bull backwards, hitting his back on the stone wall.

"Bull!" Lavellan screamed. She ran towards Bull, until Solas yelled for it.

"LAVELLAN!"

She turned around and saw Korth charging at her. It took her a moment to realize what's going on until Korth's full body crashed to hers, causing her to fly and hit her back hard on the stone wall. She screamed in pain on impact. She fell on the ground, face down. Her staff far from her reach. The impact made her dizzy, and unable to see clearly. She can hear Solas and Varric, yelling. By the time her vision cleared up, Korth already standing infront of her, with his axe in the air, ready to strike.

 _'Fuck! Is this how I die?!'_

 _'Inquisitor Lavellan, died during a little duel with a prince of prick.'_

 _'Totally not a good way to go.'_

 _'STOP TALKING AND START THINKING!'_

She closed her eyes, and started to think of a way out. A tingling sensation came to her right hand. She saw a bright light, unlike her mark, and grabbed for it. She opened her eyes, and in one swift move, a bright phantom sword took place and with full force she stabbed his heart all the way until the blade went through. Korth dropped his axe, and staggered backwards. He fell on his knees, blood spilling out of his chest making a pool of blood. Lavellan, with her phantom sword, stood up infront of him and with a swift move, beheaded him. The headless body fell unto its pool of blood. Lavellan breathed heavily.

"Asshole." She spat.

Weak, and injured her body gave out, she braced for the hard impact that never came. Solas, fade stepped behind her and caught her before she hit the ground. She looked up and smiled weakly at him. Varric, went over to Bull, asking if his alright. Bull nodded, and they both walked over towards them.

"Solas, is she alright?" Bull asked, limping and holding his sides.

"I'm fine Bull. Not dead yet." She responded.

"Even when near death you still joke." Varric chuckled.

"Hey…like Sera said, 'we can't be all be moody'." She responded, smiling.

"Where did you get the sword you had on your hand boss? That was awesome!" Bull exclaimed.

"I honestly...have no clue. Let's put that discussion for later, yes? Does anyone know where our soldiers are?" She asked weakly, breathing heavily.

"The only door I see is that one." Solas responded, pointing at the door. "Korth probably has the key for it."

"I'm on it." Varric walked over to the corpse and found the key. "Found it!"

"Let's go free them. Solas, please." Lavellan looked at Solas.

"You are injured; you shouldn't be moving about." He said.

"Pfft…Bull is injured but his moving." She pouted.

"Hahaha, Boss I get these all the time. Plus, my body is built for this." Bull responded.

"Not helping my case here Bull." She glared at him.

"You will have to lean on me then." Solas said, as he put her shoulder around his neck. She winced at the pain.

"Fuck, this shit hurts." She hissed.

"That's what being injured is." Varric said.

They walked together towards the door. Varric, using the key opened the door. The soldiers cheered for joy that they are saved.

"It's the Herald!" One exclaimed.

"She really did come for us!" Another said.

"I told you she would." Another responded.

"Is everyone alright?" Lavellan asked, concerned.

"Yes, but some are injured and will need healing. We can manage to go back on our own Herald." The female soldier responded.

"I'll have some men help you out along the way." Lavellan said.

The soldiers saluted them as they turned around to leave. Bull looked at the dead man's axe and grabbed it.

"Nice axe, I think I'll take it." He said.

"Go ahead, it does need a new owner." Lavellan replied.

"Yeah, I'm going to take good care of it." Bull said.

"Forgive me inquisitor." Solas said.

"What-?" Before she could answer, Solas swept her off her feet and carried her. Varric whistled.

"Nice." Bull said, grinning widely.

"Solas? I…can walk…" She said, hiding her flushed cheeks.

"Sorry to break it to ya feisty but with you limping we won't be able to make it back in time to heal you." Varric said, grinning.

"Don't deny that you don't like it boss, you know you love it." Bull teased.

Her face is probably already more red than the color itself. She buried her face on Solas' chest, hiding. She felt him chuckle as it vibrated through his chest. Everyone slowly made their way back to their camp, avoiding water as much as possible. Lavellan had fallen asleep while being carried.

Back at camp, Solas started healing Bull first, then to Lavellan. Bull is lucky his body is built for such heavy impact. As for Lavellan, it was a different story. She suffered from broken and cracked ribs. Her skull cracked from when she fell on the ground, and bruises all around. At least there is no internal bleeding. Varric, and Bull are outside talking to scout Harding. Solas stayed inside the tent to watch over her. She has been sleeping for almost a day now. He worries that although she's healed physically, spiritually maybe she is not. He took a seat next to her and closed his eyes, hoping to find her in the fade.

* * *

 _He walked for what felt like forever, until he stumbled upon a forest. Huge trees hovering everywhere. The moon above, the only light shining through. Caution, he walked on the path laid out and followed it. As he approached closer, a single fire, laughter could be heard. As he emerged, the trees disappeared and now replaced by an open field, and the only single fire. Three figures emerged, a man and a woman, then a child barely ten years old. It was clear to him that it is a family. A happy and loving family. Suddenly the scene turned dark, other figures started appearing, and closing in on the family. The man stood up, the woman ushering the child into the tent, to hide, then turned to stand next to the man. Then a fight broke out, the man got killed. The woman raped mercilessly then killed. The child who had been hiding, jumped out, cried and screamed. Then the area became cold as ice. Solas is now witnessing the memory of Lavellan, the time her parents died, and her magic awakened. The child now standing alone, eyes empty stared at Solas. He caught his breath as her eyes dugged deep into his body to his soul. He is so caught up by her, he did not notice the real Lavellan standing next to him until she spoke._

" _Like what you see?"_

 _Solas, turned around and looked at now the adult Lavellan. She stared at him, looking for any reaction._

" _I…I'm sorry I didn't mean to…pry into your dreams…" He said._

" _Don't worry…it's not…a secret between me and you." She replied, smiling._

 _Unable to answer, he changed the scene to a more serene and beautiful. Waterfall flowing through a huge river bank. The water reflecting the moonlight made the scene look…romantic. Lavellan in awe with the abrupt change of scene, looked around._

" _You really need to teach me how to do this." She said._

" _It takes a while…but if you'd like we can try now." He replied, a slight smirk showing on his face._

" _I…think it wouldn't be best for now…seeing…well…you saw it." She replied, as she sat down next to the river._

" _Another time then." Solas said, sitting next to her._

 _Lavellan noticed Solas is sitting a little far from her. She wondered if she is the only one committed to this relationship…or if you can call their relationship a relationship. Solas did call her Vhenan but other than that, he barely showed any…feelings. For five days now, he barely said anything to her. It is always her that starts a conversation, she is always the one that makes the first moves. He never once took action, unless you count the fact he carried her all the way to camp after being injured. Lavellan, feeling stupid pulled her knees up and put her head down. Solas noticed her distress._

" _Are you alright?" He asked._

" _I…Solas…can I ask you something?" She replied, turning her head towards him._

" _Of course, anything." He replied._

" _What…what are we? What am I to you?" She asked, eyes searching his face._

 _Taken aback by her question, Solas shifted uncomfortably on his spot. Composing himself he asked._

" _What do you mean?"_

" _You…and I…are we…in some kind of relationship here? Or am I just some kind of casual dalliance?"_

" _No, you are not some casual dalliance. You…are far more than that." He replied._

" _Then why does it feel like I'm the only one committed to this…" She whispered._

 _Lavellan got up and turned around. Solas, doing the same. Without turning to face him._

" _Maybe it's better…if we have space. I feel like I'm forcing you into this. I don't want this Solas, I don't want to be the only one in this."_

 _Before he could reply, she walked away and disappeared. He stood there staring at the now empty spot she walked out of. He sighed and woke himself up._

* * *

Solas woke up to an empty bed. He looked around the tent, and then heard her laughing outside. He got out of the tent and found her sitting with Varric, Bull and Harding huddled by the fire, exchanging stories. Varric is the first to notice him walking towards them.

"Well, look who decided to join us." He said.

"Had a nice dream Solas?" Bull teased.

Solas ignoring the question, looked at Lavellan, who is purposely not looking at him. She engaged herself with Harding, who is happy to oblige. Varric, noticing the icy wall between the two, shifted uncomfortably on his spot. Bull, not paying attention just went on drinking. Solas walked over towards the two women. Harding greeted him.

"Messere Solas. Good evening." She said.

"Scout Harding, may I speak with the inquisitor alone?" He asked, smiling at her.

"No need to speak to me privately Solas, we are a group after all." Lavellan said, disdain in her voice. "Whatever you have to say, I'm sure others will find it helpful." She finished, not looking at him.

"My apologies _Inquisitor_ …but it is something of…private matters." He replied, composing his voice.

Lavellan closed her eyes, and stood up from her spot. She turned around and looked at him, but not the way she used to. Her eyes showing no emotion, not even the spark that he pulled him to reality.

"Can this wait until we go back to Skyhold? I do have a lot of other things to do. After all…I _am_ the _inquisitor_." She replied, coldly.

Solas, unable to answer just nodded and walked away. Bull, Varric and Harding all witnessed the intense exchange felt uncomfortable and excused themselves. Lavellan, alone and feeling remorse from her actions, exhaled heavily and fell back on her spot. She covered her face with her hands.

' _You…are stupid.'_

' _You just noticed that?'_

' _You're not helping here.'_

' _Just agreeing with the obvious.'_

Lavellan looked up at the sky. The rain has stopped pouring for a while, then a single drop fell on her face. In moments, it started to pour. She watched as the fire has died out from the rain, and slowly made her way to her tent. It was empty when she went inside. Ever since the day of their mutual affection, she had insisted they share a tent, until now. Solas' things are still in the tent, but he wasn't. She sighed in relief but also regretted her action and words. She forced herself not to think of it and took out a book: _Tales of the Destruction of Thedas by Brother Genitivi_. She read until sleep took over her. An hour or two later, Solas returned from where he came from, and slept in his own bedroll.

 **Author's notes:**

 **Well...that was interesting.**

 **What will happen to Solas and Lavellan now?!**

 **Until next chapter; back in skyhold!**

 **Thank you for reading!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Author's notes:**

 **Sorry for the delay! Work has me backed up!**

 **Also...i did not intend for this to be...very...long.**

 **I hope you enjoy it!**

 **Alot...of shit happened here...**

 **Clan Lavellan and A Request.**

It has been almost two weeks since Lavellan and party returned from their mission off Fallow Mire. In those days, she and Solas barely saw or spoke to each other, only because she has been avoiding him. The same goes with Erelan, she has been avoiding Cullen in those days also. Both women along with Sera and Dorian locked themselves up in Lavellan's room. Chatting.

"So I noticed…you and Solas haven't been talking. I thought it was official?" Dorian asked, sipping on his tea.

Lavellan sighed. "I don't know…I felt like I'm the only one working on it…so I told him that we need space…but mostly for his benefit. _He_ is very confusing." She grumbled the last part.

Erelan, Dorian and Sera laughed. "What you expect? He is an old broody elf! Probably only thinks about his fade spirit friends. Creepy." Sera said.

"A Hobo apostate, I mean who goes out dressing like that?" Dorian commented.

Erelan chuckled. It is true Solas prefers wearing 'rags' but only for appearance. She can't exactly tell them why he wears the clothes he does, it will be complicated. Also, she can't help but take this opportunity to chime in about her brother.

"You forgot to add grim." She added.

"Here I thought you'd take his side Ery." Sera said.

"Oh? What makes you say that?" Ery asked.

"Well…you two are always together…well not always, but usually close. I thought you'd be offended or something." She replied.

"Oh no, in fact I find him irritating mostly. Always have a smart response at almost every single thing." Ery said, sipping her tea.

It is true, he can be so infuriating. Brother or not, his _PRIDE_ is way up. Sera laughed whole heartedly, Lavellan chuckled and Dorian just grinned, amused.

"I like you more and more Ery! I thought you were elfy, but proved you me wrong!" Sera said, wiping her tears away.

"Me? Elfy elf? Never." Ery said in the most Orlesian accent she could muster. That made Sera laughed again.

"Back to our discussion, I take it…you two are having a break? Or…well… _you_ are giving him a break?" Dorian asked, confused as to how to make sense of this.

"I guess? I don't know. I honestly have no idea." Lavellan replied, admitting she is lost in this also.

"Well…least it's not as bad as what happened to our cully-wully." Sera said.

Erelan almost choked on her tea as she coughed and set her cup on the table.

"Creators Sera! I almost choked to death!" She exclaimed, clearing her throat.

"What do you mean Sera? What happened to Cullen?" Lavellan asked, looking at Sera with a serious and worried face.

"Oh you mean _that_?" Dorian added. "I heard about it too."

Lavellan feeling left out and irritated now, looked from Sera to Dorian. "What happened?"

"Well…the rumor is, Ery rejected the commander's feelings, after confessing." Sera said.

Erelan stayed quiet, looking away from the group. Lavellan's eyes went wide, and abruptly turned towards Erelan.

"You did not! Tell me you didn't!" She gasps.

Erelan turned to face her. "No…that isn't the story. I didn't reject his feelings…I asked for time." She admitted.

"Yes, and you've been avoiding him for the last two weeks." Dorian said, sarcasm in his voice.

"Ugh, why can't women just be blunt about these things. It's not hard yeah? You want the guy go for it, if you don't want the guy just say so. Yeah they're goin to be pissed but at least you're being front bout it." Sera said, biting a piece of cookie.

"For the first time, I actually agree with our dear Sera on that." Dorian said. "Why can't you ladies just be upfront? It's not that hard. People get hurt, but eventually time will heal."

Lavellan and Erelan simultaneously sighed in defeat. Shoulders slump, head down. Both of them are right, instead of just running or ignoring it, they should just face the problem no matter how difficult it is.

"It's been two weeks, I think you two should stop running and start facing it." Sera said.

"I agree. It's awkward being in the same room, and there is some tension going on between the four of you. Like that one night at the Tavern, when _finally_ , we all had the break we've been waiting for, only to be spoiled by four of you." Dorian said as a matter of fact.

Lavellan and Erelan looked at eachother. It was the night when the advisors and the whole party had some time to breath. Everyone agreed to meet up at the Tavern, by Varric's request of course. Every single one of them agreed to join. It was supposed to be a lovely evening until Erelan, Lavellan, Solas and Cullen were sitting across eachother on the table. It was the first time they have seen eachother after so long, instead of a happy reunion it was awkward. No one, out of the four of them, even dared to look at eachother or speak to eachother, which added more tension in the group. Unable to cope with the whole weird shit going on, Sera left followed by Blackwall, and then Leliana until one by one they all left.

"You're right…we should…fix this." Lavellan said.

"Good, can you make it quick then? Cause there is another gathering coming up and we would like this to be a successful one." Dorian said, drinking the rest of his tea.

A soft knock came from Lavellan's door and everyone knew who it was; Josephine.

"Come in." Lavellan called out.

Josephine opened the door and walked the stairs up to her room. She is carrying a letter. Her face, that is usually always smiling, showed nothing but distress. Lavellan set her cup down, and walked up to Josephine.

"What's wrong Josie?" She asked, worried that Josephine might be sick.

"I received a letter…from…your Clan. They are asking…for help." She replied, handing Lavellan the letter.

Lavellan quickly took the letter and started reading out loud for everyone to hear in the room.

" _Da'len,_

 _I would not trouble you normally. You have enough on your shoulders, fighting ancient Tevinter magisters while representing your people. Unfortunately, the rifts that plague this land have spread chaos and fear along with the, and many seek to take advantage of it._

 _Bandits are attacking Clan Lavellan…"_

She could barely keep reading as fear and anxiety took over. She looked at Josephine and then back to her group. They nodded for her to go, understanding the situation.

"Josephine, call everyone. Now." She ordered.

Josephine nodded, and together they left her room. Erelan, Dorian and Sera gave eachother a worried look, worried for their friend and worried what the outcome will be.

In the war room; Cullen, Josephine, Leliana and Lavellan talked amongst themselves.

"The duke of Wycome is an inquisition ally, it is odd for him to let bandits so close to his city. Perhaps he could help the Dalish." Josephine suggested.

"These seem too powerful to be mere bandits. My skirmishers can harass their flanks and give the Dalish a chance to retreat safely while I uncover the truth." Leliana added.

"No simple bandits would attack a Dalish camp with such force. My troops can give the Dalish much-needed support." Cullen commented.

They looked at Lavellan, waiting for her instructions. Lavellan started biting her thumb nail, contemplating on what to do first.

"Josie, how long will it take for the Duke to arrive?" She asked, looking at the letter and the map.

"A week, maybe it…depends on how fast he can muster up soldiers." Josephine answered, unsure.

"I see. Leliana?"

"I already have some scouts stationed at the area, all I need to do is send out a crow and they will be there in a matter of time." Leliana replied.

"Cullen, how long will your soldiers take?" Lavellan asked.

"As soon as you give out the order, they will be ready to leave today." Cullen replied, reassuring.

Lavellan pinched the bridge of her nose. Thinking, and planning on what to do first, and how to do it. She closed her eyes, and exhaled.

"Josie, send a letter to the Duke requesting for his help, Leliana send a crow to your scouts and have them help escape the area, Cullen send your fastest men to place, and protect the clan however they have to. Work together, and give me the reports you received no matter what. I want to know what is going on." She ordered.

All three advisors nodded and immediately started working on their task. Lavellan, left alone in the war room, looked at the map and prayed to her Gods that her clan will be alive and well. She walked out of the room, passing Josephine's desk and to her room. Dorian and Sera had left, only Erelan stayed behind to wait for news. Seeing Lavellan's grimed face, Erelan stood up from her spot and walked over to her and hugged her. Lavellan knew that this will be one agonizing wait, and sleepless nights to come.

* * *

For three days, the advisors and Lavellan spent most of their time in the war room. Ever since the keeper of Lavellan asked for help, they have been on constant communication from their respected allies. They read reports day in and day out. The duke promised to send out forces, but in from Cullen and Leliana's reports says there was no forces sent by the Duke. Something is not right. She ordered Leliana to have someone investigate further. In the meantime, Cullen's forces will keep fighting off the bandits, along with the clan's fighters. Then the Keeper sent a letter.

 _Da'len,_

 _I cannot thank you enough for all the help you have given. Because of your aid, we are safe. It is with great pride and joy to know you have not forgotten where you came from and who you are. I am proud of the woman you have become, and all of the things you have done to keep peace in the world._

 _May the dreadwolf never catch your scent._

 _Dareth Shiral,_

 _Keeper Istimaethoriel Lavellan_

Lavellan sighed, and slumped on her couch. Dark circles showing around her eyes. Ever since this whole thing started she has not been able to sleep well, let alone sleep at all. Her body heavy and tired, could barely keep up with everything. It's not only her clan she has to protect, but the whole bloody world. Varric had told her he knows someone who fought Corypheus before. The person is already on its way. Rifts have been spotted almost everywhere, more so in Emerald Graves. There is so much to do. Another thing to add to the list the Winter Ball is coming up in less than a month. Josephine has already started picking out fabrics for the dress she has to wear to the Ball. Leliana is going to train her how to play the 'game'. On top of that, she has to learn to dance. Apparently the traditional Dalish dance does not count. She leaned her head on the couch and stared at the ceiling.

A soft knock and the door opening made her turn her head to see Erelan with a tray on her hands. A kettle, two cups and a small plate of cookies, most likely made by Sera. Erelan smiled as she sets the tray down, and poured some tea in a cup and offered it to her. Lavellan gratefully took the cup and sip some of it. The tea tasted a little different than normal. She smacked her lips; there is floral taste and a hint of…strawberry? She looked at Erelan, confusion clearly showing on her face. Erelan, gave her a sweet smile.

"I did a little experiment. I mashed some daisies, and strawberries, and heated up some milk, brew it all together, mixed in some honey to add some sweetness." She replied.

"This is…amazing!" Lavellan exclaimed, this time chugging the drink.

Erelan chuckled, and poured her another. "I'm glad you like it, though I wasn't sure." She replied. Then she poured some in the other cup for herself and sat next to Lavellan. "So…everything all right?"

Lavellan knew what she is asking. She gave out a heavy sigh as she leaned her head back on the couch. "My keeper sent a letter, thanking us. She said they are safe, but I can't help feeling that she is not telling me everything. Or maybe I'm just being paranoid." She chuckled at the thought.

"No, I don't think you are. If it's telling you something is not right, then hold onto it until you know for sure they are truly safe." Erelan replied.

"Thank you." Lavellan smiled. "Also for this delicious tea. You are just full of surprises." She teased.

"I try." Erelan replied with a playful grin.

They both sat down in silence, grabbing a cookie to eat, and dip in the tea. Lavellan is thankful that Erelan joined the inquisition. She feels more connected with her than anyone else, besides Solas, but his is different. For her, Erelan is someone that understands her views on almost everything. She has never once argued with Lavellan's views on the creators or Gods she came to believe. How the Dalish interprets the teachings of their Gods. Solas on the other hand, given a chance, would argue and tell Lavellan that the Dalish people are wrong. Lavellan once compared both Solas and Erelan. They are clearly opposite from eachother, except they both have that grace, and elegance in their steps, like royals. She wonders if they secretly come from one. No matter what, for her, Erelan is like a sister she never had. Being an only child, she always felt lonely, even within her clan. Once her magic manifested, she became first of her clan. She rarely spent outside, let alone play with other kids. She was always inside with the Keeper, learning their history, culture, and what is expected of her. She didn't realize that she has been staring at Erelan for a long time, until Erelan spoke to her.

"Uhm…Levy…is something on my face?" She asked, blinking and touching her face.

"Oh! Forgive me, no no…I was just thinking how glad I am you joined the inquisition." She replied. Erelan looked at her, surprised.

"I…uh…thank you. I'm happy to be here." She said, bowing her head slightly.

"You're truly like a sister to me. I mean…you did say we are sisters…I…just feel like you're really a sister I never had. I'm just happy. Don't change."

Erelan, speechless just smiled, but on the inside she couldn't help but feel remorse and depressed. She has always been truthful about almost everything, except for the fact _who_ she and Solas really are. Solas' plan of tearing down the veil, which will end the world as she knows it. Right there and then she wanted to tell Lavellan everything, but knew it would just create more problems. She slowly got up and set her cup down.

"I…should get going." She said, clearing her throat. "I still have injuries to tend to. After all I am one of the healers."

"Of course. I understand. Thank you again." Lavellan replied, smiling.

Erelan nodded and swiftly left the room, towards the courtyard. Lavellan, looked down her drink and poured more, taking another cookie and sat in silence.

In the rotunda, Solas has been plagued by a nightmare. He sipped some tea he made, and made a disgusted look. He detests this stuff, but he needed something to clear his mind. His longest and oldest friend Wisdom has begged him for help. She has been summoned into the real world against her will. By magic.

It has been almost three weeks since he last talked and seen Lavellan. She had purposely kept her distance from him, since the incident in Fallow Mire. He should be glad that she is staying away, but for some unknown reason, he misses her. Her touch, her smile, her smell and the way her eyes lit every time something catches her curiosity. The way she asks him questions that is beyond her years. He missed those moments, in fact all the moments he had shared with her.

' _Fenedhis!'_

Lavellan and her advisors has been kept busy with the attack on her clan. It is the hottest gossip and topic in Skyhold. Now was not the time to ask her for help with his. Unfortunately, he is running out of time and have no choice but to ask.

* * *

It has been ages since he set foot in his old office, now known as the inquisitor's chamber. He used to give out orders to the sentinels as their general in battles, carefully planned almost everything. Even the creation of the veil. He took a deep breath and knocked on the door., no response. He knocked again, louder this time, nothing. He turned the knob and the door opened. She left the door unlocked. Odd. He will address this matter later, now is not the time. He slowly ascends the stairs, as he took the last step he looked around. He could barely recognize his old office. Orlesian bed, Dalish curtains, and a lot of trinkets she picked from their missions arranged on top of her dresser. She practically made it her own. He looked over to his right and found her sleeping. He walked closer and noticed on the table, two cups one empty cup the other half empty. A kettle and a half eaten cookie on a plate. As he looked closely at the kettle, he realized it's his sisters. She has been here. A small smile formed on his face. He looked at Lavellan, she looks peaceful, but the dark circles under her eyes betrayed the fact she has been having trouble sleeping. His heart ached, knowing the reason why she hasn't asked for his assistance. He noticed parchment on her lap, he tilted his head a bit, and found it is a letter from her Keeper. Unable to find himself to wake her, he turned around and walked towards the door. He didn't get far when her heard her voice.

"Solas?" She said with a hoarse voice. He turned around and saw her rubbing her eyes. He stood still from his spot.

"Forgive me, I didn't mean to wake you." He said, apologetically.

"No…no I didn't even realize I fell asleep. Please sit." She gestured for him to sit next to her.

He stood there for a moment contemplating if he should leave or not. Slowly, he made his way, sitting one seat away from her. If Lavellan noticed the distance, she made sure not to show her disappointment. Instead, she poured some tea for herself.

"So…what brings you here?" She asked, taking a sip.

Solas hesitated for a moment, debating if he should ask. She already has a lot on her mind, why should he add more? His train of thought got disrupted by her voice. How he misses hearing her voice.

"Solas? What's wrong?" She stared at him, concerned.

"I…don't mean to impose." He said, pouring a cup of tea for himself.

"Well…I wouldn't ask if it were." She replied, smiling at him.

He took a sip of the tea and made a disgusted look. She giggled.

"I take it you don't like tea." She said, hiding her smile with her cup.

"It's tea. I detest it." He admitted.

"Ah…I like it. Ery made it. If you don't like it, why are you drinking it?" She asked.

"I…I needed something to clear my mind." He replied.

"And…drinking tea helps that? It must be something big for you to actually drink something you hate." She teased.

"Actually…I…have a request." He said, taking another sip.

"Oh? This is the first time you have asked for help with something." She replied, raising an eyebrow. "you never asked for help before."

"One of my oldest friends has been captured by mages, forced into slavery. I heard the cry for help as I slept." He said.

"When your friend was captured, how did he…she…" Her words trailed off.

"IT." He replied, looking at her for any reaction. She looked back at him, confused.

"It?"

"My friend is a spirit of wisdom." He started. "Unlike the spirits clamoring to enter our world through the rifts, it was dwelling quite happily in the fade." It was summoned against its will, and wants my help to gain its freedom and return to the fade." He finished.

Lavellan shifted on her seat. "I thought…spirits wanted to find their way into this world."

"Some do, certainly, just as many Orlesian peasants wish they could journey to exotic rivain. But not everyone wants to go to rivain. My friend is an explorer, seeking lost wisdom and reflecting it. It would happily discuss philosophy with you, but it had no wish to come here physically."

"Do you have any idea what the mages want with your friend?"

"No. It knows a great deal of lore and history, but a mage could learn that simply by speaking to it in the fade. It is possible that they seek information it does not wish to give and intend to torture it."

They sat in silence, waiting for her response. She looked at her now empty cup and debated what to do. She set it down on the table and got up. She held her arms up high and stretched infront of Solas, showing a little bit of her toned stomach. Solas could not help but stare at the mini exposure of her skin. He averted his eyes just in time for her to look at him.

"Well then…let's go save your friend. So…where are we going exactly?"

"Thank you. I know you have other important things to do. Your clan-" She held her hand up for him to stop.

"You have helped me in my times of need Solas, I should return the favor." She said.

"My friend is located somewhere in The Exalted Plains."

"Great, we can save your friend and deal with the Empress and Duke's soldiers there. All in one!" She chirped.

"We can leave tomorrow if you'd like." He suggested.

"Nonsense, we are leaving today. I've cooped up in this place far too long, and I think everyone else shares my opinion on that part." She said, smiling at him.

"Thank you…Lavellan." He replied.

She felt her knees weaken when he said her name. That was a surprise, she didn't know what to say, only she just smiled genuinely.

As soon as they both walked out her chambers, a series of whispers and stares are heard and seen. Well, least now she knows they will be the heated discussions now in Skyhold. As they came near the rotunda, she noticed Varric wasn't at his spot. They went inside and separated ways, he stayed behind packing up for the trip, she walked up the stairs looking for the party that is willing to leave today. First stop Dorian; not in his spot. Weird. Next Vivienne; gone in some kind of Circle business as the sign says. She walked further up where Leliana is tending to the Crows, and found her sitting.

"Leliana." She greeted.

"Inquisitor." Leliana replied, standing up. "Something you need?"

"Ah, yes actually Solas' friend is in trouble and he is asking for assistance. I am wondering if you know where everyone is?"

"I believe they are in the Tavern." Leliana replied.

"Should of thought of that…thank you!"

* * *

Lavellan waved goodbye as she ran down the stairs. Passing a bewildered Solas and out the courtyard, towards the Tavern. She unknowingly burst the door open, panting heavily. The music stopped playing, people drinking almost choked, and others stared at her, puzzled. In the corner, are the people she has desperately been looking for. She wasn't exactly expecting a lot of them, but there they were, Cassandra, Bull, Varric, Dorian, Sera, Blackwall, Cole who occasionally disappears to help someone hurting, and to her surprise Erelan. Everyone in the table stared at her, and then beckoned her to come over. She walked towards them, contemplating on who to ask, but she could tell all of them are restless.

"Hey guys." She greeted.

"Hey boss." "Quizzy!" "Inquisitor." "Levy!" They all greeted in unison.

"So…uhm…I…we have a mission, and I was-" She couldn't finish her sentence when they all, except Erelan cheered.

"Finally! I thought we were going to be some sitting ducks or something." Varric said.

"So where we going boss?" Bull asked.

"I hope somewhere nice?" Dorian added.

"Pfft…with her as our leader you know it's never somewhere nice." Sera said.

"I am eager to hit something that fights back." Cassandra said.

"I'm always ready to help people, in anyway." Blackwall said.

"Well…then I'm guessing everyone is joining for this mission. So, we are going to the exalted plains." She waited for their response. Cole appeared out of nowhere, making everyone jump off their seats.

"Andraste's ass! You scared us half to death kid!" Varric exclaimed.

"Sorry." Cole replied, apologetically. "Tired. Help. Heart ache. Friend in trouble. I want to save his friend; I have to help _him_." Cole gasps. "Solas asked for help."

"Yes Cole, he needs all of our help." Lavellan said.

"Creepy doing it again…being creepy." Sera muttered.

"So…is everyone down?" Lavellan asked with hesitance in her voice.

"When do we leave?" Blackwall asked.

"…Today…right now." She replied.

They all sat there quiet, calculating, and debating. They looked at eachother, and nodded in agreement.

"Of course we are, we can't let you have all the fun." Dorian said, getting up. "Well then time to pack, I'm guessing this will be more than…a week? Maybe two?"

"Most likely…three."

One by one they all stood up, leaving the Tavern to pack up for their three-week mission, except for Erelan. Lavellan sat down, opposite of her.

"Does…Solas talk to you about spirits? Or…do you have experience with spirits like he does?" Lavellan asked. Erelan shifted on her seat, and cleared her throat.

"Why...what makes you ask…think that?" Erelan replied.

"Well…its…no secret that you two talk to eachother…I'm not saying I'm jealous…just thought since he talks to you more…he might have told you about…things."

"Ah…well…yes on both, he has talked about them, and…I personally do know some spirits while exploring the fade, not…with him just on my own."

"His…friend Spirit of Wisdom has been captured. I'm afraid that we won't be there in time to help…and something bad happens…and…I…I'm scared what it will do to him."

"You want me to join your mission?"

"…Yes. If…that isn't a problem."

"Of course, I'll go get ready then."

"Thank you."

They both went out the tavern and separated ways. After an hour or so everyone is ready to head out. It is the first time that all party members, aside from Vivienne, are all together. Solas is the last person to walk out, the stable boy gave him his hart. Everyone stared at him in silence, as they all mounted up. He was surprised to see his sister, mounted next to Lavellan, they both caught eachother's eyes and stared for a moment, and then he mounted. The advisors and some of the refugees, gathered to see them off. Lavellan waved at them and they headed out to the exalted plains.

* * *

The trip is supposed to take at least a week, but they made good time by barely stopping, only to sleep for the night and then riding off early in the morning, much to some of the party's irritation. They arrived in the exalted plains in three days. Solas made no attempt to hide his agitation, he paced back and forth at their camp. It is late at night and most of the party exhausted from a full day ride already retired in their tents after dinner, Lavellan is one of them. Erelan came out of her tent, and sat on a log and reawakened the fire with her magic. He didn't flinch or bothered to acknowledge her. Erelan watched her brother, and finally spoke to him in elvhen.

" _Can you please…calm down and sit down. Your making me dizzy."_

" _Don't tell me to calm down. You of all people should understand. Wisdom is OUR oldest friend. How could you be so calm?!"_

" _Unlike you…I know how to control my emotions. I am restless and angry as well, but you must calm down. At least for HER sake. She is worried about you."_

"… _Ir abelas…I…I didn't know."_ He stopped pacing around and sat down opposite her.

" _Of course not…your too wrapped up about your own problem, you forget SHE is also having her own crisis, but putting them aside for you."_ She huffed.

" _Your right, I shouldn't let my emotions get to me. We will save Wisdom tomorrow…I believe we will."_

" _I'll take over the watch if you want."_

" _No, I'm alright."_

" _Then…I'll stay. These heavy snores coming from almost everyone is keeping me awake."_

" _Ma nuvenin."_

They both sat in silence, Erelan adding more wood to the fire. Solas started reading to calm his mind. Hours passed and Bull took over. Solas, instead of going to his shared tent walked away from the camp to find a quiet spot to see if his friend is still alive. Erelan stayed with Bull, it was the first time for both of them to actually talk one on one. Bull shared some stories about his missions with The Chargers, Erelan listened attentively. As they talked, Cassandra came out from the tent to take over the watch, together all three of them sat by the campfire until the morning sun came up.

Everyone now dressed, and eaten their breakfast are now ready to head out. Scout Harding greeted them, and told the Lavellan the place's bloody history, and the war that took place. Undead, swarming the area. Lavellan felt herself shiver from the mention that they will encounter undead. Bull, and Sera snickered. She looked down the map on the table and started to plan out, the area is huge. She looked at the places that marked, green for rifts, gold for the duke and empress celene's soldiers camp, plagued by undead. She turned around to look at the group who are in deep conversation with eachother, Bull, Sera and Varric teasing the others, while Blackwall, Dorian and Cassandra are shaking their heads. Erelan and Cole staring out the horizon. Solas? Where is Solas. Lavellan looked around and found that Solas is gone.

"Has anyone seen Solas?" She called out to them.

"Sorry boss, the last time Erelan and I saw him, he walked away from the camp." Bull replied.

As if on cue, Solas appeared from the sides, and walked towards them. Lavellan sighed in relief.

' _Ah…his okay. Thank creators.'_

"Hey! Baldy! Where have you been?" Sera asked.

"Nothing that concerns you." Solas replied, sharp and cold.

"Whatever." Sera muttered.

Lavellan, feeling the tension growing, cleared her throat.

"Okay, so this is the plan. Blackwall, Varric, and Erelan will go to the southern to look for the Orlesian army. Bull, Dorian and Sera will take the northern area, same thing, look for the army. Cassandra, Cole, Solas and I, will go look for his friend. Everyone understood?"

"Yeah!" They all agreed in unison.

"Let's all meet back here when we are done. Please be safe out there!"

Erelan walked towards Lavellan and whispered in her ear. "Don't let him kill." With those words, she and her group left the camp. Lavellan looked at Erelan confused, but heeded her warning.

* * *

Everyone grabbed their weapons, potions and some poultices and headed out to their destination. Before Lavellan's party could walk out further, a rage demon and a terror demon appeared. They fought them off easy and in minutes the demons are dead. They turned left and walked the path ahead of them. They followed the river bank, her anchor flared up signaling a rift is nearby, and in just minutes there in the middle demons poured out. They went into their positions. It didn't take long until they all defeated the demons, and she closed the rift. As they keep walking, they ran into a Dalish camp. That was a surprise.

"Andaran Atish'an. I am Keeper Hawen."

"What is your clan doing here?" Lavellan asked.

"We were just passing by until we got attacked, for now we are just trying to get by."

"If you need any help, only ask." Lavellan offered.

"I'm sure some of my members may need help."

"I'll be sure to ask them. Dareth Shiral."

"May the dreadwolf never catch your scent."

Lavellan and the party left the camp for now, and returned to searching for Solas' friend. As they kept going, Solas' stopped looking straight ahead. Lavellan looked at him, he looked at her.

"We are close. I can tell."

With those words he sprinted off, Cole disappearing, Lavellan and Cassandra running after. They didn't run far, Solas along with Cole beside him stood still shocked. Lavellan and Cassandra stopped behind them, catching their breath. Lavellan looked up and to her horror saw a Pride demon, with wards around it. She looked at Solas to find his face full of rage.

"No…no no no! My friend!" He gasps, shaking his head furiously.

"The mages turned your friend into a demon." She said, almost a whisper.

"Yes." He hissed.

"You said your friend is a spirit of wisdom. Not a fighter."

"A spirit becomes a demon when denied its original purpose." He explained

"So they summoned it for something so opposed to its own nature that it was corrupted, fighting?"

Before Solas could reply, a man walked towards them.

"Let us ask them!" Solas growled.

"A Mage! You're not with the bandits?" The man asked. "Do you have any lyrium potions? Most of us are exhausted, we've been fighting that demon…"

"You _Summoned_ that demon! Except it was a spirit of wisdom at the time. You made it kill! You twisted it against its purpose!" Solas yelled at the man.

"I…I…I understand how it might be confusing to someone who has not studied demons, but after you help us, I can…"

"We are not here to help you." Solas said bitterly.

"Word of advice? I'd hold off on explaining how demons work to my friend here." Lavellan replied, trying to sound calm.

"Listen to me! I was one of the foremost experts in the Kirkwall circle-"

"Shut. Up." Solas snapped. "You summoned it to protect you from the bandits."

"I—Yes."

"You bound it to obedience, then commanded it to _kill_. That is when it turned. The summoning circle. We break it, we break the binding, no orders to kill, no conflict with its nature, no demon." Solas said, looking at Lavellan.

"What? The binding is the only thing keeping the demon from killing us! Whatever it was before, it is a monster now!"

"Lavellan…please." He pleaded.

"We will break the binding. Cassandra, I need you to distract the demon, do not hurt it. Just block when it attacks you, please." Lavellan ordered looking at her.

"I will try." Cassandra replied, readying her shield.

"Cole, Solas and I will break the binding."

With those words, they ran up to the demon and the circle. Solas, Cole and Lavellan all took different pillars to destroy. Cassandra taunted the demon, as she rolled and used her shield for protection, dodging as much attack as she can, and taunting it to keep it on her. Solas easily broke one of the pillars and went to the last one. Cole broke the other, and helped Solas with the last one. Lavellan almost finished destroying hers, when Cassandra ran out of stamina and the demon turned around to shoot out a lighting ball at Lavellan.

"Inquisitor!" Cassandra yelled.

Lavellan looked up, instantly her body flew backwards, electrified by the demon's attack. Cassandra taunted the demon, and was about to attack it when…

"DO NOT ATTACK IT!" Lavellan yelled.

Cassandra stopped right infront of the demon and swiftly held her shield up when the demon slammed its fists on her. The pillar Solas and Cole worked on broke. He fades stepped towards Lavellan, as Cole broke the last pillar. Lavellan's body shaken by the attack, held her hand to stop him inches from her.

"You'll…get hurt." She managed to say.

Solas shook his head, and helped her up. She winced at the sudden pain all over her body. The binding circle broke, Solas' friend returned to what it was. Solas handed Lavellan to Cassandra, as he walked over to his old friend.

"Lethallin, Ir abelas." He said, voice chocking from sadness.

"Tel'abelas. Enasal. Ir tel'him. Ma melava malani. Mala suldein nadas. Ma ghilana mir din'an." Wisdom replied.

Solas closed his eyes as he looked away. With regret. "Ma nuvenin." He said. With a gentle wave of his hand, wisdom gave him a sweet smile and slowly turned into ashes. Lavellan watched Solas, saddened they couldn't save his friend. "Dareth…shiral." He whispered.

"I heard…what it said. I may not be fluent…but you did everything that you could." She said, trying to comfort him with words.

"Thank you. Now…I must endure."

"I'm sorry Solas."

"Don't be. We gave it a moment's peace before the end. That's more than it might have had. All that remains now is them." He said, glaring at the approaching mages.

"Thank you. We would not have risked a summoning, but the roads are too dangerous to travel unprotected." The same mage said.

"You! Tortured and killed my friend!" Solas growled as he walked closer towards them.

"We didn't know it was just a spirit! The book said it could help us!"

"Solas! Stop!" Lavellan pleaded, leaning on Cassandra for support.

"They! Killed! My friend!" Solas screamed.

"Killing them will not bring your friend back!"

"It will avenge it at least!"

"I don't think your friend wants this Solas! Please!"

Solas tightened his fists, but turned around away from the mages. Lavellan sighed in relief, but felt a slight guilt for not letting him kill them. They deserved to be killed, but then it wasn't their fault, they had no idea. She limped towards him, as he stared down the ground, unmoving, still angry and in mourning for his friend.

"Solas…"

"I…need some time alone. I will…meet you back in camp…or Skyhold." With those words, he walked away from the group. Lavellan let him go, understanding he had just lost someone precious to him.

' _They must have been friends for a very long time.'_

' _Erelan probably knew…he would do something…is that why she warned me?'_

' _Only one way to know, ask her.'_

Night time was starting to creep up on the area. Lavellan and now three of her companions were the first one to arrive. Since there is no healer for now, Cassandra tended to her wounds. She can still feel the electricity flowing around her, at least she only got light scratches and a non-threatening wounds. Later on, Bull and his party returned, soaked in blood, mostly Bull. Dorian, noticed Solas wasn't around and asked where he is, and why she looked dreadful. Lavellan just shook her head and told him she will tell him later. Moments later, Blackwall and his party arrived also soaked in blood, besides Erelan, she was almost clean, just tiny specks of blood on her armor betrayed that. She looked pale, almost like something had took all her mana away. Erelan swiftly went inside her shared tent and laid down. Lavellan followed, leaving the rest of the group to clean up.

"Are you alright?" Lavellan asked.

"Yes." Erelan replied, barely a whisper.

"You look pale, like something had drained your life away."

"…Just tired, that is all."

Lavellan noticed how Erelan is avoiding this conversation. Normally she would answer her straight away, only this time she's being indirect.

' _She and Solas are almost alike.'_

The only difference is probably the fact that Solas prides himself with his ego and wit, while Erelan hides her qualities. Who knows, perhaps she is wiser than he.

"Levy…I'm sorry, but I'd like to be alone…for now."

"Of course. Let me know if you need anything."

Erelan hummed in agreement, and Lavellan left the tent. She went back to the group, now mostly clean and sat down with them. She looked at Blackwall and Varric.

"Blackwall. Varric. Did something…happen to Ery, while looking for the soldiers?" She asked.

"She was fine for a moment while fighting the undead and helping the soldiers with reclaiming their camp." Blackwall said.

"Well…it was after we helped the last camp when we left and she just fell on the ground, screaming in pain." Varric added.

"Screaming? She was in pain? How long ago was that?" Lavellan asked, brow furrowed, thinking.

"Hmm…I'd say around…mid-noon?" Blackwall replied.

"Why ya ask?" Sera chimed in the conversation.

"Mid-noon…wasn't that the same time Solas' friend died?" Cassandra added.

"You mean you guys couldn't save his friend?" Dorian asked.

Lavellan looked down and shook her head. "No…we were too late." She said regretfully.

"Well…that explains why elfy isn't here." Sera grumbled.

Lavellan started calculating about the time they found Wisdom, how long it took them to take the binding down, and the time of wisdom death. It seemed too much of a coincidence that Ery would suddenly fall ill. She shrugged the thought and instead looked at the tent. She debated if she should see if Ery is alright, but she had asked to be alone.

' _Ugh, I this is getting more and more depressing, first Solas, now Ery?'_

' _Don't forget your clan.'_

Everything was coming down hard. If she wasn't the 'Herald' 'The inquisitor', titles that the _shems_ had freely given her, she would have crashed from all this. Breathing in heavily, she closed her eyes and counted from one to whatever number, until her inner turmoil is calmed down. She is starting to become a master of masking all of her regrets, worries, sorrows, pains, and the burden of being the only person to save the world from destruction. Silently everyone turned in for the night in their shared tents. Tomorrow they had to close the rifts, and help the Dalish people Lavellan found.

Rifts after rifts, she closed, they fought and closed. If there wasn't nine people fighting the demons, this wouldn't be an easy task. Each demon they encountered seemed to be getting stronger, worst of all a Revenant and Knight had to be one of them. With nine people, helping the Dalish clan with their necessities was even easier. Although, it was fun to watch Sera, trying to lure the golden halla, luckily Cole was there cooing it with soft, kind words. One of the clan's elf Loranil, even joined the inquisition with the keeper's approval. He is one excited elf. Solas has not returned, and Lavellan has no choice but to return to Skyhold, everyone is eager to go back after their long ordeal. As night settles in, everyone packed up for tomorrow's trip back to Skyhold.

* * *

The trip back to Skyhold wasn't all that unpleasant. Their new recruit, talked endlessly he was very eager and excited to do whatever the inquisition asks him. Lavellan smiled at his innocence, she prays to the creators that the inquisition won't disappoint him or change him. Erelan had been quiet since the day she returned. Lavellan, at wits ends, rode beside her.

"Hey." She said.

"Inquisitor!" Erelan yelped in surprise.

Apparently Lavellan had startled her.

"Inquisitor? You never called me that…even before…" Lavellan said, confusion and sadness in her voice.

"OH…ir abelas…Levy." Erelan said, apologetically.

"It's alright, how are you feeling now? After…you know…"

"Yes…I'm feeling better. I probably over exerted myself out there."

"Varric said you were screaming in pain. Are you sure you're okay?"

"Ah…yes. I'm fine. Please don't worry. I heard…Solas' friend didn't live."

"Yes…we tried, but we were too late. At least we freed it in the end."

"That's good." Ery replied, sighing heavily.

"Ery…when…you told me to not let him kill…did you know what he was about to do?" Lavellan asked, hesitant and uncertain if Ery would even give her an answer.

"Solas…has mentioned to me about his friend before, and they seemed to have been friends for a long time…he seemed to be very protective of… wisdom. If anything bad happened, he seems to be the type of not letting anything go."

Lavellan looked on, what Ery said seems to be true. She may not know Solas as much as she wants to, but he seemed to be a man of holding grudges. Also a man who will regret whatever actions he took later on. Both women rode side by side, in silence. They camped out for the nights on the road until a week later they finally arrived in Skyhold.

Skyhold seemed to have more people than before. Everyone eagerly went their separate ways to either freshen up, or to drink like there is no tomorrow. Lavellan quickly asked Josephine if she could have a bath ready for her. As she settles in her huge chamber, she looked on her desk and found piles of reports and letters from her keeper. She read through each letter, clan is doing fine, but the duke is still hunting them down. The keeper obviously is not telling her everything. She read reports, that the duke is working with a venatori. Of course. It's always the venatoris. She sighed, and a servant came in and started preparing her bath. After the servant told her the bath is ready. She thanked her, as she gave her fifteen silvers. Lavellan anxiously took off her dirty clothes and started cleaning herself.

She probably spent an hour in the tub, when her door burst open, startling her and Erelan made her way. She seemed to had ran, breathing heavily she kneeled down almost slipping from the water on the floor.

"Ery! What's wrong?! Something happened?!" Lavellan asked franticly.

"Levy…it's…it's…" Ery took a deep breath. "Solas, his back."

Lavellan's eyes widened and she stood up abruptly, naked infront of Ery. She hurriedly jumped out of the tub, and hastily dried herself. Finding a clean shirt and leggings, she dressed herself. Ery still kneeling ushered her to hurry. Lavellan breathed a 'Thank you' and ran out of the chamber. She could hear the nobles staying with them whispering behind her back, but she didn't care. Solas. Solas is back.

As she neared the entrance, she slowed down to walk. She calmed herself before descending down the stairs. Not far from where she is, Solas entered the gate and is already making his way towards her. They both knew eyes were on them, but she didn't care, it's been too long since she has seen, talk and even feel him. They both met halfway. As she stared at him, broken and depressed, she knew he was still in mourning for his friend.

"Inquisitor." He said.

"Solas…" That came out of a whisper. "How…how are you?"

Seeing him now, close enough to touch him. She has to battle herself from tackling him and just hugging like there is no tomorrow.

"It hurts, it always does, but I will survive." He replied.

"I'm sorry…"

"You did everything that you could."

"Thank…you for coming back."

"I could hardly abandon you now."

She kicked the ground, hands behind her back debating if she should pester him with questions. But as always her curiosity got to her.

"Where…did you go? If you don't mind me asking."

"I found a quiet spot and went to sleep. I visited the place in the fade where my friend used to be. It's empty, but there are stirrings of energy in the void. Someday something new may grow there."

"What happens when a spirit dies?" Damn her and her curiosity! Clearly he is hurt, but she wants to know.

"It's isn't the same as for mortals. The energy of spirits returns to the fade. If the idea giving the spirit form is strong, or if the memory has shaped other spirits, it may someday rise again."

"So…your friend might come back?" She really needs to be stop!

"No…not really. A spirit's natural state is peaceful semi-existence. It is rare to be able to reflect reality. Something similar may reform one day, but it might have a different personality. It would likely not remember me. It would not be the friend I knew." He replied, sadness obvious in his voice.

"You…don't have to be alone Solas. I'm here for you." She said, unconsciously putting a hand on his arm.

"It's been so long since I could trust someone."

"I know." She stepped a little closer towards him, her hand not letting his arm go.

"I'll work on it…and work on…showing my feelings…for you." He replied, tracing her jawline. "Thank you...Vhenan." He bowed down, their forehead touching as they stare at eachother's eyes. They both smiled at eachother, feeling relaxed at eachother's company.

Who gives a damn if people saw them, acting affectionately in public. She sure as hell didn't. She misses him. He in truth misses her, more than he liked to admit. A loud clearing of a throat broke their trance as they both looked up and saw Leliana. Her expression, solemn as she held out a letter. Lavellan's smile faded, as she reached for the letter. Leliana whispered an apology as she turned around and left. Solas, wrapped his arms around her waist, as she opens the letter, hands shaking. She started reading the letter loud enough so only Solas could hear.

" _Dalen,_

 _They have found us. Their forces have grown twice as before. I fear this will be my last letter. You did everything that you could, and I am proud to call you my first. Do not mourn for us…"_

She barely finished the letter. Her knees went weak. She would have fallen, if not for Solas lifting her off the ground, carrying her bridal style. He walked towards the hallway, all the way to her room. Solas felt her body shake, he whispered words of comfort, though he is not sure if it's working. Lavellan buried her face on his chest. She knew everyone's eyes are on them, but she didn't care. As a matter of fact, she doesn't give a shit about anything any longer. Josephine greeted them at the door to her chamber and opened it, Solas nodded in thanks and Josephine left them alone. He set her down on the bed, he was about to leave when she grabbed his hand. Her eyes, pleading him not to leave. He took her hand, and laid next to her, wrapping his arms around her as she cried out on his chest. He rubbed her back. Clan Lavellan has been mercilessly annihilated. Solas felt rage, whoever killed them will not live to see another day. The Dread Wolf will make sure of it.

 **Author's notes:**

 **Well now...someone is pissed off.**

 **Don't be shy to leave a comment or message me!**

 **Thank you for reading!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Author's Notes:**

 **First off I am soo sorry for the delay! Work has me tied up!**

 **Second This is just a short chapter about our lovers**

 **Third I'd like to thank the people the favorited and followed this story you guys are what keeps me going!**

 **Also…I wrote this around midnight…till like morning, so there may be some grammar/spelling issues! Sorry!**

 **But! Here is chapter 22! ENJOY!**

 **P.S. I suck at love scenes... if anyone is willing to help me out I'll gladly co-write with you!**

 **Confessions**

It has been two weeks since Lavellan have been seen. Aside from Dorian, Sera, Solas and Erelan, not everyone, even the advisors had seen her in those two weeks. Mourning in Dalish Culture lasts for a year and traditions to abide. Unfortunately, being The Inquisitor does not give you that privilege, mourning for the death of your clan has to be short lived. In the Tavern, most of the companions with the exceptions of Cole, Solas, and Erelan sat down together for a drink.

"Dorian, Sera how is the inquisitor since you last saw her?" Cassandra asked, taking a drink.

"Well…if being under the covers, staring at nothing and most of all haven't taken a bath in over two weeks is fine…then let's go with that." Dorian replied with a hint of sarcasm.

"She can't help it, her whole clan just got…" Sera trailed off with her sentence.

Everyone in the table went silent, and sighed simultaneously. Bull growled in frustration, and chugged his drink before speaking.

"Hopefully we will find the bastard that ordered the kill and once we do, I want to personally kill that son of a bitch."

"I'm with you on that big guy." Sera said.

"Yeah, count me in too." Blackwall said raising his drink and then chugging it.

Everyone else nodded in agreement and chugged their drink. After finishing up, they all slammed their now empty cups on the table making a loud THUD. The door bursts open and Sutherland, the 'most eager to help' guy, looked around. When he found them he ran up to them, panting and straightened himself in front of them. Worse. She ran away.

"The Inquisitor!" He started. They all looked at him confused and horrified that something bad had happened to Lavellan.

"Spit it out already!" Cassandra commanded.

"Right. Sorry. She is out of her chambers, and in the War Room along with the Advisors." He said.

"Are you sure?" Blackwall asked.

"Yes. I saw her with my own eyes! I was giving my report to Commander Cullen. I saw her there, standing with them." He replied.

They all looked at eachother, debating if he is lying or not. Bull was the first to stand up.

"His not lying, I can tell if someone is lying." He said.

"Well then what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Sera exclaimed, already running out the door.

The rest of the group, patted Sutherland and thanked him for the information. He looked at them with so much inspiration in his eyes. It's no secret to everyone in Skyhold that the new recruit idolizes the Inquisitor and her inner circle. Hell, everyone in Skyhold admires all of them.

* * *

The group ran all the way towards the hallway, and stopped mid-center. As always the hallway is packed with their noble guests. They couldn't exactly go in the War Room without being invited. Or they would face the wrath of Josephine, and no one wants to see that, so they waited patiently outside.

"I just realized something…or maybe it's just me." Varric started. "But…does anyone know how long until their meeting is over?"

They all looked at eachother with an 'o' expression. No one had thought to ask Sutherland how long ago the meeting happened.

"It…should be over soon. It is…almost noon." Dorian said.

"True…but…let's not forget their meetings don't always ends the same time." Varric replied.

They groaned in frustration. Then, they heard the door open behind them from the rotunda. They turned around and saw Erelan coming out, and closing the door.

"Ery!" Sera called out.

Erelan turned around and saw them. She smiled and waved back as she gracefully walked towards them.

"Hi guys." She greeted them.

"Hey, is Solas in there?" Bull asked.

"Yes. Though he is currently busy with the new tomes Leliana gave him for research."

"Do you by any chance know if Lavellan is in the meeting with the advisors right now?" Dorian asked.

"Yes, the meeting started early this morning. Surprisingly, it was Lavellan that called the meeting."

Everyone looked at her and then to eachother shocked. Lavellan actually made the call? That's surprising. Now they are even more eager to see their friend. As if on cue, the door that leads to the war room, opened. Josephine, Leliana, Cullen and Lavellan all came out. They were still talking about whatever they discussed during the meeting. Leliana was the first one to see them.

"This is a surprise; is there a party we don't know about?" She joked.

"What's going on here?" Lavellan came up from behind her.

Dorian was the first to swiftly grab her and give her a big hug.

"You had us all worried! Especially me, you know having wrinkles on my face is bad. Now I have to find a way to get rid of them." He jests.

"I'm sorry Dorian, I will do my best not to have your pretty face covered in wrinkles." She replied, chuckling.

"Hey hey hey, my turn! You can't hog her all to yourself you know." Sera said, pulling Dorian away and giving her a hug.

Lavellan gave a short laugh. Her appearance changed dramatically in the two weeks she was mourning. Her eyes that was full of life, now look lifeless. Her skin that glowed, is now pale, hair that was smooth and silky to the touch is anything but. Even then, pass all that, underneath she is still their inquisitor, their friend. One by one they gave her a hug.

"Well…since everyone is here. I do have some announcement to make." Josephine started, clearing her throat. "First, I have tailors arriving later on today to measure each of you for the upcoming Winter Ball."

Everyone, except Dorian moaned in displeasure. Josephine continued.

"Second, there will be a dance Lesson first thing tomorrow. Everyone will attend no exceptions." She said, glaring at Sera and Bull, who both looked away. "The instructors will arrive tonight."

"How long is this going to be exactly?" Lavellan asked. "You didn't go into details in our meeting."

"Yes well, the dance lessons will be held every morning, until I am sure everyone is ready for the Ball."

Sera muttered something under her breath. Lavellan sighed in defeat. Dorian on the other hand seems to be excited.

"Well…I know I won't need a dance lesson, but I would be happy to watch." He quips.

"Ah yes, Messere Pavus. I was wondering if you could also help with the lesson."

"Oh no, no. I would be the worst teacher. Also I am not a patient man."

"But with your experience-"

"I'm sorry my dear, but I can't."

With those words, Dorian left the group.

"Sneaky man…" Blackwall muttered.

"Well, now that I announced what I needed to say. Please excuse me, I have preparations to do."

Josephine left the group, but before she disappeared she turned around.

"Oh Commander, you're also part of the lesson." With that, she closed the door, leaving a stunned commander.

Lavellan couldn't help but laugh.

"This should be interesting." She said, through her laugh.

"Inquisitor…" Cullen sighed.

"I should get going, I have messages to send and reports to get through." Leliana said, leaving the group.

Everyone agreed it was time to leave, but not before giving Lavellan one last hug and words of comfort. Lavellan, Erelan and Cullen were now left together.

"Ery…is…Solas in the rotunda?"

"Yes, he is."

"Is he busy?"

"No." Erelan could see the hesitation in her. "You should go talk to him. I bet he will be happy you're up and walking." She said, smiling at her.

"Oh…okay. Thank you."

Lavellan gave Ery a hug and left towards the Rotunda. Cullen and her watched as Lavellan disappeared behind closed door. Silence. Awkward Silence.

"I…Uh…" Cullen started, rubbing his neck.

"Commander." Lavellan said.

"Yes." Cullen replied, startled she called him Commander instead of Cullen.

"If you have time…I'd like to discuss a matter." She said.

"Of course." He replied, confused.

"Until then."

She swiftly left the hallway towards the courtyard. Cullen, stunned and unable to move watched as she disappeared from sight. He was about to make his way through the rotunda when he remembered Lavellan and Solas are in there together. So, he took the long way back to his chamber.

* * *

Lavellan closed the door behind her, and slowly made her way towards Solas. There, on his desk he is sitting and reading something. He looked up and saw Lavellan standing by the door.

"Inquisitor." He greeted, surprised.

"Sorry…I didn't realize you were…busy. Ery said you weren't." She replied. "I can come back later."

"No, please come in."

He got up from his chair and moved towards her. She smiled sheepishly and met him halfway. Solas stared at her, tucking strands of hair behind her ear.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

"No, but…I'm getting there." She replied, smiling weakly. Silence filled them.

"Inquisitor...I...do you have a moment?" He blurted out suddenly. Lavellan looked at him surprised but nodded in understanding. "If it's no trouble...can we go somewhere more private?"

"Of course. Would my chamber suffice?"

"Yes."

She took the lead to her chamber as Solas followed silently behind. Prying eyes followed them until they disappeared into her chamber. Upon arriving, Solas made his way towards the balcony. Lavellan stared at him, curious of his actions.

"What were you like?" He started. "Before the anchor. Has it affected you? Changed you in any way? Your mind, your morals, your... spirit?"

She looked at her marked hand as it gave off a faint light. "I wouldn't know…" She replied, walking towards him and standing next to him.

"Ah." Was all that came out from him.

Confused, she stared at him, searching his face. "Why the sudden question?"

"You...are not what I expected."

She raised an eyebrow, and blinked several times, taken aback from his response. "Sorry...to disappoint?" She said, almost a question.

"No, on the contrary...I am glad to have met you." He replied, smiling warmly at her. She couldn't help but blush at his words. "If the Dalish could raise someone with a spirit like yours... have I misjudged them?" He looked at her, like literally looked at her, his eyes dig deep into her soul.

"No, we Dalish pride ourselves with what little we know. But, I am who I am, my actions are mine alone."

He turned around, pondering at her reply. " But you have shown a subtlety in your action. A wisdom that goes against everything I know of your people."

Already at her ends wit, she closed in on him, a hand on his shoulder.

"Solas, what is this about?" He turned around and stared into her eyes. Instead of his usual calculating, and deep searching, they looked at her with love and adoration.

' _Oh creators! I think I'm about to faint! Why couldn't he look at me that way before?!'_

He cupped her face, and she stared into his eyes, looking at them with love and longing.

"I...I haven't forgotten the kiss."

Her eyes went wide, a wide smile formed on her face. She put her hands behind her back, moving closer towards him, bodies almost touching but not quiet. She looked at him, challenging him to make a move.

' _I've been making all the moves. Your turn!'_

Solas smiled a little and shook his head. He took his hands off her face and started to draw back.

' _Fenedhis! really?! No!'_

' _Think of your pride woman!'_

' _I am not letting this man go! fuck my pride!'_

Without hesitation she grabbed his arm, before he could go further. Solas made no attempt to pull from her grip.

"Don't go." She whispered, almost pleading.

"It would be kinder in the long run." He said, voice cracking.

' _Don't do it! Do not turn around!'_

' _I can't. I…'_

"But losing you would be-"

He swiftly turned around and grabbed her waist and kissed her with so much heat and passion, she almost lost her footing. She was surprised at first but deepened the kiss. Solas' hand trailed down to her ass, and squeezed it, making her yelp in surprise. He slowly pulled away, much to her dismay, and embraced her.

" _Ar lath ma Vhenan_.' He whispered, as their foreheads touch.

Lavellan, shocked at his words, just stared at him. Lost for words. She pulled his head closer, and kissed him. Solas returned the kiss, licking her lips, asking for entrance, in which she abide. Their tongues wrestled for domination, making them both moan in pleasure. Without breaking their heated kiss, Solas picked her up and walked towards her bed. He laid her down as he positioned himself ontop of her, mouths still locked.

He slowly untucked her tunic, as he pulled it halfway up, showing only her toned, yet soft to the touch belly. He pulled from the kiss, and started planting small kisses from her neck all the way down to her belly. Lavellan let out a small gasp as he kissed her belly. If Solas had hair she would grab it, but instead she gripped the bedsheets as he started licking, and sucking softly on her belly.

' _Fuck! I hope he doesn't stop! Please let him keep going!'_

Her eyes shot open when she no longer felt his warmth and little kisses. She wasn't sure when she had closed her eyes, but she sure as hell know that Solas had stopped what he was doing. She looked up, and found him still ontop of her, at least he is still here.

"Solas? What's wrong?" She asked, thinking she had done something wrong.

"Nothing _ma'lath_." He replied tracing her face down to her body. "You are so beautiful." He whispered, as he leaned in and gave her a sweet kiss.

Lavellan couldn't help but blush. She never really thought of herself as beautiful, especially when she just came out from mourning. Yet, here is this perfect, handsome, sometimes _adorable_ man calling her beautiful. She held his face with her hands, looking at him with admiration. How did she fall madly inlove with this man, she has no idea. Who cares? He has finally confessed to her, finally faced the fact he loves her. She is finally happy and feeling the weight of everything that had happened lifted.

Solas leaned in and kissed her neck. She let out a soft moan. Intrigued by her response, he slowly worked his way up to the tip of her ears. She shivered underneath him, as he started licking and sucking her ear. Lavellan gasp, and bit her lips, her hands gripping tightly on the bed sheets. Solas, enjoying her reaction went further and softly bit the tip. This apparently produced an interesting outcome. She moaned so loud that if there were guards by the door right now they would hear her. He couldn't help but grin. His Vhenan, has very sensitive ear.

" _Fenedhis_! Solas!" She hissed through her gritted teeth.

"Yes, Vhenan?" He whispered at her ear, making her shudder.

"You are not playing fair." She said.

"How am I not playing fair?" He asked, as he started nibbling on her ear.

"This-ah!...uhm...what..."

She didn't have a chance to finish her sentence when he suddenly kisses her so aggressively, their mouths clashing eachother. He withdrew from her slightly, tracing her Vallaslin, admiring her. All the reasons of why he shouldn't be doing this left him, as he lifts her tunic off, her bare breasts infront of him. Apparently she didn't feel the need to wear her bindings today. Solas massages one of her breast and starts sucking on the other. She moaned in pleasure, as he wriggles his tongue around her hardened nipple. He sucks, nips and squeezes them, making her arch her back slightly.

"Solas." She moaned.

The way she moaned his name, sent shockwaves through his body. His left hand slid over the skin of her taut stomach and pulled at the lacings of her pants. Sucking her breast as he moved to pull her pants off in one fluid motion. Lavellan gasp as his hand touched her very wet sex. Solas started twirling one of his finger on her clit, making her mind completely shut down.

"Ah! S...so..solas!"

" _Vhenan_." He whispered. "I will make you come undone, then take you over and over and over until you can no longer move." He growled.

"Hmmm...ah! Please...do…"

He softly bit her nipple, as he started sliding in a finger inside her hot, very wet sex.

"Oh! Creators!" She gasps.

She held on Solas' shoulders, her fingers digging into his skin. Solas let out a soft groan, apparently the pain that came from her grip turned him on even more. He started moving his finger in and out of her sex. Solas watched her as she bit her lip, arched her back, and moaned.

"So...las...Ah!"

He loved every minute of it. He slid another finger inside, eliciting a loud moan coming out from her.

"Oh fuck! Ahh!"

He grinned playfully, satisfied with her reaction. He started to fastened his pace. In and out in and out. Solas could feel her tightening, she is close. Lavellan panted, moaned and begged.

"Solas...please...I ahh! I ca-ahh! _sathan_!" She pleaded.

" _Ma nuvenin_."

He went faster, making a 'squish' sound as he goes. She arched her back, and clung unto him as she released.

"Solas!" She screamed.

Solas had to cover her mouth to muffle her scream. He slowly pulled out his fingers, covered with her sweet nectar. He licked his fingers clean.

 _"Mar rodhe ir'on."_ _He said_ and then kissed her. She tasted herself on his mouth, but that just ignited more passion.

Lavellan wasn't the kind to just take it, with a swift move, Solas is suddenly on the bed, with her ontop. He looked at her shocked, and amused at the same time. She grinned playfully at him.

"My turn." She whispered on his ear.

She slowly licked his neck, and softly nibbling on his skin. Solas groaned in pleasure.

"This is in the way." She said, as she starts taking his shirt off, and tossing it on the ground. "Much better." She mused.

Her hands started to trace his face, jawline down to his very toned body. She quirked an eyebrow at Solas. Solas chuckled.

"Did not…know you had this kind of body."

"Well…being on your own for so long…you tend to pick up on things." He replied, smirking at her.

She made a 'humm' sound, content with his answer. She starts planting kisses from his chin and down to chest. She stopped, and picked up the necklace that he has been wearing since they first met.

"Is this…a jawbone?" She asked, examining it carefully.

Solas tilted his head up. "Yes. From a wolf."

"A wolf? Did…you kill it for a souvenir? Or does it represent something more?"

"A reminder. From an old friend." He replied, melancholy written all over his face.

Lavellan set the jawbone back on his chest.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean for you to remember something…saddening." She said, noting his expression.

"No, it's alright." He replied, pulling her in a kiss.

She leans in and kisses him. Solas, grabbed one of her breast and started massaging it. She let out a moan into their kiss. She slowly moved her right hand down and starts unlacing his pants. Once done, she slid her hand down and grabbed on his throbbing, very hard member. With her index finger she moves around the tip of his cock. Solas let out a soft moan. She trails little kisses up to his ear.

"I wonder if your…sensitive here…" She whispered on his ear.

"What are—"

Before he could finish, she softly bit the tip of his ear, making him gasp. Apparently he is sensitive. Lavellan giggled, and then licked his ear. Solas moaned, his body shivering from delight. She starts stroking his member, slowly up and down making his body quiver. Using her thumb, she played around on the tip, as she stroked faster.

"Vhe—nan…Ah!"

He sat up, wrapping his arms around her waist. Lavellan yelped in surprise, but still stroking his cock with her hand. Solas, looked at her, eyes burning with desire. Lavellan dipped her head at the crook of his neck, and planted kisses, Solas tilted his neck, giving her more access. Slowly she stroked his cock faster, and harder.

"Ah!"

It has been centuries since he had been intimate with anyone. But this is different, she is more than that. It all started with his fascination, curiosity with her. He has never met anyone like her. As the days went on, he had found himself spending less and less time with the fade, and more in the physical world. Then, he fell madly inlove with her, no matter how much he denies it. It's only now he has come to accept this, and now he is on the bed, with her on top of him, stroking his cock. He was so into his thoughts he failed to noticed Lavellan grinding on him, as she strokes him faster. Solas pulled her down and kissed her. Their tongues dancing, lips smacking into eachother.

"Vhe—nan I…" He started.

"You what…Vhenan…" She replied, biting his lower lip.

"I…can't…" He panted.

"Can't what?" She moved faster and a little rough.

"Ah! Vhenan…I…I—Ah!"

Solas came, hard. Lavellan pulled her hand, and licked her hand covered with his seeds. Solas panted heavily. Apparently, it has been forever. His release came too fast, but his cock stayed hard. He quickly turned them around, pinning her on the bed with him ontop again. Lavellan giggled. She wrapped her legs around his waist. Solas quirked an eyebrow.

"Someone is eager to start." He teased.

"Well…waiting for months to finally have you? I'm surprise I lasted this long." She replied.

"You don't have to wait any longer… _Vhenan_." He leaned down and gives her a passionate kiss.

He swiftly pulled her panties off. She gasps, and unintentionally covered her body with the blankets.

"Why are you hiding your body _Vhenan_?" He asked, confused but also amused at her reaction.

"I…" She stuttered, blushing madly. "I'm not…confident of my body." She said. Solas shook his head, and slowly pulled the covers off of her.

"You…are the most beautiful person I have ever laid my eyes upon." He said, caressing her face. "With the most magnificent spirit I have ever met."

"Sweet talker…" She teased.

"Only for you. _Ma Vhenan_." He whispered, as he leans down and kissed her lovingly.

"Hmm…Solas…this is in the way." She said, tugging on his underpants.

He chuckled and started taking his underpants off. Lavellan's eyes went wide, when his cock just…shot up. She gulped, and couldn't help but stare at it. She was not expecting that.

"I see that…you are pleased." His voice broke the trance she was in.

"Ah…well…seems…you have been holding out on me…" She said, blushing madly.

"I hope your ready…Vhenan." He said, growling almost.

Solas parted her legs, and positioned himself between her. She looked at him, eyes burning with desire. Solas slowly lowered his cock closer to her sex. His tip touching her entrance. She gasps. He was about to enter, when a knock on the door have them both rolling on the bed, scrambling under the blankets.

"Inquisitor? The ambassador would like you to come with her to welcome the guests." The servant said behind the door.

"Tell her…I'll be there soon!" Lavellan called out.

They listened intently, until the footsteps faded. Lavellan sighed heavily. Solas couldn't help but laugh. She looked at him, for the first time ever, he is laughing genuinely.

"The inquisitor's work is never done I see." Solas said.

"Unfortunately." She replied, groaning in frustration.

Solas cupped her face. "We will have to finish this later."

"I guess so…but…let's stay like this for a while?" She asked, wrapping her arms around him.

"Of course." He replied, pulling her closely to him.

Solas let out a heavy sigh, and kissed her forehead. He never thought he would find someone like Lavellan. He loves her. He has accepted that fact. The hardest part now, is the guilt that is consuming him. The lying. Erelan had told him he deserves to be happy, for once. 'Take a chance' she said, so he did.

* * *

Cullen shuffled through reports over and over again. He couldn't concentrate knowing Erelan had requested to meet with him. Then it occurred to him, she never said what time and where. He put his head on his hands. For almost an hour he tried to concentrate, but unable to. He keeps wondering what could Erelan want to talk about. Then his door opened, he stood up abruptly only to sit back down. It was just one of the scouts.

"Ser. Another report came in about Samson." He said, as he handed Cullen the paper.

"Thank you."

The recruit saluted and went out. Cullen tossed the report on the desk. Although it hasn't been a long time since the last time he saw her, it felt like forever. Of course, he couldn't help but feel excited but also nervous at the same time. Again the door opened, this time he didn't look or budge from his chair. Then someone put a package on the table. Cullen looked up and saw one of his recruit.

"Who sent this?"

"I don't know Commander. I was told to give it to you." The recruit answered.

"Dismissed."

"Ser."

The recruit saluted and left. Cullen looked at the package for a moment. He slowly picked it up and noticed it was a little heavy. He unwrapped the wrappings, and bow strings. As he took out the item, it was a carved statue of a lion. Intricately detailed, from the body to its mane and head. Whoever made it, took its time of carving it. He noticed a letter with handwriting that is delicate and thought out.

" _Haunted by your past_ _  
_ _those that came before_ _  
_ _Nightmares rule your night_ _  
_ _fear they come once more_

 _Chased by memories_ _  
_ _figures in the dark_ _  
_ _Clawing through your mind_ _  
_ _they have left their mark_

 _Oh lion, my lion your deafening roar_ _  
_ _Will again be as loud as it once was before_ _  
_ _We fight through the nightmares, the shades and the fade_ _  
_ _Til the war has been won and the tides have been swayed_

 _Sword and shield in hand_ _  
_ _not a soul can see_ _  
_ _Behind those amber eyes_ _  
_ _lies a silent plea_

 _Suffering in silence_ _  
_ _the burden you must bare_ _  
_ _Getting lost_ _  
_ _in the depths of your despair_

 _Lay your past to sleep_ _  
_ _let the fear subside_ _  
_ _No matter how lost you are_ _  
_ _You don't have to hide_

 _The templar on his knees_ _  
_ _fighting to be free_ _  
_ _Rise anew to be the man_ _  
_ _you were meant to be."_

 _I'll be waiting by the guard tower._

 _-Erelan_

Cullen folded the paper, and looked at the figurine again. A small smile crossed his face. Erelan had commissioned this lion for him. He stood up and eagerly made his way towards the guard tower.

Erelan stared at the clear blue sky. Her hair flowing with the wind, as she let her hair down. Skyhold may have changed, but the power and memories it holds still linger. The recruit came back running towards her.

"My lady. I have sent the package." He said, bowing his head slightly.

"Thank you. Here for your trouble." She hands him five silvers.

"…You're too kind my lady." He said, bowing.

She smiled sweetly at him, he blushed. He bowed again and left. It was only a matter of moments until Cullen shows up. She had done some thinking and talking it out with Solas. Of course, he wasn't much help. He has his own problems. She did encourage him on confessing his feelings for Lavellan. She wanted nothing but his happiness. Question is, what of her own? What if nothing works out and she has no choice but to leave everyone? Could she really leave…the only person that has caught her heart? First love. Why does it have to be a human…and an ex-templar. Her thoughts were interrupted when a voice called out.

"Ery."

She felt her heart stop for a moment. She turned around and saw Cullen, standing, rubbing his neck.

"Cullen." She greeted, almost a whisper.

"I…uh…it's a nice day."

"What?"

"It's…there was something you wished to discuss?"

"Ah…yes…"

Erelan started fidgeting with her fingers. Unable to find the words. Suddenly a gust of wind blew her hair. She grabbed whatever she could and held it in place until the wind settled. Cullen almost forgot how to breathe. She looks so beautiful, so…ethereal. When the wind calmed down, strands of hair covered her face. Cullen unknowingly reached and tucked them behind her ear. Erelan, surprised by his action, blushed.

"Oh! Maker…I'm sorry…I didn't mean to…" Cullen trailed off.

"It's fine." She said, looking away from him. "Cullen…I…care for you…and—" She sighs.

"What's wrong?" He asked, cupping her face to look at him.

"I…Do you…I mean…you left the templars, but…do you really trust mages? You told me…what happened before…and I…"

"Ery…the moment I saw you…I…felt my world change." He paused.

"Cullen…I…" Erelan hesitated.

"I have…made my feelings known…but…I wonder if you feel the same…" He said, looking at her with those amber eyes, she has fallen for.

"Cullen…I…I do…but…"

"What is stopping you?" He asked.

"I told you before…you're the Commander and I am an apostate. Doesn't that bother you? Were also at war."

"I know…but…I didn't think it was possible. To find love in the middle of war." He caressed her cheek.

"And yet…I'm still here." She replied, smiling at him.

"So you are…it seems too much to ask. But I want to-" He leaned in closer to her.

"Cullen." She breathed his name.

He leaned in closer, their lips almost met when…

"Commander! You wanted a copy of sister Leliana's report." A recruit said walking towards them.

"What?!" Cullen growled. Erelan turned her face away, trying to hide her embarrassment.

"Sister Leliana's report. You wanted it delivered "Without Delay"." The recruit explained. He looked at the commander then saw Erelan behind him fidgeting. Then he looked back at the now very pissed off commander. He started backing away. "Or…to your office…right." He ran back towards his office.

"Cullen if you—"

Erelan's words were cut off when Cullen suddenly pulled her and kissed her aggressively. She gasps in surprise, and Cullen took the opportunity to stick his tongue in. After a moment, he pulled away. Both panting from their unplanned heated kiss.

"I'm sorry…that was…um…really nice." He said.

"Who said you could stop?" She teased.

"Really? Good."

He resumed kissing her. The sweet kiss turned into a heated, wanting and longing kiss. His tongue asking for entrance, as she in return gives him access. He pulls her closer to him, wrapping his arms around her tiny waist. She wrapped her arms around his neck, her fingers ruffling his hair. It was very soft and smooth. Erelan couldn't help but chuckle a little into their kiss. Cullen pulled halfway, looking at her confused.

"What's so funny?" He asked.

"Sorry…I didn't realize…your hair would be that soft and smooth. I mean I heard you take care of it…but didn't exactly expect…well…it's not bad, I like it."

"Oh…well…thank you."

Cullen held her close to him. He has never felt this happy, so alive, and so…at peace since becoming a templar. Yet, here he is with the most beautiful woman in his arms. He kissed her head, and pulled her closer to him, unable to let her go. Erelan sighed, and buried her face on his chest. She never thought in…centuries she will ever find someone. Sure, men flocked to the soirees that was held once a year at her temple, but she never liked anyone and most of the time just not show up entirely. Power. They only wanted her for power and elevation in status. But here is a man who has no idea who she truly is, and loves her for her. Almost all of her. She should be happy right? She and her brother have gone through enough; they have the right to be happy…right?

"I should…get back to work…" Cullen said, sighing.

"Hmmm…so soon?"

"Yes, unfortunately." He replied. "If…you have nothing else to do…you could accompany me…maker you're probably busy."

"Well…it's your lucky day, I am actually done for today. Unless…you…have changed your mind?" She said, twirling his hair.

"Never…"

Cullen leaned down to give her a quick kiss. Hand in hand they walked together towards his office/chamber.

 **Author's Notes:**

 **Yeah…totally different love scenes there.**

 **Thoughts? Questions? Suggestions? Lemme know!**

 **The words on Erelan's letter is an original song: Lion of Ferelden and can be found in Youtube.**

 **/watch?v=-oA-OvP3vME**

 **Also…I was thinking of putting a chapter about Solas and Erelan's big brother, lil sister relationship.**

 **Or just a separate story entirely, maybe one shot? I don't know just thinking.**

 **Hope you enjoyed reading this chapter, sorry if it was all over the place, my brain went mush after midnight!**

 **Until next time!**

 **The Inquisitor and companions gets fitted and learns how to dance!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Author's Notes:**

 **So Sorry for the Delay! Work is being a douche! I will try to update as much as I can!**

 **Also, I didn't describe the instructors and the tailor because I just thought 'hey let the readers decide what they want them to look like.'**

 **Our companions learn how to waltz...er...try to, brother and sister shows off their dance skills and finally…LAVELLAN MEETS HAWKE! WOOHOO!**

 **Here we go!**

 **The Inquisitor and Champion of Kirkwall.**

Music can be heard from Josephine's office.

"One two three…one two three…twirl! And one two- no no no! stop stop stop." A man said, walking around the floor. "Inquisitor. Commander. It's supposed to be left step, right back, right step, left back and then twirl. Not fumbling over eachother's feet!"

The dance Instructors Messere Vermont Le Roux and Messere Jean Devaux both recommended by Vivienne, arrived late at night. Josephine rearranged her office to have room for the lesson. The lesson started early in the morning and it is already mid-morning, but no luck with the progress.

"From the top. Again." The other man ordered.

Lavellan groaned, and Cullen sighed. The companions on the sideline watching and giggling. The room wasn't big enough for all of them to dance, so they watched their dearest friend and Commander try to do the waltz. The music played again, and both the commander and Lavellan took their stance. Josephine sighed.

"You know…Josie, I heard Solas and Erelan have some experience in dancing." Leliana said, standing beside her.

"Really? Can we send someone to ask them to join us?" Josephine asked. "Maybe they can help."

"Of course."

Leliana walked towards the door and asked two soldiers to send for both of them. Both bowed and quickly went into action.

One of the soldiers found Solas sitting on his chair in the rotunda, piles of papers scattered on his desk.

"Messere, your presence is requested by the Ambassador in her office." He said.

"Did she state a reason?"

"Only that you come."

"I'll be there shortly."

The soldier nodded, and closed the door. Solas sighed, and stood up from his chair.

Out in the courtyard, Erelan tend to a wounded, replacing his bandages. The soldier approached her.

"Serah, your presence is requested by the Ambassador."

"I'll be there when I'm done here."

The soldier bowed, and left. Erelan finished wrapping the bandages, and started walking towards the hall.

As she walked in, Solas closed the door from the rotunda. Together they approached eachother.

" _Brother_."

" _Sister_."

"Did they call you too?" She asked.

"Yes. And you?"

"Yes. Did they tell you why?"

"I asked, but no answer."

"I guess we will find out then."

As they approach Josephine's office, the soldiers posted outside open the door for them. They nod their thanks, and as they walk in they are both met with an interesting development on the center floor. Lavellan is on the floor laying down, Cullen ontop of her, knees and hands on the floor. Everyone, except the instructors, Josephine, Leliana, and Vivienne, laughed their asses off.

"Chuckles! Ery! You two joined in the perfect time!" Varric greeted them, laughing.

Both Cullen and Lavellan looked up to see Solas and Erelan; wide eyes. Cullen fumbled to get on his feet, and helped Lavellan up. Erelan muffled her laugh behind her hands. Solas straightened his face, and instantly went into business.

"Ambassador, Erelan and I wish to know why you want our company."

But before she could answer, both dance instructors walked up to them.

"The Ambassador tells us that you are both skilled in dancing the Waltz." Le Roux said.

"I had my fair share, while travelling in the fade. But I wouldn't say skilled." Solas replied.

"I only had the pleasure of watching, and practicing on my own." Erelan said.

"So modest. If you don't mind, please beguile us." Devaux said, gesturing towards the floor.

Solas and Erelan looked at eachother, hesitant. They're both perfectly skilled at dancing. In fact, centuries of attending balls have made them an expert.

"What's the matter elfiest, scared?" Sera taunted.

"Aww come on, after what the Commander and Boss went through, I doubt yours will be more embarrassing."

"Not helping Bull." Lavellan scowled.

"Sorry Boss, but it was funny."

"Indeed. How did you manage to tangle your legs together? I've never seen that before."

"Dorian! Really not helping here." She crossed her arms.

"It's alright inquisitor, I'm not much of a dancer myself, I would probably do worse."

"Thanks Blackwall."

"I am curious though. To watch Solas and Erelan dance the waltz without embarrassing themselves. Seeing that they are…apostates." Vivienne said, crossing her arms.

"Are you…challenging us Lady Vivienne?" Erelan replied, smiling.

"I am merely…wondering my dear."

"I am…curious too." Cassandra said.

"As you wish." Solas replied, holding his hand out to Erelan, as she took it.

Cullen and Lavellan walk over to the sideline and stood beside their friends, as Solas and Erelan took the floor. Erelan put her right hand on his bicep, and Solas put his left hand on her shoulder blade. They connected both right and left hands together as they stood close to eachother, bodies close together with their heads leaning slightly apart. The instructors giggled excitedly, as everyone else watches them intently.

"Music, please." Both instructors ordered.

The musicians took their places and…played. Once the music started, they box stepped elegantly throughout the room. Solas twirled her away as he softly pulled her back into his grasp. Their feet moving together effortlessly. Their bodies rising and falling, swaying together. He held her waist and swiftly held her up and twirled her around, setting her down and returned to their positions, box stepping effortlessly. As the music comes to an end, Solas dip her down and then back up. One last time he twirled her around, stopping to face him, as the music stops, he bowed and she curtsied.

Everyone in the room stared at them speechless. They were not expecting that, or even close to that. The dance instructors clapped loudly, cheering.

"Bravo! Bravo! That was excellent! Marvelous!"

Cullen and Lavellan approached them.

"That…was more than skilled." Lavellan said.

"More like experts." Cullen added.

"Seems practicing on my own paid off."

"I would say more than paid off, you looked like you knew what you were doing. Both of you Ery." Lavellan looked at Erelan and Solas.

"Well, that is only because Solas was leading me."

"Please, I merely let my body move what it could remember in my travels."

"It did not look like it to me." Cullen replied.

"I must insist, that both of you Messere Solas, Mistress Erelan to stay!" Josephine said, as she walks over to them. "Inquisitor. Solas." She pulled them on one side. "Cullen, Erelan." She pulled them on another. "This should help. Don't you agree Messeres?" She turned her head towards the instructors.

"Absolutely!" They both agreed.

* * *

The dance lesson went on without any major complications. Solas and Erelan were both very patient with their partners and quickly taught them the basics.

"Cullen…you won't break my hand by holding it a little tighter."

"Oh…right…sorry. I'm…not used to this…the templars don't dance."

"Well…you're learning quickly for a templar." She smirked.

"I have a good teacher." He smiled, staring into her eyes. Erelan blushed.

"Those two seem to be getting close." Lavellan whispers to Solas.

"Indeed. But I suggest on focusing on the task at hand." Solas replied, spinning her around.

"You worry too much. I think I'm already getting good at this."

"Are you positive Da'lan?"

"I am indeed p-" Lavellan accidently steps on Solas' foot. "…no…sorry." Her face turns red.

Solas chuckled, and pulls her closer. "It seems you need more practice… _Da'lan_." Solas whispered in her ears. The way he said the word made her body shiver.

"Ma nuvenin _Hah'ren_." She replied with mischief in her voice.

Erelan glanced at Solas and grinned. Her brother is finally taking a chance of having happiness. Cullen followed her gaze and frowned a little. There have been rumors that the two apostates are secretly involve with eachother, but it's all rumors and no proof. They did after all just confessed their love for eachother. She looked back at Cullen and smiled at him, and he smiled back. Solas looked at his sister, as Cullen spins her around and smiled a little. She looks so happy. He could not believe in all the centuries he has known her, all the suitors she has received, a human caught her heart instead. Lavellan looked at Solas then at Erelan. Her heart ached a little, she has heard all the rumors between them, but thought nothing of it. He did just proclaim his love for her. Yet, she couldn't shake the feeling something is going on between them.

After what felt like forever, they took a break, it was time for the others to learn, but that didn't go as planned. Blackwall and Sera with their arms linked together, skipped around interchanging as they go. Sera mostly making up her own music. Cassandra refuses to even touch or get close to Varric. Varric amuses himself by poking at her with his sly words, intentionally annoying her. Cole vanished not too long ago. Bull laughing as Dorian tries to teach him, while he cursed every tevinter curses there is. As for everyone else, they watch as every mess unfolds on the floor. The Instructors shaking their heads and hands agitated, and losing patience.

"The Inquisition is full of morons, is what every noble will say in the palace." Vivienne huffed.

"Aww, don't like what you see Vivy?"

"Sera. How many times must I tell you that it is Madame Vivienne, not _Vivy_."

"Pfftbbt...I don't care. I call you whatever I want. _Vivy."_

"Josephine Darling, might I suggest to start with the fitting? We don't have much time before the Ball. At the very least, the clothes _have_ to be perfect."

"Oh goodness! I almost forgot. Dance lesson is done for today." Josephine walked over towards Lavellan. "Inquisitor, follow me please. Everyone! please return to your chambers, there will be a tailor awaiting your arrival!"

"Shall we continue this tomorrow then Ambassador? Madame De Fer?" Devaux asked.

"Yes. Same time tomorrow." Vivienne replied.

They bowed their heads and with the musicians, left the room.

"Well then, I should return to my Duties." Cullen broke the silence.

"Commander if you don't mind, may I walk with you? I am headed the same way to my quarters anyway." Erelan said, smiling.

"Of course." He replied, slight flush on his cheeks.

 _Ery you sly fox._ Lavellan thought.

"Actually...Mistress Erelan I require your assistance in Inquisitor Lavellan's chamber." Josephine said.

 _Josie! No! Why?! Creators!_ Lavellan's mind yelled.

Erelan stared at Josephine for a while, then smiled. "Of course." She replied. Turning her head towards the Cullen. "I'm sorry Commander."

"Another time...perhaps." He replied, disappointed. They both stared at eachother longer than it should be. He nodded his head to them, and made his way out. Erelan watch as the door closes behind him and gave a slight sigh.

 _Cullen_. She thought.

Dorian, Varric and Bull the ever so observant trio, grinned. Rumors about the Commander have taken an apostate lover are wildly known. To see for the first time, with their own eyes, the longing in both the lover's eyes was very intriguing.

"I may have to start thinking of writing a separate story for those two." Varric whispered to himself.

"Varric, if you do, I will help you get all the juicy details about them if you give me credit." Dorian whispered to him.

"Oh? You will do that for me, Sparkles?"

"Anything that involves poking at our Commander and our sweet Ery, always." He quips.

"Hey, I'm in this too. It's about time we see how well our Commander deals with something not involving...killing and ordering around." Bull interjected.

"The more the merrier." Varric agreed.

"Oi, what are you three on about?" Sera asked.

"Commander and Erelan." Dorian replied, grinning wildly.

"Ooohhh...I'm in." She said, grinning.

"What's this about The Commander and Erelan?" Blackwall leaned in.

"Were planning on interrogating them." Bull replied.

"What do you mean interrogating them?"

"Questioning them about their relationship." Sera replied.

"Ohh, well that explains everything."

"What do mean, Hero?" Varric asked.

"Well...she asked me to make a Lion statuette. Never told me who it was for, but that explains now. Templar...Ferelden...Lion."

"You never told us?!" Sera blurted it out, loudly.

Dorian instantly put his hand on her mouth, muffling her protest. Varric and the others hushed her. It didn't go unnoticed as Lavellan and them turned their heads towards them.

"What are you guys talking about?" Lavellan asked.

"Nothing." Bull replied.

Erelan looked at them suspicious. Her eyes scanning their faces one by one.

"What are you planning now _dwarf_?" Cassandra glared at him.

"Nothing. Why do you always assume that I start something, Seeker?"

"Because it's _you_."

"I'm hurt Seeker."

Cassandra gave a disgusted grunt and looked away. Dorian let go of Sera, sighing in relief. Sera stuck her tongue out at him.

"Well then, shall we start?" Josephine looked around.

"Might as well get this over with." Lavellan muttered.

Solas stood beside his sister, and whispered to her in elvhen. " _I need a moment of your time."_

Erelan looked at him, confused. " _Now_?"

Solas nodded. She sighed and called out to Josephine as she starts leading Lavellan out the door.

"Ambassador, I will be in a moment."

Lavellan turned her head, and looked at Solas and Erelan as they stood close to eachother. She felt a slight prick in her heart, but shook it way and smiled at them.

"Don't take too long…Ery." She said.

"I promise." Ery replied, smiling.

Josephine nodded her head, and with Lavellan, Vivienne, and Leliana they walked out. As for the others, they started walking out one by one but not before glancing over Solas and Erelan, confusion clearly shown in their faces. Sera and Dorian were the last to leave, once they are out the door, Solas closed it and conjured a sound barrier, in case someone is listening.

" _So, what is it_?" Erelan asked in elvhen, crossing her arms.

" _You and the commander_." He started.

" _Cullen. He has a name brother_."

" _He is still the Commander. You and him…are you…both…"_

" _Together? Yes. You and Erelan? I take it you have finally gave in and confessed?"_

" _Yes."_

" _Is this all you wanted to talk about?"_

" _No. You and the commander, have you…"_ Solas looked at his sister.

" _Have we…what? Had sex?"_

The word 'sex' coming out from his _little_ sister, made Solas cough. Erelan raised an eyebrow.

" _Really? You are asking if Cullen and I had sex? I should ask the same thing to you."_ She chuckled.

" _That is completely different. That is between me and Lavellan."_

" _Then this is between me and Cullen."_

She starts walking towards the door, but Solas caught her arm, stopping her.

" _Sister…I am worried for you, as your big brother I don't want you to get hurt. He is human, he is not…immortal. He is a templar."_

" _I know what he is brother. I am not the little sister you can protect anymore. Time has change."_

" _You are still my little sister, no matter what."_

" _I can take care of myself. I know what awaits me."_

Solas lets go of her arm and sighed. She pulls his head down to her own and smiles at him.

" _Do not be concerned for me brother, you should focus on your happiness, not mine_."

She gives his forehead a quick kiss, and walks away. Solas stood in place, watching her as she dispels the magic, and walks out.

 _My own happiness…_ He thought. He shook his head and walk out the room, closing the door behind him.

* * *

Erelan walks her way up to Lavellan's chamber. She could hear Dorian, Sera and Lavellan talking the closer she got. She stopped midway and listened.

"What? You really think something is going on between them?" Sera's voice.

"No, I hope not. But they have been talking to eachother secretly…in elvhen." Dorian's voice replied.

"Ugh…elfy stuff again. Always the elfy stuff!"

"How do you know this Dorian?" Lavellan's voice came.

"She visits him a lot in the rotunda. Sadly, I cannot give you more details my peach, since they talk in elvhen."

Everything went silent. She took the opportunity and takes the last step. She sees Dorian sitting on the couch legs cross, and Sera sitting on the edge of the couch arm, legs swinging.

"Ery!" Sera calls out. Dorian gives her a smile.

"What are you two doing here?" She asked, with a hint of surprise.

"Helping our beloved inquisitor pick out a dress." Dorian replied.

"I thought...there are tailors waiting for you guys?"

"They can wait longer." Sera said. "Besides, this is more fun, watching quizzy having difficulty with each dress she puts on."

"Where is Levy?"

"Ery? is that you?" Lavellan's voice is heard from behind a wooden divider.

"Yes, it's me!"

"Oh thank the Creators! Can... you come here?"

Erelan walks her way towards Lavellan. As she turns around, she sees Josephine, Leliana and Vivienne watching as an elderly woman helps her in a very poufy, frilly skirt. A black, corset, that pushed some of her breast up, showing cleavage, tightly wrapped around her bodice. She looks like she could not breathe.

"Are...you okay...? You don't...look...well."

"This thing...corset? is very tight and I can hardly breathe or even move!" Lavellan protests.

"It is in fashion my dear." Vivienne said.

"Apparently it requires you not to breathe." She grumbled.

"It... does look a bit...too much." Josephine said, staring her down.

"Really? Here I thought it was perfect." She said sarcastically.

"This is the tenth dress she tried on and nothing!" The elder woman said, exasperated.

"I apologize Madame Lafontaine. But our dear Inquisitor is not used to wearing such clothes." Vivienne said.

"Why can't we just wear whatever we want?" Sera said, standing next to Erelan.

"Because this is the biggest Ball ever held, all nobles from the world will be there and we need to he presentable." Josephine replied.

"Frankly, if we let any of you pick, it would be a disaster." Vivienne said.

"Hey, my clothes are fine." Sera gestured to her normal attire.

"Yes, tore up shirt, leggings with holes, and stained with mustard is _fine_."

"You know _Vivy,_ not all of us like nobles. Bunch of snotty bitches, think they are better than everyone."

"Sera, we are better. Especially in fashion."

"Oh, I wouldn't count on that. Not all." Dorian said, arms crossed standing between Sera and Erelan.

"Maker! You shouldn't be in here! A man should not see a woman dressing!" The elder woman yelled.

"I don't mind. Dorian, stays." Lavellan said.

"But My lady, he is-"

"He stays." Lavellan cut her off.

"Not to worry Madame. I'm not like most men."

Madame Lafontaine looked at Dorian, confused.

"Fine." She said. "Back to the problem. I don't know what else I can do for her."

Erelan looked at all the dresses Levy has worn and disliked. An idea dawned on her.

"Josephine may I borrow your quill and paper?"

"Uhm...of course." Josephine handed her the board.

"Ery?" Lavellan looked at her, curiously.

"Just...a moment. I may have solved your problem." Ery replied, sketching something.

Everyone looked at her in silence. Curious as to what she is doing. After five minutes or so, Erelan stopped, and smiled at her creation. She ripped the paper and gave Josephine her quill and paper board back.

"How about...this kind of dress?" She held out the paper showing a dress, except it is not in Orlesian fashion.

"So... I was thinking of practical but also Ball ready."

"This...is very risqué." Madame Lafontaine, calculating the sketch.

"I love it! Ery you are a genius!" Lavellan leaps down the pedestal and hugs her.

"All eyes will be on you sweetheart. Are you sure about this?" Dorian looks at Lavellan, concerned

"Dorian, all eyes will be on me regardless what I wear. I'm an elf, declared as the 'Herald of Andraste' and now The Inquisitor. Might as well give them a show." She grinned.

"Good point. I must say, I do love the dress. Scandalous."

"I must admit Mistress; I like the way you think. This will be the talk for the ages." Madame Lafontaine said.

"And your name will be famous, and every Orlesian's and Ferelden Nobles will flock to you to make their dresses." Vivienne said.

"I prefer...to not be named. Madame Lafontaine, if you don't mind, please take the credit, you are after all the one to make it."

"Yes, but you designed it. Wouldn't you want to be known?" She asked.

"No. I prefer to lay low. Please." Ery smiles at her.

"Are you certain Lady Erelan?" Josephine asked.

"I am."

"Well...if you insist. I will...take credit." Madame Lafontaine said, taking the paper. "I will have the dress ready...two days before the Ball."

"What about the shoes? I didn't see a matching shoe for it." Leliana said.

"I will leave that up to you Leliana." Ery replied. "I trust you with it."

"Oh, well...I will not disappoint. In fact, I already have one in mind." Leliana grinned.

"Well then, now that is all set. Let us all head back to our duties." Josephine said.

Madame Lafontaine bowed her head slightly and headed off along with Leliana discussing about the shoes. Josephine not far behind. Sera and Dorian waved goodbye and walked out.

"For an apostate and healer, you have shown many talents my dear."

"Madame Vivienne, when you are travelling alone, and trying to make a living you pick up alot of things."

"It seems dancing, and sketching is one of those things." She said with skepticism in her voice.

Erelan smiles at her.

"Vivienne, what are you trying to say?"

"My dear Inquisitor, I am merely curious. An apostate who has travelled alone and not once encountered Templars? It is very unlikely."

"Thank you for your concern, but in my travels when I hear rumors about Templars I avoid those roads."

"Yes. It seems you are quite skilled at that too. Well, I must be off I have other matters to attend to."

Vivienne turned her heels and walked out of the room. After she is gone, Erelan exhaled heavily, apparently she has been holding her breath and didn't even notice.

"Are you alright Ery?"

"I'm fine, Levy."

"Sorry about her...she is from the circle and doesn't exactly trust apostates."

"Well...at least she trusts you."

"I am the inquisitor, a power she probably needs in whatever she is scheming."

Erelan smiled weakly.

"So…what did you and Solas…talked about?" She blurted out.

"What do you mean?" Erelan asked.

"You can tell me the truth Erelan." Her voice coming out more hostile than she wanted. "When did you and Solas become so close? Are you two secretly meeting eachother behind my back?"

Erelan looks at her confused. "What?"

"I hear all the rumors. Everyone in Skyhold is saying that they see both of you sneaking off who knows where!" Her anger and jealousy building up inside, she screamed. "Even Dorian said he hears you both talking in Elvhen! Are you secretly harboring feelings for him!?"

Erelan taken aback from the outburst, stared at Lavellan, eyes full of pain. "Ery, I assure you nothing is going on between Solas and I. These accusations and rumors are false."

Lavellan holds up her heavy skirt, and stomps towards the bed and sits down. Pinches the bridge of her nose. Erelan walks over to her and kneels infront of her.

"Ir abelas...I... did not mean to lash out on you. It's just so much is going on...and I... forgive me Ery."

"There is nothing to forgive. I understand. Levy, know that I think of you as a sister and would rather die than hurt you." The truth in her words cut through her heart. "Also, Solas is not exactly my type."

Lavellan chuckled. "I suppose Cullen is your type." Erelan blushed, embarrassed. "Everyone is saying he has an apostate lover and of course I suspected that it's you."

"His not...exactly hard to read. In which...I find him adorable for."

"Unlike Solas...who is the master of hiding his emotions." Lavellan looks out the window, and sighs.

A soft knock and the door hinges creaking made both women turn their heads. A scout entered and bows his head with a letter on his hand. He respectfully gives the letter to Lavellan and swiftly walks out the room. She opens the letter and reads it.

 _Come to the eastern tower._

 _-Varric_

"Seems Varric needs to see me now."

"Alright. You should go then."

"Uhm...you don't suppose...know how to...uhm...take this off do you?" Lavellan gestured to her attire.

"Of course I do. Like our Grand Enchanter says 'I have many talents'."

Lavellan laughed and stood up. Erelan got up and helped her get undress. She swiftly untied the corset, and Lavellan groaned, happy to finally be able to breathe properly. In moments she is in her smalls, and started dressing up in her normal clothing. A white tunic, paired with grey leggings, and boots.

"Ready?" Ery asked, as she sets the heavy dress down.

"Yup, time to go see Varric."

The two women walked out the room and separated ways. Erelan walking towards Cullen's room and Lavellan going to the tower.

* * *

Lavellan sees Varric pacing back and forth, restless. She walks up to him.

"Varric, you asked to see me?"

"Did anyone follow you? Knows that your here?"

"No one followed me and only Ery knows, but I didn't tell her where I'm going."

"Okay, good. Remember...I told you I know someone who could help with Corypheus?"

"Yes."

"Well...she is here. Inquisitor meet Hawke, Champion of Kirkwall."

"Though I don't use that title anymore." A voice came from behind.

Lavellan turned around and saw a woman walking down the stairs. She has heard of her tales. An apostate that came from nothing and became Kirkwall's hope. How she defeated the Arishok in one on one combat. Killed so many Cartas, Bandits, Undeads, Demons and Slave traders. Siding with the mages, defeating Meredith and became the beacon of the mage rebellion. Hawke is at least a few inches taller than her. Her eyes tell a story of a woman who has seen too many things for her age.

"Hawke the Inquisitor." Varric said. He pours himself a drink from a wine bottle he brought and took a sip. "I figured you could give her some advice about Corypheus, you and I did fight him after all."

"It is an honor to finally meet you Serah Hawke."

"Aww shucks, I should be the honored one. To meet the Inquisitor in person! I have heard of so many stories about you."

"Ugh, more stories about me?"

"Don't worry they're all good things."

"I am surprised they chose an elf to be the Inquisitor." Another voice spoke.

"You brought Fenris?!" Varric spit out his drink.

"Correction, He brought himself." Hawke replied.

"Did you really think I'd let her go by herself?" Fenris stands next to Hawke, crossing his arms.

"Shit...I wasn't expecting this. You never seize to surprise me Hawke, after all these years."

"That is why you and I are best of friends Varric!"

Lavellan stared at Fenris. Tanned skin, grey eyes, pouty lips, lean body and probably a few inches taller than Hawke. What caught her attention is his white markings. It is unlike she has ever seen.

"It is lyrium-infused markings. Curtesy by a rotting in hell magister." Hawke said.

"You mean...he was..."

"A slave. Yes. Can we get on with what we came here for?" Fenris finished off.

"You are just full of sunshine and daisies."

"Same to you Varric."

"Ah...brings back memories. Anyway, so what would you like to know about Coryphishite."

"Is he really a God?"

"Hmm...no I don't believe he is. He thinks he is."

"His just another powerful mage that needs to die." Fenris growled.

"Forgot to mention...Fenris here hates mages to the core."

"But...you're a mage. And his with you..."

"I'm a special one." Hawke grinned. "It took a while...for him to open up, but I'm glad that part is over."

"Oh."

"We did fight and _killed_ him. Never thought he _knew_ how not to die." Hawke leans on Fenris, as he wraps his arms around her. "Nice view by the way. I had a balcony overlooking the city."

"At least you only got the city, I have half of Thedas. Does it...get any easier?"

"I'll let you know when that happens." She smiled at her. "So, Varric told me the Wardens disappeared."

"How much of this has Varric told you?"

"I only told her the important stuff, don't worry."

"Lucky for you I have a warden friend. His name is Stroud he sent me a letter before Varric did and told me to meet him in Crestwood. Fenris and I were getting ready to set out when I received Varric's letter."

"Oh, I didn't know. I'm sorry."

"Pfft, don't worry. I would never pass the chance of meeting The Inquisitor, and seeing Varric again."

"I could...on the whole seeing Varric again."

"Aww...I miss you too Broody."

"See what I mean?"

"Will you be staying then, with us in Skyhold?"

"If you don't mind us crashing your little party here."

"Of course not! I will have Josephine have your room ready!"

"And a bath...a nice hot bath would be nice."

"Of course!"

"Oh one other thing...Hawke I need a favor."

"What? Varric Tethras has a favor for little ole me? I am shocked."

"That is shocking." Fenris quirks an eyebrow.

"I need you to come with me...and settle something...with...Seeker Cassandra."

"Oh...Ohhhh...right...she will beat you up once she finds out you knew where I was the whole time...right. Well, then lead the way my favorite dwarf in the world!"

"Flattery gets you nowhere Hawke."

"Really? Because I'm pretty sure...I have been told I'm an expert on that." She winks.

Varric laughs. "Alright, let's get the screaming done with."

"Inquisitor-"

"Please just call me Lavellan, I don't like being called by a title that was given to me."

"I hear you on that one. You can call me Hawke, and he is Fenris."

"Pleased to meet you both."

"Alrighty, let's go meet this scary Seeker."

Varric chuckled and shakes his head. "If you have time Inquisitor join us at the Tavern, were going to play Wicked Grace."

"Ohhh...is this the long awaited revenge from last time Messere Tethras?"

"You know it is."

"Are you sure you want to do this Varric?"

"Count on it Broody."

"Now I really have to join; I can't miss this." Lavellan smiled.

"Hey maybe you can convince the other Broody elf to join."

"Other broody elf?" Hawke tilts her head at Varric.

"You'll meet him soon. Let's go."

Varric, Fenris Hawke and Lavellan walked together towards the Tavern and separated ways. The trio towards Cassandra, and Lavellan back to the main hall. She turns towards the rotunda and opens the door. She walks in and finds Solas on his couch laying down. She starts walking over to him and squats down, watching him. His face looks peaceful. She softly places her hand on his chest, feeling his steady heartbeat. Her mind started thinking about the conversation she had with Erelan. She starts tracing his face softly. Solas stirred a little but didn't wake up.

 _He really is a deep sleeper…_ She thought. Slowly, she starts drifting off and fell asleep beside him.

* * *

Erelan opened the door from Cullen's room/office and walked in. She sees Cullen talking to a scout. He glances over and sees her.

"Ery."

"I can come back if you're busy."

"No…it's alright. Stay."

She smiles and starts walking towards him. The scout saluted at Cullen and bowed to her as he left.

"Any progress on Samson?" She asks looking over his desk.

"A little…but still not enough." He replied, solemnly.

She puts her palm on his cheek and he held it in place with his. "You will find him, don't worry." She reassures him.

"Thank you. I will not give up."

"I know. You're not the type." She teased.

Cullen chuckled and wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her closer. Erelan leaned her head on his chest and listened to his steady beating heart.

"Have I ever told you…how happy you make me feel?"

"I don't recall."

"Well…let me say it now. You make me happy."

He tilted her chin up and softly planted a kiss.

"Now I will remember…" She grinned.

"Good."

"Does the Commander have time to walk with an apostate?"

"For you. Always."

Cullen and Erelan walked out of his room, and started walking hand in hand towards the courtyard. Every person they passed by either gasped, or whispered amongst eachother. They both stared at eachother and smiled. Erelan leaned her head on his shoulder, as Cullen wrapped his arm around her as they walk. Neither caring what other people think.

 **Author's Notes:**

 **Not sure if this was a good ending or a bad one.**

 **I may add more stuff on this chapter…maybe.**

 **For now, hope you liked this chapter!**

 **Next chapter:**

 **Lavellan's Dress arrives! Let the Game of deception begin!**

 **Until next time!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Author's Notes:**

 **This is part 1 of this chapter.**

 **I did not intend to make it two parts...but hey, our inquisitor and hobo apostate wanted some 'sweet time'.**

 **Here is Part One!**

 **Let The Game Begin**

The sun barely peeked over the mountains and already Skyhold is bustling with people busying themselves with their work. In the garden, Erelan and Lavellan are both taking a morning stroll that has become their daily routine.

"Levy!" Hawke yelled out, running in the gardens towards Lavellan and Erelan.

Both elves turned their heads and watched as Hawke jumped obstacles and almost ran into a servant. Once she reached them, she held up a hand and breathlessly spoke to them.

"Your...dress...is...here."

"My dress arrived? Just now?"

"Yes, your ambassador...Josephine told a scout to fetch you, but I overheard and told them I will come get you."

Hawke straightened herself out, and looked at Erelan.

"Oh, Hi. You're beautiful...name is Hawke."

Erelan giggled. "Erelan. Nice to finally meet the Champion of Kirkwall."

"I would've introduced myself sooner have I known that a beautiful person such as yourself have heard of me." She grinned and gave a little wink.

"I hear she is taken, by the commander himself. I would advise not to make a move on her." Fenris' voice came from behind.

"Well...shit. I don't think the commander would mind sharing." Hawke's grin grew wider. Erelan blushed a little. Lavellan snickering beside them.

"I would. I don't like sharing." Fenris grabbed Hawke by her waist and pulled her closer.

"Fine by me." She gives him a quick kiss on his lips before returning her gaze at Lavellan. "Yes, so your dress arrived and they want you in your chambers...pronto."

"Got it. Come with me Ery? after all...it is _your_ creation."

"Wait. Ery designed that dress?!" Hawke stared at her shock and confusion written on her face.

"You've seen the dress?" Levy asked, quirking an eyebrow.

"Oh yes, they took it out of the box right away, it's now hanging in your room."

"How...did you...?"

"I'm sneaky like that. If that dress could fit me I would wear it in a heartbeat!"

"I'm guessing you will also come with us then." Lavellan asked.

"I would not miss it!" Hawke skipped her way out of Fenris' grasp and linked arms between the two women. "Shall we?"

"Try not to make a scene?" Fenris said, looking broody as ever.

"Don't worry, I'll behave."

All three women walked arm in arm with Hawke mostly pulling both Levy and Ery, towards the main hall to the Inquisitor's room. As they took the last step, already there is a crowd waiting for Levy. Josephine, Vivienne, Dorian, Sera, Leliana, even Cassandra are all there and the seamstress smiling at her.

"Inquisitor! Finally, you're here!" Josephine beamed with delight.

"I thought we would have to go in groups just to get you in here sweetie." Dorian chimed in.

"My Lady." Madame Lafontaine walked in front of her and bowed a little.

"You know I don't like it when someone bows to me... or say 'My Lady'." Lavellan frowned. "Just...call me Lavellan please."

The old lady looked at her for a moment, confused but nodded in agreement.

"Here is the dress that Lady Erelan designed." She gestured towards the dress as it hangs on the wooden pole.

Lavellan walked up to it, her eyes drifting around it. A strapless silk emerald colored thigh length dress, accented by pale gold filigree around the top. With an asymmetrical skirt that flows down behind and stops right above her knees. A white long thin fabric for sleeves that funnels down to the wrist. Golden color bodice that envelops her upper body and flows down the back, and to the sides, practically showing her legs.

"So... what do you think?" Madame Lafontaine asked nervously.

"It's...beautiful. The...bodice comes off I assume?" She replied, looking at Ery and the elder lady.

"Yes, I did exactly as the sketch implied."

"Well...what are you waiting for?! get it on!" Sera said excitedly.

"I'll help you put it on." Ery walked up to her and grabbed the dress. Levy followed her behind the wooden screen and started taking off her clothes.

"You're going to have to take off your wrappings Levy." Ery whispered.

Levy blushed but did as she was told. She is only left with her panty on. Ery undid the bodice and put it over her shoulder for now. She helps Levy put on the dress. The dress fit her perfectly. Ery put the sleeves on each arm. She waved her arms around, bended a little to see how flexible it is and it was. She almost felt like she was wearing nothing. The smooth silky fabric felt cool on her body.

"Stretch your arms sideways, so I can put this on."

Ery gestured on the bodice on her. Levy stretched her arms, and watches Ery as she puts on the golden bodice. Levy thought it would be tight but it wasn't, in fact it perfectly fit her. Best part she could breathe, and move around without it tightening around her. Ery stepped back and smiles from ear to ear.

"Perfect. I knew the colors would suit you."

Cassandra let out an impatient grunt. "What's holding up over there?"

"I thought the dress was supposed to be easy." Sera said.

"The suspense is killing us dear Erelan. Are you two done yet?" Vivienne voice called out.

"Apologies Madame Vivienne, and everyone." Ery stepped out of the divider, unable to contain her smile. "May I present The Inquisitor Lavellan."

She stepped back a few paces as she gestured towards Levy. She slowly stepped out of the divider, unsure what to do. Everyone in the room gasps. Stunned of how the dress change the way Levy looked from her normal and battle clothing. Levy stood in place, fidgeting, and waiting for their remarks. Dorian is the first to walk up and grab her hands.

"You look...stunning my sweet!"

Levy blushed. "I...uhm...thank you."

"If I was not taken...I would snatch you up for myself!" Hawke beamed. "You look ravishing Levy!"

"Well...you will be the _envy_ and talk of the whole ball darling." Vivienne chimed in.

"So, how does the gold part thing come off?" Sera asked, eyeing the dress.

"Easy." Ery walked in front of Levy. "May I?" Levy nodded.

With a swift tugged and few snapping sounds the whole bodice came undone, and now Levy is only wearing the short emerald dress. Everyone let out a o-sounds, intrigued.

"But...what about the shoes? And the jewelry. Leliana?" Josephine looked at her friend.

"I already have them ready." Leliana replied, grinning. She walks over towards a box and opened it up. Inside were a pair of high heeled knee high laced up boots, same color as the dress. Golden scale mail spaulders shoulder armor, emerald stoned earrings, and gold bracelets.

"What are you staring for Levy, go put em on!" Sera exclaimed.

Levy couldn't help but stare at each items. Everything looked so...extravagant. She picks up the boots and looked at it. The laces were of gold, the flaps of the boots accented with the same filigree. She held up the golden mail spaulders shoulder armor, made from... dragon scales. She gasped at the realization and looked at Leliana.

"How...did you find the dragon scales for these?"

"I asked Lady Cassandra for a favor, and she came through."

"I wrote to a family member and had them deliver at once." Cassandra said.

"This is...I'm lost for words…"

"Good. I'm glad you like it." Leliana smiled gently.

The armor chains were reaching down to her breast. Lastly she trailed through the earrings and the bracelets with her fingers. Everything is very outlandish for her taste. Levy is in awe at everything, from her dress to the shoes and the accessories, no Dalish elf would ever have these kind of luxury. The thought of her clan made her heart ache. She is now the last of her clan, the lone survivor. She shakes the thought away and looked up at Ery.

"Mind helping me?"

"Of course."

Ery grabbed the golden mail and started putting it on Levy, clipping it in place. She hands Levy the bracelets as she puts the earrings on Levy's ears. Levy put on the bracelets. Next are the boots, Ery motioned for Levy to sit on the couch. When she did, Ery puts on the boots one by one. After everything is done, Ery grabbed the bodice again and put it back on Levy. From the dress to accessories and shoes, everything complimented Levy.

"Wow...you look like one of those elfy princess or a elfy warrior princess" Sera said.

"I didn't know you read elfy stories, Sera."

"Jus a picture book. Not one of those old elfy books, Ery."

"Maker...you look...so different. In... a good way." Cassandra said, fumbling through her words.

"Alright. Everything is all set." Josephine started writing. "Time to set out to Halamshiral!"

"Wait now?" Levy looked at Josephine.

"Yes. We head out in two hours, that should be enough for everyone to be ready."

Everyone knows Josephine's word is absolute.

"Well...then time to start packing." Dorian said. "I can't wait until everyone in the palace sees you!" He gives Levy a peck on the cheek and leaves the room.

Sera and Cassandra both left the room, but not before saying something to Levy.

"Just remember I'll be there if you need someone that needs ass kicking." Sera said and left.

"I usually don't look forward for Balls, but…I'm sure this one will be…a sight to see." With those words, Cassandra left.

"I shan't keep you my dear, I have clothes to pack, and things to settle." Vivienne said. She turned to look at Erelan. "Are you sure you don't want to pursue in designing clothes? I believe it will start a whole new trend in Orlais."

"No Madame Vivienne." Ery replied, smiling.

"Shame." She sighed dramatically, and then spoke to the Seamstress. "Madame Lafontaine, I need your assistance." The seamstress bowed her head at Levy and walked out the room following Vivienne behind.

"If you need anything Inquisitor, just let me know. Also, Lady Erelan you will be joining us as well." Josephine said.

"Of course. How would you like me to assist?"

"You can do whatever you see fit." Leliana replied.

Ery hummed, debating what she wants to pose as. Josephine and Leliana nodded their heads in farewell and left. Hawke walked over towards both elves.

"Well…since your leaving for Halamshiral. Fenris and I will head out to Crestwood to meet Warden Stroud."

"Oh right." Levy replied.

"Join us when you're done with the whole saving the empress thing." Hawke hands her a map at the secret location. "Here. This is where we will be."

"Thank you Hawke. I will do my best to finish up this mission and meet you all there."

"No problem! Try not to ruin the dress!"

"No promises there."

Hawke gives Levy and Ery a quick hug before leaving the room. Now only she and Ery are left alone in the room. She took the opportunity to walk over to the mirror and look at herself. She could not believe that the person staring back at her is…well her. She really did look different. She turns to Ery, curious as to what inspired the dress.

"Ery, how did you ever manage to come up with this?"

"Hmm? The dress? It…just came to me. Since…well I would assume a fight will happen, and fighting in a frilly, poufy, heavy and very tight dress would not go well." Without thinking, the next words accidentally slipped. "I was in your position once." After realizing what she said, she abruptly turned her head away from Levy and cursed under her breath.

"What do you mean?" Levy asked, confusion and curiosity shown on her face.

"Oh…uhm…being in the fade."

"Ah…you dreamt of such things?"

"Yes."

Without saying another word, Levy focused her attention back to the mirror. Ery let out a sigh of relief.

 _If brother knew this happened…he will have a fit!_ She thought.

"Can you help me with taking the dress off?" Levy asked.

"Sure."

Ery walked over towards her and started helping her undress. Once everything is neatly put back in place and packed up, Levy put on a new set of clothing. Blue tunic, black leggings with matching black boots.

"Do you need help packing up?" Ery asked.

"No, I'll be fine. You should start packing up. You know how Josie can be."

"Right. Well if you need me, just let me know."

"Will do." Levy smiled, and she smiled back.

* * *

Ery left Levy's room. She walks inside the rotunda and sees Solas already packing up. Ery looked up to check if Dorian or Leliana are in sight. Luckily, they were not. Most likely busy with packing up. She walks closer towards him and whispered in elvhen.

" _Isa'ma'lin._ "

" _Asa'ma'lin._ "

" _I am to accompany the inquisition to Halamshiral. I am…unsure as to what…I should be. Care to share what you are going to be known as?"_

" _Ah…I am…going to be just The inquisitor's elven servant."_

" _Well…that…narrows it down."_ She grumbled.

" _I…require your assistance…there is…something I need you to do when we arrive at the ball."_

" _That would…be?"_

" _I will need you to…pose as one of the Orlais elven servant…there is…an eluvian hidden and I need access to it."_

" _I take it…someone else owns it right now?"_

" _Yes."_

" _Ma nuvenin. I shall pose as one of the servants."_

" _Also…please be careful. Your…beauty will attract unwanted attention."_

" _I'll be fine; I can take care of myself. You worry too much…dear brother."_

" _Only to protect you from the dangers the ball entices."_

" _It's not the first time."_

They hear footsteps above and quickly nodded their farewells. Ery walked out the rotunda, into Cullen's room, but he wasn't there. She walks out and finally arrives in her room. Since she will be just a common servant, she only brought clothing that would pass as an Orlais servant. Once everyone is all packed up and ready to go, they all met at the front gate. Awaiting them were six very fancy carriages. Bull whistled.

"I have to admit…the ambassador has outdone herself." He said.

"Makes you wonder what else she can do." Sera said.

"My lady is very resourceful when it comes to dealing with merchants." Blackwall said.

"Yeah, I'll say. These probably cost…what? a fortune!" Varric said.

"Not all are from Josephine, the white one is mine. Now if you'll excuse me." Vivienne started walking towards her own carriage, with servants loading her trunks.

"Great! Everyone is here! I have taken the liberty grouping each of you." Josephine's voice came.

"Why can't we just pick our own?" Levy said.

"Oh…I didn't…ask. Forgive me, this is rude on my part."

"Told you so Josie." Leliana chuckled.

"Well... Inquisitor, who would you like to be in group with?"

"That's easy!" She grabbed Ery's arms.

"Anyone…else?" Josephine asked.

"Oh…uhm…" Levy looked over at Solas, debating if she should ask. Ery caught her looking at him and grinned.

"If Levy doesn't know…I have…a suggestion." She said.

"Alright." Josephine said.

Still linked arms with Levy, she walks over to Solas and grabbed his arm.

"Solas. You will be part of this group and you cannot say no."

Solas looked at his sister and then to Lavellan. "As you wish." He said bowing his head slightly.

Already the servants started putting their trunks on one of the carriage. Solas started walking towards it and went in. Levy hops in with Ery behind. Before closing the door, Ery poked her head out.

"Commander! Care to join our group?" She called out. Cullen looked at her, turning red as a tomato. He cleared his throat.

"I…uh…yes." He replied, sheepishly.

As he starts walking towards them, loud whistles and cheering can be heard from the companions. This made him blush even more. He quickly hopped in, closing the door behind him. Finally, after much debating, everyone settled into their carriage. Bull and Dorian in one, since Dorian apparently brought a lot of luggage. Sera and Blackwall in another. Varric and Cassandra, much to Cassandra's dismay. Josephine and Leliana. As for Cole, he happily rode on a horse. Once everything is settled and ready, they all left for Halamshiral. The people cheering them on as they leave.

* * *

The ride to Halamshiral proved to be very interesting and difficult for the couples. Inside their carriage, no one has said a word for what felt like hours. Finally, Ery gave in and broke the silence.

"So…Cullen. How does one become a templar?"

"Oh! I can answer that." Levy replied. "They have to take vows…if I remembered correctly. I asked him the same question before."

"Vows? What kind of vows?" Ery asked.

"Just…a rite of passage in order to become one." Cullen replied.

"Does it go 'I swear by all that is holy…'?"

Levy chuckled. "Apparently something close to that. Also…they don't have to give up physical temptation. Most do it to prove themselves, but…" Levy trailed off.

"Interesting." Solas who has been silent joined in. "Have you made such vows commander?"

Cullen coughed, his face turning red immediately. Ery shot Solas a deathly glare, and Levy laughed.

"No. I…no I did not." Cullen replied, rubbing his neck.

"Why the sudden interest _Hah'ren_." She hissed the last word.

"I am merely curious. Wouldn't you be, _Da'lan_?" He replied, emphasizing the last word. Ery just glared at him. Levy feeling the tension between them, asked whatever question came to mind and what she asked made everyone choke with their own spit.

"Have you…had sex with anyone Cullen?"

"Maker!" Cullen breathed out.

"Sorry, didn't mean to ask that…" She said, looking down. Embarrassed.

"It's alright…Inquisitor. I…did once. A long time ago."

Ery stared at him, surprised he actually answered and told the truth. Solas glanced at his sister to see her reaction. He should have known that not all men are…'innocent' in these sort of things.

"Only once?" Ery asked as curiosity took over.

"Yes. Before the circle was surrounded by abominations. After that I…haven't since."

"Ohhh… I see." Ery looked down, lost in her thoughts.

"Solas, if you don't mind I have a question." Cullen started.

Ery and Levy looked at Cullen then to Solas.

"Of course, what is it you wish to know?"

"Ery…uhm…told me that a mage can pull someone…from their dreams and into another…or can will it to change the scene. I believe it's called the Fade. Well…seeing as you're known to be the expert of these things…I wanted to know if…its possible for…an ex-templar such as myself..." He let his sentence trail off.

"You wish to know if Ery can pull you out of a nightmare considering that you were a templar."

"Yes. Would it…have any effect on us?"

"No. As long as the mage knows what he or she is doing no harm will come to either of them." Solas looks at Ery. "From what I can tell, she seems to know what she is offering."

"I wouldn't offer if I didn't." Ery muttered.

"Have you done it before Ery?" Levy asked, curious.

"I have…a couple times." She replied.

"Then I will be in your care Ery." Cullen said.

"Just let me know when you're ready Cullen." She gave him her sweet smile.

* * *

The inquisition was on the road for at least a day and a half only resting for the night. Josephine was adamant about arriving at least half the day before the Ball, so everyone had time to actually clean themselves up after the long journey. It was midafternoon when they finally arrived in Halamshiral. Everyone was exhausted and wanted nothing but to have a soft bed, some good food and most of all wine, a lot of them. Josephine on the other hand, was already giving everyone instructions on whose boarding room with whom. The rooms that they got should have costed them a lot of money but thanks to Vivienne's connection, they all stayed for free. Food and alcohol provided. Vivienne already making herself comfortable in her own suite. Ery, Cassandra, Levy and Sera all shared one room. The men had to be split in two rooms for obvious reasons. Bull and Dorian already comfortable in their own room. Solas, Blackwall, Cullen and Cole are in one. Though Cole claims he doesn't sleep or even eat, which didn't surprise most of them. Josephine and Leliana in another. Once everyone had bathe, eaten and drank plenty almost immediately they fell asleep in their room. All, except Levy.

She was too anxious and scared that she will fail in this mission. She laid still on her very comfortable bed and stared at the ceiling. Cassandra and Sera's snores did not help her resolve to sleep. Unable to fall asleep, Levy got up from bed, wrapped a robe around her and silently made her way out the balcony. Thanks to Vivienne, everyone in the inquisition are in the same top floor, each with their own balcony. She leaned on the railing and looked up at the sky. There wasn't much stars. Even at night Halamshiral is bustling with people. Mostly nobles and their so called parties. She heard some rustling to her left side and turned her head to look.

"Solas?" She softly called out.

Solas stilled for a moment, and looked at her direction. His face was stern at first then slowly softened after seeing her.

"Vhenan? Shouldn't you be asleep?" He asked as he jumped from his spot to hers. She stepped back a little as he landed silently.

"Couldn't sleep. Cassandra and Sera's snoring didn't help either." She replied chuckling.

Solas tugged some loose hairs behind her ear. He could tell something else is bothering her.

"What's wrong?" He asked, cupping her face. Levy held both his hands on hers.

"I'm just...worried. Scared that I will fail to save the empress and the future in Redcliffe will come true" Solas embraced her, kissing her forehead.

"Of all the months I have known and seen you do. This one will be no different. You will save the empress, and stop the future you saw from happening."

"But what-" Solas stopped her with a gentle kiss.

"You will be fine Vhenan. I will be at your side every step of the way." He said, smiling down at her.

Levy nodded, and buried her head on his chest, wrapping her arms around his waist pulling him closer. Solas embraced her tighter. Ever since their intimate confession, there was never a day for them to be alone. For weeks Levy had been busy with learning how to dance, with Solas as her teacher of course. After, Leliana would pull her aside to teach her how to play the game. Vivienne, teaches her the manners and how to walk like a noble. Josephine, with all the important nobles' names that she has to engage with. To have Levy memorize each names. Tonight however, everyone is asleep, and after so long of not feeling her body against his, this feels so...perfect.

The sound of Dorian's voice made them both jolt.

"Vashante Kaffas! Really?!"

"Hey, you like it!"

"You big brute!"

"Yeah, I know!"

Solas and Levy looked at each other and giggled.

"Well...least now everyone's suspicions are right." Solas said.

"It wasn't hard to tell." She replied.

Solas looks over the rails and noticed a cake shop still open.

"How do you find...the little frilly cakes?"

"Like the ones in Val Royeaux? I never tried before."

"Care to try one now?" He moved his head towards the cake shop.

"Absolutely! Let me just...change my robes."

"Of course, I'll meet you down there."

They parted ways. Levy swiftly changed her night robes to her everyday robes and pulled the hood up to hide her face, in case someone recognizes her. She quietly opened the door and softly closed it. She scanned the area, then quickly ran downstairs. Solas already waiting for her. He extended his hand once she took it, they walked towards the shop. The shopkeeper, her face covered halfway by a mask, politely smiled at them as Solas pointed to two tiny cakes. One chocolate with a strawberry ontop and the other a simple vanilla cake with a tiny carrot ontop. Solas paid the lady extra and she gladly accepted it and wrapped up the cakes.

They walk back to the villa and all the way up to the roof, where they both settled and Solas unwrapping the boxes. He holds up both cakes infront of her.

"Which one would you like to try first?"

Levy stared at both cakes, debating.

"Hmm...the vanilla one."

Solas gives her the vanilla and watches as she takes a tiny bite. She eyed the cake intently and realized it is not what it seems to be.

"I believe it is called...a carrot cake." He said, noticing her confusion.

"Oh...it's...interesting."

"I take it you are not fond of carrots?"

"I'm okay with it...as long as it's not in a cake."

He gave a slight chuckle and took the carrot cake from her hand and exchanges it with the chocolate one.

"You may like this one better."

Levy took a small bite and she moaned in delight. Solas is right she likes...no loves this one better.

"Creators! This is...wow! I love this one!" Solas laughed a little.

"It's what they call...divine chocolate. It's not for me, I like this one better." He took a bite out of the carrot cake and groaned.

"Now I have a new mission!"

"What would that be?" Solas raised an eyebrow.

"Buy all the chocolate cakes! And... whatever pastries that have chocolate in them."

He laughed. "I wish you luck on that. I doubt Josephine would approve."

"I will make her." She said, taking another bite.

Solas shook his head and took another bite. After sometime the street lights, and the parties has died down. Solas and Levy silently watch from the roof, drunk nobles walking home. One of them hit his head on a pole. Both elves have to cover their mouths to muffle their laughs. Once all the lights have been turned off, the stars emerged. Levy lays her head on Solas' shoulder. He wraps an arm around her and pulls her close. They both looked up to see some constellations.

"When I was young...I used to sneak out at night and climb the tallest hill and just lay down and count how many constellations I could find."

"How many did you find?"

"I tried...but I only found maybe...four." She replied sheepishly.

"Do you see one now?" He pointed up.

"Hmm…" She searched the night sky and tried to connect each stars. "Oh! I see...a dragon! That's Mythal! The protector and mother-of-all."

"I see...the sun next to her." Solas pointed out.

"Elgar'nan. God of vengeance and the father-of-all." She said. "Oh! there are Dirthamen and Falon'Din."

"I see...Andruil...and Ghilan'nain." He said pointing at each.

"I think...I see...Sylaise and... June!" She points at them.

"I see them too." He replies.

"Wow...this is the most I've found in all my years!"

She starts tracing another constellation and gasps. Solas followed her trail and knew all too well who she has found.

"Fen'Harel." She whispers. The bringer of nightmares and traitor of all."

Solas stiffened a little at the mention of his name. Levy notices and stared at his face. It was difficult to see what kind of expression he made, but as far as she could tell it looked like he was...disheartened. As quickly as it showed, Solas composed himself and pointed at the sky.

"Behind him...is the moon." He said.

Levy followed his gaze and looked up.

"Lileath Goddess of Dreams." She said. "The Dalish barely knows anything about her. Only that she is the one that guides our dreams. Opposite of the dreadwolf."

"I learned something about her...in my travels from the fade." He said, still looking up. Levy turned to look at him.

"What did you find?"

"She is cunning and very mischievous." He replied flatly.

"From what I learned. She is generous and kind to all." She said.

"She is that too I suppose." He said. "Also...she and the dread wolf were the closest."

"I heard stories of that." She said. Solas looked at her, eyebrow raised.

"What kind of stories?" He asked.

"There are different kinds...but the one that is told over and over is that a long time ago when Lileath met the dreadwolf, he fell in love with her. And because of their differences it never worked out. Like all the others, he locked her away."

Solas couldn't help but let out a small laugh. Levy stared at him confused and a little irritated.

"I know you don't think The Dalish people's beliefs are not true. But this is what I grew up in."

" _Ir abelas_. The fade showed me a very different perspective." He replied, composing himself. "I meant no disrespect, Vhenan."

"You will have to show me these dreams one day." She said.

"Yes. One day. For now, I believe it is time to head back and get at least some hours of sleep. After all we have a big night coming."

"Right."

They started walking down from the roof and back to their rooms. Solas gave her a soft kiss on the forehead before leaving to his joint room. Levy silently walked in her room, took off the robes and laid down on her bed. She closed her eyes and in mere moments sleep overtook her.

* * *

The early morning sun beamed down from the windows, lightening up the room. A knock came from the door and then slowly opened. Josephine, Leliana and Cassandra walked in. Sera, Levy and Ery are still sleeping soundly. All three women bundled up under their covers. Josephine sighed, and nodded at Cassandra to wake them all up. Cassandra held up a bell, Josephine and Leliana covered their ears and Cassandra violently shakes the bell.

"TIME TO WAKE UP!"

All three elves bolted up from their beds. Sera with her bow ready, Ery and Levy both have their ice magic ready in hand.

"It's just us!" Leliana said.

"Fenedhis Lasa!" Ery cursed.

"Wot the fuck! You nearly got arrowed!" Sera puts her bow down.

"Creators…I thought we were being attacked." Levy took a deep breath. "What's all this about?"

"Forgive me Inquisitor but we have much to prepare before the Ball and the sooner we start the better." Josephine said.

"Ugh, couldn't you all jus wake her up instead?" Sera complained.

"No, everyone has to be present. Come on everyone is waiting at the table. Breakfast will be served soon." Josephine turned around and walked out the door. Leliana walking beside her.

"Wasn't there at least a better way to wake us up Cass?" Ery said, through yawning.

"It was either that or a bucket of cold water. I picked the more… sensible one."

"Point taken."

"All three of you should start getting ready, before Josephine sends someone else." Cassandra said, walking towards the door and closing it.

All three women simultaneously groaned and fell back on their bed. Ery is the first to get off her bed. With a flick of her wrist, the bed is made.

"Can you not do that infront of me, you know I hate magic!" Sera glared at her.

"Nobody says you need to watch." Ery retorted.

"Ugh...shut it." Sera haughtily get off her bed, intentionally making a mess as she leaves the blanket on the floor and a pillow. Ery shakes her head and chuckled.

"You two are such a delight in the morning." Levy quips, grinning at them.

"Shut up!" They said in unison.

Both Ery and Sera threw pillow at her. She couldn't evade quickly and got hit by both. Ery and Sera burst out laughing and high fived eachother. They did not notice two pillows thrown at them until it hit both their faces, making an 'oof' sound. They glared at Levy and...so a pillow fight ensues. All three elves are so engrossed in their battle, they did not notice the door opening and the two gentlemen standing by the door, bewildered at the sight. One of the pillow intended for Levy was accidently thrown towards the door. Solas is quick enough to evade, but Cullen on the other hand...was not. Both Sera and Ery noticed them and stood still. Levy turned her head to look at the door and dropped her pillow.

"Oh frig! Ery did it!" Sera ran out towards the balcony and jumped away.

"Sera! You're still wearing your last night clothing!" Ery called out, but Sera is far gone.

"Solas. Commander." Levy greeted them, tying her robes.

"Josephine, had asked us to check up on you three." Solas said.

"Ah, uhm...we were just...getting ready." Levy replied. Ery walked up behind her, still wearing her nightclothes.

"Cullen are you alright?" She looks at his redden nose.

"I'm fine. I...uhm…" He stared at her for a moment and turned crimson red. It is the first time he has seen her in something other than her regular clothing. Hair loose. Her long silvery silk nightdress is very thin, that it shows her erect nipples. Ery oblivious to this, approaches him closer.

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yes. Yes. Just uhm...your...uh...clothes are…" He couldn't handle it any longer and looked away.

Ery stared at him confuse then looked at herself and realized her breasts were exposed. She cursed herself and swiftly grabbed her robes and covered herself. Her face almost as red as Cullen's. Solas cleared his throat.

"Commander and I will wait outside. The Ambassador was clear that we cannot leave until you three...well in this case two join us." He said.

"We will...be out in a moment." Levy replied, closing the door.

Cullen and Solas waited by the door, silently. They could hear Ery fussing about Cullen seeing her exposed and how stupid she is. Levy assuring her that it's alright, she will be fine. Solas couldn't help but grin, while Cullen couldn't stop blushing. After five minutes or so, Levy and Ery walked out the room and all four of them descended down the stairs and into the kitchen. Everyone even Sera are already sitting and eating their breakfast. Varric took notice of the blushing faces of both Cullen and Ery, and grinned. They took the empty seats and settled down.

"Now that everyone is here, we can begin with our preparations." Josephine said.

Josephine laid out plans on what to do and what not to do while in the party. She specifically singled out Sera and Cole. After the long and boring meeting. Everyone headed off to start preparing for the big night. As the sun starts to set, the Inquisition are all dressed and ready to head out. All except for their Inquisitor who is at the moment still in the room still getting dressed.

"Almost done Levy." Ery said, clipping the smaulders on. "There."

She walks infront of Levy and stares her down. Checking to see if anything is amiss.

"Oh! Forgot the mask."

She walks over a box and pulled out a golden mask with intricate feather designs on the right side, while the rest of the mask has swirl designs with tiny emerald gems adorned around.

"When...where did you get this?" Levy ask as Ery puts it on her.

"Leliana had it, she wanted to surprise everyone."

"She certainly did."

"Now, everything is perfect." Ery said taking a step back.

"I still don't understand why you chose to be an Orlesian servant." Levy said.

"Easy. I get to hear all the gossips! Who does not want to her that!" Ery smirked.

"Would be nice to see you wear something like this...I bet it would take Cullen's breath away." Levy teased.

"Hmm...well...right now the one person that will have his breath taken away is...Solas." Ery grinned.

Levy blushed. She has forgotten Solas has never seen her with a dress before. She hasn't seen him wear anything else, other than his usually…'hobo' garments.

"Ready?"

"Ready as I'll ever be...I suppose."

Ery extended her hand and helped Levy walk down the flight of stairs. Once Ery opened the front doors, a small breeze made the dress flow. Levy had to hold the skirts down until the breeze stopped. When all is clear, she noticed everyone were staring at her. All except for Vivienne are wearing the same uniform. Red military jacket and pants. Golden boots, gloves and belt. Regal blue sash and cummerbund. Their eyes wide, jaws dropping.

"Wow. Now _THAT_ is what I call a dress!" Bull exclaimed.

"Shit. If I didn't witness this and someone said you wore this dress. I would say they are bullshitting." Varric said shaking his head in disbelief.

"Daaarling, you look magnificent! This will definetly start trend." Vivienne said.

"For once, I am actually speechless." Dorian said.

"You look lovely Inquisitor." Blackwall said.

"Thank you Blackwall. To tell you the truth. I am still not used to wearing this and walking in heels…" Levy replied.

"Wondering. Hoping. What does he think? Does he like it? Heart pounding. Nervous. Afraid. What if I fail tonight?" Cole spoke softly next to Solas.

"Weirdy doing his weird shite again." Sera said, stepping back.

"Cole. I don't believe that is—" Solas started.

"Hot. Swell. Looking lovely. She looks beautiful. Love. Hurt. But happy."

"Cole. Stop. Please."

"Oh…sorry. I thought…I was helping."

"It's alright Cole, just…be careful." Solas assured him.

"I will. Thank you Solas."

"Since everyone is accounted for. Let us go." Josephine said.

Ery helped Levy walk towards the carriage and into it.

"Are you not coming in Ery?"

"No Le- Inquisitor. I am but a mere servant." Ery bowed and walked away. Levy looked on confused as to what just happened.

"She seems to be getting into her character." Solas said, standing by the door.

"Ah…right Orlesian servant. Will you be riding with me?" Levy asked, looking at him. Hoping.

"If you wish me to." He replied, smiling.

"Always." She whispered so only he can hear. He chuckled and hopped inside.

Once everyone has settled in they all headed out for the Winter Palace. Levy's carriage is the first in line of all the others. She sticks her head out and sees Ery on a horse, riding next to Cullen. Ery chose to wear just a simple long sleeves brown dress. Just above the knees, with a scoop down neckline. A black sash wrapped around her waist with a pair of brown wrappings for shoes. She has her hair in a bun with some lose strands on the side. She really looks like one of the servants. The only thing that probably sets her apart from the rest is the fact she is taller, and her beauty. She sighed and sat back down, facing Solas.

"Are you still thinking you will fail Vhenan?" Solas asked, sensing her anxiety.

"No…I'm more worried about Ery now. I still don't understand why she chose to be one of the servants."

"Ah. I heard she wanted to experience the thrills of being a palace maid."

"She told me she doesn't want to miss any gossips." Levy chuckled. "But…she stands out Solas…a lot."

"I…see what you mean."

 _She will be fine._ He thought

"I'm just worried for her safety. If a noble finds her attractive, which she is…like VERY attractive, he will try to buy her right then and there, and will do…" She couldn't finish her sentence just the thought of Ery being abused made her stomach churn.

"My heart…" Solas moved next to her and wrapped his arms around her. "No harm will come to her. I'm sure Cullen will make sure of it. The inquisition will be there to protect her should anything happen. You and I will be there."

 _I will personally massacre whoever harms my sister._ He thought.

"You're right. Let's hope nothing happens." She said, leaning her head on his shoulder.

They stayed that way for the rest of the ride. Right outside with Cullen and Ery, she starts telling Cullen about the elves and what their beliefs are.

"How well do you know about the elves?" She asked him.

"Not much, only that they worship…different deities. Gods and Goddesses." He replied.

"Hm…I see. What do you know about their Gods and Goddesses?"

"I heard they all have different purposes."

"True. Would…you like to learn more about them? If given the chance?"

"Learn more about your culture? Of course." He said smiling at her.

"Alright. Where would you like me to start?"

"How about telling me about the Gods and Goddesses?"

"There are five Gods and five Goddesses each with their own respective power."

"The elves worship ten deities? Maker's breath." Cullen said in disbelief.

"Uh-huh. There is Elgar'nan God of Vengeance also known as the all-father, Mythal the great protector and the all-mother. So those two...are what we call our father and mother. Falon'Din God of Death then there is his twin Dirthamen God of secrets and knowledge. Andruil the Goddess of Hunt, Sylaise Goddess of all domestic arts, June God of craft he is Sylaise's husband. Ghilan'nain mother of the Halla and known as the Goddess of navigation."

"That is…only eight. You said there is ten of them." Cullen said, confused.

"Yes…Fen'Harel also known as the Dread Wolf."

"I heard of him…the Dalish elves call him the trickster God."

"Yes…but sometimes not all is what they seem." She said with melancholy.

"Who is the last one?"

"Lileath Goddess of Dreams."

"That is a lot of deities to pray to."

"Well…if you think about it, we pray for different things everyday. Example would be…praying for protection; Mythal. Wanting vengeance; Elgar'nan. To guide our way; Ghilan'nain and so on."

"Putting it that way…it does make sense. But…I will always believe in the Maker."

"Just as the elves believe in the Creators."

"I would…like to learn more about your culture. It is…rather interesting. If you don't mind telling me all about it of course."

"I don't mind. I'd love to teach you all I know."

"Good. Also…when this whole…saving the empress mission is over…do you think you can help me with the nightmares?"

" _Bellanaris_." She grinned.

"I will take that...as a yes?"

"Of course."

Cullen looked around for a moment and when no one is looking, he leaned towards her and gives her a quick kiss on the lips.

After travelling for almost an hour, they finally arrived at the Winter Palace. The golden iron gates opened for them to enter. One by one they each stepped out of their carriage, and grouped up, with Levy in the middle looking ahead ready to play the game.

 **Author's Notes:**

 **Dun dun dun! Everyone is set and ready!**

 **Hope you all like this chapter!**

 **Id like to thank all my followers and favs for reading this far long! You guys are awesome! It is you who keeps me going!**

 **Thank you thank you thaaank you!**

 ***Throws hearts around***

 **Part Two Preview...**

"Can't keep your eyes off your _Vhenan?"_ Ery teased.

"What did you find?" Solas asked.

She pours more wine in his cup. Head down low.

"The magic was strong, but I disrupted. Funny, the password used...was very interesting. _Fen'Harel Enaste_."

 _Dreadwolf's favor..._ He thought.

She bowed and left Solas to his own thoughts.

"Ery!" Cullen kicked open the door then stood still, shocked at the scene he sees...


	25. Chapter 25

**Author's notes:**

 **There will be a lot of in-game conversation. I did try to change some of it.**

 **Also there will be more OC characters introduced-ish for the future of this story.**

 **Hope you will like this chapter!**

 **WARNING: Some graphic, violence and rape happens!**

 **Game On**

The Inquisition stood tall, and proud right on the front door. Already the people around them have started whispering to eachother.

"Is the Elf really the Herald?"

"What? The Elf savage?"

"Maker! I hope not."

"I heard she closed the Breach."

"An Elf?"

Levy rolled her eyes and clenched her fists. How she wants to just burn and freeze everyone right now. Josephine cleared her throat, and whispered to her.

"Smile Inquisitor. We don't want to look rude." She said as she smiles to everyone around.

Levy did as she is told. She straightened her back and smiled. They all started walking up the stairs when a voice stopped them all in their tracks.

"You! What are you doing zere with ze guests?"

They turned around and saw an Orlesian noble grabbing Ery by the arm, harshly.

"Oh! Forgive me monsieur I am new and..." Ery played her part as a scared and lost servant on point.

"Bah! Come! Zis way to ze Kitchen! Elves, the lot of you can rot!"

Everyone in the Inquisition glared at the soldier as he pulls Ery away. Ery gave them a reassuring smile, as she disappears from sight. Cullen, whose hand settled on his sword, clenched his teeth. Leliana puts a hand on his shoulder shaking her head. He took a deep breath and let go of his sword. Everyone looked at eachother and kept walking towards the Vestibule.

"Ahh...The Inquisitor. Finally, we meet face to face." A voice said.

Levy turned her face around to see a man wearing a mask.

"Grand Duke Gaspard. On behalf of the Inquisition. We Thank you for the invitation." Josephine stepped in and bowed.

"It's a pleasure. Anything to excite the party the better." He replied with intrigue, smiling politely.

"I'd like to personally thank the Grand Duke for inviting us then." Levy said as she half curtsied.

"You can repay me by...accompanying me dear Inquisitor." He replied holding out his arm.

"I'll be delighted Grand Duke." She takes up the offer and linked arms with his.

They started walking together towards the grand door, leading to the ballroom. The rest of the Inquisition following behind. He leans in a little closer so only she can hear.

"To bring the mages into your rank of army was not only a bold move but brilliant. Imagine what the Inquisition can accomplish with the full support of the rightful emperor of Orlais."

"Which one is that again? I keep getting them confused." She teased. He chuckled and patted her hand.

"Of course the handsome one." He grinned. "Are you ready to shock the whole court My lady? There will be stories about this for ages to come."

"I can't imagine anyone have seen anything better than us in their entire lives." She chides, and giggled.

"You are a woman after my own heart." He smiled. "As a friend...perhaps you should know...an Elven woman...Briala, I suspect is trying to disrupt this...negotiations. My people have found some ambassadors all over the fortifications, sabotage seems the least of their crimes."

"Well, we can't have that now can we? As a friend I will investigate this for you." She smiled.

"Please...be as discreet as possible. I detest the game...but if we do not play it well, our enemies will make us the villains. Now, we are keeping the court waiting. Shall we?"

"Of course. We don't want anyone to miss a spectacular show." She smiled politely.

Solas has been watching her the entire time. The way she speaks, her body language and occasional flirting has peaked his interest. Just weeks ago she was just learning, now she looks like she can be one of them.

 _You continue to surprise me..._ He thought

The Duke excused himself for a moment to talk to one of his people. Levy took the opportunity to tell all three advisors about what the Duke had told her, just in time for him to walk back and stand beside her. He held up his arm in which she gracefully took it. The grand door opened and they stepped inside the Ballroom.

"Presenting Grand Duke Gaspard de Chalons. Accompanying him… The Lady Inquisitor Lavellan."

Everyone in the ballroom gasps. Empress Celene walked in and nodded at them, and they in turn bowed and curtsied. All the nobles in the room watched both Levy and the Duke as they make their way down the steps. Levy scanned the room with her eyes and found all the females pointing directly at her. She even heard one noble woman whispering to another about her dress being 'Scandalous'.

 _Well…least the dress actually did some of its purpose…_ She thought.

Other women complemented with 'it's very different' 'wonder who made it' 'I must have one made!'. She almost made a loud laugh but bit her lower lip from doing so. She looked at the Duke and he was grinning widely. He is enjoying this attention too much.

"Vanquisher of the Rebel Mages of Ferelden. Crusher of the Vile apostates of the Mage Underground!" The announcer continued.

"This guy writes a better story." She heard Varric muttered.

"He is so full of it, that's not how it went." Sera's voice came.

"Champion of the Blessed Andraste Herself!"

Duke Gaspard chuckled and whispered to her. "Did you see their faces? Priceless." She nodded in agreement.

"Accompanying the Inquisitor…Seeker Cassandra Allegra Portia Calogera Filomena—"

"Get on with it!" Cassandra grunted in annoyance.

"…Pentaghast. Fourteenth cousin to the King of Nevara, nine times removed. Hero of Orlais, right hand of the Divine."

 _Wow…that is one…long name_. Levy thought.

"Madame Vivienne, First Enchanter of the Circle of Magi. Enchanter of the Imperial Court, Mistress of the Duke Ghislain."

"Her Ladyship Mai Bhalsych of Korse."

Levy heard Sera snickered. She couldn't help but cough a little to hide her laugh.

"The Lady Inquisitor's Elven Serving Man. Solas."

When she heard his name she felt her heart jump out of her chest. She wanted to turn around and watch him as he walks, but she couldn't. She continues walking with the Duke towards Empress Celene. The announcer kept on with his job, announcing each of the Inquisition's inner circle. After a while he finally got to the three advisors.

"Ser Cullen Rutherford of Honleath. Commander of the forces of the Inquition. Former Knight-Commander of Kirkwall."

 _If only Ery was here…she would be walking beside him…_ Levy thought.

"Lady Leliana, nightingale of the imperial court. Veteran of the fifth blight, seneschal of the Inquisition and left hand of the Divine."

"And Lady Josephine Cherette Montilyet of Antiva City Ambassador of the Inquisition."

After what felt like forever, she, the duke and everyone else all stopped right below Celene and another woman beside the Empress.

"Cousin. My dear Sister." The Duke greeted.

"Grand Duke." Celene curtsied. "We are always honored when your presence graces our court."

"Don't waste my time with pleasantries Celene. We have business to conclude."

"We will meet for the negotiations after we have seen to our other guests."

The Duke bowed. He turned his head to Levy.

"Inquisitor." He softly lifts her hand to his lip and gives it a quick kiss and then left. She watches him as he disappears into the crowd.

"Lady Inquisitor, we welcome you to the winter palace." Celene smiles at her, then gestures towards Duke's sister. "Allow us to present our cousin the Grand Duchess of Lydes, without whom this gathering would never have been possible." The Duchess curtsied.

"What an unexpected pleasure. I was not aware the Inquisition would be part of our festivities. We will certainly speak later, Inquisitor." She parted with those words, leaving Celene and Levy.

"Your arrival at court is like a cool wind on a summer's day."

"I am delighted to be here, Your Majesty."

"We have heard much of your exploits, Inquisitor. They have made grand tales for long evenings. How do you find Halamshiral?"

"I have no words to suffice. Halamshiral has many beauties, and I couldn't do them justice."

"Your modesty does you credit, and speaks well for the Inquisition. Feel free to enjoy the pleasures of the Ballroom, Inquisitor. We look forward to watching you dance."

"Thank you, Your Majesty."

Levy curtsied as Celene walks away. She starts making her way up the steps and encounters Leliana.

"Inquisitor, a word, when you have a moment." She said as she walks away.

Levy nodded in agreement. She greets everyone she passes by. Even made a small conversation with some. As she keeps on walking, she notices Josephine talking to one of the noble women and approached them.

"Josephine." She greeted.

"Inquisitor." Josie replied. The woman gasps in excitement.

"Oh! Josephine! is this her? the Inquisitor?!"

"Yes. Inquisitor allow me to introduce Yvette Gabriella Montilyet of Antiva. My younger sister." Yvette giggled and curtsied.

"I...was not aware that Lady Josephine has a sister."

"Yes, she doesn't talk about her family much." Yvette said flatly.

"Yvette." Josie warned. Her sister giggled.

"I will have to come back later, I'd love to hear stories about Josephine when she was younger." Levy giggled along with Yvette.

"Another time!" Yvette mused.

Levy and Josephine shared a 'watch for anything suspicious' look, before she started walking again. At each noble she passes by, she curtsied, bowed, smiled and even had a little conversation. Mostly, they wanted to know what it is like to be a 'savage'. Levy had no choice but to answer politely as she could, no matter how much she wanted to burn them all. The further she walked she notices a crowd gathering in the corner. Cullen. The poor man looked like a sheep trapped by wolves. She let out a soft chuckle and walked over to them.

"It looks like you gathered admirers." She teased.

"Inquisitor!" Cullen greeted. "I...uh….I don't know where these people came from."

"What would Ery say when she sees this." She smirked. Cullen's face turned from bashful to grim.

"Maker...I hope she's alright." He said, rubbing his neck.

"She will be alright Cullen." She reassures him.

He gives her a small smile and she smiled back.

"Enjoy the ball Cullen." She said.

"Inquisitor." He nodded slightly.

She leaves Cullen to his own little circle. She heard the women and men giggle and asking him questions. Poor Cullen had no choice but to try and answer their question. She walks towards the Vestibule after a much agonizing meet and greet with the nobles. She sees Leliana and talked to her.

"Leliana."

"Inquisitor."

"I am so sorry I took so long. There…were some interesting stops I made and conversation." She smiled.

"It's quite alright. What you told us about the Duke pointing the blame to Briala, it is something but we cannot focus on that…yet." They started walking together, as Leliana kept talking. "The Ambassador is up to something, but we cannot know for certain. Empress Celene is fascinated by mysticism—foreseeing the future, speaking with the dead, that sort of rubbish."

"You don't believe in those?" She asked.

"I believe what I see." Leliana replied then continued. "I found she has an "occult advisor." An apostate who charmed the empress and key members of the court as if by magic."

"I take it you know the person?"

"I've had dealings with her in the past. She is ruthless and capable of anything."

"Well…time to investigate."

"I suggest…start at the…Guest Wing." Leliana said. "I'll coordinate with our spies to see if I can find anything better. I will be in the ballroom if you need me."

"Thank you. Also, have your spies found Ery yet? Or seen her around?"

"Last report I got, she was in the kitchen. Now…it seems she is…everywhere serving drinks."

"As long as she's alright and continue to be alright."

"Don't worry we are watching her." Leliana assures her.

They parted ways and the Inquisitor's little hunt for the truth starts.

* * *

Solas stood by a window, leaning on a statue with a drink on his hand. He sees Lavellan walking around, opening doors from restricted places, quietly and swiftly. He smiles a little to himself. He could not have imagined in just weeks she has mastered the art of the Game. Two elven women servants walked passed him and glanced a little his way. He smiled at them. They gasp, giggled and whispered to eachother. Solas shook his head, amused. At the corner of his eye, he sees his sister, making her rounds serving drinks. She sees him and slowly made her way towards him. He nodded once she stood infront of him.

"Would you like more wine Ser?" She asked.

"Yes, please." He held out his wine glass. She slowly poured.

"We are getting close. Strange it is…heavily guarded." She whispered to him as she pours.

"Nothing the agents and yourself could handle I hope." He whispered.

"Of course not." She smirked. As she finished pouring she curtsied a little.

Solas nodded his head in acknowledgement. "Be careful." He whispered. She smiled as she starts asking other nobles.

Solas watched his sister pouring drinks at the nobles. He noticed some noble men watching his sister with interest and whispering to eachother. The men nodded at eachother agreeing on something before separating ways. His gaze followed one of the noble as he beckons two Orlesian soldiers and they all left. He caught Lavellan walking out of a room. She smiled at the nobles she passed by. She sees Solas and slowly made her way towards him. He smiled as she neared him.

"I do adore the heady blend of power, intrigue, and _sex_ that permeates these events." The way he said 'sex' made her body shiver a little. She couldn't help but grin.

"Oh? Maybe…when this is all done…we can…have…some _fun_." She noticed his eyes went dark and filled with a lustful fire for a moment, before returning to his stoic façade.

"That remains to be…. a mystery." He smiled at her, but his eyes tell something else.

"You seem more comfortable with a grand Orlesian ball than I'd have expected." She said.

"I have seen countless such displays in my journeys in the Fade. The powerful have always been the same. Only the costumes change."

"You really need to show me these things one day."

"I did promise to show you."

"So…have you seen anything useful?"

"No. Sadly. I do not have the look of one of the elven servants, or I might well be invisible. I wonder how masked men live their lives without ever seeing that servants have an entire society of their own? If you want to find something useful. I would pay attention to what the servants do."

"I will keep that in mind. Speaking of servants…have you seen Ery?"

"Yes. Actually she just filled my glass." He held his glass up a little. She snatched it and chugged it. Solas watched her, amused. She hands him back the now empty glass.

"Good. Good she is safe."

"Yes."

"Have you encountered any trouble with the nobles?" He chuckled.

"The Orlesian do not quite know what to make of me. I have kept to myself, for fear of giving them some purchase to cling to. The food and drink are excellent."

"Oh! Did you see their display for the frilly cakes? It so much! SO MUCH!"

Solas could tell the alcohol has started to creep up on her. He wonders if she can even keep going. Levy noticed his worried look and frowned.

"I'm fine. As long as I keep…myself in check."

"I'll be here when you need me."

She gives him a slight bow and started walking towards the ballroom. She walks over to Josephine and her sister.

"Hello again."

"Inquisitor." Josephine greeted.

"If I remember…I was supposed to hear a story about how Josie was when she was young."

"Oh! Yes! Has she told you about when she was ten and—"

"Yvette!" Josephine hissed.

"Aww…come on Josie. It couldn't be that bad."

"Oh! When we were climbing the cliffs by the—"

"Stop."

"She once told the Duke of—"

"No. Absolutely not!"

"Hmph! Shestillplayswithherdollcollectionwhennoone'slooking!" Yvette said. Josephine laughed nervously.

"That's…absurd. Absolutely preposterous!" Yvette snickered. Lavellan giggled. Josephine glared at her.

"Sorry Josie." Levy said.

"I have a question. I heard a rumor. Is it true, rebel mages in Redcliffe were performing blood rites and orgies before you stopped them?"

"Where did you hear such nonsense?" Josephine asked, surprised.

"Everyone in Antiva says so! Is it true?"

"Of course. Every word. Especially the parts where everyone was nude." Levy replied. It was either the alcohol talking but she couldn't help it.

"I _Knew_ it!" Yvette beamed. Josephine just groaned.

Lavellan excused herself and started walking towards the balcony. The cool air felt good on her face. She closed her eyes and enjoyed the nice breeze, until a voice made her turn.

"The Inquisitor I presume?"

"Ambassador Briala."

"I see the Duke have told you about me."

"A little. To what do I owe this pleasure?"

"I just thought of introducing myself." Levy smiled at her.

"We both know that's not all Ambassador."

"Indeed. But this is not the time for that. I do hope…we are both in the same sides. Inquisitor."

"I hope so too. Ambassador."

Both women nodded at eachother. Briala left her Levy alone to her own thoughts again. She sighed and shook herself. It was time to find more evidence, gossips and hopefully something to blackmail all three nobles. She opened the door towards the garden and is greeted by Empress Celene's trusted maidens. They relayed their message. The Empress wishes to ally with the Inquisition as soon as Gaspard is defeated. After their conversation she started eavesdropping on some of the nobles' conversation. She mingled around with the nobles, even recruited an agent for the Inquisition. As she walks around, she comes to a stop by a lattice panel. She looks around, making sure no one is looking. She climbs up quietly and swiftly.

 _Luckily this dress is short in the front and light! Thank you Ery!_ She thought.

Once ontop she notices blood trail. She looks around and starts walking towards the nearest door and opened it, the grand library. She finds some letters on a desk. She looks to her right and notices a veilfire.

 _Odd. Wonder what it's doing here…_ She thought

Levy takes the fire and walks towards the figurines. She lights each up and once everything is lit up, it opened a secret passage. She walks down towards it and explores. She comes back out and follows the blood trail which leads to a locked door. She uses a halla figurine and it opens. Once inside she sees dead bodies, she searches the room and found some letters. As she walks out of the room the first bell rang.

 _Shit. I should start heading back._ She thought.

Levy walks back towards the Grand Library and heads to the vestibule. The second bell rang and quickly walked fast. She is about to open the door towards the ballroom when a voice made her turn around.

"Well, well what have we here? The leader of the new inquisition, fabled Herald of the faith. Delivered from the grasp of the fade by the hand of blessed Andraste herself. What could bring such an exalted creature here to the imperial court, I wonder? Do even you know?"

"Oh…I don't know. Courtly intrigues and all that." She smirked.

"Such intrigue obscure much. But not all. I am Morrigan. Some call me advisor to Empress Celene on matters of the arcane." They started walking inside the ballroom, Morrigan kept talking. "You have been very busy this evening, hunting in every dark corner of the palace. Perhaps you and I hunt the same prey?"

"Hmm…I don't know. Do we?" Morrigan chuckles.

"You are being coy."

"Perhaps. But I'd rather call it…being careful."

"Not unwise, here of all places. Allow me to speak first, then. Recently I found and killed, an unwelcome guest within these very halls. An agent of Tevinter. So I offer you this, Inquisitor. A key found on the Tevinter's body." She hands her a key. "Where it leads, I cannot say. Yet if Celene is in danger, I cannot leave her side long enough to search. You can."

"I may have…a few ideas where this leads to."

"Proceed with caution, Inquisitor. Enemies abound, and not all of them aligned with Tevinter. What comes next will be most exciting."

They both bowed to eachother and separated ways. Levy watched as Morrigan disappears from the crowd.

 _Well…seems a fight is about to start…I should look for others to join_. Levy thought.

Levy walked around looking for three of her companions to join her. She first found Cassandra, then Sera. They followed Levy as she walks towards Solas. Levy explained to them she met and talked with Morrigan, Celene's personal 'arcanist'. She leads them towards the servant's quarters. Cassandra opened up a chest full of their weapons in the room (thanks to Leliana and her spies). When everyone is all set and ready they started their investigation. The deeper they went the more they find things out. They encountered venatori agents and a battle ensues.

* * *

Outside the Vestibule. Ery served drinks until she had to refill the urn. Once back into the kitchen, she looked around and swiftly made her way out towards a hidden garden. Upon arriving she is greeted by one of Fen's trusted agent. They spoke in elvhen.

" _Revassan_ **."** She greeted.

" _Ma tarlan_." He bowed.

" _Ugh…please don't. I am just Erelan here. I am no noble, or a Goddess."_ She warned.

" _Ir abelas…but you will always be what you were and are."_

" _You're brave. No wonder my brother likes you. You are not afraid to speak your mind."_

" _I am who I am, Ma tarlan."_ Again he bowed. Ery rolled her eyes and sighed in defeat.

" _Fine. What of Briala's agents? Have you dealt with them?"_

" _Yes. As ordered we did not kill them, but put them to sleep instead, to avoid suspicions."_

" _Good."_ She nodded.

Revassan leads Ery towards a hidden door to a room. Ery looked around and sees elves by the walls sitting upright heads together sleeping.

" _I do not understand why we couldn't just kill them. It would be easier."_ Revassan grumbled.

" _There is enough bloodshed already in this area, we do not to add more."_ Ery replied, with a stern voice.

" _Fen'Harel has changed."_ He whispered.

" _Everyone changes ma falon. Maybe not immediately but given time…they will."_ She replied softly.

" _He will save the people. They- we are all waiting for the day that the elves will once again rule this wrong world."_ He said proudly.

Ery stayed silent and followed him. She is still unsure how she feels about her brother's plan. Destroying the veil leads to a lot of disaster. Whether Fen knows this or not, she doesn't see his vision as the correct way of doing things. He hasn't exactly told her anything either. This is the first he actually even asked for her help to override an eluvian. They stopped by the door, guarded by two sentinels. Revassan opened the door and she held her breath. The magic that came out of the room was intense. She slowly walked inside and sees an active eluvian. Humming and bright.

" _You were not kidding when you said the magic here is strong."_

" _I never lie."_ Revassan replied bluntly.

" _Yes. Yes."_

" _Can you override it?"_ Ery turned around and stared at him, eyebrow raised.

" _Really? Weren't you just telling me 'you are my goddess' and now you doubt my ability?"_ Revasssan blushed, and turned his face away.

" _I…just get on with it."_

Ery smirked and hummed in approval. She turned her attention to the eluvian and held out her hands. She exhaled and closed her eyes. Revassan, now composed watched as her magic began to flow through the eluvian. A pale blue hue oozing out from her and into the eluvian. He is no mage, but he could feel her strong magic intertwining with the magic that held the mirror.

 _Evanuris. God like powers._ He thought.

He watched her in awe. He remembered not long ago Mythal took Erelan under her wing. Taught her everything she knew. In time Erelan's magic came to be like the Evanuris. He was a young lad back then. Bright Red braided hair, shaved at the back, sun kissed skin, piercing emerald eyes and long nose curved perfectly with his rosy lips. Like all the elvhen men, he was tall, broad upper body, toned legs, and stood proud. He wore Andruil's vallaslin proudly. After the veil, he is still him, but much…older. His trance like stare is interrupted by her voice.

" _It is done_." She whispered, breathing heavily.

" _Are you alright?_ " He asked, concerned.

" _I will be_." She walks over towards a chair and sat. Her hands massaging her temples.

" _Is it ours…now?"_ He hesitated staring at the inactive eluvian.

" _Yes. We can freely use it."_ She pinched her nose. _"Funny. The passcode it uses…I was not expecting that."_

" _Passcode?"_ He turned to look at her. _"What is it?"_

" _Fen'Harel Enaste."_

" _Dreadwolf's favor."_

Erelan nodded and slowly stood up. " _Tell me. How does one of my sister Andruil's agent…become one of my brother Fen's trusted agent and friend?"_

" _I saw what Andruil did…and I did not approve any of her actions. After what she did…to Fen'Harel…I sought him out and asked if he could remove the vallaslin and free me."_

" _And he did."_ She pointed to his bare face. _"I hope…you and I will be friends one day."_ She smiled. Revassan stared at her, eyes wide.

" _I…do not know how to respond to that. Ma tarlan."_

" _You can start by not calling me that."_

" _I…will try."_

" _As long as you try. I should…get back to my 'duties' before they find out they are missing a servant._ " She starts walking towards the door, but stopped midway and turned around. _"Tell Vunora…I said Hi."_ She smiled and walks away. Leaving a blushing Revassan behind.

Ery felt the eluvian activate and then the feeling disappeared.

 _Until we meet again falon._ She thought.

She sneaks back inside the kitchen and sees a tray full of treats and decides to serve it along with the now full of wine urn.

* * *

Lavellan and her party fought off the last venatori agent. She looks around and noticed one running away. She along with her companions ran after him. The venatori didn't get far when a flying dagger hit him right in the head. Erelan and the others stopped and watched as Briala walks over to them.

"Inquisitor. We meet again."

"Ambassador Briala."

"Finally slumming in the servant's quarters with the rest of your people for once?" Briala mocked. Lavellan smiled politely.

"Impressive shot, Ambassador."

"Welcome to the imperial court, friend! This is our diplomacy at work. You cleaned this place out. It will take a month to get all the Tevinter blood off the marble. I came down to save or avenge my missing people. But you've beaten me to it."

"You're welcome." Lavellan couldn't help but grin at her.

"Yes…well…The council of Heralds' Emissary in the courtyard…that's not your work, is it?"

"Nope. He was dead when we arrived."

"Gaspard's doing most likely. I knew he was smuggling in the Chevaliers, but a council emissary? Bringing tevinter assassins into the palace? Those are desperate acts. Gaspard must be planning to strike tonight."

"He can try. But I'll stop him."

"Good. I wish you luck. No, I wish you success. Seems I have misjudged you Inquisitor." Lavellan quirked an eyebrow.

"Oh? How so?"

"I had thought you wouldn't be a worthy ally…but it seems I was wrong. You might just be an ally worth having. Tell me, what could you do with an army of elven spies at your disposal? You should think about it."

"Elven spies. I may have some ideas, but I'll think about it."

"Good. Help me help our people. I know which way the wind is blowing. I'd bet a coin that you'll be part of the peace talks before the night is over. And if you happen to lean a little bit our way? It could prove advantageous to us both. Just a thought."

Briala backed away and with a swift move jumped from the balcony and into the shadows. Lavellan stared at the area for a bit before turning around to her companions.

"Well then…that was interesting."

"More politics and double-dealing. Is there anyone here who is not corrupt?" Cassandra said.

"Pfft...call it what you like. This shite is just a big…uh…bigger shite!" Sera retorted.

"Time to head back to the party, before anyone wonders where we are." Levy said.

They all headed back to the servant's quarters and put their weapons way in the trunk. Cassandra and the others nodded their farewell as they start heading off to their post. Solas stayed a little longer.

"Something wrong Solas?" Levy asked.

"No. I was just thinking about how the servants are treated here."

"Ah. Yes. I am hoping once everything is done here, we could persuade whoever wins this 'game' to have the servants be treated well."

"That is a comforting thought Vhenan. Let's hope whoever the person is…he or she will listen."

He walks closer towards her and gives her forehead a sweet and gentle kiss. Levy blushed and buried her face on his chest. Solas chuckled.

"Can't we just stay here…and just enjoy eachother other's company?" She whispered. Solas wrapped his arms around her.

"I wish we could. But they will notice the Inquisitor and her elven servant man have disappeared."

"Ugh…I hate being popular and a game piece!" She grumbled. Solas lifted her chin up and rests his forehead against hers. Both staring into eachother's eyes.

"You…are doing great _Ma Vhenan_. I am convinced you have done this before." He teased.

"Oh hush you." She playfully slapped his chest. He gave a small laugh. "I guess we should head back."

Solas nodded and plants a quick but sweet kiss on her lips. He lets her go and starts walking towards his post. Levy stared at him…well mostly his butt.

 _How does he have such a sexy ass!_ She thought.

Levy shook her head and started dusting herself clean. Once satisfied, she starts heading off towards the Ballroom. As she opens the door she sees the Duchess approaching her.

"Inquisitor Lavellan. We met briefly, I am Grand Duchess Florianne De Chalons. Welcome to my party." She curtsied.

"I'd like to say I'm surprised, but I am not at all surprised that you want to me now?"

"This is Orlais, Inquisitor. Nothing happens by Accident. I believe tonight you and I are both concerned by the actions of…a certain person. Come, dance with me. Spies will not hear us on the Dance floor."

"After you My lady."

Levy bowed and gestured towards the dance floor. Florianne smiled and started walking down the stars, Levy not far behind. Everyone on the dance floor cleared a path and way. Both women held hands together and took their posture. Once the music started, their conversation starts.

"Have the Dalish gained a sudden passion for politics? What do you know about our Civil war?" Florianne asked as they both danced.

"What do you think I ought to know?" She asked.

"My brother and my dear cousin have been at each other's throats for too long."

As Florianne starts telling Levy about the civil war far ahead, Solas walks in the Ballroom and sees Levy dancing with the duchess. He stayed far off the corner to watch Levy dance with the Duchess. He hears Josephine, Cullen and Leliana not far from his left side.

"Maker!" Josephine gasps. "She is dancing with the Duchess!"

"It seems the dance lessons wasn't a waste at all then." Leliana said.

"It seems they're doing more than dance. Florianne is telling her something, but I'm not sure what." Cullen said.

"I could tell you Commander, but I think it would be best for the Inquisitor to tell us after their dance." Leliana said.

Solas too is wondering but couldn't help but feel proud of her. His attention is interrupted when a voice up ahead made him look away.

"Forgive me Messere, but I must get to work." Ery said, trying to pull herself away from a noble man's grasp.

"You are a slave here! You will do what I say! And I say I will take you away here." The noble spat.

Solas was about to walk over when suddenly Cullen swiftly walked towards them. Once Cullen arrived he pulled Ery towards him, making her stumble on his body. The noble struggled to keep his footing, but with the help of his servant he composed himself.

"Forgive the intrusion but she belongs to the Inquisition." Cullen said, glaring at the man.

"The Inquisitions? I can pay you good money for her! How about it?!" The noble man boasted.

"Unfortunately she is not for sale." Cullen replied with a stern voice.

"She is a slave of the inquisitions; I can ask someone else to purchase her."

The noble man along with this servant walked away. Ery sighed in relief, Cullen glaring at the man until he disappeared from sight.

"Thank you…Cullen." She whispered, bowing her head.

"Are you alright?" He whispered back.

"Yes. Thanks to you."

Cullen nodded and lets her go. Ery curtsied and started making her rounds like nothing happened. Cullen walks back towards Josephine and Leliana, who were watching the whole scene. Leliana dispatched one of her agent and see to it that the noble will not do any more harm. Solas' attention went back to Levy when the people clapped as the dance finished. Ery was lucky that everyone was paying more attention to the Inquisitor dancing. Levy and Florianne parted ways. Josephine was the first to greet Levy.

"You'll be the talk of the court for months. We should take you dancing more often." Levy groaned.

"Please…don't. I thought I was about to mess everything up by stepping on her foot!"

"Lucky you didn't." Josephine giggled.

"Dancing with the Duchess Florianne? I never thought I'd see the day." Leliana said, walking up to them.

"More importantly, what happened in the servants' quarters? I heard there was a fighting." Cullen said.

"Right to business already Commander?" Levy teased.

"I hope you have good news. It appears the peace talks are crumbling."

In the corner Solas watch as the advisors and Levy explained what happened at the quarters. When a voice made him look infront of him.

"Can't keep your eyes off your _Vhenan?"_ Ery teased.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

"I'm fine. Want to know what happened to the…mirror?"

"What did you find?" Solas asked.

She pours more wine in his cup. Head down low.

"The magic was strong, but I disrupted. Funny, the password used...was very interesting. _Fen'Harel Enaste_."

 _Dreadwolf's favor..._ He thought.

"Anything else?" He asked, taking a sip of his wine.

Ery shakes her head. He nodded his thanks as she bowed and left Solas to his own thoughts. The night went on as Levy finds more evidence against Gaspard, Briala and now Empress Celene. She took the same people with her to investigate. It wouldn't be long until the confrontation of all three powerful people of Orlais.

* * *

In the kitchen, Ery and two other servants were preparing their trays of more pastries and wine in their urn. The other servants finished before Ery and swiftly left without a word. Ery heard the door creak open, thinking another servant walked in she thought nothing of it. She was about to turn to look when suddenly strong arm wrapped around her and a cloth covering her nose and mouth. Then everything went dark.

Ery groaned and opened her eyes. She tried to move her body and found her wrist and ankles were tied up. She found herself wearing only her smalls and on a bed. Looking around with only a candle as the source of light, the room has a marquee pearl white dresser, a walk in closet, and a golden méridienne sofa. She hears voices outside but could not make out the words. She tried using her powers but failed. She didn't understand why. The door opened and three men, two of them masked and one templar walked in.

"Look whose awake." The man in the middle grinned. Ery did her best to glare and growl at him. "Tsk. Tsk. Do you know how hard it was to avoid being unnoticed by your…inquisitions spies? That nightingale is one very clever spymaster. Lucky for me, I have a templar at my disposal." He gestured toward the man guarding the door. "He even helped me out on 'calming' your magic. Mage." He sneers.

Ery's eyes went wide in shock. That explained why she couldn't use her powers. It didn't help that she is still recovering from overriding the eluvian now a templar is holding her magic at bay. The man waved the other man to guard outside while the templar stays inside in case her power returns. He slowly walked over to her and traced her body with his finger as he inches his way to her face. Ery turned her head away once his face was close.

 _Fenedhis! This is not the time to be scared! Think of a plan!_ She yelled in her mind.

The man cupped her chin and aggressively turned her head to face his. His masked face close enough for her to hear him breath. She gasps and closed her eyes. She did not want to look at him. Irritated, he slapped her face so hard blood spurted out from her nose. He climbed ontop of her and took his mask off. Again, he grabbed her chin and made her look at him. Ery couldn't help but stare at the man. He seemed to be in his late-forties, greasy dark hair, cream colored skin and dark green eyes. He leaned in on her ears and whispered.

"You will look at me while I have my fun with you over…and over…and over until there is nothing left of you."

He licks her ear, and she bit her lip to stop any sounds that comes out from her. He slowly licks down to her neck, pinning her tied wrists down. Ery shut her eyes tight.

 _Someone…please help! Brother! Cullen!_ Her mind pleaded.

He starts unbinding her breast wrap. Once done, he cups one breast and started licking on the other. Ery bit her lip hard, drawing blood.

 _Someone please! Make him stop! Someone…_ She thought. Then she remembers Cole. A spirit.

 _COLE!_ She screamed in her mind.

Back with Levy and the others, she has finally gathered enough evidence and blackmails against the three powerful people and also the Duchess. Levy gathered up everyone, the advisors and the companions.

"Alright everyone knows the plan?" She said.

"Yes." They all replied in unison.

"Good. Now…we wait."

As if on cue Empress Celene walked out from the negotiation room along with Gaspard. Levy started walking towards them as soon as she saw the Duchess making her way towards Celene. Cullen who was watching and waiting for orders almost jumped when Cole suddenly popped up infront of him.

"Maker! Cole! You—"He couldn't finish when Cole interrupted him.

"Bound. Helpless. Screaming. Someone make him stop. Please help! Blood. Pain. So much hurt."

"What is this thing mumbling about?" Vivienne said.

"Weirdo being a weirdo." Sera muttered.

"Cole. Who's hurting?" Solas asked.

"Make him stop. Please stop. No. I don't want this. This isn't what-" Cole gasps. "Ery!" With that he disappeared.

Cullen, Sera, Solas and Vivienne all looked at eachother. They turned towards the others who were also listening.

"Commander go. We will take care of this. I will explain to the Inquisitor where all of you went." Leliana said.

"Hey if the pretty lady is in trouble I am coming along too." Bull said, putting his axe on his shoulder. "Let's go save your woman Commander."

No one had to say that twice. Cullen along with Solas, Bull, Vivienne and Sera all went to look for Ery.

In the room, Ery was now left naked, cuts and bruises all over her body, arms and legs. The man licked his dagger clean.

"Your blood taste…really sweet. I think you're the first elf whose blood taste…really…good." He licked his lips.

Ery breathed heavily. All the beatings she took and the cuts he did on her body left her exhausted. This man loves to torture his slaves before raping them. She looked over at the templar who has been watching silently and unmoving. Her attention turned back to the man who is now naked infront of her. He climbs on top of her and positions himself right on her opening. He points the tip of the knife on her abdomen and starts carving on her skin.

"Scream for me." He commanded.

Ery glared and spit at him. He grunted in annoyance and dug the knife deeper. This time she could not help but scream at the top of her lungs. He laughed, enjoying the pain he is giving her.

"I will tear you up inside and out. You will be mine. My possession. Mine." He said.

Tears started flowing from her eyes. The tears she has been holding since this started. For the first time she felt helpless, fear and vulnerable.

"Please…stop." She pleaded voice cracking.

"But we are having so much fun. Why should I stop when we are about to get to the good part!" He said gleefully.

"No. Please. Don't." She shook her head.

"Are…you…by chance known no man's touch?"

Ery didn't answer. He took that as a confirmation. He laughed even more loudly.

"Maker! This is my lucky day! I will enjoy this even more!" He threw away the dagger on the floor and positioned himself on her opening. "I will devour you." He growled.

"Please! Don't! I beg you!" She screamed.

He was about to ram himself in when a loud thud made him and Ery look at the door. The templar fell on the floor blood gushing out from his slit throat. Cole.

"You will not harm her!" Cole yelled as he pushed the man down.

"Mercy!" He yelled.

"No. You do not deserve it!"

Cole slit his throat. Blinded by rage, Cole did not stop and kept slashing the man. Arms, limbs, neck, torso, legs and feet. He did not stop until Ery screamed.

"COLE! STOP!"

Cole suddenly snapped out of his trance and appeared right next to her unbinding her. He quickly gave her his jacket.

"Thank you…" She whispered.

"I am sorry. Was I late…?" He asked looking disappointed. Ery shakes her head and smiled at him.

"You did fine Cole. You…almost became not you for a moment."

"Yes. I felt rage. I was angry at him. At me. I was late. You are hurt. You are in pain."

"No. You saved me. Thank you."

They both hear footsteps running towards the door then Cullen's voice.

"Ery!"

Cullen kicked open the door then stood still, shocked at the scene he sees. Behind him Bull, Sera, Solas, and Vivienne are seen staring at the room. The body of the templar in his own pool of blood. Blood splatters everywhere, pieces of body parts all scattered on the other side of the room. Solas, using his fire magic lit up the room showing more than meets the eyes. Cole sitting beside a bloodied and bruised Ery. Everyone else gasps.

"My dear…" Vivienne whispered.

"Andraste's ass…what did he do to you." Sera said and then walked over to the dismembered body and shot three arrows on his head. "PISS OFF!" She yells.

"My question is…who did the blood bath part." Bull said looking around and kicking some of the body parts.

"I did." Cole answered. "He was hurting her. He had to die." He said gravely.

"Cole. Let the inquisitor know that she is safe now. You saved her." Solas said, approaching them.

"Yes. She is worried too. She knows Ery is missing. I will tell her."

Cole disappears. Solas sits next to Ery and starts healing what he could heal. Ery pulled the jacket Cole gave her close to her. Sera stood next to her.

"Iron Bull, Madame Vivienne think you two can at least clean off the blood and bodies?" Solas asked as he heals Ery.

"Of course." With one swift gesture Vivienne effortlessly cleaned off the blood splatters on the walls and floor. "Not all will be cleaned, but it'll have to do." She said.

Using a blanket Bull picked up the dismembered body and puts it in along with the dead templar's body.

"Where should I throw these dead guys?"

"Bull…throw it out from the balcony. Please."

"I don't think that is a good idea my dear." Vivienne said.

"Trust me." Ery replied sternly.

"Okay. I trust you beautiful."

Bull walks over to the balcony and throws the bloody blanket up. With one hand held up, Ery shoots out fire magic and disintegrates everything. Bull whistled.

"Normally I would complain about magic. But this time I am happy to see you using magic on those bastards." Sera said.

Solas finished healing what he could. He knew he cannot heal the trauma that this event leaves her.

"Thank you." She said. He nodded.

Cullen who had been silent for a while started walking towards her.

"Ery. Are you alright?"

"I'll be fine." She gives him a weak smile.

"I think…we should give you two…some alone time." Bull said, ushering everyone to leave for a moment. He closes door, as Solas' magic held it close, since the lock broke from Cullen's kick.

"If…you don't want to…talk about it we don't have to." He said tucking in a strand hair. She flinched a little from his touch. He noticed and abruptly pulled his hand away. "I'm sorry. I didn't…mean to scare you."

"No…no. I…Cullen…"

She struggled to find her words. Another man had touched her body and was about to break her. Cullen looks down and held his hands together to keep them at bay. The woman he loves almost got raped under his nose. He couldn't help but feel guilty that he couldn't protect her. He couldn't get to her in time. Ery stared at Cullen contemplating. She loves this man more than life itself and yet she flinched just because of his touch. His touch that she craves more than anything right now.

"Cullen hold me." She blurted out. Cullen jerked his head towards her and stared at her, eyes wide. "Please. I…need…-"

Cullen didn't need her to keep going and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close. Ery's body stiffened. Cullen noticed and loosened his hold.

"No! Please…don't…stop. Please hold me." She wrapped her arms around his neck, Cole's jacket falling off her.

Cullen did as he is told and embraced her tightly. As minutes ticked by eventually Ery calmed down and melted into his embrace.

"I don't know what I can do to help you get through this…but know I will always be there for you. No matter what." Cullen whispered. Ery nodded as tears starts pouring down. "I love you Ery. I will never let any harm come to you again."

Ery slowly pulled away from him, still in eachother's embrace. She stares at him.

"Cullen…do you…really mean it? You love me?"

"Of course. I've never felt anything like this before…I do love you Erelan. I love you." He kisses her forehead.

"Ar lath ma Vhenan. Bellanaris." She responds.

"Uhm…you may have to translate that." He chuckles. Ery blushed.

"Right. I should teach you the elvhen language one day."

"I would…like that."

"Great! It means 'I love you, my heart. Eternally." She plants a sweet kiss on his lips.

"A- aer- arrr." Cullen tries his best but failed. Ery giggled and hissed at the pain on her abdomen. Solas missed that part.

It just dawned on both of them she is naked infront of him. Cullen turned crimson red, Ery also turned crimson. Cullen swiftly took his jacket off and wrapped it around her.

"Thank you."

A soft knock came from the door and Solas opened the door. Vivienne swiftly walked in.

"Now my dear we need to do something about your clothing."

"But…I have no other clothing."

"Nonsense. This is a palace full of nobles. I think we can find an outfit or two. Commander if you could be so kind to carry our dear Erelan."

"Oh…uh yes."

"I can walk fine." Ery retorted.

Cullen gets off the bed holding his hand out for Ery to grab. She takes his hand and once her feet touched the ground she stumbles. Cullen caught her and sweeps her off her feet, carrying her bridal style.

"Oh…so smooth Commander." Bull grinned.

Cullen blushed. Erelan wrapped the jacket around herself tighter. Luckily Cullen is one tall and broad man that the jacket covered her almost entirely.

"Now. While Cullen, Ery and I pick out an outfit, you three should head back to the Inquisitor."

"Take care of her Cully!" Sera said.

"I leave her in your care Commander." Solas said looking at his sister.

"Of course." Cullen replied.

* * *

Bull, Sera and Solas walked back towards the Ballroom. Vivienne, Cullen and Ery heads towards another room. Once they return to the Ballroom, they see the Duchess being dragged out of the room, Celene, Gaspard, Briala and Inquisitor all standing together with Celene giving a speech about peace and working together. Everyone in the crowd cheered as Lavellan gives the final word. Once everything was done, they all returned to dancing and chatting. Solas sees Lavellan walking out towards the balcony and starts making his way. As he gets closer he stepped back a little to let a woman walk pass him.

"I take it that was…Morrigan?" He asks standing beside her.

"Yes. Celene has graciously sent her for help in whatever we need." She leans on him. "I heard what happened to Ery. Is she alright?"

"I healed what I could…but…I believe her spirit has been…broken. It will take time…for her to heal from such an event." He replies wrapping an arm around her.

"She has Cullen. I believe he will help her get through it."

"Let's hope it is enough."

"It will be. Have you seen the way he looks at her? He cannot take his eyes off her." He chuckles.

"Yes."

A loud gasps and murmur made both of them turn and peek inside the Ballroom. Right on the dancefloor is Cullen dancing with…Erelan. Levy and Solas looked at eachother and walked over towards the others. All the women whispered at eachother as they watch the Commander of the Inquisition forces dances with a beautiful woman. Erelan wore a teal satin dress. Corset and peplums are made from an iridescent tiny scale patterned brocade. Stacked silver vine lace over a floral metallic lace trimming her neckline and corset. Adorned with crystals and pearls throughout the lace. Chains decorated with pearls and shards of silver drape over the shoulders and the front of her skirt. White fox mask over her face and a white rose crown over her head, barely hiding her ears.

"Well…least now they won't harass the commander." Levy whispers.

Solas chuckles and pulls Levy back towards the balcony. He spins her around and dipped her. Levy gasps in surprise and stared at Solas.

"Dance with me?" He asks.

"Of course."

He smiled and pulls her up. As another music starts Solas and Levy danced in the balcony. Cullen and Ery danced in the ballroom. The beginning may have been chaotic and even life changing but the end of the night, everything became perfect. The inquisition will be the talk for ages to come. The inquisitor saving the empire, the Commander dancing with a beautiful mystery woman.

 **Author's notes:**

 **PART TWO DONE! Whole chapter DOOONE!**

 **My mind…went…over of what I wanted…but hoped you guys liked it!**

 **Reviews are appreciated!**

 **THANKS EVERYONE! UNTIL NEXT TIME!**

 **Next Chapter:**

 **Inquisitor and companions meets up with Hawke and the warden!**

 **Ery is having trouble moving on! Cullen doing his best to help her!**


	26. Chapter 26

**Author's notes:**

 **I AM SOO SORRY FOR THE DELAAAAY!**

 **WORK IS HECTIC FOR ME!**

 **This is probably…going to be a little shorter than the last two chapters! Hopefully!**

 **Our heroes are back in Skyhold!**

 **Levy and some companions head off to Crestwood!**

 **Solas and Levy getting frisky!**

 **Ery in trouble, Cullen to the rescue!**

 **Desire and Hope**

It's only been a week since their return to Skyhold. Josephine now even more busy from all the petitions and pouring letters from nobles. Cullen receiving more new recruits to train. Leliana busy with overwhelming reports. Out in the courtyard Josephine is talking to a Chantry Mother.

"The matter is urgent, Lady Josephine." The chantry mother said.

"I am well aware of that, Revered Mother."

"We will need them to return Val Royeaux as soon as possible. There are ceremonies-ordinations! Maker's mercy!"

"That's quite impossible at the moment. However, I will see to this matter as soon as possible."

Levy walks up towards them.

"My lady Inquisitor!" The mother greeted. "Please, may I have a word with you?"

"The inquisition never gets a break, do we?" Levy said, smiling at Josephine. "How can I help you Revered Mother?"

"I…am sorry to place this burden on your shoulder, but you are the only one who can help. With the political turmoil put to rest, our minds turn to a single question: the next Divine. We cannot answer t without the Left and Right Hands of Divine Justinia V."

"Leliana and Cassandra?" Levy said.

"I have already told you, Revered Mother: Lady Leliana and Seeker Cassandra cannot be spared from their duties."

"But surely with the support of the empire, the inquisition will not be harmed by the loss of just two souls?"

"These aren't just any two people. They're key members of the Inquisition."

"For the sake of Thedas, we must ask you to make this-sacrifice—"

"This will have to be settled later." Josephine interjected. "the inquisitor has only just returned and has important business to attend to. You must excuse us. Revered Mother."

Revered Mother didn't say anymore. She bowed and walked away leaving Josephine and Levy alone. Levy sighed and shakes her head, pinching her nose.

"There is always something right after another. Why can't they like wait until…oh I don't know…when we save the fucking world?!" She hissed.

"I do apologize Inquisitor." Josephine said.

"No. No. Not your fault. Everything is just…crazy right now."

"Yes, it is. But at least now Orlais is on our side. That is a small victory to a bigger victory to come."

"I do love your optimism Josie!" Levy teased. Josephine blushed and coughed. "Do you...know how Ery is?" Levy whispered staring at the infirmary area.

"Yes. I read a report after the incident, she tended to an injured and someone leaned next to her ear, which she jumped and had her fire magic on hand."

"I read that sometimes they hear her scream in her room. At the tower." Levy said.

"Yes. I relieved her from duties as a healer for the time being until…she recovers."

"Good. I don't know anyone that can recover from something so…traumatic. But I'm hoping…she will. With all of our help and support."

"Of course. She is a dear friend to us all."

"I will need you to send letters to…Blackwall, Varric and…Solas. We leave for Crestwood tomorrow."

"Of course."

"Josie, take care of Ery while I'm gone?"

"We in Skyhold will take care of her Inquisitor."

"Thank you."

Josephine made her way up the stairs towards her office. Lavellan stayed in the courtyard for a bit and started walking towards the Garden.

* * *

Ery paced around her room. Ever since the incident days ago she has been staying in her room. She has not eaten, taken a bath or even changed her clothes. Sleep would have been her escape but even in dreams she relives it. She has not slept, and made sure of it. She walks over to her mahogany table and poured some tea she made specifically to keep her awake. She sits on the chair next to the table and put her head on the table staring at the walls. Her Orlesian queen size bed in the middle of the room, a closet and a dark brown Novara dresser by the left side of the wall. A soft knock made her jump from her sit and back up to the wall.

" _Asa'ma'lin_." Solas' voice is heard on the other side. " _Are you there_?" He asked in elvhen.

" _Isa'ma'lin_." She replied, voice cracking.

She swiftly walks to the door and opens it. Solas walks in and sees the mess in her room. Parchments on the floor. Books have fallen from the shelf. Her bed unmade. Food that a servant gave her uneaten and molded on the table. Solas almost gagged at the smell. He looks at his sister as she closes the door. She did not look like the sister knew. Her hair matted and unkempt. Skin that was once had color, now pale. Black circles around her eyes proves she has not slept. Solas cannot help but stare at his sister with remorse.

" _Ir abelas…I was not there to protect you_." He said. Head held down.

" _Don't be…it is no one's fault. If anything, it should be mine. I was not careful._ "

She walked over to her chair and took a sip from her tea. Solas sat opposite of her, and smelled the tea she made.

" _How long have you been drinking this_?" He asked.

" _Since...we arrived_." She admitted.

" _Then…_ "

" _Yes. I have not slept. I cannot sleep! I don't want to sleep! Even in dreams I am not safe_!"

" _You cannot let the events in Halamshiral to break your spirit. You are stronger than this."_

" _Don't you dare tell me that! You do not know what happened to me!"_ She yelled.

" _Then tell me! Help me understand why this has shaken your spirit!"_ Ery shook herhead.

" _I cannot…I will not. I'd rather forget."_ She whispered.

" _Sathan…Lileath…dirtha em…"_

" _Ir abelas…I cannot…not…yet. Not now."_ Solas sighed in defeat.

" _Cullen. Have you talked to him about it? Has he asked you about it?"_

" _Din."_ Ery shakes her head.

" _Have you two even seen eachother since Halamshiral?_ " Again, she shakes her head.

Solas stared at his sister, who is now just staring at the ground. He could not bear to watch her like this. So, defeated. So, helpless. Lost. Uncertain. All the things she was not born to be. He gets up from his chair and stands infront of her. Ery looked up and watched her brother. His face that is usually composed was anything but that. Guilt. It was all over him. Solas leaned down and planted a soft kiss on her forehead. Ery closed her eyes and calmed her nerves from the sudden touch. Solas noticed and stepped back a few paces.

" _I will speak to you later_." He says and made his way out.

Ery watched her brother leave as he closed the door behind him. As soon as his footsteps disappeared Ery buried her face with her hands and cried.

Back at the rotunda, Solas finds Josephine's letter on his desk. He opens the letter and reads the context. He neatly folds the paper and sits on his chair. They are leaving Crestwood tomorrow. He could say no, but he is worried Lavellan would get herself into trouble, which she does so effortlessly. Looking out for two women he cares for deeply, is not a task that is easy.

 _Cullen._ He thought.

Solas abruptly got up from his chair and started walking towards Cullen's office/room. He knocks on the door. No answer. He slowly opens it and finds the room empty. A recruit came in from another door holding a paper. She notices Solas and greeted him.

"The commander is not here Ser." She says.

"Do you know where he is?"

"She and Seeker Cassandra are in the…armory room I believe."

"Thank you."

Without saying anything else, Solas quickly left and walks towards the armory. As soon as he opens the door he hears Cassandra's voice.

"You asked for my opinion, and I've given it. Why would you expect it to change?"

"I expect you to keep your word. It's relentless. I can't—"

"You give yourself too little credit."

"If I'm unable to fulfill what vows I kept, then nothing good has come of this. Would you rather save face than admit—"

Cullen stopped talking as soon as he sees Solas. Solas greets them both with a nod of his head.

"Am I interrupting something?" Solas asked.

"No. You did not." Cassandra replied.

"Commander. I wish to speak with you if you don't mind." He says.

"Of course. We can talk in my office."

"Actually…I am hoping to speak now. Here is fine."

"I should leave you two to talk then." Cassandra said.

"It is alright Seeker, you may stay." Solas said.

"Alright. What is it Solas?" Cullen asked.

"It's about…Erelan." Solas starts. "I am to accompany the Inquisitor to Crestwood to meet with Hawke and the Warden."

"You wish to see if I can take care of Erelan?" Cullen asked.

"I am hoping that you will. After all…you are her partner." Solas said as a matter of fact.

"What's the sudden interest of her well-being?" Cullen asked with growing irritation in his voice.

"I am just concerned for a friend, that is all."

"Cullen, everyone is worried for Erelan. It is only natural for any of us to ask." Cassandra interjected.

"Not only am I to take care of the new recruits but her as well?!" He blurted it out.

"I would but I will be gone for who knows how long. Besides, Commander you are the one person she needs more than ever. Unless I am mistaken and you care nothing for her well-being." Solas replied staring at Cullen with a stern face.

"Maker…forgive me…I…I need air." Cullen starts walking towards the door, but before he left he turned around and spoke to them. "I…forgive me…I will…talk to Erelan and…look out for her." Then he was gone. Solas looked at Cassandra and she sighed.

"You heard the stories about the rebellion in Kirkwall have you not?" Solas nodded. "I recruited Commander Cullen after it. Since joining the inquisition he has stopped taking lyrium." She confesses.

"But…the withdrawals he goes through or is going through…will he be alright?"

"He has proven himself in these past months. Now that he has Erelan by his side, he is starting to remember how it is to be free…from that life."

"Let us hope it will be enough, for both of their sakes."

Cassandra just hummed in approval. Solas excused himself and walked back towards the rotunda.

* * *

Lavellan just finished talking to Morrigan about Skyhold, and a little bit about Morrigan. She makes her way inside the hallway and stopped by the rotunda door. Varric is not at his usual post. She opens the door and walks in. She sees Solas already sketching on a new mural. Up on the wooden scaffold, back turned. She makes her way towards his chair and stares mostly on his sexy ass. She tilts her head a bit to get a good angle, thinking Solas hasn't noticed her.

"Enjoying the view Vhenan?" Solas asks without turning around. Levy almost fell off the chair as she composed herself and coughed.

"How…have you known I've been here?" She asks.

"Yes. From the moment, you opened and tried to sneak your way towards my chair." He chuckles and stops sketching and turns around to face her.

"Here I thought I did pretty good." She muttered.

"With practice you will get there." He assures her.

"Pfft. Sure. So, are you pack and ready for tomorrow?" She asks, playing with the letter on his desk.

"Yes. Do you know how long we will be gone?" He gracefully jumps off the scaffold and lands perfectly on his feet, barely making any sound.

 _Creators! How does he do that?!_ She thought.

"Unfortunately no. We won't know for sure until we talk with Hawke and this Grey Warden."

Solas walks over to her and stands beside her. She looks up and smiles at him.

"After our time in Halamshiral. I had forgotten how I missed court intrigue." He slips out.

"You…never told me you've been to court before." She replies, surprised. Solas caught himself.

"The fade shows much Vhenan. I have watched dynasties form and empires crumble. It is sometimes savage, sometimes noble. And always fascinating."

"Hmm…I do recall you owing me a tour of one of your fade explorations." She said.

"If you have some time now I would gladly show you."

"Ah...unfortunately after what happened in Halamshiral, petitions, letters and pledges of alliances has me…booked up for today. I'm lucky to even have little time to enjoy your company." She smiles at him sweetly.

"You enjoy my company?" He quirks an eyebrow.

"Do I detect a suspicion? Do you find it hard to believe I love spending time with you?"

"No." He shakes his head and cups her chin. "I enjoy every little moment we have with eachother as well." Levy blushes and averts his stare. Solas smirked.

"Such a sweet talker." She muttered under her breath. Solas grinned and leaned down close to her ear.

"I can do more than talk." He purred. Levy felt her body shiver.

"S-solas…"

"Yes Vhenan?" He nips the tip of her ear. She bit her bottom lip.

"Y-you are not…playing fair."

"How so?" He whispers as his left hand traveled down her back to her butt and gave it a squeeze. Levy yelped in surprise but caught herself.

"This!" She hissed.

"I thought you like it when I do this." He teases, licking her ear slightly. Levy let out a soft moan but quickly shuts her mouth.

"I—we are in public."

"Ah…I believe Dorian is in the tavern with the Iron Bull. Spymaster Leliana is with the Ambassador. We are currently alone."

"Oh. Well…uhm…I…"

"If you wish me to stop just say the word." He whispers at her ear.

"No. Don't…stop."

Levy pulls Solas' shirt towards her. Solas hold onto the arm chair and holds her chin up. He kisses her sweetly, she kisses back. The kiss that started sweetly turned into a heated one. Levy bit on his lower lip. Solas, answered by biting back. Levy wraps her arms around his neck and pulls him closer, deepening the kiss. Solas licked her lips, begging for entrance. Her lips parted slightly and he slid himself in, their tongue battling for dominance. With one free hand, he slowly unbuttons her high collared tunic. He breaks the kiss and starts kissing her neck. She softly moaned. He kisses lower on her neck down to her collarbone and playfully bites them. She let out a small gasp. As her tunic finally comes undone, he slowly moves down to her chest. He fully opens her tunic, revealing her wraps. With swift move, her wraps came undone and revealed her supple wanting breast. Levy starts covering them, and Solas shakes his head, moving her hands away. He then leans to one side, kissing along her breast as he moves until his lips reach her tender but hard nipple. Gently, he caresses it with his tongue, rubbing her other nipple gently with his hand. Levy moaned in pleasure.

"Solas…"

Solas softly bit her nipple as he gives the other a pinch. Levy almost cried out but covered her mouth with her hand. Solas moves a little closer, his erect member brushing against her knee. She looks down notices his growing mass in his pants, as if struggling to get free. Solas catcher her eyes and sees where her gaze has fallen. She looks at him and smirked. She grabbed both his arms and with one swift move their position changed. Solas, caught off guard fell onto the chair with her sitting on him, his member brushing against hers. Solas grabs both her breast and starts massaging them. She lets out a low growl as she leans on his ear and give the tip a nip. He let out a small gasp. His body shivered, as she licks from his ear down to his neck. She starts undoing his pants as she slowly gets off him. Finally, she lets his member sprung out. Gently and sweetly she grasps it with her hand and then her other. He lets out a soft sigh as her grip slightly tightening in excitement. His member fully erect, twitched and throbbed in nervous anticipation.

"Vhenan…" He moaned.

She leans and kisses him with passion that made them both moan into the kiss. With both hands in place upon him, she begins her work. One hand twists, the other stroking. Softly and slowly at first., but quickening in pace with his now heavy breathing. Solas breaks the kiss as he arches his back a little. She pauses for a moment to take notice of his tip, dripping with want. Recalling the day, he finally confessed and gave in to his desires she grinned at him. Solas looked at her confused for a moment. She gets off him and parts his legs, and then she takes him into her mouth, wrapping her tongue around it like a silk blanket.

"Ah! Vhenan…!"

Solas' gripped on the arm chair tightly, his knuckles turning white. She moves her head up and down with her tongue wrapping it as she goes. Solas growled as the pleasure in him build up. Levy worked, twisting, stroking, licking, and sucking. Her tongue now quickly lashing out constantly upon his rock-hard form. With his pleasure now charging through him, building and building he grasps a handful of her hair, as if not knowing what else to do. Harder and faster she worked, she could feel his beast nearly convulsing, his pleasure nearly at a crescendo, his grip on her tightened. He could hold back no longer. He let out a near growling moan, throbbing harder than ever as he unleashed his essence unto her. She gladly received it, taking it all. Lapping it up, tasting it and rolling it around her tongue. She looks into his glinting eyes and he hers. A silent moment passed, she smiled, and then swallowed. Solas, panting and breathless felt his body giving out. Levy smiled and sat on his desk, facing him.

"Now who is playing unfair?" He breathed out. She giggled.

"It's what you get." She teased.

Solas was about to start his revenge when they hear the door knob click. Swiftly both elves covered themselves. Levy didn't have time to put her wraps back on, she couldn't anyway Solas had cut them up. She quickly buttons her tunic, while Solas quickly ties his pants. A recruit came in and handed Solas another item they have found in their expedition. The recruit greeted and said goodbyes to both Levy and Solas.

"I…should get to work. I still have a lot of papers to sort through." She said.

"Of course. If you need anything I'll be here." He replied.

They kissed eachother one last time before departing. Solas watched her leave. He recalls the event that just happened and felt his member start throbbing. The way her tongue felt on his made him want for more, he wanted her. He knew this little foreplay will become more than it is. They almost did. This time he knows for sure, if a day should arrive that they are alone, there is nothing that will stop the beast in him. He wanted to devour her. Mark her. Possess her. He wants his scent all over her. The thought of it made his member throb with want. He sat back on his chair, and started to think of other things to calm himself down.

* * *

As night time fell, everyone in Skyhold returned to their rooms or in the tavern for the night. Cullen, who has been busy training the new recruits, sighed and slumped on his chair. He rubs the bridge of his nose, shaking his head. The inquisition agents have found some of Samson's men up on the Emerald Graves, looting red lyrium. He wanted to tell the inquisitor about his findings, but since she and some companions are headed to Crestwood to meet up with Hawke and her warden friend, he has to tell her another time. He shuffles through his papers, organizing them when the door on his right opened. A servant holding a plate full of food walked in hurriedly. She notices Cullen and stopped to greet him.

"Messere."

"Did you just come from Lady Erelan's room?"

"Yes, Ser."

"Is that for her?" He pointed at the plate. She nodded. "Why...is there food still on the plate?"

"I…I didn't…go in Ser. I couldn't. I knocked but she didn't answer. I tried opening the door but its lock. Even used the key Lady Montilyet gave me, it seems she used magic to keep the door lock." She explained, fear showing on her face.

"Are you alright?" Cullen asked, noticing her shaking. "What happened?"

"I…don't know. I saw…a blue light behind the door…then heard her cry…and then she screamed. I ran…after that. Forgive me." She bows her, ashamed for abandoning Ery.

"It's alright. Give me the plate, I'll go to her." He said as he walks up to her, holding out his hands.

She hesitated for a moment looking at Cullen. He smiles at her politely and gently took the plate. She nodded again and left hurriedly. Cullen walked towards Ery's room. He could feel her magic, emitting through the door. The girl was right, Ery used her magic to stop anyone from opening the door. He took a deep breath and knocked.

"Ery?" No answer. He knocked again. "Ery it's me. Cullen." Nothing. "Ery! Please! Open up!" He banged on the door, dropping the plate of food. Panic ran through him.

 _Maker I hope she didn't harm herself!_ He thought.

"Ery! Ery! Open the door!"

Cullen kept banging on the door, hoping she would release the spell, but to no avail. He grunted in irritation and ran back to his office and took out his lyrium box. He stared at it for a moment as he starts opening one of the vials. He took a deep breath and chugged it all. After months of not taking it, the surge of energy flowing in him made him stumble for a moment. He put his hands over his head as he calms his nerves. He shook his head and then ran back towards Ery's room. He unsheathes his sword and with the one swift slash the door along with the barrier that held it fell apart.

He walks inside and is horrified at the scene. Ery on the ground, crouched as blue aura surrounds her. A despair demon hovering over her, sucking in her magic. Cullen cried out for her, but nothing. He ran towards the demon, sword at a ready. The demon quickly evaded his sword and hissed at him. Cullen stood ready to protect Ery, as she is still unconscious. The demon threw an orb at him, but he quickly countered it with his sword. Cullen charged up his stamina and used his skill of Wrath of Heaven which stunned the demon. He charged towards it and with one swift slash, the demon cried out and vaporized into nothing. He fell on his knees, using his sword for support. The effects of drinking lyrium has him feeling sick, but he held himself together. He looks over to Ery's unmoving body and crawled towards her, dropping his sword. The moment he touched her, the blue aura around her disappeared. Cullen held her body on his lap.

"Ery. Please wake up." He whispered.

He brushes away strands of hair on her face. With the moon's light shining through her window, it looked as though she is dead. He leaned over her face and felt her breathing still. He sighed in content, knowing she is still alive. He held her there for what felt like forever until he felt her body jolt. Ery let out a soft groan, as she starts opening her eyes. Cullen, who has been watching her closely, looks at her with wide teary eyes. Ery opened her eyes and sees Cullen. Surprised, she pushed him back, which knocked him over and she crawled away from him.

"Ery! It's me. Cullen!" He said, holding up both hands.

"C-Cullen?" She replies with a hint of confusion.

"Yes. The demon is gone." He explains.

"Demon? What?" She tilts her head. Cullen looked at her confused.

"There was a demon, hovering around you. Taking your magic…" He trails off. Ery gasps and shakes her head.

"No. no. no."

She starts crawling towards the wall and banged her head on it. Cullen rushed towards her and pulled her away. She squirmed on his grip. Her eyes glowed blue as she turns around to face him. She held out a free arm to conjure up a spell, but Cullen quickly dispelled it as he held her wrist. Her eyes returned to normal and stared at him wide eyes.

"You…drank…lyrium…" She breathed out.

"I had to." He admitted.

"You took lyrium…because of me?" Realization kicked in. "Oh…no…I- Cullen." Her eyes start tearing up.

"Ery. No. Please. If I didn't you would…you would have died." He wrapped his arms around her, holding her close.

"I'm so sorry Cullen…I…this was my fault." She buried her face on his chest.

"No. It's not. Don't blame yourself. Please. I did it to save you. I couldn't bear to lose you, not now not ever."

He loosens the embrace and cups her chin. He tilts her head up, tears still falling from her eyes. He gently leans in closer and plants a soft kiss on her lips. He felt her body tensed for a moment. He lets her go, and stares at her. Ery closed her eyes, and exhaled heavily. She opens her eyes and looks at Cullen.

"Sorry…I'm still…you…know…" He smiles sweetly at her.

"I know…no need to apologize. I should…apologize…I shouldn't have…done that without…warning."

"Don't be…I miss…you." She leans her head on his chest. Cullen wrapped his arms around her.

"And I miss you." He whispers on her ears. Ery shivered from the slight breath he let out. Cullen noticed and chuckled. "Forgive me."

"It's fine."

They stayed in eachother's arms. Both missing eachother's touch.

"We…are two broken people aren't we." Ery said, staring at nothing. Cullen kisses her forehead softly.

"As long as we have hope, everything will be fine." He replied.

"Hope." She repeated.

Cullen sighed and tightened his arms around her. Ery nuzzled her head on his chest.

"Will you stay with me tonight?" She blurted out.

"Of course. I will always be by your side no matter what happens." He replied. She nodded her head in response.

 _But will you stay when you find out the truth about me._ She thought.

As the night goes on, Cullen and Ery fell asleep together on the floor. The Tavern now closed for the night is overwhelmed with drunk people, sleeping and snoring on the tables, chairs, ground and even outside the door. Levy fell asleep on her desk with papers scattered everywhere. Solas, checking up on her shook his head and picked her up. He gently lays her down on her bed, he was about to leave when her hand abruptly grabbed the back of his shirt, stopping him.

"Hmm…Solas…" She mumbled in her sleep.

He chuckled and settled next to her. Like a baby she curled up to him and held on his shirt. Solas wrapped an arm around her, and held her marked hand with the other. He sighed contently and drifted to sleep. Everyone in Skyhold, aside from the guards, all slept peacefully.

* * *

Levy, Solas, Blackwall and Varric all packed up and ready to head out to Crestwood. Horse Master Dennet reined in the mounts for the journey. Everyone in the inner circle gathered to say farewell. Except for two noticeable missing people. Cullen and Erelan.

"Has anyone seen the Commander and Lady Erelan?" Josephine asked, looking around.

"I'm sure they'll be here soon." Leliana assured her.

"Well…I'm sure they have good reasons not to be here." Lavellan grinned.

"Who wants to make a bet that either they make it or not? Start your bet!" Varric said.

"Really?" Blackwall said.

"What?" Varric chuckled.

They all laughed. Then they hear a door opening and closing. Footsteps running. They all turned around and saw Cullen and Ery running towards them.

"Speaking of the devils…" Dorian said.

"Bout time!" Sera yelled out.

Cullen and Ery stopped infront of them. Both breathing heavily.

"Forgive us, we lost track of time." Cullen managed to stay.

"Oh…I bet." Bull teased and winked.

"BULL!" Solas and Erelan both cried out in unison.

Everybody else raised an eyebrow. Levy staring at Solas, Cullen looking at Ery. Both elves composed themselves and coughed.

"I just thought it is inappropriate conversation out in the open." Solas explained.

"I agree." Josephine said.

"Welll…either way I'm glad everyone is here. I shall keep you all updated." Levy said smiling at them.

Dorian walked up to her and gives her a hug.

"Be safe! Don't get into trouble without me!" He looks at Solas. "You! Better keep an eye on her."

"Of course." Solas nodded.

"Varric! You better be there to stick arrows at bastards that get in the quizzy way!" Sera demanded.

"Don't have to tell me twice, buttercup!"

"Levy!" Ery walked past the others and hugged her. "You better come back to us in one piece!" Levy hugged her back.

"Of course!" She whispers. "I'm sorry I wasn't there for you when you needed me." Ery shook her head.

"It's alright. I'm fine. Don't blame yourself." Ery gives Levy a soft kiss on the forehead as she lets her go.

"Time to head out!"

Levy, Solas, Blackwall and Varric all rode their mounts. Everyone stepped back a little to give them room.

"When you return we must talk about your outfit of choice my dear." Vivienne said.

"Does fashion really mean anything?" Levy asked.

"Fashion is everything my dear." Vivienne replied.

Levy muttered something under her breath, Vivienne just shook her head. All four of them waved at everyone as they rode off. Solas, looking at his sister, saw she and Cullen holding hands. He smiled to himself.

 _She will be fine._ He thought.

Once out of Skyhold, they all kicked their horses and off they go to Crestwood.

"Well...Crestwood really has changed from the last time we were here." Lavellan said, looking around.

"You did close the rift, drained the dam, and helped the people find peace." Solas replied.

"The Inquisitor: Hero of Crestwood." Varric said. "That would be a nice book to write."

"I better sound awesome in that book!" Levy grinned.

"Of course! You are the heroine after all!" Varric replied happily.

Levy held out the map Hawke had given and traced the map. They are on the right track and making good time. Hawke and Fenris left Skyhold the day they left for Halamshiral. She wonders if they have stayed and waited for her and the company, or left without them. Either way the only way to find out is to see for herself. After some time, they finally reached their destination. Levy was the first to see Hawke and Fenris outside the hidden Cave.

"Hawke!" She waved at them.

"About time you got here! I thought you would never come!" Hawke yelled back, waving at them.

Levy and her party got off their horses and started walking towards them.

"I'm so sorry! A lot of things to take care of before I could come." She replied, giving Hawke a hug and shaking Fenri's hand.

"Ah...the work as the Inquisitor is never done." Hawke smiled. "Hey everyone!" She greeted the others, and they waved back.

"So... this is where your friend is hiding?" Varric asked, walking towards Hawke and Fenris.

"Yeah. The other Wardens have been trying to track him down." Hawke replied.

"We should go, there isn't much time." Fenris said already walking back in the cave.

"His right. Come, I told the Warden the Inquisition is going to help the Wardens." Hawke said, leading Levy and the others.

Everyone walked quietly in the cave. Hawke stopped infront of a door and did a secret knock. Another knock is heard from the other side and then the door opened. Hawke gestured for Levy to go in first. Levy cautiously walked in and looked around. Inside was a table full of papers and warden artifacts. A fire with a cauldron that is already half empty and a bedroll on the side. The next thing she knows the sound of a sword being unsheathed can be heard. She turned around and saw a middle-aged man, with a sword pointed at her.

"Stroud! Stop this is the Inquisitor I told you about!" Hawke intervened. Stroud put his weapon down.

"Forgive me, I was not aware the...Inquisitor is-"

"An elf? I get that a lot." Levy interrupted.

"Sorry." Stroud replied, looking down.

"No worries." Levy smiled at him.

"My name is Stroud, and I am at your service, Inquisitor."

"Your help is appreciated. I know the Wardens have troubles of their own. I do wonder...if this has anything to do with Corypheus?"

"I fear it is so. When my friend Hawke slew Corypheus, Weisshaupt was happy to put the matter to rest. But an Archdemon can survive wounds that seem fatal, and I feared Corypheus might possess the same power." He walks over to his map. "My investigation uncovered clues but no proof, then, not long after, every warden in Orlais began to hear the Calling."

"Maker! why did you tell me?" Hawke gasps.

"It was a Grey Warden Matter. I was bound by an oath of secrecy." Stroud replied.

"Forgive me...but...is The Calling some sort of Grey Warden ritual?" Levy asked.

"The Calling tells a warden that the blight will soon claim him, starts with dreams. Then come whispers in his head. The warden says his farewells and goes to the deep roads to meet his death in combat."

"And every Grey Warden in Orlais is hearing that right now? They think they're dying?" Hawke asked.

"Yes." Stroud replied, with sadness in his voice. "Likely because of Corypheus. If the Wardens fall, who will stand against the next Blight? It is our greatest fear."

"So Corypheus isn't controlling them. He's bluffing them with this Calling, and they're falling for it."

"You say all the Wardens hear the Calling...does that include you?" Levy asks Stroud then turns towards Blackwall. "And you as well?"

"Sadly, Yes. It lurks like a wolf in the shadows around a campfire. The creature that makes this music has never known the love of the Maker but...at times, i almost understand it." Stroud replied. "We must uncover what Corypheus has done and end it, this cannot stand."

"I do not fear the Calling, and worrying about it only gives it power. Anything Corypheus does will only strengthen my resolve." Blackwall said.

"So...the Wardens think they're dying...that will not go well." Levy said.

"We are the only ones who can slay Archdemons. Without us, the next Blight will consume the world. Warden-Commander Clarel spoke of a blood magic ritual to prevent future Blights before we all perished. When I protested the plan as madness, my own comrades turned on me. Grey Wardens are gathering here, in the Western Approach. It is an ancient Tevinter Ritual Tower."

"So...to Western Approach we go then." Hawke said.

"Just like old times Hawke. Except this time with new...allies." Varric said, smiling at his old friend.

"Well then...we should all head back to camp, have a good night rest and head to Western Approach before dawn." Levy said.

"We should probably write what we uncovered Inquisitor." Solas said.

"Right. I'll do that when we get to camp. I'm sure Leliana would like to hear all about our discovery here."

Everyone agreed to the plan. Levy and her party said goodbyes to Hawke, Fenris and Stroud before leaving for Camp. Hawke insists on staying with Stroud in the cave just in case, Fenris stayed because of Hawke. Once at the Camp, Levy started writing a letter to Leliana and what they have found out so far about the missing Wardens. As soon as night fell, everyone ate their food and headed to bed. Starting tomorrow, they will have a long journey ahead of them.

 **Author's Notes:**

 **Again! I apologize about the HUUUUUUGE delay!**

 **Thank you thank you! for being patient with mee! I love you all!**

 **I will try my best to put up the next chapter soon!**

 **Next Chapter:**

 **Levy and Company heads to Western Approach**

 **and...learns everything is worse than they thought!**


End file.
